


Tuntematon risteily

by hanhanhan156



Series: The Chronicles of Konekiväärikomppania [2]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Gen, M/M, ja vähän romantiikkaa, matkakertomus, pojilla on hauskaa, risteily
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanhan156/pseuds/hanhanhan156
Summary: ”No ny mää sen keksisi! Kerätään vanha porukka kasaha ja lähetään risteilyl! Vähän niinku luokkakokous! Se olis kyl komiast, voitais käyd vaik Tukholmas samal.””Meinaatko siis 'konekiväärikomppaniaa'? Minä en muista edes puoliakaan niiden jätkien nimistä, onhan siitä jo lähemmäs kymmenen vuotta, kun erottiin. Jos sinulla on parempi muisti, niin kai me voitaisiin yrittää saada väki kasaan.”Entisen konekiväärikomppaniaksikin kutsutun luokan porukka kootaan jälleen yhteen ja lähdetään nauttimaan pidennetystä viikonlopusta Tukholman risteilylle.





	1. Tuumasta toimeen

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci, jota kukaan ei erikseen toivonut, mutta toteutin silti.  
> Jälleen Tumblr:ista lähtenyt pöljä idea. Tästä piti tulla lyhyt, humoristinen ficci, mutta idea oli vaan niin herkullinen, että tarina lähti paisumaan käsissäni eeppiseksi matkakertomukseksi. 
> 
> SPOILER! Kukaan ei kuole tässä, vaan matka pyritään saattamaan loppuun hyvässä hengessä. Nämä pojat ansaitsevat parempaa kuin kuolla metsässä, vai mitä. :-)

Eräänä iltana olivat hyvät ystävät Hietanen ja Koskela tapansa mukaan jutelleet Whatsapp:issa.

”Vois oll mukava joskus tehä jottai yhessäki, ku kaik vaikuttaa olevan niin kauhian kiireissi nykyää.”

”No näinhän se on, enkä minäkään kyllä vastaan laittaisi, josko jotain vastapainoa saisi töihin ja kotona olemiselle. Mutta mitä ja millä porukalla? Onko ideoita?”

Viestien välissä oli hetken hiljaisuus molempien pähkäillessä, mitä voisi keksiä. Samassa Hietasella välähti.

”No ny mää sen keksisi! Kerätään vanha porukka kasaha ja lähetään risteilyl! Vähän niinku luokkakokous! Se olis kyl komiast, voitais käyd vaik Tukholmas samal.”

”Meinaatko siis 'konekiväärikomppaniaa'? Minä en muista edes puoliakaan niiden jätkien nimistä, onhan siitä jo lähemmäs kymmenen vuotta, kun erottiin. Jos sinulla on parempi muisti, niin kai me voitaisiin yrittää saada väki kasaan.”

Kyseessä oli vanha yläkoulun luokka, joka oli jäseniensä erilaisista luonteista huolimatta jollain perin kummallisella tavalla hitsautunut vahvalla liitoksella yhteen. Osa väestä oli jatkanut vielä yhdessä lukioon, osan siirtyessä ammattikouluun. Luokkansa hajoamisen haikeana hetkenä varsinkin Hietanen oli kyyneleet silmissään turhankin teatraalisesti vannonut:

”Kyllä me poja viel kaik nähdään, uskokaa poies.”

Koskela itse ei ollut tämän porukan kanssa samalla luokalla, mutta oli ansainnut kunnioituksensa nuorempiaan kohtaan ostamalla Hietasen ja Rahikaisen pyynnöstä olutta ja tupakkaa 8. luokkalaisten ”päihteettömään diskoon”. Tosin haukankatseella varustetun luokanvalvoja Sarastien toimesta olivat humalaiset pojat jääneet kiinni, etunenässä Rahikainen, Määttä, Hietanen ja Lehto. Heille määrättiin rangaistukseksi leipoa koulun vanhempainyhdistyksen joulumyyjäisiin 280 joulutorttua ja 65 taatelikakkua, sekä toimia yhden kokonaisen illan myymässä leipomuksiaan kyseisissä myyjäisissä 20 asteen pakkasella. Erityisesti Määttä oli osoittanut olevansa varsin etevä leipuri ja auttanut armottoman surkeaa kokkia Hietasta urakasta selviämisestä. Tapahtuma oli ollut äärimmäisen huvittava pälkähästä päässeiden poikien mielestä. Jos siihen aikaan olisi ollut älypuhelimia, leipojapojat olisivat varmasti päässeet loistamaan meemeihin. Epäonnistuneen diskon aiheuttamasta hämmennyksestä huolimatta porukka oli alkanut pitää Koskelaa isähahmonaan.

Erikoisen lempinimensä tämä luokka oli saanut eräältä yläkoulun matemaattisten aineiden opettajalta, joka oli kerran suutuspäissään pieleen menneellä oppitunnilla tokaissut:

”Ootte tekin semmonen saatanan konekiväärikomppania! Mitä vain tekee, niin tulitusta vaan tulee takaisin! Ihmeellisiä taistelupareja te olette kans muodostaneet. Teistä ei ole mihinkään!”

”Konekiväärikomppania, khihihi…aika osuva nimi tosiaan”, naureskeli Vanhala takarivissä ”taisteluparinsa” Honkajoen kanssa.

Letkautuksesta porukka sai vain lisää löylyä jo ennestään kuumana hehkuvaan kiukaaseensa ja älämölö yltyi sanoinkuvaamattoman hirveäksi. Suurta huvitusta herätti myös konservatiivisen opettajan kiroilu ja jopa yleensä korrektina oppilaana pidettyä Kariluotoa nauratti tilanteen absurdius. Miten oppitunti sitten päättyi, se jääköön mysteeriksi ja vain luoja tietää, jäikö kyseinen opettajaparka ennen ansaittua eläkettään hermolomalle.

Koskela ja Hietanen alkoivat pähkäillä, keitä kaikkia porukkaan oli aikoinaan kuulunut.

”No Kariluodon kanssa ollaan jotain joskus jopa soiteltukin. Minä voisin sille laittaa viestiä. Se on kyllä niin noheva tyyppi, että sille uskaltaisi varmaan jotain vastuutehtäviäkin antaa. Muistaakseni jonkun verran reissaileekin, joten se varmaan onnistuisi jonkun hyvän matkadiilin meille löytämään.”

Kariluoto oli ollut luokan priimus, oppilaskunnan hallituksen aktiivi sekä joka vuotinen ilmiselvä stipendin saaja. Heidän lukionsa oli jopa päässyt paikallislehteen kyseenomaisen opiskelijan kirjoitettua ansiokkaasti 9 laudaturia. Hän oli päässyt heittämällä sisään oikeustieteelliseen ja pyöritti nykyään omaa lakimiesfirmaansa Helsingissä. Menestyksestään huolimatta hänellä oli jalat sopivasti maassa, eikä kenelläkään ollut miehestä pahaa sanottavaa, paitsi ehkä Lehdolla, joka ei pitänyt kenestäkään Riitaojaa lukuun ottamatta ihan vain periaatteen vuoksi.

”Joo, kyl maar se soppii. Mut ketä muit? Misä mahtava vaikuttaa nykysin Rahikainen, Lehto, Riitaoja, Määttä ja Lahtine? Mää kans kuulin, et Vanhala ja Honkajoki haki yhes sillon sin teknilliseen korkeakouluhu, mut en mää tiäd pääsik niist kumpikaa sin sit.”

”Sinähän se olet innokas somen käyttäjä, niin siitä vaan etsimään.”

”Mää voisin tehä sillai. Jos sää laitas sil Kariluodol viestii, niin mää lähen ettimään noit muit. Ollaa yhteyksis.”

”Näin toimitaan.”

Koskela päätti ryhtyä tuumasta toimeen ja laittoi heti samana iltana Kariluodolle viestiä.

”Terve vaan taas pitkästä aikaa. Mitä kuuluu? Tuossa Hietasen kanssa pähkäiltiin, että josko yritettäisiin vanhan ”konekiväärikomppanian” kanssa järjestää jotain hauskaa ja risteilyä pähkäiltiin. Voisi vaikka koittaa ottaa pidennetyn viikonlopun ja käydä samalla Tukholmassa. Miltäs kuulostaisi?”

Ei mennyt kovin kauaa, kun puhelin jo pirahti.

”No terve! Mukava kuulla sinustakin, ja ihan hyvää tänne kuuluu, vaikkakin kiirettä on. Mitäs itselle? ”Konekiväärikomppanian” oletan tarkoittavan vanhaa luokkaamme? Idea kuulostaa varsin hyvältä ja toteutuskelpoiselta. Voisin vaikka katsoa jotain risteilydiilejä ja majoitusvaihtoehtoja Tukholmasta. Koska ajattelitte tämän toteuttaa?”

”Ihan niin pian kun saadaan porukka kasaan. Jos olet jonkun vanhan luokkalaisen kanssa vielä yhteyksissä, niin kerro ihmeessä tästä ideasta. Pyritään saamaan tieto kulkemaan kaikille. Ei oikein Hietasen kanssa tiedetty monien yhteystietoja, sinulle nyt laitoin ensin viestiä, kun ollaan aina silloin tällöin juteltukin.”

”Ok. No, koitan tässä myös etsiskellä porukkaa. Toivon mukaan saadaan idea onnistumaan! Palataan asiaan.”

Ja niin alkoi porukan kasaan kerääminen. Kariluoto koitti muistella vanhaa väkeä ja jostain syystä hänelle tuli mieleen Lammio, jurottava ja helposti suuttuva poika, joka ei oikein ollut tullut toimeen muiden kanssa. Varsinkin Rokan kanssa he olivat kinastelleet harva se päivä mitä turhimmista aiheista. Kariluoto oli pyrkinyt olemaan aina diplomaattinen ja kaikkien kaveri ja lopulta Lammio olikin lämmennyt hänelle. He eivät kuitenkaan lukion jälkeen olleet pitäneet yhteyttä ja Kariluoto alkoi etsiä kadonnutta miestä sosiaalisen median uumenista, tuloksetta. Tämä huonomaineinen mies oli ilmeisesti edelleen niin epäsosiaalinen, ettei somessa pyöriminen paljoa liikuttanut. Olisi nyt kuitenkin kiva, ettei ketään jätettäisi ulkopuolelle ja olihan tämän pakko ollut muuttua lukioajoista rennommaksi. Kariluoto pähkäili kuumeisesti, mistä löytäisi vanhan lukiokaverinsa yhteystiedot. Jostain hänen päähänsä pälkähti, että Lammio oli ollut jo nuorena poikana innokas koiraharrastaja, joten tämä oli varmasti jossain alan toiminnassa vieläkin mukana. Kariluoto näppäili Googlen hakukenttään ”Suomen kennelliitto” ja hieman sivustoa kaivelemalla löysikin Uudenmaan aluepiirin hallituksen puheenjohtajan kohdalta nimen Henrik Lammio. Bingo! Hän laittoi välittömästi viestiä ja toivoi, että tämä vastaisi.

Hietanen oli onnistunut löytämään suurimman osan porukasta Facebookin kautta. Harmaita hiuksia oli aiheuttanut kuin tuhka tuuleen kadonnut Honkajoki, mutta Hietanen oli päättänyt kokeilla onneaan ja googlettaa ”Honkajoki, teknillinen korkeakoulu”. Samassa näytölle oli ilmestynyt Theseus-tietokannasta miehen opinnäytetyö nimeltä ”Legenda hydraulisesta ikiliikkujasta: teoriasta käytäntöön”. Välittämättä sen enempää kryptisen näköisestä tekstistä, Hietanen bongasi sähköpostiosoitteen, johon hän laittoi viestiä.

Sana risteilystä alkoi levitä ja Whatsapp-ryhmä perustettiin. Lammio ei omistanut älypuhelinta, joten Kariluoto koitti parhaansa mukaan tekstata tälle ryhmässä sovittuja asioita, sensuroiden törkykeskustelut.

”Mää mietin, et mahtaak ainoo, joka puuttuu oll Mäkilä? Kai me ny sekin sit kutsuttais, vaik tuskin se tulee. Mut ei mul mittän sitä miäst vastaan ol.”

”Ei kai myö ny sitä ilonpillaajaa kutsuta ☹”, pähkäili Rahikainen, joka pelkäsi, että uskovaisen miehen läsnäolo voisi pilata hänen juhlafiiliksensä ja naisseikkailunsa.

”Minä en mitään uskonnollista pölinää jaksa kuunnella, vaan haluan että risteilystä tulee ehdottomasti vakaumukseton”, kommentoi hartaan ateistinen Lahtinen, joka mielellään identifioi ihmisiä heidän uskontokuntansa tai poliittisen ideologiansa perusteella.

”Kaikki kutsutaan, päättävät sitten itse tulevatko. Se ei ole teidän päätös. Kyllä siellä laivalla on kaikilla tilaa olla. Koittaako Hietanen etsiä Mäkilän jostain?” vastasi Koskela, eikä kukaan kehdannut sanoa vastaan.

Mäkilän löytäminen osoittautui haastavaksi. Ujo ja uskovainen mies ei pyörinyt sosiaalisessa mediassa, eikä kukaan oikein muistanut tämän etunimeäkään, joka hankaloitti etsintöjä. Hietanen pähkäili, että tämä hiljainen mies oli pitänyt koulussa kovasti kotitaloudesta, joten olisiko tämä voinut jopa mennä kokiksi opiskelemaan yläkoulun jälkeen. Tunnin googlailun jälkeen Hietanen kuin ihmeen kaupalla löysi ”Mäkilän pidot”-pitopalvelufirman ja laittoi viestiä onnistuneesti.

”Kuulkka poja, ihmeellinen juttu. Mäkiläkin tulee mukkaha! Eli saatiin koko konekiväärikomppania kokkoho. Täst tulee hianoin reissu ikän!”

Rahikainen laittoi pari suruhymiötä, joihin kukaan ei vastannut mitään.

Kariluoto oli onnistunut hankkimaan edullisen risteilyn koko porukalle sekä majoitukset Airbnb:n kautta. Ongelmaksi muodostui kuitenkin logistiikka, sillä kellään ei ollut tiedossa bussia tai edes korttia sen ajamista varten. Kuljettajan ja bussin vuokraaminen tulisi liian kalliiksi ja lisäksi olisi ollut varsin mukavaa saada ne omasta takaa, sillä moni haaveili bussilastillisesta kosteita tuliaisia laivan tax free-myymälästä. Ja olisihan siinä kieltämättä oma tunnelmansa, kun koko komppania sullottaisiin samaan bussiin.

Kariluoto laittoi illalla tapansa mukaan tilannepäivityksen Lammiolle. Tältä seurasi positiivinen yllätys:

”Serkulla on bussifirma, josta ollaan välillä lainattu koiratapahtumiin bussia edullisesti. Itse asiassa minulla on DE-korttikin. Voin lähteä kuskiksi sopivaa korvausta vastaan.” Olipa Lammio pehmennyt vajaassa 10 vuodessa ihmeen paljon.

Palikat alkoivat olemaan kasassa ja reissu lähestyä. Kaikki odottivat innolla, mutta Mäkilää ja Riitaojaa jännitti varmasti eniten. Neljä päivää porukalla, joka ei ollut nähnyt toisiaan vuosiin. Olisiko matka täysin fiasko vai hauskaa yhdessäoloa? Solmittaisiinko uusia ystävyyssuhteita tai jopa romansseja, vai eroaisiko porukka riidoissa? Mihin oli elämän tie vienyt miehet kouluajoilta? Vieläkö vanhat kaunat jäystäisivät muistojen palatessa mieleen? Kukaan ei tiennyt, mitä tästä tulisi.


	2. Matka alkaa

Peräniemen liikenteen vuokrabussi kaarsi komeassa kaarteessa liukkaalle pikatielle takapyörien lievästi sutiessa helmikuisena aamupäivänä. Bussi oli täynnä hilpeää väkeä, jonka päämääränä oli Turun satama. Sieltä lähdettäisiin risteilemään kohti Tukholmaa.

Bussin puikoissa oli Lammio, joka osoittautui kokeneeksi ja taitavaksi kuskiksi. Tämän ansiosta oli transportaatio ylipäätään saatu onnistumaan. Ei hän ollut oikein itsekään varma, miten oli niin innoissaan ollut mukana tämän matkan järjestämisestä. Ehkä osansa teki Kariluoto, joka taisi olla ainoa, kenen kanssa hän ei ollut riidellyt kouluaikoina. Muiden kanssa oli sitten ollutkin enemmän tai vähemmän nokat vastakkain. Nähdessään peruskouluaikojen arkkivihollisensa Rokan vuosien jälkeen, ei hän ollut kehdannut katsoa miestä edes silmiin. He olivat vain vilkaisseet toisiaan pikaisesti, Rokan kuiskatessa jotain parhaan ystävänsä Tassun korvaan. Lammio ei muistanut, koska olisi nolottanut viimeksi niin paljon. Miksi pitikin käyttäytyä typerästi silloin aikoinaan? Hän koitti lohduttautua sillä, että oli ollut niihin aikoihin yksinäinen ja epätoivoinen teini, joka oli purkanut huonoa oloaan muihin.

Päänvaivaa oli aiheuttanut rakkaiden silmäterien, saksanpaimenkoira Jeppen ja bordercollie Tessan hoito, kun hän itse olisi neljä päivää poissa. Tarkemmin ajateltuna, ei hän ollutkaan koskaan ollut erossa koiristaan niin pitkään. Onneksi samainen serkku, jolta bussi oli lainattu, suostui ottamaan lemmikit hoitoonsa. Lammion silmäkulma oli kostunut koirien katsellessa omistajaansa surullisina kuin kysyen, aiotko hylätä meidät nyt sitten tänne. Serkku oli onneksi luvannut lähettää paljon kuvia reissun aikana.

Fiilis oli katossaan koko porukan ollessa vuosien tauon jälkeen taas koolla. Jopa turkulainen Hietanen oli saapunut Helsingin seutuville bussikyytiin, koska hän ei missään nimessä halunnut missata tätä kahden tunnin nautinnollista seuramatkaa.

Bussin päästyä kunnolla liikkeelle, seurasi virallinen tiedotus yhtenä epävirallisena matkanjärjestäjänä toimivalta Koskelalta:

”Noniin, tervetuloa sitten vaan kaikki tänne niin sanotun konekiväärikomppanian laivareissulle. Ensiksikin, kiitetään Kariluotoa matkan järjestämisestä ja Lammiota siitä, että saatiin tämä bussi, jota hän on vielä suostunut ajamaankin ihan omasta tahdostaan.” Kuului vaisuja taputuksia.

Hietanen huusi bussin etuosasta: ”Ja kiitoksi sul Koskela, kun sää tätä mun kans ideoisis!” Tästä seurasivat raikuvat aplodit ja vihellykset. Koskelan poskia alkoi punottaa. Ei hän ollut tottunut tällaisiin ylitsevuotaviin kohteliaisuuksiin.

”Juu kiitosta vaan…ja tosiaan Hietanenhan tämän porukan suurimmaksi osaksi sai kasaan ja hoiti yhteydenoton. Taputukset hänelle.” Koko bussi taputti innokkaasti turkulaisen kumartaessa tärkeän näköisenä bussin etuosassa.

”Seuraavaksi matkamme käytännön asioiden järjestäjä kertoo hieman yksityiskohtia siitä, mitä on tulossa.” Vanha bussin mikrofoni vingahti ikävästi Koskelan ojentaessa sitä eteenpäin.

”Terve vaan kaikille minunkin puolestani ja kiva nähdä teitä. Tosiaan, terminaalista siirrytään sitten ensin hytteihin ja siitä buffetruokailuun, jonka jälkeen saatte viettää aikaanne miten lystäätte. Koskelan kanssa pähkäiltiin, että illaksi voitaisiin mennä yhdessä juhlimaan laivan tanssiravintolaan, jossa on myös karaoke. Majoitumme kolmeen eri hyttiin ja jaan avainkortit sekä matkaliput kohta. Lisäksi kerään maksun 35 euroa käteisellä niiltä, jotka haluavat osallistua ruokailuun. Painotan tässä, että älkää hukatko matkalippuanne tai avainkorttianne, vaan pitäkää ne visusti tallessa. Jos tulee kysyttävää, niin kääntykää minun tai Koskelan puoleen. Kiitos ja pidetäänhän yhdessä mukava viikonloppu.”

Vanhala viittasi pyytäen puheenvuoroa hänelle niin ominainen virne naamallaan.

”Noh, mitäs asiaa Vanhalalla on?” Koskela kysyi.

”No kun mulla olis tässä tää iPadi, niin voitaisko se laittaa niihin auton stereoihin, niin voitais musaa kuunnella..menis tää matka vähän nopeemmin, khihih..”

”Mitäs mieltä muut on ideasta?”

Kaikkien mielestä idea oli hyvä ja nostattaisi riemukasta fiilistä entisestään. Yksi ehto Koskelalla oli:

”Ettei pelkästään Vanhala huudata omaa musiikkiaan, niin jokainen bussissa olija saa valita vuorotellen mieluisensa kappaleen. Kuka haluaa aloittaa?”

Kaikkien yhteisestä äänestyksestä Koskela sai valita ensimmäisen kappaleen. Se oli Black Sabbathin Iron Man, sillä tämä vaitelias mies oli kovasti mieltynyt 70-luvun raskaaseen rockiin. Tuttujen kitarariffien pärähtäessä ilmoille, Rahikainen nappasi taskumattinsa reppunsa piilotaskusta ja laittoi sen välittömästi kiertämään. Ensimmäisenä hän ojensi sen Hietaselle, joka otti siitä tuhdin hörpyn. Se lämmitti mukavasti kurkkua. Rahikainen hivuttautui lähemmäs Hietasta ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan turhan intiimisti:

”Vähän lämmikettä herra matkanjärjestäjälle…”

Hietasen takana istuivat Lehto ja Riitaoja. Kumpikin pyrki katsomaan toisistaan poispäin. Lehdosta ei oikein saanut selvää, oliko hän iloinen osallistuessaan tähän reissuun vai oliko kaikki päin honkia, kuten hänen mielestään yleensä. Kuitenkin tämä oli suostunut ilman mukinoita lähtemään, minkä toiset olettivat olevan myönteisyyden merkki. Riitaoja puolestaan taputteli tyytyväisenä reppuaan: se oli täynnä romanttisia Harlekiini-pokkareita, joita hän aikoi lukea matkalla aina tilaisuuden tullen. Hän oli myös ottanut mukaansa lempivampyyritrilogiansa Twilightin kaikki osat, mutta niitä hän ei kehdannut lukea bussissa tai hytissä muiden nähden, varsinkaan jos Lehto sattuisi olemaan paikalla. Lisäksi, jos mieluisa lukeminen loppuisi, oli hänen puhelimensa muistissa tallennettuna satoja AO3:sta kaivettuja romanttisia vampyyrificcejä. Tästä tulisi mahtava viikonloppu.

Rahikainen ojensi taskumattinsa Kariluodolle. Tämä otti pienen hömpsyn, mutta sanoi vakavalla äänellä ryypyn tarjoajalle:

”Nyt ei humalluta liikaa, ettei päädytä sitten ympäripäissämme sinne laivalle. Huonoimmassa tapauksessa jopa putkaan saakka. Illalla voidaan ottaa rennosti, mutta laivaan saapuminen hoidetaan kunniakkaasti eikä nolata koko porukkaa heti kättelyssä.” Kaikki varaukset oli tehty Kariluodon nimellä, joten jos joku törttöilisi, hän joutuisi siitä ensi sijassa vastuuseen.

”Juu, tuottaahan toki herra matkaanjärjestelijää…”, hän venytti ihmeellisesti sanojaan. Mahtoiko ryypyn tarjoajalla olla pohjalla jotain muutakin, kuin äsken taskumatista otettu napsu?

Koskela oli kuullut keskustelun ja otti mikrofonin käteensä:

”Nyt Rahikaisen lisäksi sitten muutkin kuulolle. Ne, jotka ovat liian kännissä meidän saapuessa satamaan, jääkööt Turkuun keskenään ja järjestäkööt viikonloppunsa itse. Kova vaiva on nähty tämän reissun toteuttamisessa, joten ei pilata sitä heti kättelyssä, ettei jää ikäviä muistoja. Kuten Kariluoto sanoi, laivaan saavutaan nätisti ja hoidetaan asialliset hommat alta pois. Pidetään kaverista huolta myös. Illalla voidaan olla sitten minun puolestani vaikka kuin Ellun kanat, kunhan ei itteään eikä ketään muuta satuteta. Ymmärretty?”

Rahikainen nyökkäsi alistuneesti ja muutkin mumisivat jotain myöntymisen merkiksi. Kukaan ei halunnut olla odotetun risteilymatkan pilaaja.

Iron Manin loppuessa seuraavana kappaleen valintavuorossa oli Kariluoto. Entisenä musiikkiopiston sellistinä ja jazzin suurena ystävänä, hän laittoi soimaan Whiplash-elokuvasta tutun Caravan-kappaleen. Bussiporukasta valtaosan mielestä kappale kuulosti sekavalta lukuisine soittimineen ja pitkine rumpusooloineen. Hietanen ja Vanhala toivoivat, että soitettaisiinkin seuraavaksi jotain kevyempää tanssimusiikkia. Toista mieltä oli kuitenkin intellektuelliksikin leimautunut Honkajoki, joka hahmotti musiikkia omalla oudolla matemaattisella tavallaan. He uppoutuivatkin Kariluodon kanssa keskusteluun aina kvinttiympyrän, kromaattisten asteikkojen ja sävellajien ihmeellisestä maailmasta Caravan-kappaleen tahtilajien vaihdoksiin. Honkajoen vieressä istuva Vanhala pyöritteli silmiään, kun musiikkimiehet pähkäilivät yhdessä, kumpi tahtilaji kuulosti paremmalta: 7/8 vai 13/8. He eivät päätyneet yhteen oikeaan vastaukseen, vaan totesivat, että mitä monimutkaisempi, sen parempi. Kappale kesti melkein 10 minuuttia ja seuraavaksi Kariluodon ja Honkajoen harmiksi sovittiin, ettei soiteta enää yli 5 minuuttia kestäviä kappaleita.

Bussissa kuultiin matkan aikana musiikkia laidasta laitaan, aina suomalaisista ikivihreistä nykyhitteihin asti. Välillä kuunneltiin radiosta uutisia ja ajankohtaisohjelmiakin. Rokka oli omalla vuorollaan ehdottomasti halunnut kuunnella suosikkinsa Säkkijärven polkan, jota hän lauloi mukana epävireisesti, mutta liikuttavan herkästi. Heti perään hänen vierustoverinsa Susi oli toivonut saman kappaleen, eli Säkkijärven polkkaa kuunneltiin kaksi kertaa peräkkäin melkein 6 minuuttia. Samojen alkusointujen kuuluessa jälleen kaiuttimista, bussista kuului tympääntyneitä tuhahduksia. Koskela antoi kappaleen kuitenkin vielä soida toisen kerran, ettei Susi loukkaantuisi. Sen jälkeen sovittiin yksimielisesti uusi sääntö, ettei samaa kappaletta saisi kuunnella kuin kerran matkan aikana.

Moni oli utelias kuulemaan bussikuski Lammion toivekappaleen. Kaikkien hämmästykseksi hän halusi kuulla Cheekin ”Timantit on ikuisia”. Kappaletoiveen kuultuaan koko komppania repesi nauramaan, jopa Koskela hymyili harvinaista mystistä hymyään kääntäen katseensa pois muilta. Lammion poskia alkoi kuumottaa ja häntä kadutti, että oli toivonut itselleen tärkeää kappaletta, joka näin tylysti teilattiin. Joku, todennäköisesti Lehto tai Lahtinen, alkoikin nurista, että tuollaista kaupallista paskaa ei tässä bussissa soiteta tai he jäisivät kyydistä seuraavalla pysäkillä. Siihen Hietanen tokaisi pontevasti:

”Tääl kunnioitetaan toisten toivei! Kai ny Lammio saa toivebiisinsä, ku se hyvää hyvyyttään suostui tän rämäporukan kuskikskin. Ja sitä paitsi, ei se Keekki niin huano ol. Anna kappaleen tulla vaan, ei sitä Säkkijärven polkkaa jaks kettään enää kuunnel. Karjala on menny jo aja sit!”

Niin kajahti ristiriitaisia mielipiteitä herättävän Cheekin menneiden vuosien hittibiisi ilmoille, bussikuskin hymistessä tyytyväisenä.

Riitaoja oli toivonut Aquan Barbie Girlia suurena 90-luvun popmusiikin ystävänä. Muiden naureskellessa toiveelle, Lehto (itsekin salaa ysäripoppia fanittavana) tokaisi tuohtuneena:

”Annetaan tontun nyt kuunnella mitä se haluaa, saihan tuo kuovikin sitä homoräppäriään.” Hän käytti Lammion harmiksi yläkoulussa tutuksi tullutta haukkumanimeä vieläkin.

Riitaoja oli hämillään, mutta tyytyväinen vieruskaverinsa puolustuksesta. Hän kuvitteli, kuinka he yhdessä Lehdon kanssa laulaisivat laivan karaokessa kappaleen, hänen ollessa Barbie ja Lehdon ollessa Ken. Mielikuva oli niin kutkuttava, että ehkä hänen kuitenkin olisi uskaltauduttava pois hyttinsä turvasta pokkariensa ja ficcien äärestä jossain välissä.

Bussi alkoi uhkaavasti lähestyä Turkua. Kariluodon vatsan pohjasta kirpaisi. Matkan järjestäjänä tuntui, että hän oli isossa vastuussa koko porukasta. Jos jotain menisi pieleen, hän olisi syypää. Mielessä alkoi vilistä mahdollisia kauhuskenaarioita bussin hajoamisesta koko komppanian putkareissuun saakka. Perfektionistinen luonne ei auttanut yhtään asiaa. Erinomaisilla hoksottimilla varustettu Koskela huomasi sivusilmällä vieressä istuvan miehen näyttävän poissaolevalta ja kireältä ja kuiskasi tämän korvaan:

”Älä tästä mitään stressiä ota. Ollaan minä, Hietanen ja Lammiokin tähän soppaan sotkeuduttu yhtä paljon kuin sinäkin. Muistat kysyä apua aina tarvittaessa. Pidetään hauskaa ja jos joku törttöilee, olkoot itse vastuussa. Aikuisia tässä kaikki ollaan, ainakin teoriassa.”

Kariluoto nyökkäsi vaisusti. Koskela oli oikeassa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi rentoutua ja delegoida vastuuta myös muille ja uskaltaa kysyä apua.

Lehto ja Rahikainen kinastelivat, kumpi saisi valita viimeisen kappaleen ennen Turun satamaan saapumista. Ei ollut mitenkään yllättävää, että Rahikainen singahti röyhkeästi bussin etuosaan ja laittoi oman kappaleensa soimaan. Lammio kurvasi bussin ruuhkaiselle satama-alueelle I’m too sexy:n pauhatessa taustalla sekoittuen Rahikaisen lauluksi tarkoitettuun mölinään. Liikenteestä päätellen laivalla tulisi olemaan paljon muitakin juhlijoita.

Lehto mökötti omalla penkillään Rahikaisen otettua röyhkeästi viimeisen kappalevalintavuoron. Riitaoja katseli huolestuneena vierustoverinsa pettymystä ja kävi sanomassa jotain Koskelalle. Tämän jälkeen seurasi kuulutus:

”Jaahas, näyttäisi siltä, että perillä aletaan pikku hiljaa olemaan. Tasapuolisuuden nimissä kaikki joiden kappaletta ei ehditty soittaa vielä tällä matkalla, saavat toteuttaa toiveensa sitten Tukholmassa. Lehto saa valita silloin ensin, laitetaan tähän lapulle ylös.”

Riitaoja hymyili ujosti Lehdon hämmästyneelle ilmeelle.

Kuulutus jatkui vielä:

”Lammio jättää meidät tuohon terminaalille, jossa muodostamme parijonon. Seuraatte sitten minua ja Kariluotoa, eikä törttöillä mitään, niin päästään niihin hytteihin sujuvasti.”

Oli ihanaa vihdoin nousta tunkkaisesta bussista kipakkaan ulkoilmaan. Tämän värikkään seurueen hylkäämä ajopeli lähti hitaasti matelemaan jonon jatkeena kohti autokantta, muun komppanian laahustaessa kohti terminaalia. Koskela vilkaisi nopeasti Kariluotoa, joka näytti vieläkin hermostuneemmalta kuin aikaisemmin bussissa. Heidän katseensa kohdatessa Koskela nyökkäsi tälle rohkaisevasti. Kyllä se siitä lutviutuu. Kariluoto nielaisi kuuluvasti ja nyökkäsi takaisin Koskelalle. Sitten hän huusi taakseen:

”Lähdetääs menemään sitten. Onko kaikilla varmasti kaikki tavarat, liput ja avainkortit mukana? Autokannelle ei pääse laivamatkan aikana enää.”

”Kyllä herra kapteeni”, täräytti Rahikainen jonon perältä. Kaikkia muita nauratti, mutta Kariluotoa ei huulen heitto huvittanut. Tittelillä vitsailu kuulosti siltä, että hän olisi asettanut itsensä jotenkin korkeampaan asemaan muihin verrattuna. Sitä Kariluoto ei missään nimessä halunnut.

”Elä Kartsa sie mökötä, se ol vuan vitsinpoikanen. Lähetään mennöö”, Rahikainen heitti matkan järjestäjän nyreän ilmeen nähtyään.


	3. Welcome onboard!

Kariluodon epäilyksistä huolimatta konekiväärikomppanian laivaan saapuminen oli sujunut varsin mallikkaasti. Jopa Rahikainen, joka oli bussimatkan alussa pähkäillyt kuumeisesti jotain hyvää jekkua, ei halunnut pilata reissua heti kättelyssä. Koskelan saarna oli purrut häneenkin.

Väellä alkoi tässä vaiheessa iltaa olla jo melko kova nälkä ja se ilmeni yleisenä tympääntymisenä ja vaiteliaisuutena. Koskela oli itsekin väsynyt ja nälkäinen pitkän bussimatkan jälkeen. Hän halusi juuri sillä hetkellä, että asiat suoritettaisiin upseerimaisen tehokkaasti, jotta päästäisiin ruokailemaan mahdollisimman pian. Ruuan jälkeen tämä oli suunnitellut ottavansa nokoset vielä ennen illan rientoja. Jokin hänen takaraivossaan kertoi, että tänä yönä nukkuminen saattaisi jäädä vähälle.

”Jokainen katsoo avainkortistaan hyttinsä numeron ja käydään heittämässä tavarat huoneeseen. Kokoonnutaan sen jälkeen tässä aulassa.”

Porukka alkoi jakaantua kukin omiin hytteihinsä. Rahansäästön vuoksi he olivat ottaneet täksi yöksi vain kolme neljän hengen hyttiä, vaikka yhteen hyttiin majoittuikin oikeasti viisi miestä. Kahden henkilön kohtaloksi tulisikin nukkua lapsille tarkoitetulla varavuoteella. Todennäköisesti nämä henkilöt tulivat olemaan joko joukon pienimmät tai ne, jotka sammuisivat ensimmäisinä. Eipä tästä ketään nurissut, sillä yksi yö menisi vaikka lattialla maatessa ja sitä paitsi, tänä yönä tuskin keskityttäisiin nukkumiseen.

Matkanjärjestäjät olivat selkeästi miettineet, ketkä taisteluparit laitettaisiin yhdessä nukkumaan. Koskela ei olisikaan jaksanut kuunnella varmasti koko viikonlopun kestävää narinaa, jos esimerkiksi erottamattomat ”naapurmiähet” Rokka ja Susi olisi laitettu eri hytteihin. Tympeää Lehtoakin tuntui piristävän Riitaojan seura, joten he olivat myös itsestään selvä hyttipariskunta.

Hietanen hölkkäsi Koskelan rinnalla.

”Mikä hytti sul on?”

”C48”

Samassa Hietanen pysähtyi paikoilleen ja alkoi yhtäkkiä murjottaa näkyvästi kädet puuskassa kuin 5-vuotias. Koskela oli ihmeissään ystävänsä oudosta käytöksestä.

”No mikäs nyt tuli? Onko jokin hullusti?”

Hietanen mulkoili vanhempaa miestä katkerasti, tapittaen tätä tylysti suoraan silmiin.

”Mää luulin, et me oltais sentään oltu samas hytis. Mun numero on D53, eli ei olla edes samal kannel. Mitäs helvetin pelii tää ny o?” Hietanen oli haaveillut pääsevänsä parhaan ystävänsä kanssa samaan hyttiin nauttimaan yhteisestä ajasta ja humaltumisesta.

Koskela huokaisi. ”No, aikaisemminhan sovittiin, että jokainen meistä matkanjohtajista menee eri hytteihin ja katsotaan vähän oman ryhmämme perään. Johan minä siitä sinulle bussissa jo mainitsin.”

Samassa hän alkoi miettiä: vai mainitsinkohan sittenkään Hietaselle?

”Et maininnu mittään. Taisis juonii täst vaan sen kultapoika Kariluatos kanssa”, Hietanen tiuskaisi ääni mustasukkaisuutta tihkuen.

Koskela huokaisi uudestaan äänekkäämmin. Ai tästäkö oli nyt sitten kyse? Hietanen oli selkeästi siis mustasukkainen Kariluodosta. Naurettava ajatus, mutta Koskelan pitkäaikainen ystävä rakasti joskus luoda draamaa tyhjästä.

”Anteeksi. Piti sinullekin tästä sanoa, mutta unohdin siinä bussihässäkässä. Mutta ei kai sillä nyt väliä missä hytissä ollaan, kun siellä lähinnä käydään nukkumassa ja muuten pyritään olemaan yhdessä porukassa. Ja kyllähän sinä minun hyttiini voit aina tulla vapaasti pistäytymään. Ei tämä nyt sentään mikään rippileiri ole”, hän yritti keventää tunnelmaa, mutta Hietanen ei tuntunut ottavan vitsiksi tarkoitettua vertausta kuuleviin korviinsa.

Nuorempi mies oli sitä vastoin pöyristynyt ja katkera. Kyllähän Koskelan olisi pitänyt erikseen sanomatta ymmärtää, että parhaat ystävykset nukkuisivat samoissa hyteissä. Oliko heidän ryhmänjohtajansa tosissaan niin töykeä, ettei välittänyt hänen tunteistaan?

Oikeasti tässä taisi eniten kuitenkin olla kyse siitä, että Hietanen ei suostunut myöntämään, että orastava nälkäkiukku oli tehnyt tilanteesta hänen pääkopassaan tarpeettoman teatraalisen. Ja totta kai hän itsekin tiesi, että voisi mennä häiriköimään Koskelaa milloin tahansa tämän hyttiin ja varmasti menisikin, ainakin tämän episodin jälkeen. Juuri nyt teki vaan mieli esittää hankalaa.

Koskela oli aavistanut, että Hietasen kiukulle eivät selitykset nyt auttaneet. Tämä päättikin hiljaa mielessään lepytellä ystävänsä tarjoamalla tälle myöhemmin illan riennoissa virkistäviä alkoholijuomia sekä tämän lempisuklaakonvehteja.

Hietasen yhä mököttäessä käytävältä kuului korkea merkkiääni, jonka perässä seurasi pirteä kuulutus:

”Hyvät naiset ja herrat, oikein vallan mainiota iltaa kaikille! Täällä puhuu laivan kapteeni Kaarna. Merisää on varsin suosiollinen, eikä tuulta ole luvassa, mutta muistakaahan silti pukeutua lämpimästi, kun käytte kannella seikkailemassa. Lapsiperheille tiedoksi, että järjestämme halukkaille tutustumiskierroksen laivan ohjaamoon kello 20 eteenpäin…”

Hietasen suuttumuksesta hetki sitten viiruiksi muuttuneet silmät alkoivat laajentua innostuksesta. Loistoidea oli juuri syntynyt. Hän ujuttautuisi lapsiperheiden mukaan tutustumiskierrokselle, sillä olihan tämä aina haaveillut pääsevänsä katsomaan laivan ohjaamoa. Jos joku ihmettelisi, miksi melkein 30-vuotias mies hengailisi yksikseen lapsille tarkoitetulla kierroksella, hän voisi aina esittää jonkun taaperon sukulaista.

Koskela näki, kuinka hänen ystävänsä silmät kirkastuivat kuin jonkun uuden tyhmän idean syttyessä. Vanhempi mies nosti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi:

”Et kai nyt vaan saanut taas jotain ideaa tuosta kuulutuksesta? Antaisit lapsiperheiden olla keskenään. Taidetaan jo muutenkin herättää ihan tarpeeksi hämmennystä täällä.” Hän oli pannut merkille laivaan saapuessa, että varsinkin pienemmät lapset olivat huomanneet heidän huomiota herättävän porukkansa osoitellen ja kikatellen vanhemmilleen.

”En mää mittään meinaa…”, Hietanen hymyili itsekseen ilkikurisesti. Hän varmasti keksisi illan aikana jotain pöljää, ihan vain kiusatakseen Koskelaa.

Kaarnan kuulutus kajahti vielä ruotsiksi ja englanniksi, joka kuulosti kyllä enemmänkin suomen ja jonkun mystisen kuolleen kielen sekoitukselta. Honkajoen ja Vanhalan vieressä heidän hyttikäytävällään seisoi amerikkalaispariskunta, joka ei ymmärtänyt kuulutuksen sisällöstä mitään, vaikka innokas kapteeni yritti rallienglannillaan parastaan.

”Leidiiis and gentlömän, velkam onpoort. Tis is joor kaptän spiikink…tö weter tudei…eiku miten se nyt menikään, auttakaa pojat…”

Kielitaitoinen Honkajoki ei voinut olla puuttumatta amerikkalaispariskunnan ihmetteleviin ilmeisiin ja alkoi tulkata kapteenin kuulutusta heille selvästi artikuloiden. Pariskunta kiitteli ylitsevuotavasti ja antoi molemmille pojille paketin kotimaastaan tuotuja kermatäytteisiä Twinkies-leivoksia palkaksi tulkkaamisesta.

Makealle perso Vanhala oli tästä erityisen innoissaan ja Honkajoen kanssa he päättivät pitää leivokset visusti piilossa muilta ahneilta suilta.

”Nämä Ameriikan herkut nautitaan sitten yhdessä illalla sopivan hetken tullen, khihihi..”

Kaikki pojat lukuun ottamatta Lammiota odottelivat kärsimättöminä laivan aulassa. Bussikuskilla olikin mennyt hieman oletettua pidempään säätäessään ajoneuvon kanssa autokannella. Erityisesti Lehtoa ketutti hänen inhoamansa henkilön vetkuttelu. Tämä mumisikin Riitaojalle:

”Mikä vittu sillä Kuovilla oikein taas kestää? Jäikö se nyt vielä sitä linnun nokkaansa puuteroimaan hyttinsä suojiin.”

”Älä nyt kiukustu turhasta. Lammiolla meni vaan sen bussin kanssa vähän oletettua pidempään. Kyllä se kohta tulee.” Riitaoja lohdutteli nälkäistä toveriaan.

Lammio saapuikin parissa minuutissa aivan kuin tilauksesta. Seurasi helpotuksen huokaus: vihdoin saataisiin ruokaa.

Laivan buffetravintola oli tupaten täynnä väkeä. Oli sopivasti abiristeilysesonki, joten elämäniloisia lukiolaisia valvojiksi nakitettuine opettajineen oli paljon paikalla juhlimassa vielä ennen suurta kirjoitusurakkaansa. Löytyi myös pari eläkeläisporukkaa, keski-ikäisiä naisia viihteellä sekä lapsiperheitä väsyneine vanhempineen. Ravintolan uusin työntekijä nuori Anneli kiinnitti erityisesti huomionsa risteilykansan lapatessa sisään epätavalliseen sakkiin, joka koostui 14 nuorehkosta mieshenkilöstä.

Sekalaisen seurakunnan ilmeisinä johtohahmoina toimivat kaksi joukon edellä kulkevaa henkilöä, joista toinen, vaaleahiuksinen ja vakavan näköinen mies, näytti aavistuksen vanhemmalta kuin muut seurueen jäsenet. Toinen, tummahiuksinen ja nuorempi mies, näytti selvästi huolestuneelta ja koitti paimentaa porukkaansa parhaansa mukaan. Annelia hymyilytti, sillä mölyävä lauma toi hänelle mieleen päiväkotiryhmän. Hän oli ollutkin hetken aikaa töissä lastenhoitajana ja pystyi samaistumaan tummahiuksisen miehen epätoivoiseen ilmeeseen tämän sanoessa jotain tiukasti eräälle erittäin voimakasta savon murretta puhuvalle ryhmänsä jäsenelle. 

Anneli katseli sivusilmällä salaa miehen touhuja ja yritti epätoivoisesti estellä vatsan pohjalta kumpuavaa pientä ihastuksen kipristelyä. Oli mukava katsella tätä söpöä miestä sopivan etäisyyden päästä.

Kokkitytön kauhuksi hänen orastavan ihastuksensa kohde alkoi kuitenkin yhtäkkiä lähestyä tätä, ilmiselvästi jokin kysymys mielessään. Anneli alkoi mennä pieneen paniikkiin ja mietti, miten voisi livahtaa pois tilanteesta tai esittää ettei huomaisi lähestyvää asiakasta. Se oli kuitenkin jo liian myöhäistä, sillä aivan muutamassa sekunnissa hän kuuli selkänsä takaa erittäin miellyttävän äänen puhuvan juuri hänelle.

”Moi. Anteeksi, että häiritsen, mutta haluaisin tietää, mitkä täällä olevista ruuista sisältävät gluteenia?”

Anneli kääntyi liioitellun hitaasti ja vaivoin uskalsi katsoa miehen vihreisiin silmiin, joissa oli odottava katse. Nuori kokkityttö kuitenkin jäätyi täysin, eikä saanut sanottua mitään takaisin. Hän vain toljotti suu raollaan ja toivoi, että voisi kadota maan päältä juuri kyseisellä sekunnilla.

Onneksi vanhempi työntekijä Sirpa oli ilmestynyt kuin tyhjästä nuoremman kollegansa taakse. Hän huikkasi pikaisesti asiakkaalle vastauksen huomattuaan Annelin jäätymisen:

”Tuoteselosteet löytyvät jokaisen ruokalajin kohdalta erikseen. Niistä voi tarkistaa.”

”Ok, kiitos. Mukavaa illan jatkoa teille.” Mies katsoi vielä Annelia kohteliaasti hymyillen ja katosi oman porukkansa joukkoon.

Voi luoja.

Anneli hädin tuskin kuuli nopeasti pamppailevalta sydämeltään Sirpan päivittelyn:

”Mikäköhän poikaporukka tuokin mahtaa olla?” Hän osoitteli oudon miessakin suuntaan ja jatkoi: ”Aika vanhoilta vaikuttavat ollakseen ainakaan lukiolaisia. Onkohan se jonkun peräkylän poikamieskerhon vuosikokous?” Hän nauroi itsekseen aivan kuin olisi letkauttanut jotain todella nokkelaa.

Sirpa jatkoi juttuaan vielä hiljaisemmalla äänellä, punastuttaen huomaamattaan Anneli-parkaa vielä lisää: ”Pakko kyllä myöntää, että olihan tuo äsken tässä käynyt mies kieltämättä ihan komea. Noista muista en sitten tiiä.”

Anneli mumisi jotain vastaukseksi ja katosi nopeasti keittiön turvaan, jossa hän päätti piilotella koko illan, varsinkin jos törmäisi miesporukkaan enää. Olisi liian noloa nähdä ainakaan tätä hänen ihastelemaansa tummahiuksista miestä illan aikana uudestaan.

Kariluoto käveli reippaasti takaisin komppaniansa luokse. Hänen oli ollut pakko kysyä ruokien gluteenipitoisuuksista henkilökunnalta, sillä herkkävatsaisena hän ei halunnut pilata loppuiltaa kärsimällä hirveistä kivuista. Nuori kokki oli kuitenkin suhtautunut kysymykseen jotenkin oudosti, eikä ollut vastannut mitään. Hän yritti pähkäillä kuumeisesti, miksi tämä oli ollut niin järkyttynyt. Oliko Kariluoto itse ollut vaikea asiakas vai oliko heidän porukkansa niin eriskummallinen ja äänekäs, että työntekijätkin halusivat pysyä heistä mahdollisimman kaukana? Mene ja tiedä.

Ruokaa lopulta saatiin ja väki söi koko 35 euron edestä. Erityisesti Rahikaisella tuntui olevan loputon ruokahalu ja muiden lopetellessa vasta ensimmäisiä alkuruokiaan, hän aloitteli jo kolmatta lautasta. Tämän mielestä oli typerää elitismiä eritellä alku- ja pääruokia, vaan hän täytti lautasensa kukkuralleen kaikkea graavikalasta karjalanpaistiin. Ruoka näytti lähinnä epämääräiseltä mössöltä, mutta se ei miestä haitannut.

Hän palasi tyytyväisenä takaisin pöytään, istahtaen Lammion viereen. Juuri kun hän oli aikeissa aloittaa kolmannen lautasellisensa nauttimisen, vierestä kuului ivallinen kommentti:

”Oletko sinä oikeasti joku märehtijä, kun sinulla niin montaa mahaa tuntuu olevan? Ei kukaan normaali ihminen pysty ahtamaan itseensä ruokaa tuohon tahtiin.”

”No miulla on nälkä ja tästä on ihan itte maksettu, niin kai mie saan syyä niin paljon kuin halluun. Ei se siun elämääs luulis liikuttavan, mitä mie syön ja kuin paljon.”

Lammio jatkoi päivittelyään noteeraamatta, mitä Rahikainen oli juuri sanonut: ”Lisäksi on kovin sivistymätöntä, että lappaat alkuruuat ja pääruuat sekaisin. Tuon niin sanotun annoksesi voisi kaataa blenderiin ja muuttaa vauvanruuaksi, eikä siinä olisi mitään eroa.” Lammio oli aina ollut kovin tarkka ruokailuetiketistä ja hän ei sietänyt katsella, kuinka välinpitämättömästi vieruskaveri suhtautui syömiseensä.

”No anteeks sit vuan vuaden ruakakriitikko, mut mie haluisin ny kuitenkin syyä ihan rauhassa. Keskity sie omaan suorituksees.” Rahikainen heitti takaisin, lappaen friteerattujen sipulirenkaiden ja lihapullakastikkeen sekoitusta suuhunsa ahnaasti. Tämä keskustelu saisi olla tässä.

Kovalla tahdilla ruokaansa ahnehtivan joukon seassa istui poppoon vaisuin mies Mäkilä. Hän ei oikein vieläkään tiennyt, oliko ollut hyvä idea lähteä tämän porukan mukaan. Päähän pälkähti välillä kauhuskenaario: hän ei pääsisi välittömästi kotiin, mikäli väkijoukon kanssa oleminen alkaisi ahdistaa. Hiljainen mies yritti olla ajattelematta tätä. Kyllä hän voisi vaikka mennä kannelle tuulettumaan tai lukittautua hyttiinsä lukemaan, kun muut harrastaisivat humalahakuista juomista. Ei hänellä varsinaisesti mitään pahaa sanottavaa ollut kenestäkään, eikä kukaan ollut häntä kohtaan ilkeä, mutta hiljaisena introverttinä oli haastavaa osallistua näinkin sosiaaliseen seuramatkaan.

Mäkilä oli kuunnellut koko bussimatkan hengellisiä podcasteja kuulokkeet tiukasti korvillaan. Hän ei pitänyt muiden miesten karkeasta kielenkäytöstä ja taskumatista tissuttelusta ja olikin päättänyt valita istumapaikakseen bussin pimeimmän takapenkin kaukana muista. Lisäksi se vähä, mitä hän oli bussissa soitetusta musiikista kuullut, oli ollut hänen korviinsa karmeaa mölinää.

Matkan aikana Koskela oli käväissyt Mäkilän luona, sillä halusihan hän reissun vastuuhenkilönä varmistaa, että jokaisella matkalaisella oli asiat hyvin.

”Terve vaan mieheen. Oli kiva, että sinäkin lähdit tänne meidän reissulle. Halusin tulla sinulle sanomaan, ettei noiden poikien kettuiluista kannata välittää, ne luulee olevansa niin nokkelia. Jos haluat meidän kanssa tulla laivalla juhlimaan, niin alkoholia ei ole pakko juoda, vaikka Rahikainen muuta väittäisikin”, Koskela sanoi tämän sillä hän tiesi, että Mäkilä oli absolutisti. ”Kerro vaan, jos jotain tarvitset. Ja käy ihmeessä laittamassa omaakin musiikkia noista kajareista, ettei Rokka innostu liikaa ikivihreistään.”

Mäkilä nyökkäsi ujosti ja painoi kuulokkeet takaisin korvilleen Koskelan siirtyessä omalle paikalleen. Vielä hän ei ainakaan uskaltanut laittaa gospelbändejään tai rakastamaansa klassista musiikkia soimaan, jotta muut pojat eivät teilaisi häntä täysin. Ehkä paluumatkalla voisi rohkaistua.

Ruuan jälkeen porukka alkoi olla silminnähden raukeaa. Miehet vuorotellen haukottelivat ja venyttelivät istumisesta jumittuneita lihaksiaan. Koskelaa alkoi myös armottomasti väsyttää saatuaan sammutettua nälkänsä.

”Noniin, ruokailu suoritettu. Minä tästä lähdenkin hyttiini nokosille ennen illan koettelemuksia. Jokainen viettäköön aikansa siis haluamallaan tavalla, kunhan ette päädy putkaan tai tapahdu muutenkaan mitään hölmöä.” Tämän käskyn miehet ottivat vakavasti.

Kariluoto jatkoi Koskelan aloittamaa juttua: ”Mihin aikaan haluatte lähteä illanviettoon? Täällä on parikin eri paikkaa, mutta tuossa iltaravintola Kimalluksessa näyttäisi olevan karaoke avoinna kymmenestä lähtien. Kai siellä saa tanssiakin, jos joku semmoista kaipaa. Mitä mieltä olette?”

Karaoke ja osittain tanssikin kuulostivat houkuttelevilta, joten he yhdessä tuumin sopivat tapaavansa kymmeneltä Kimalluksessa. Tässä olisi siis vielä reilu pari tuntia aikaa viettää lokoisaa luppoaikaa.

Väsyneimmät lähtivät huilaamaan hytteihinsä. Riitaoja katosi Koskelan jälkeen salamana, sillä hän halusi ehdottomasti päästä lukemaan vampyyritarinoitaan vielä ennen illan sosiaalista kanssakäymistä ja juopottelua. Lehto seurasi toveriaan kuin hai laivaa. Lahtinen taas paloi halusta uppoutua rauhassa suosikkinsa Karl Marxin Pääoma-teokseen. Hiirenkorvilla oleva repaleinen kirja oli hänellä repussa aina mukana. Myöhemmin illalla hän suunnitteli pienissä maisteissa saarnaavansa kaikille, kuinka kapitalistista ja rappeutunutta ajanviettoa risteileminen oli. Joku voisi tosin tässä tapauksessa kyseenalaistaa, miksi mies oli sitten itse reissulle osallistunut, jos se ei hänen lievästi kommunistiseen ideologiaansa istunut. Komppanian miehet olivat huomanneetkin, että Lahtisen ajatuksen juoksusta oli joskus kovin vaikeaa saada mitään tolkkua.

Kariluoto otti mallia Koskelasta ja päätti mennä itsekin lepäämään. Yksin oleminen tekisi hyvää kaiken tämän säädön jälkeen. Hän ajatteli myös laittavansa viestiä avovaimolleen Sirkalle varmistaen tälle kaiken olevan ainakin vielä toistaiseksi hyvin. Myöhemmin todennäköisesti oltaisiin liian humalassa, että kehtaisi puolisolle laittaa viestejä enää.

Kukaan ei ollut yllättynyt, että Mäkilä ja Lammiokin poistuivat. Porukasta jäivätkin enää jäljelle Hietanen, Rahikainen Määttä, Honkajoki, Vanhala, Rokka ja Susi. Väen harvennuttua Hietanen hieroi leukansa orastavaa parransänkeä mietteliäänä.

”Onk poja ideoi, mitä me sit tehtäis? Ei oikkei makkamaankaa tekis miäl men. Tehäänk jottai täl jäljeljääneel porukal?” Koskelan onneksi tämä oli jo unohtanut ideansa sujahtaa lapsien sekaan laivan ohjaamoon. Ehkä paluumatkalla sitten.

”Mittee työ sanoisit semmottii, josko myö mentäis pellaan korttii jonku hyttii?”, kysyi Rokka, sillä hän olikin melkoinen korttihai ja pesi usein kaikki vastapelaajansa. Olipa hän joskus jopa käynyt salaa vaimoltaan Lyytiltä kasinolla pelaamassa ja voittanut isoja rahasummia. Vaimo oli vain ihmetellyt, mistä hienoja tavaroita oli yhtäkkiä alkanut ilmestyä heidän minimalistiseen maalaiskotiinsa.

Kukaan ei ainakaan suoraan kieltäytynyt. Voisihan pelaaminen olla ihan hauskaa ajanvietettä odotellessa iltaravintolaan menoa.

”Otetaank texas hold ’emii?”, Hietanen kysyi. Se oli hänen suosikkipelinsä, vaikkei hän yleensä mitään siinä voittanutkaan. Yleensä hänen pelimerkkikasansa hupenikin ensimmäisenä.

Honkajoki pähkäili:

”Olen yleisesti ottaen uhkapelejä vastaan, mutta todennäköisyysmatematiikan näkökulmasta idea on varsin kiehtova. Olen siis itsekin mukana tässä syntisessä toiminnassa.” Honkajoen vieressä oleva Vanhalakin nyökkäili.

Yhteinen tekeminen oli siis keksitty. Määtälle tuli mieleen yksi melko iso ongelma pelin toteuttamisen suhteen.

”Ihan hyvä idea poijjaat, mutta vastassa on yksi pulma. Myöllähän ei ole minkhään näköisiä pelimerkkejä, ellei satu nyt pokerisalkkua jostakin löytymään. Ei kai viittis pieniä varojaankaan tuhlailla, ettei olla sitten sielä Tukholmassa ihan persaukisia.”

Se oli terävä huomio yleensäkin melko terävältä komppanian jäseneltä. Millä he sitten pelaisivat, jos rahaa ei käytettäisi ja pelimerkkejä ei ollut saatavilla? Pelkän kortin pelaaminen ilman mitään voitettavaa tai hävittävää tuntui liian tylsältä. Jokaisen korttiseuralaisen päässä alkoi surista.

Hetken aikaa heidän siinä pohdiskellessaan Vanhala totesi karkinhimoissaan:

”Mentäiskö tonne tax freehen? Jokainen ostaa jotakin ja jaetaan saalis sitten pelimerkeiksi. Ja ei parane sitten hävitä omia herkkujaan, khihih..”

Kaikkien ihmetykseksi yleisesti yksinkertaisena miehenä pidetty Vanhala oli keksinyt hyvinkin luovan ratkaisun heidän ongelmaansa. Pokerimatsi voisi siis toteutua ja oikeiden panoksien myötä siinä olisi sopivasti jännitystäkin mukana.

Rahikainen oli täpinöissään ideasta, sillä hän piti kovasti uhkapeleistä ja oli myös edukseen melko hyvä huijaamaan. Tax free-myymälässä shoppailu oli myöskin tervetullutta, sillä hän alkoi jo himoita epätoivoisesti päivän nikotiiniannostaan. Harmi, ettei nuuskaa saanut ostaa vasta kuin laivan saapuessa Ruotsin puolelle. Onneksi ilta oli vasta nuori ja olisi vielä rutkasti aikaa monille toteutettaville asioille.


	4. Hietasen kasino

Laivan tax free-myymälä oli kuin aikuisten ihmemaa. Sieltä pystyi löytämään lähestulkoon mitä tahansa hajuvesistä oudon makuisiin karkkeihin ja alkoholittomiin imeliin samppanjoihin. Konekiväärikomppaniasta jäljelle jäänyt korttiporukka olikin aivan onnessaan kierrellessään myymälän ahtaita käytäviä ostoskärryjensä kanssa. Vanhala olisi ollut valmis törsäämään vaikka koko matkakassansa valkoisesta sokerista valmistettuihin petollisiin makuelämyksiin, mutta hän tyytyi tällä kertaa ostamaan vain viinikumeja sekä värikkäitä nallekarkkeja. ”Pitäisi sitten voittaa pokeripelistä lisää herkkuja”, tämä tuumaili itsekseen. Amerikkalaisilta saatu Twinkies-paketti oli visusti vielä piilossa repussa. Sitä ei kukaan pojista saisi missään nimessä nähdä, sillä muuten joutuisi jakamaan leivonnaisensa muiden kanssa.

Määttä lastasi ostoskärryyn useamman rasian rakastamiaan Geisha-konvehteja. Yhden hän sujauttaisi heti hyttiin päästyään Lahtisen reppuun, jotta ei joutuisi laittamaan kaikkia kallisarvoisia suklaitaan panoksiksi. Hän oli melko luottavainen menestymisestään korttipelissä, sillä olihan pokeria harjoiteltu jo teini-ikäisestä saakka kaveriporukalla vanhempien autotallissa. Kanssapelaajista pientä päänvaivaa aiheutti kuitenkin Rokka, jonka Määttä tiesi pelaavan taitavasti ovelaa bluffipeliään. Tämä päättikin, että vaikka mitä tapahtuisi tänä iltana pokeripelissä, Rokka ei saisi pyyhkiä koko pöytää tyhjäksi. Ei varsinkaan hänen arvokkaita Geisha-konvehtejaan.

Rahikainen oli heti ensi töikseen myymälään saavuttuaan napannut useamman tupakkakartongin hyllyltä mukaan yhteiseen ostoskärryyn. Saaliiksi oli tarttunut myös pari pähkinäsuklaalevyä sekä minikokoisia neonvärisiä viinapulloja. Hän suunnittelikin juottavansa myöhemmin illalla Kariluodon ja Lammion tiukkaan humalaan mystisillä viinoillaan. Voisi olla varsin viihdyttävää nähdä herra tärkeilijät ympäripäissään laivalla ja armottomassa krapulassa seuraavana aamuna. Ajatus oli niin kutkuttava, että Rahikainen nauroi sille makeasti ääneen. Viinoja ei siis saisi missään nimessä hävitä ennen illan rientoja.

Sutjakas savolainen oli kujeilevalla tuulella päästyään hetkeksi pois Koskelan, Kariluodon ja Lammion tarkkailevien silmien alta. Pakollisten ostosten jälkeen hän alkoikin pohtia, kuinka saisi aiheutettua rakastamaansa julkista hämmennystä paikan päällä. Katsellessaan ympärilleen värikkäässä myymälässä, hän äkkäsi naisten hajuvedet, joiden yhteydessä oli tietysti testikappaleet. Parfyymeja löytyi niin kukkien kuin hedelmienkin tuoksuisina laidasta laitaan. Niiden inspiroimana syntyi loistoidea.

Rahikainen toimi ominaisella tavallaan niin nopeasti, ettei kukaan muu ehtinyt reagoida mitenkään ennen kuin alkoi tapahtua. Vain muutamassa silmänräpäyksessä saivatkin konekiväärikomppanian poikien lisäksi myyjät katsella vierestä neuvottomina aikuisen miehen leikkiessä kalliilla parfyymeilla, suihkutellen niitä ympäri myymälää, jopa toisten asiakkaiden päälle. Eri aromien sekoittuessa lemu oli karmaisevan keinotekoinen. Hajusteherkät olisivat varmasti saaneet siitä migreenin.

Hetken kestäneen hämmennyksen jälkeen Hietasen oli pakko puuttua tilanteeseen jollain tavalla. Olihan Koskela jopa erikseen pyytänyt, että tämä katsoisi poikien perään hänen itse ollessaan poissa porukasta.

”Mitä ihmet sää Rahikainen oikke meinaas? Kato ny noit myyjäflikkojakin, kattovat ku norsua posliinikaupas. Mennää äkkii pois, sää hajotat koht jottai tol menol.” Hietanen ei olisi halunnut herättää enää yhtään enempää paheksuntaa myymälässä.

Rahikainen ei ottanut kanssamatkustajansa varoitusta kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan totesi tälle pilkallisesti: ”Elä ny, sie alat kuulostammaan ihan Lammiolt. Täs on kaek ihan hallinnassa, uso sie pois.” Tämä oli päättänyt sekoilla olan takaa, joten mikään ei saisi hänen päätään käännettyä enää.

Touhua ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kestää kovin pitkään, sillä aivan kuin Hietasen ennustuksesta, yksi 60 euron hajuvesipullo lensi jollain perin mystisellä tavalla lattialle räjähtäen kuuluvasti säpäleiksi. Lasinsirpaleita oli joka paikassa, ja vielä hetki sitten pinkin pullon sisällä turvassa ollut neste valui rumana norona lattialle.

Hietanen pudisteli päätään, todeten kuivasti kuin pikkulapselle: ”Mää sanosi, et älä pelleile niitten pulloje kans. Ny sää näit miten oikke kävi, et kiitosta vaa kun taas kuuntelis mua.” Myyjien lähestyessä vihaisen näköisinä heitä, Hietanen päättikin, ettei sotkeentuisi tilanteeseen millään tavalla. ”Selvitä ite sotkus”, tämä totesi tylysti ja siirtyi muun porukan kanssa poispäin tapahtumapaikalta.

Asian tiimoilta käytiin hetken aikaan kiivasta sanaharkkaa. Rahikainen yritti selkeästi vielä päästä kuin koira veräjästä, väläytellen hurmaavaa hammashymyään myyjäparoille. Kuitenkin lopulta tultiin siihen päätökseen, että pullon hajottaja joutuisi korvaamaan myymälälle 60 euroa omasta pussistaan sekä siivoamaan sotkunsa välittömästi. Se osoittautuikin melko haastavaksi, sillä lasinsiruja oli joka puolella, eikä kukaan muu heidän seurueestaan suostunut missään nimessä häntä auttamaan. Itsepähän oli lapsellisen pelleilynsä keksinyt.

Pullon hajottaminen oli ikävästi tehnyt melko ison loven miehen matkakassaan, mutta jos jotain hyvää piti keksiä, tapahtunut toi vielä lisää motivaatiota Rokan voittamiseen pokerissa.

Rahikainen toivoi hartaasti, että muut pojat eivät kertoisi tästä matkanjohtajille, mutta tämä oli melkein 100% varma, että he raportoisivat tästä heti ainakin Koskelalle ihan vain kettuillakseen. Silti häntä ei kaduttanut sekoilunsa, vaan päinvastoin tämä oli ylpeä päästessään esiintymään näinkin suurelle yleisölle. Sama sekopäinen meno saisi jatkua illemmalla, mutta ilman kuitenkaan omaisuuden rikkomista. Siitä kun tuppasi joutua kalliiseen korvausvastuuseen.

Siivoamisessa tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden ja korttiseurue odotteli myymälän ulkopuolella kärsimättömästi, että päästäisin aloittamaan kauan odotettu peli. Rahikaisen vihdoin saapuessa Määtän oli pakko heittää:

”No, oletko nyt tyytyväinen ittees? Ihan turhaan jou’uttiin siun lapsellisten sekoilujes takia oothammaan.”

Rahikainen ei näyttänyt edes olevan kovin pahoillaan vastatessaan: ”Kyllähän se ol sen arvost. Oisittyö nähny niitten emäntien ilmeet, söpöjä plikkojahan ne ol! Harmi vuan, ettei ne lämmenny miun kauniille hymylle.”

Rokka ei jaksanut puida tilannetta sen enempää, vaan nousi penkiltä siirtyen pikkuhiljaa poispäin. ”Jos sit vihoi päästäs sitä korttii lätkimmää.”

Yhtäkkiä tämä kuitenkin pysähtyi mietteliäänä.

”Nii juu, kenen hyttihi myö sit mentäs?”

Hietasella oli vastaus valmiina välittömästi.

”Ann mun hoitta, mää tiedän kenen hyttihi me voidaa men.”

Maatiaiskanat kotkottelivat iloisesti. Niiden omistaja heitteli siivekkäiden iloksi jyviä, joita ne ahnaasti nokkivat. Koskelaa hymyilytti: hän piti kovasti kaikista eläimistä, mutta jostain syystä linnut, erityisesti kanat, olivat hänen mieleensä. Siinä hetken eläinten touhuja katsellessaan, hän kuuli korvissaan meren rauhoittavaa kohinaa. Mitä ihmettä, eihän heidän perheensä pientila edes ollut vesistön äärellä? Jossain, tällä hetkellä unohdetun tietoisuutensa syövereissä, hän tiesikin olevansa unen ja valveen rajamailla. Ihana, lempeä uni oli pian ottamassa syleilyynsä. Saisi vihdoin olla hetken rauhassa pärisevältä matkaporukalta. Hän silitteli vielä ohi kävelevien lampaiden pehmeää villaa ja alkoi laskea niitä yksitellen. Olo oli pitkästä aikaa ihanan raukea. Ei ollut kiire mihinkään.

Jostain kaukaa ulkopuolisesta maailmasta alkoi kuulua meteliä, joka häiritsi juuri saavutettua levollista olotilaa ikävästi. Koskela päätti aluksi olla noteeraamatta sitä: ehkä lukiolaiset olivat lähteneet liikkeelle käytävällä. Kovaääninen puhe alkoi kuitenkin tulla yhä lähemmäksi ja lähemmäksi. Uneen vaipuminen alkoi tuntua hankalammalta ja mieli alkoi lipsua takaisin kohti tietoista maailmaa.

Alapunkassa kirjaa lukeva Lahtinenkin alkoi häiriintyä melusta. Ketä ihme siellä noin möykkäsi? Kohta aivan oven takaa kuuluikin kaikille tuttu nopea puhetyyli:

”Kyl mää poja sanoisi, et tää ol paras idea ikän.” Samassa kuului avainkortin piippaus ja ovi avautui kovalla rytinällä.

Koskela vääntelehti peittonsa alla surkeana. Ihana uni oli enää muisto vain, kiitos mölyäjien. Äänestä päätellen Hietasen lisäksi hyttiin oli äskettäin tullut muutakin porukkaa. Mitä ne nyt täällä tekivät, oliko niillä jotain asiaa? Koskela nousi istumaan punkassaan, vielä hieman unenpöpperöisenä. Minikokoiseen hyttiin oli juuri saapunut puolet heidän arvoisan joukkionsa jäsenistä. Tupa oli täynnä.

”Terve vaan Koskela! Sää sanosis mul aikasemmin, et mää olen tän ain tervetullu, niin täsä mää ny ole.”

Voi itku. Oliko Hietasen juuri nokosten aikaan pakko änkeä poppoonsa kanssa tänne? Hetken ihmeteltyään Koskela ounasteli, mistä tässä oli kyse. Nuorempi mies oli vihdoin päässyt kostamaan alkuillan hyttisekaannuksen.

”No jaaha, niin minä taisin sinulle sanoakin. Kieltämättä ajoitus ei ole mitenkään paras mahdollinen. Täällä kun nyt koitetaan huilata, myöhemmin on kuitenkin sitä menoa ja meininkiä taas. Ettekö te voisi vaikka johonkin yleiseen tilaan mennä touhuamaan?”

”Ei voida”, vastasi äsken röyhkeästi sisään astellut porukka yhdestä suusta. Ilmeisesti Hietasen lisäksi muidenkin mielestä oli ollut hauska jekku herättää Koskela kauneusuniltaan.

Marxiinsa vielä hetki sitten uppoutunut Lahtinen alkoi nurista:

”Oliko teidän ny pakko tänne änkeä? Oisitte menneet vaikka Lammiota tai Kariluotoa kiusaamaan. Koskela koittaa nukkua ja minäkin olisin halunnu lukea rauhassa kirjaani. Ja mitä te täällä edes meinaatte tehä?”

Rokka vastasi ilkikurisella äänellä: ”Myö päätettiin poikatten kans, ett tultais pokerimatsi tän pitämähä. Kyl työkin molemmat olet tervetullei osallistummaa, jos vaa uskallat miut haastaa.”

Hietanen lisäsi ylpeänä Rokan aloittamaan juttuun loppusilauksensa: ”Täst hytist tul justiinsa Hietasen kasino. Kaik o tervetullei! Tulkka meijän kanss pelaamaa, voi voittaa karkei ja tupakkii. Jottai hajuvesiiki ois voinu ol, mut Rahikaisel sattus jottain epäonnist täksfriis, niin ei sit viititty semmossi ämmien hajui ostaa.”

Kaikki nauroivat, itse hajuvesisekoilijaa lukuun ottamatta. Rahikainen katsoikin vihaisesti Hietaseen aivan kuin äänettömästi tälle viestien: Et nyt perkele paljasta sille mitään. Onneksi Koskela oli tällä hetkellä liian hämmentynyt ymmärtääkseen piiloviestiä.

Lahtinen oli kiukkuinen tästä röyhkeästä esiintymisestä ja osoitti seuraavat sanansa erityisesti ystävälleen Määtälle, joka oli tämän porukan etunenässä hänet niin verisesti pettänyt:

”Helvetti soikoon, ei täällä saa edes lukea enää rauhassa! En ois sustakaan Määttä uskonu, että tommosiin pelleilyihin menet mukaan. Menen sitten Kariluodon hyttiin. Siellä ei ainakaan kukaan varmastikaan pelaa yhtään mitään.” Tuohtuneena hän nappasi rakkaan opuksensa mukaan ja lähti ovet paukkuen pois poikien pokeriluolaksi muuttuneesta hytistä.

Koskela jäi Lahtisen häivyttyä pokeriporukan kanssa keskenään. Häntä väsytti vieläkin ihanien nokosten katkettua niin lyhyeen. Ei huvittanut mennä kyllä nyt pelaamaankaan, joten tämä päätti yrittää jatkaa uniaan mölystä huolimatta.

”No pelatkaa nyt sitten, en kai minä sitä teiltä voi kieltääkään. Kunhan siivoatte sitten jälkenne ettekä hajota mitään. Minä jatkan uniani. Herättäkää ennen kymmentä.” Hän kaivoi reppunsa pikkutaskusta mukaan otetut korvatulpat, veti peiton päänsä päälle suojaksi ja yritti epätoivoisesti vaipua takaisin uneen.

Toisaalla Kariluodon hytissä oli hiljaista Riitaojan ajoittaisia hihityskohtauksia lukuun ottamatta. Tämä lukikin onnessaan puhelimestaan fanifiktiota nimeltä ”The howling werewolves”, joka oli Twilightiin perustuva kolmiodraama. Keskiössä oli erityisesti ihmissusipoikien parittaminen keskenään. Riitaojan kanssa saman punkan toisessa päädyssä istui Lehto pelaten jotain tyhjänpäiväistä kännykkäpeliä tylsistyneenä. Tämä ihmetteli, miksi vieressä makoileva toverinsa kikatti vähän väliä jollekin.

”No, mikäs siinä puhelimessa niin hauskaa on?”

”Ei mittään, kavereiden lähettämiä hassuja kuvia vaan kattelen…”

Riitaoja tiesi ihanan nyrpeän ystävänsä suhtautumisen ällöromanttisiin tarinoihin, joten tämä ei vaivautunut edes selittämään. Ei Lehto kuitenkaan tajuaisi.

Yläpunkassa pötkötteli Kariluoto, tekstaillen avovaimonsa kanssa vielä kun kenttää oli jäljellä.

”Moi kulta. :)<3 Päästiin tänne laivalle ihan hyvin ilman sen ihmeempiä kommelluksia. Nyt huilaillaan hetki ja myöhemmin lähdetään laulamaan karaokea ja tanssimaan. Jännittää jo valmiiksi mitä tästä tulee. Ihan hauskaa on ollut meidän vanhan luokan poikia nähdä vuosien jälkeen.”

”No moi. <3 Kiva kuulla susta. Hyvä että teillä menee hyvin siellä. Pitäkää hauskaa, älkää kuitenkaan liian hauskaa. ;) Kai sinäkin menet poikien kanssa laulamaan, kun kuitenkin osaat sen homman niin hyvin? Onko ne olleet muuten kiltisti?”

”No en siitä laulamisesta tiedä…katsotaan nyt sitten. Ihan kiltisti ovat kaikki olleet. Toivotaan ettei kukaan hölmöile mitään, ettei huomenna ole Iltalehdessä epämääräisiä otsikoita teidän luettavananne siellä.”

”Kyllä ne varmasti osaa käyttäytyä, niillä on ainakin hyvät matkanjohtajat siellä. Mene vaan laulamaan, kerran se vaan kirpasee! Mä oon muistaakseni aika monta kertaa sanonut, että sä oot Jorppa ihan liian kriittinen itteäs kohtaan. :)”

Kieltämättä Kariluodon teki mieli käydä laulamassa laivan karaokessa, mutta ramppikuume oli kova. Ehkä tämä porukka saisi hänenkin jännityksensä laukeamaan illan myötä.

”Kiitos kulta rohkaisusta. :) Niimpä niin, ei sitä tiedä mihin tämä ilta meidät vie. Ehkä huomenna saatkin aamuterveisiksi poikien kuvaamia noloja videoita minusta esiintymässä. Noh, taidan nyt mennä hetkeksi huilaamaan vielä. Ollaan yhteyksissä huomenna rakas, puspus. <3”

Sen jälkeen seurasi muutama imelä ja pikkutuhma viesti, joita ”Jorppa” ei olisi kehdannut lukea ääneen kenellekään. Onneksi pimeä yläpunkka piilotti punaisena hehkuvat posket.

Mukavaa oleilua ei ehtinyt kestää kauaa, kun oveen jo koputettiin aggressiivisesti. Riitaoja laski puhelimensa liioitellun hätääntyneesti lattialle ja sanoi pelokkaalla äänellä:

”K-k-kuka siellä oikein voi olla? Ei kai laivapoliisi?”

”No miksi hitossa poliisi nyt tänne haluaisi tulla, senkin pöljä.” Lehtokin oli hämmentynyt mystisestä koputtajasta, mutta poliisin pelkääminen kuulosti jo liian paksulta. Eiväthän he mitään laitonta olleet tehneet. Sitten hän yhtäkkiä muisti, että osahan porukasta oli jäänyt sekoilemaan jotain heidän lähdettyään hyttiin. Ei kai vaan olisi sattunut mitään…

Riitaoja meni aivan kiinni Lehdon kylkeen Kariluodon lähestyessä epäröiden kohti ovea. Kuka ihme koputti tuohon tahtiin? Oven avatessaan Kariluoto kuitenkin naurahti helpottuneena huomattuaan, että sen takana olikin vain petetyn näköinen Lahtinen kirjansa kanssa.

”No terve Lahtinen, mitäs sinä täällä? Onko kaikki okei?”

”Saatana kun nuo pojat tuli meitin hyttiin pelaamaan jotain pokeria…vissiin Hietanen haluu kettuilla Koskelalle jostain. Olisin vaan kirjaa halunnut lukea ja aattelin että täällä saisi olla rauhassa. En minä Mäkilän ja Lammionkaan kanssa jaksaisi hengailla.”

”Juu, kyllä tänne passaa tulla.” Kariluoto oli varma, että Lahtinen ei ainakaan laittaisi mitään korttipeliä pystyyn tai keksisi mitään muutakaan pöljää, joten he saisivat oikeasti rauhoittua ennen illanviettoa porukassa.

Hietasen kasinoksi muuttuneessa hytissä alkoi välittömästi kuuma ja kostea meno. Pieni, neljälle henkilölle tarkoitettu tila oli tupaten täynnä porukkaa, joka oli änkeytynyt nukkuvaa Koskelaa lukuun ottamatta pienen pöydän ääreen epämääräisen pelinsä kanssa. Kaikkien hämmästykseksi heidän ryhmänjohtajansa oli porukan sisääntulon jälkeen melko pian nukahtanut uudelleen sikeästi. Tätä taisi siis oikeasti väsyttää. Kukaan ei halunnutkaan enää häiritä, sillä he olivat saaneet tarpeeksi hupia jo siitä, että olivat onnistuneet yllättämään johtohahmonsa unenpöpperössä hiukset sekaisin sojottaen. Tapahtunutta muisteltaisiin vielä pitkään.

Heti Lahtisen lähdettyä Rahikainen oli alkanut valmistella seurueelle shotteja juuri ostamastaan neonvihreästä viinasta.

”Mitä hemmetin alienin limaa sie oot mennyt ostammaan?” Määttä kysyi epäilevästi Rahikaisen kaadellessa drinkkejään shottilaseihin. (Kyllä, Rahikainen oli valmistautunut matkaan niin hyvin, että hänellä oli jopa omat shottilasit mukana.)

Ennen kuin viinan kaataja ehti edes miettimään vastausta, Honkajoki tokaisi mietteliäästi:

”Alien-elokuvat ovatkin varsin inspiroivia taiteellisia teoksia, tosin niissä ehkä kuvataan monia asioita turhankin graafisesti. Varsinkin eräässä uudemmassa sarjan elokuvassa ollut kohtaus, jossa nainen synnyttää alienin, oli kieltämättä melko vastenmielinen.”

Ennen kuin hän pääsi jatkamaan juttuaan, muut pojat rukoilivat, että unohdettaisiin kaikki Alien-elokuvat ja muut ällötykset ja keskityttäisiin pelaamiseen ja juomiseen. Eriväriset nallekarkit, suklaakonvehdit, tupakat, laukuista löytyneet eväät ja muutama miniviinapullo jaettiinkin tasan panoksiksi.

”Lykkyä pyttyhyn sitten vuan kaikille!” Tämän myötä pojat ottivat psykedeelisen väriset napsunsa pohjanmaan kautta ja peli oli täten julistettu virallisesti alkaneeksi. 

Innokkaasta hypetyksestä huolimatta heidän pelinsä alku oli hivenen jumitteleva, sillä Vanhala oli unohtanut puolet säännöistä. Onneksi aina avulias Honkajoki oli neuvomassa. Vanhalan puolustukseksi todettakoon, että virallisten pelimerkkien puuttuessa säännöt olivat normaalia entistä sekavammat. Vaikutti myös siltä, että ne elivät ja vaihtuivat koko ajan, sillä jokaisella pelaajalla oli omat tulkintansa. Yhdessä tuumin päätettiinkin ottaa pari ensimmäistä kierrosta harjoituksena.

Harjoitusten jälkeen peli pääsi kunnolla vauhtiin ja se eteni aggressiivisella tempolla eteenpäin. Kuten arvata saattaa, Rokka ja Määttä johtivat tasaisesti isoilla pelikassoillaan. Rahikainen oli tulossa myös kovaa vauhtia perässä, sillä 60 euron vahingonkorvaus tax free:ssa oli tuonut hänelle lisämotivaatiota. Honkajoki sen sijaan laski todennäköisyyksiään liian tarkasti, eikä uskaltanut lähteä mihinkään mukaan, vaikka hänellä olikin välillä ihan toimivia käsiä. Liiallisesta pähkäilystä johtuen tämä ei voittanutkaan mitään, vaan kassa hupeni tasaista tahtia Rokan ja Määtän eduksi. Nämä uskalsivat lähteä ottamaan riskejä huonoillakin käsillä.

Hietanen oli jo alun perinkin surkean pelaajan maineessa ja taitavammat korttipojat käyttivät tätä tietoa häikäilemättömästi hyödykseen. Ei mennytkään kovin kauaa, kun säksättävä turkulainen oli hävinnyt lähestulkoon koko pelikassansa. Erityisesti Rokan ovela bluffaaminen oli saanut Hietasen hämilleen.

Rokan taktiikkana oli kehua jatkuvasti kovaan ääneen, kuinka mahtava käsi hänellä taas oli. Todellisuudessa siellä saattoi olla aivan mitä tahansa surkeista kakkospareista värisuoraan asti. Susi ei ollut itse pelissä, mutta toimi Rokan innokkaana assistenttina, hihitellen vieressä toverinsa mahtailuille.

”Jot hitto pojat, ko omp komiat kortit! Eip muut ko pökkö vaan pessään”, tämä kehui, laittaen jälleen kerran valtavan kasan panoksistaan peliin. Muut tajusivat tässä vaiheessa siirtyä jo pois tältä kierrokselta, mutta Hietanen meni lankaan taas. Tällä nimenomaisella kierroksella se koituikin hänen lopulliseksi kohtalokseen.

Rokan ottaessa Hietaselta viimeiset suklaat ja tupakanjämät, tämä tokaisi katkerana: ”Ota saatana vaik tuhkat pesäst, en mää välit pal semmottist!” Samassa kortit lensivät tämän kädestä nurkkaan. Miten hän olikin ehdottanut kortin pelaamista, vaikka tiesi olevansa surkea pelaaja? Olikin melko ironista, että hän itse oli ollut niin innoissaan tästä ajanvietteestä, mutta kyllästyi siihen ensimmäisenä.

Hietanen korkkasi häviöstä katkeroituneena oluen. Siinä siemaillessaan juomaansa hänelle tuli yhtäkkiä mieleen vilkaista kelloa. Puhelimen näytöltä paljastui karu totuus: Hemmetti, sehän oli jo varttia vaille kymmenen. Aika oli vierinyt niin nopeasti, ettei kukaan ollut muistanut seurata ajankulua.

”Poja, kello on jo varttii vail kymmene ja me täs viel vaa pelataa ja säädetää. Koskelaki nukkuu sikeää vauvan untas tual punkas. Pitäiskö pistää vipinää kinttuihi?”

Kukaan muukaan ei ollut huomannut ajankulua ja Koskelakin oli rauhassa tuhissut koko meluisan korttipelin ajan kenenkään huomiota kiinnittämättä.

Honkajoki ja Vanhala luovuttivat saman tien suosiolla, sillä voitto näytti täysin mahdottomalta enää. Illanvietto tuntui nyt korttipeliä motivoivammalta ja he alkoivatkin valmistautua juhlintaan kaikella tarmollaan.

Yhdessä tuumin todettiin, että kymmeneksi tuskin enää ehdittäisiin. Onneksi aikataulu ei ollut tässä porukassa niin minuutilleen, vaikkakin Lammio ja Kariluoto tarkkoina miehinä eivät varmastikaan olisi kovin mielissään heidän myöhästymisestään.

Rahikainen, Määttä ja Rokka päättivät vielä ratkaista tilanteen pelaamalla seuraavan kierroksen loppuun. He eivät enää tässä vaiheessa jaksaneet välittää aikatauluista, vaan korttipeli oli vienyt huomion mukanaan. Sen saattaminen loppuun tuntui tärkeämmältä kuin joku mitätön karaoke.

”Sanokee niil Kartsal ja Lammiol et myöl ol tärkeet bisnekset hoidettavvan ennen ku voitiin saapuu heitin tapaamiseen.” Rahikainen kuvitteli olevansa kovinkin tärkeä suurliikemies pelatessaan uhkapeliä muutamasta tupakasta ja nallekarkeista.

Koskela oli pyytänyt poikia herättämään hänet hyvissä ajoin ennen kymmentä. Hietanen halusi ehdottomasti ottaa tärkeän tehtävän vastuulleen. Tämä alkoikin kutitella ryhmänjohtajaansa häikäilemättömästi kyljistä. Aluksi toinen mies ei reagoinut mitenkään, jolloin Hietanen alkoi kutittaa vain nopeammin ja röyhkeämmin laajemmalta alueelta. Ikävän kutinan yhä vain jatkuessa Koskela alkoikin vihdoin näyttää orastavan heräämisen merkkejä ja liikehtiä levottomasti. Mitä ihmettä nyt tapahtuu, onko täällä luteita jossain? Unen ja valveillaolon rajamailla, hieman raottaen silmiään, tämä sai sanottua epäselvästi mumisten:

”Mmh…mikä maa, mikä valuutta?”

”No terve vaan! Suames kai viel ollaa ja euro o valuutta. Meinasin vaa herättää, ku kello o kymment vail kymmene ja pitäis vissiin sin baarihi koht lähti niinku sovittiin aikasemmi illal.”


	5. Salmiakkikossun viemää

Lammio ja Kariluoto istuivat hiljaa vierekkäin laivan iltaravintolan kirkkaanpunaisella samettisohvalla katsellen apaattisesti sisälle astelevaa väkeä. Kello oli jo varttia yli kymmenen ja heidän seurueestaan oli vasta murto-osa paikalla. Muiden miesten myöhästely tuntui ärsyttävän erityisesti Lammiota, joka pyrki olemaan aina armeijamaisen tarkka kaikesta.

”Missä ihmeessä ne sählääjät nyt luuraavat? Kymmeneltähän sovittiin. Ei ole kauhean reilua, että me tulimme tänne ajoissa, mutta muita ei tunnu kiinnostavan yhteiset aikataulut tuon taivaallista”, tämä totesi tuohtuneena siemaisten samalla aimo kulauksen viinilasillisestaan. ”Ärsyttävän epäkunnioittavaa ja lapsellista käytöstä. Mitä ne edes oikein vielä hääräävät keskenään tähän aikaan?” Lammio peitteli todellisuudessa ärtymyksellä huolestuneisuuttaan, sillä syvällä takaraivossaan hänellä oli monta kauhuskenaariota, joissa joillekin miehistä oli sattunut jotakin ikävää. Oli kuitenkin paljon helpompaa olla kiukkupussi kuin tunteellinen.

”Eipä auta murehtia, kyllä ne sieltä varmasti kohta tulevat. Jos puoleen mennessä ketään ei näy, lähdetään sitten etsimään.” Kariluotoa kieltämättä mietitytti myös, mihin muut miehet olivat jääneet. Hän yritti kuitenkin olla hermostumatta liikaa. Lahtinen oli aikaisemmin illalla paennut Kariluodon hyttiin pokeria pelaavaa porukka, joten rationaalisesti ajatellen peli oli ehkä vain venynyt turhan pitkäksi. Lisäksi Koskela oli miesten kanssa, joten mitään turhan dramaattista tuskin oli voinut sattua.

Saman pöydän ääressä istuivat myös normaaliakin nyrpeämmät Lehto ja Lahtinen. Lahtinen oli ollut niin kiukkuinen Määtälle ja muille, ettei ollut halunnut edes mennä käymään enää hytissään ennen ravintolaan lähtöä. Tämä olikin tullut paikan päälle suoraan Lammion, Kariluodon, Lehdon ja Mäkilän kanssa. ”Samapa tuo, pitäkööt tunkkinsa”, tämä oli todennut miettiessään, menisikö vielä vaihtamaan vaatteensa ennen lähtöä. Ajatuskin virnuilevista pokeripojista sai hänet ärsyyntymään suunnattoman paljon, joten oli ollut parempi olla näkemättä heitä. Määttä saisi luvan selittää perseilynsä myöhemmin illalla ja tarjota hänelle kyllä drinkit tästä hyvästä. Hyvin alkanut Marxin lukeminen oli pahasti uhannut jäädä kesken.

Lehto siemaili Lapin Kultaansa ottamatta katsekontaktia muuhun seurueeseen. Hän ikävöi kuumeisesti ystäväänsä, joka oli jäänyt hyttiin kuppaamaan.

”No tuletko sinä tonttu sitten, kello on jo kymmenen?” Lehto yritti parhaansa mukaan hoputtaa Riitaojaa ennen lähtöä, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään lähteäkseen mukaan. Tämä oli sitä vastoin ärsyttävän verkkainen, selkeästi jotain aivan muuta mielessään.

”Kyllä mie tulen ihan pian, mene vaan edeltä. Ei mene kauaa. Lupaan käsi sydämellä”, tämä oli vannonut hymyilemällä sitä Lehdon rakastamaa imelää hymyä, joka juuri silloin sai tämän raivon partaalle. Mitäköhän ihmettä se oikein meinasi? Oliko sillä jotain salattavaa? Yrmeä mies koitti kuumeisesti pähkäillä, muttei keksinyt mitään järkevää selitystä. Riitaoja oli niin kovin salaperäinen, ettei tästä välillä meinannut saada tolkkua.

Juuri tällä hetkellä Lehto kaipasi kipeästi ystäväänsä, sillä olisi varsin tympeää viettää loppuilta Kuovin, porvaripojan, puolikommunistisen hörhön ja hengellisen hihhulin kanssa. Jos Riitaojalla kestäisi vielä kauan, tämä vannoi menevänsä varmasti hyttiin häiriköimään tonttuaan.

Kariluodon juristille ominaisten erinomaisten suostuttelutaitojen ansiosta myös Mäkilä oli saatu huijattua mukaan yhteiseen illanviettoon. Ujo mies oli kuitenkin kovin vaivaantunut ja toivoikin, että Koskela ja Hietanen tulisivat pian. Hän oli näistä kahdesta miehestä saanut jotain outoa turvaa matkan aikana, sillä muiden kanssa tämä ei ollut keksinyt kauheasti puhuttavaa. Suurin osa komppanian miehistä olikin liian räiskyviä persoonia hänen makuunsa. Ryhmänjohtajista Mäkilä oli todennut, että Koskelan lisäksi Kariluoto vaikutti ihan mukavalta, mutta äkäpussi Lammio sitä vastoin niin pelottavalta, että hän itse tyytyi vain siemailemaan kiusaantuneena vesilasistaan tuijotellen likaista seinää edessään.

Kello alkoi lähestyä uhkaavasti jo puolta yhtätoista. Lammio oli juuri sanomassa jotakin, kun yhtäkkiä tämä huomasi kahden tutun hahmon lähestyvän heidän pöytäänsä: Vanhalan ja Honkajoen. No vihdoin.

”Missäs sitä ollaan piiloteltu? Eivätkö arvon herrat ole osanneet katsoa kelloa vielä tuonkaan ikäisenä?” Lammio totesi tuttuun tapaansa pilkallisen tylysti.

”Anteeksi arvon herrat”, Honkajoki kumarsi liioitellun syvään japanilaiseen tyyliin. ”Kävimme ensin tax free-myymälässä ja siellä tapahtui pieni sähellys, joka sotki aikataulujamme. Lisäksi muut miehet uppoutuivat uhkapeliinsä niin intensiivisesti, että lähtömme hetki venyi oletettua pidempään. Tässä me nyt kuitenkin olemme, valmiina illan rientoihin kanssanne.”

Lammio ei noteerannut Honkajoen kohteliasta puhetyyliä, vaan tuhahti tyytymättömästi: ”No niinpä tietysti. Mitä siellä myymälässä sitten tapahtui?” Hänellä oli paha aavistus siitä, kuka oli ollut asialla.

Honkajoki ja Vanhala alkoivat selostaa kilvan Rahikaisen hajuvesiepisodista, vahingonkorvauksista ja siivoussekoilusta. Tarinan edetessä, kohta kohdalta Lammio narskutti hampaitaan yhteen yhä lujemmin. Helvetin Rahikainen, sehän pitäisi päiväkotiin laittaa takaisin suoralta istumalta. Tämä päättikin, että tästä hetkestä eteenpäin katsoisi jatkuvasti jekkuilevan savolaisen perään reissun aikana.

”Voi jeesus sentään, ei sitä sitten saisi päästää keskenään mihinkään. Ei tiedä mitä se tänään vielä keksii. Taisi olla ottanut hyvät pohjat jo ennen bussimatkaakin.” Lammio piti itseään kovin sivistyneenä alkoholinkäyttäjänä ja halveksui pelkästään humalahakuista juomista syvästi.

”Noh, pääasiahan on, ettei mitään pahempaa sattunut ja onko sillä sitten enää väliä, kun Rahikainen on kuitenkin korvauksensa maksanut ja siivonnut sotkunsa mukisematta”, Kariluoto koitti rauhoitella kiukuttelevaa matkatoveriaan, ”sitä paitsi, laivamatkan tarkoitus on yleensä suurimmalle osalle suomalaisista humaltua, niin eipä Rahikainen varmaan eroa ainakaan muista täällä olevista kovin olennaisesti.” Hänen mielestään Lammio oli tuohtunut turhasta, eihän täällä ketään ollut tarvetta holhota. Kariluoto oli itse päättänyt tänä iltana rauhoittua, eikä jaksanut murehtia tulevasta, vaikka hän yleensä oli se, joka stressasi kaikesta epäolennaisesta. Perfektionismin pieni pirulainen kummitteli harteilla joka ikinen hetki, mutta juuri nyt hän päätti olla noteeraamatta sitä. Tämä ilta saisi mennä omalla painollaan.

Poikien pokeriluolassa kova meininki jatkui, vaikka aikataulut alkoivatkin paukkua uhkaavasti sovitun yli. Makeasti nukkunut Koskela oli vihdoin saatu ylös ja kutitusepisodistaan kovasti hupia saanut Hietanen oli lähtenyt hyttiinsä valmistautumaan. Jäljelle jäänyt pokeriporukka oli jatkanut juopottelua koko pelaamisensa ajan ja alkoi olla jo melko tiukassa tuiskeessa. Nämä eivät tehneet elettäkään poistuakseen vaan ikuiselta vaikuttava peli oli vieläkin päällä.

Humalatilassa tunnetusti kaikki typerimmät ideat alkavat kuulostaa loistavilta. Rahikaisen valittaessa kuumuutta, muut pojat olivatkin kannustaneet tätä ottamaan paitansa pois. Tietysti mies oli tehnyt työtä käskettyä ja heittänyt hikisen paitansa stripparin elkein komeasti melkein Koskelan päälle. Rahikaiselle tulikin riisuuntumisestaan huippuidea mennä laivan baariin yläosattomana, pelkissä tiukoissa nahkahousuissa. Ehkä myöhemmin illalla voisi sitten vaikka riisua vielä hiostavat housutkin pois sille tuulelle sattuessa. Muut pojista komppasivat ajatusta täysillä.

Kuitenkin ennen idean toteen saattamista peilin edestä kuului vielä viimeinen järjen ääni:

”Jos sitä nyt ihan vaatteet päällä kuitenkin mentäisiin. Jos haluat nakuilla, niin hytissä yöllä sitten. Minua ei haittaa, mutta jotakuta muuta saattaa haitata”, Koskela totesi viileän asiallisesti napittaessaan samalla ruutukauluspaitaansa. Hän oli varta vasten valinnut juuri tämän paidan mukaansa laivareissulle, sillä se oli yksi niistä harvoista, joka ei haissut voimakkaasti navetalle.

”Et voe väettää, etteikö miun kauniit äbsit ois kommeen näkööset”, Rahikainen julisti itsevarmasti taputellen samalla karvaista ja litteää vatsaansa.

”En varmaan voikaan, mutta kuten sanoin, muu risteilyväki saattaa olla eri mieltä.” Turhan keskustelun aikana Koskelasta alkoi tuntua siltä, että miehille pitäisi saada pikkuhiljaa vauhtia töppösiin kellon vain uhkaavasti käydessä.

”Jos olette muuten meinanneet tulla sinne ravintolaan, niin kannattaisi varmaan alkaa sitä peliänne lopettelemaan. Korttinne voitte jättää siihen ja jatkaa myöhemmin. Siellä taidetaan meinaan meitä jo varmasti odotellakin. Sen verran tunnen Lammiota, että sieltä suunnalta voi tulla melko ankaraa tilitystä, jos kovasti ollaan myöhässä.”

Koskelan lempeät, mutta tiukaksi tarkoitetut sanat tuntuivat viimeinkin purevan välinpitämättömään pokeriporukkaan. Nämä päättivätkin, että peli ratkaistaisiin mahdollisesti myöhemmin. Ehkä vihdoin voisi olla aika mennä humaltumaan julkisesti, ettei loppuilta menisi vain hytissä keskenään istuessa.

Sopivasti ovelta kuului koputus:

”Oletek poja vihdoi valmiit? Voitais vaik ruvet oikkest lähtemää, ku kelloki näyttää jo yli pual ykstoist. Mää en jaksais otta sen Kuavin vittuilui vastaan.” Näiden viimeisten sanojen myötä sekalainen seurakunta saatiin ennätysvauhtia liikkeelle.

Loput konekiväärikomppaniasta marssi keulakuvansa johtamana baariin, jossa muut odottivat heitä kuumeisesti. Koskela näki jo kaukaa Lammion ja Kariluodon, jotka olivat pukeutuneet liioitellunkin tyylikkäästi iltaa varteen. Samassa tätä alkoi nolottaa oma ulkonäkönsä, sillä tuntui kuin hänet olisi revitty suoraan kotipitäjän lavatansseista urbaanimpaan ympäristöön. Imelän kimalteleva karaokepaikka ei selkeästikään ollut vaatimattoman miehen ominaismaastoa. Maatilan kasvatille ei ollut tyypillistä hienostella turhaan, vaan asiat hoidettiin yleensä käytäntö edellä myös ulkonäön ja muiden puitteiden suhteen.

Kariluoto hymyili vilpittömän ilahtuneesti nähdessään Koskelan ja muut pojat. ”Noniin, teitä olikin tässä jo odotettu, kiva että tulitte vihdoin.” Tämä puhui ”teistä”, mutta kummallisen intensiivinen katse oli kuitenkin koko ajan suunnattu tiukasti Koskelaan. Täytenä yllätyksenä Kariluoto halasikin toista matkanjohtajaa kömpelösti. Oudon, mutta miellyttävän eleen myötä Koskela alkoi väkisinkin pähkäillä, että oliko toverinsa ottanut ehkä odotellessaan muutaman viinilasillisen jo liikaa, sillä ei hän normaalisti ihan näin tuttavallisesti käyttäytynyt. Laivamatka teki ilmeisesti yleensä korrektille ja pidättyväiselle Kariluodolle hyvää.

Jos Koskela itse ajatteli näyttävänsä yksinkertaiselta maalaisjuntilta, Kariluoto sitä vastoin näytti siltä, että olisi menossa soittamaan filharmonisen orkesterin kanssa. Niin tavattoman sofistikoituneelta tämä näytti hyvin istuvassa liivissä ja vihreässä kauluspaidassa, joka vielä sopi yhteen tämän silmien värin kanssa. Täydellisyyden tavoittelu oli selkeästi havaittavissa hänen ulkonäöstäänkin.

Lievästi kiusallisen halauksen aikana Koskela myös huomasi Kariluodolla olevan jotain miellyttävän hedelmäistä parfyymia. Samassa häntä alkoi nolottaa hätäinen valmistautumisensa vieläkin enemmän. Itse hän tuoksahti korkeintaan halvalta Tokmannin tervasaippualta, jolla oli peseytynyt pikaisesti liian pitkiksi venyneiden nokosten jälkeen.

Upseerimaisen huolitellun näköinen Lammio suhtautui porukkansa näkemiseen taas omaan tuttuun tyyliinsä, eikä yrittänyt peitellä närkästystään. Silti hän kynsin hampain kätteli Koskelaa kohteliaisuudestaan. Eihän se tämän vika ollut, että muu porukka oli säheltänyt ja myöhästynyt.

”Tultiinhan sitä vihdoin ja viimein”, jähmeä mies sai sanottua juuri ennen kuin näki jotain syvästi järkyttävää Koskelan takana: Rahikaisen liian tiukoissa kiiltävissä nahkahousuissa. Lisäksi tällä oli päällään tiukka paita, jonka kaula-aukko oli niin avoin, että se paljasti runsaan rintakarvoituksen. Pikkupervoilija näytti vielä normaaliakin enemmän gigololta ja Lammio alkoi saman tien voida pahoin. Juuri kuultu tax free-sekoilutarina ei myöskään auttanut yhtään asiaa, vaan lipevän savolaisen naama melkein suoraan hänen edessään suututti entistä enemmän. Aivan kuin veistä olisi käännetty haavassa. Nyt oli pakko saada lisää viinaa ja äkkiä.

Rahikainen ei kuitenkaan kauaa ehtinyt ärsyttää Lammiota pelkällä olemassaolollaan, vaan tokaisi raikuvasti:

”Nyt mie haen poijjaat kaikille salmarit, niin voedaan alottaapi nämä tsembalot koko porukal vihoin ja viimein!” Ei mennyt montaakaan sekuntia, kun tämä oli jo sujahtanut baaritiskille aivan kuin hänellä olisi vieläkin loputon määrä rahaa aikaisemmasta 60 euron menetyksestä huolimatta. Varmasti yrittäisi vielä saada alennusta baarimikolta vilauttamalla kaula-aukkoaan. Lammion teki mieli käydä oksentamassa.

Shotit saapuivat pöytään ja Rahikainen julisti kovaan ääneen, kuinka kaikkien tulisi juoda pohjanmaan kautta hänen kovalla vaivallaan tuomansa väkijuomat. Koskela kuitenkin pudisti päätään, sillä Rahikainen oli ostanut 14 erittäin alkoholipitoista shottia, vaikka tämä varsin hyvin tiesi, että heidän joukossaan oli myös henkilö, jota ei huvittanut nauttia maailman suosituinta päihdyttävää liuotinta. Vähin elein Koskela kävikin ostamassa vielä Mäkilälle alkoholittoman drinkin. Ryhmänjohtajan kohtelias ele sai ujon miehen punastumaan ja tämä ei nolostumiseltaan tajunnut edes kiittää.

Hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen Rahikainen oli kovin mielissään, sillä hän järkeili, että saisi juoda tässä tapauksessa kaksi shottia kerralla. Eihän hyvää viinaa sopinut missään nimessä jättää lojumaan.

Kaikkien otettua lasinsa ja valmistautuessaan juomaan, yksi shotti oli kuitenkin jäänyt pöydälle.

”Kuka täält ny viäl puuttuu?” Hietanen ihmetteli kovaan ääneen.

Samassa Lehto tajusi heti, kuka uupui. Voi helkkari, se tonttu sitten jäi luuhaamaan jonnekin.

”Riitaoja puuttuu, vaikka se kirkkain silmin juuri ennen lähtöä sanoi tulevansa tuota pikaa. Perkele, minä haen sen tänne, odottakaa sen verran.” Käskystä huolimatta Rahikainen veti toisen shoteistaan huiviin toisten mulkoillessa paheksuen.

Hyttinsä suojissa Riitaoja oli unohtanut ajan kulun kokonaan. Lehdon ja muiden poikien lähdettyä, tämä oli päättänyt lukea ihan vain pikaisesti muutaman luvun rakasta Twilightiaan. Ei menisi kuin pieni hetki ja kukaan ei huomaisi hänen myöhästymistään. Nyt ei ollut ainakaan kukaan näkemässä ja kyselemässä, miksi hän niin innoissaan luki teinitytöille suunnattuja tarinoita. Saisi olla rauhassa oma itsensä.

Yllättäen aika oli kuitenkin vierähtänyt ja hän oli istunut uppoutuneena kirjaansa jo 45 minuuttia. Siinä tapittaessaan ahnaasti tekstiä, jossa Bella kuherteli ihmissusien kanssa, Riitaoja ei noteerannut avainkortin piippausta ennen kuin huomasi Lehdon seisovan keskellä hyttiä kädet puuskassa näyttäen aivan järjestyksenvalvojalta. Riitaoja pelästyi niin, että paksu opus lensi hänen käsistään täydellisessä kaaressa tömähtäen kipeästi suoraan Lehdon jaloille. Tämä otti kirjan ihmeissään käteensä.

”Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä oikein luuhaat?” tämä murahti, vilkaisten samalla äsken jaloilleen pudonnutta, tiiliskiveä, ”Ja mikä hemmetti tämä oikein on?” Takakantta lukiessaan hän ei voinut uskoa silmiään: Riitaoja oli myöhässä illanvietosta, koska oli mieluummin halunnut lukea varhaisteineille tarkoitettua vampyyripehmopornoa kuin viettää aikaansa hänen ja muiden poikien kanssa. Lehto oli verisesti loukkaantunut tästä ja vaati selityksiä.

”No m-m-mie vaan jäin vähän lukemaan…ei tämä ole sitä miltä näyttää…anna miun selittää…”

”Ihan turha selittää tonttu. Minun mielestä se näyttää juuri siltä, että olet näitä oksettavia tarinoitasi lukenut meidän muiden odotellessa baarissa. Saatana, jouduin Kuovin kanssa viettämään aikaa kun herra vampyyrifania ei näkynyt mailla halmeilla. Pistähän vipinää töppösiin, niin mennään.”

Lehto ei antanut armoa, joten Riitaojan oli pakko myöntyä. Tämä laitettiinkin lähtökuntoon muutamassa sekunnissa, Lehdon retuuttaen tonttuaan samalla puoliväkisin käsivarresta mukanaan. Shotit odottivat, eikä yrmeä tamperelainen tosiaankaan halunnut, että Rahikainen joisi heidänkin osuutensa ”vahingossa”.

Kimalluksen asiakkaina oli muuan joukkio riemukkaita abiturientteja ryhmänohjaajansa filosofian opettaja Auervaaran kanssa. Hänen suojattiensa joukossa olivat myös kaksi pian ylioppilaskirjoituksiinsa valmistautuvaa nuorta nimeltään Asumaniemi ja Hauhia. He vaikuttivat ulkoisesti parhailta ystäviltä, mutta todellisuudessa ystävyys oli kovin yksipuolista.

”Kato vittu noit siistei kundei, ehkä mekin ollaan 10 vuoden päästä tommosii”, Asumaniemi katseli ihaillen konekiväärikomppanian poikia juomassa shottejaan. Erityisesti nahkahousuissa avoimesti esiintyvä Rahikainen oli hänen mieleensä. Tuollainen hänkin haluaisi olla aikuisena: villi ja vapaa sekoilija.

”Niin kai”, totesi Hauhia tympeästi. Hän ei rehellisesti sanottuna välittänyt kovin paljoa juhlimisesta, joten ryyppäävä miessakki ei ansainnut hänen ihailuaan. Ollakseen rehellinen, ei hän ollut edes oikeasti ihan varma, miksi oli suostunut osallistumaan koko typerälle abiristeilylle. Ehkä se oli ollut jonkin sortin sosiaalista painetta. Hauhiaa kiinnosti tässä parhaat päivänsä nähneessä laivabaarissa lähinnä karaoke, sillä tämä olikin kieltämättä varsin taitava laulaja ja muistutti ulkonäöltään erehdyttävästi erästä takavuosien tenavatähteä. Hän vain toivoi, että pääsisi yksin livahtamaan lavalle ilman Asumaniemen keikistelyä, sillä tämä todennäköisesti tapansa mukaisesti varastaisi koko shown, vaikka musikaalisesti olikin täysin lahjaton.

Karaokea oli ehtinyt pyöriä jo melkein tunnin, mutta osallistuminen oli kovin heikkoa. Tuttuun suomalaiseen tyyliin, ihmiset eivät olleet vielä tarpeeksi humaltuneita laulaakseen julkisesti tunteella. Kariluoto, Lammio ja kumppanit olivat päässeet vasta todistamaan erään eläkeläisen herkän tulkinnan Joutsenlaulusta sekä karaoke-emännän koottuja kappaleita. Tämän laulua oli kyllä varsin mieluisaa kuunnella, mutta hänelle saattaisi tulla pitkä työilta, jos osallistujaprosentti pysyisi yhtä heikkona kuin tähän mennessä. Asiaan olisi saatava muutosta mitä pikimmiten.

”Pelastakaa ny joku toi karaokeflik työn teost ja menkkä laulamaha”, Hietanen koitti suostutella porukkaansa. Hän olisi mielellään mennyt itse, muttei viitsinyt perin surkeana laulajana kiduttaa toisia asiakkaita.

Käskystä rohkaistuneena Rokka nousi virnistäen ylös. Hän oli Suden kanssa selaillut laulukansioita jo tovin ja näytti siltä, että he menisivät nyt vihdoin antamaan toiveensa karaoke-emännälle. Jonoa ei ollut, joten herkkä esitys sai alkaa saman tien.

”Noniin, meillähän olisi täällä sitten vihdoin laulajia tiedossa, nimittäin seuraavana lavalle astelee duo Naapurmiähet legendaarisella kappaleella Säkkijärven polkka. Olkaa hyvä!”

Lammio huokaisi kuulutuksen myötä tuskallisesti, painaen päänsä syvälle kämmeniensä suojaan. Ensin Rahikaisen nahkahousut ja sitten vielä loppuilta kuunnellen Rokan karmeaa laulua. Mitä pahaa hän oli tehnyt, kun häntä näin rangaistiin? Vieressä orastavan humalan rentouttama Kariluoto ei pystynyt pidättämään tapahtuneen aiheuttamaa spontaania hihityskohtaustaan, varsinkaan nähtyään Lammion ahdistuneen ilmeen.

Kaikkien katseet siirtyivät pikkuhiljaa Hietaseen, joka oli rohkaissut surkeita laulajia. Lahtisen oli pakko todeta kuivasti:

”Avasit sitten ton perkeleen Pandoran lippaan, että kiitos vaan. Noi kaks väsymätöntä ukkelia laulaa varmastikin koko illan ikivihreitään, jos kukaan ei niitä estele. Sen verran humalassakin ovat, että kaikki arvostelukyky on kadonnut kuin tuhka tuuleen. Nuotin vierestä menee niin että heilahtaa ja me tässä ollaan pahimmat uhrit. Ei tätä kukaan jaksa selvinpäin kuunnella.”

Hietanen yritti vielä epätoivoisesti pelastaa itsensä toisten miesten vihalta:

”En mää noil sitä tarkottanu, et oisin niitten lauluu halunnu kuunnel, mää vannon! Aattelin vaan, et joku muukin vois ton parka karaokeflikan lisäks laulaa. En mää mittään Säkkijärven polkkaa fanita, sitä kuunneltiin bussis jo ihan tarppeks.”

”Annetaan nyt miesten laulaa, kun näyttävät siitä niin kovin nauttivan. Loppuillasta tämä tarkoittaa sitten vaan sitä, että meidän muiden on pakko olla äänessä mahdollisimman paljon, ettei duo Naapurmiähet pääse enää uudestaan kapuamaan lavalle”, Koskela tokaisi salaperäisen hymynsä saattelemana.


	6. Kuovi ja kultakurkkuset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihdoin pääsin siihen kauan odottamaani kappaleeseen! Rakastan karaokea ja kävin hakemassa inspiraatiota kirjoittamiseen viime viikonloppuna paikallisesta kuppilasta. Tämä meinasi taas paisua kovin pitkäksi, joten päätin jakaa karaokeilakoinnin kahteen osaan.

Maininta Pandoran lippaan avaamisesta vaikutti sikäli pitävän paikkansa, että duo Naapurmiästen esityksen jälkeen osallistujamäärä oli lähtenyt huikeaan nousuun ja laulutoiveita sateli solkenaan karaoke-emännän laariin. Todennäköisesti ihmiset olivat rohkaistuneet huomattuaan, että laulajien lähtötaso ei ollut kovin korkea, joten kenelläkään ei olisi mitään hävettävää.

Rokan ja Suden jälkeen Lahtinen oli uskaltautunut menemään lavalle Määttä taustapirunaan. Kaikki itsekriittisyys oli saatu jätettyä taka-alalle Naapurmiästen korvaraiskattua jo tämän kuppilan asiakaskunnan.

 _”On aivan turhaa enää tehdä työtä_  
_Verot vievät koko palkan kuitenkin_  
_Saat viettää monta unetonta yötä_  
_Herrat teki elämästä helvetin_  
_Haistakaa paska koko valtiovalta_  
_Ette osaa muuta kuin verottaa_  
_Muutenkin touhu tuntuu holtittomalta_  
_Kaikki pitäis kerralla erottaa”_

Irwin Goodmanin renkutuksen pauhatessa taustalla tasan puolitoista sävelaskelelta nuotin vierestä, Hietanen, Rokka (luovuttuaan laulamisesta komppanian väsymättömän kettuilun ansiosta) sekä Vanhala olivat siirtyneet naurattamaan kolmen venäläisnaisen porukkaa. Erityisesti Hietanen oli ottanut tehtäväkseen jään murtamisen heidän välillään ja kertoi hauskoja juttuja poppoonsa kommelluksista.

”Tua Rahikaine meijä porukast alko hajottaa paikoi juavuksis täksfriis ja sit ne myymälän flika men ihan paniikkihi ja kutsu järkkärin paikal. Luajan lykky mää olin kuitenkin näkemäs ja ennenku mittä kerkes sattumaha, mun erinomaiste neuvottelutaitoje ansiost päästihi kaik pälkähäst. Ei joutunu Rahikaine putkaha loppuillaks, kiitos meikäläisen. Ne tytöt ol mul ikusest kiitollissi ja mää sain niilt pusut ja ilmase suklaalevy, niin bali ne must tykkäs.” Yli-innokkaan turkulaisen sepustama juttu aikaisemmasta kommelluksesta saattoi sisältää hivenen aromisuolaa. Se tuntui kuitenkin purevan ainakin jollain tasolla, sillä kaksi naisista kikattivat hysteerisesti. Rokka ja Vanhala tosin epäilivät, että Hietasen hyvän tarinankerronnan sijaan venäläisiä huvitti miehen paksu murre.

Yksi naisjoukkion jäsenistä ei ollut kuitenkaan vakuuttunut Hietasen satuiluista, vaan kysyi ilmekään värähtämättä:

”Miksi tulitte tänne?”

”Perhana, not johan myö sanottiin, ett’ vähän niinku luokkakokoust ollaha pithämäs myön konekiväärikomppanian kans. Usot sie, et tää porukk’ koostuu pelkästään jaloist miähist.” Rokka ei pitänyt Veran tylystä kysymyksestä. Nainen suhtautui heihin muutenkin ihmeellisen nihkeästi. Hehän olivat tarkoittaneet vain hyvää tullessaan hieromaan tuttavuutta ja sitä paitsi, olisivat sitten häätäneet saman tien pois, jos eivät jutut kelvanneet.

Vera ei kuulostanut vieläkään vakuuttuneelta. ”Mikä ihmeen konekiväärikomppania, oletteko siis jotain armeijakavereita?” Armeijajutuilla kerskailevat miehet eivät olleet millään tavalla tämän itsetietoisen naisen mieleen.

”No ei me mittää armeijaäijii ol, mut meijän yläasteen luakan lempinimi oli kato konekiväärikomppania. Siit tuliki miälehe, et se onki aika hauska tarina, mist se nimi oikke tul…” Hietanen aloitti jälleen uuden pitkän juttunsa konekiväärikomppanian alkuperästä, mikä oli Rokalle ja Vanhalalle jo ihan tarpeeksi tuttu. Heti jaarituksen alettua Vera tiuskaisi ystävilleen jotain äidinkielellään ja lähti hakemaan lisää juotavaa päätään pyöritellen

Lahtisen ja Määtän tunteikkaan esityksen jälkeen vuorossa oli hyvissä maisteissa oleva eläkeläismies Markku, joka halusi ehdottomasti laulaa Hopeisen kuun risteilykansan riemuksi. Laulusuoritus ei teknisesti eronnut paljoakaan duo Naapurmiästen vedosta, mutta yritystä kieltämättä oli.

Huonojen laulajien ja alkoholin myötä Riitaoja oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa rohkaistua. Hänen kielenkannattimiaan oli kovasti alkanut väpättää, mutta lavalle yksin kapuaminen tuntui liian isolta kynnykseltä.

”Lehto?”

”Mmh?”

”Tulisikko…tulisikko miun kanssa laulamaan? Yksi biisi olisi mielessä. Ois niin kiva päästä esiintymään, mut ei yksin oikein kehtaisi. Olisi niin ihanaa, kun tulisit miun kanssa, niin muutkin pojat näkis kuinka taitavia ollaan”, tämä ojentautui lähemmäs vieruskaveriaan ja jatkoi vielä hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ”eikä nyt ainakaan yhtä surkioita voida olla kuin Rokka ja Susi.”

Lehto pyöritteli hetken silmiään. Tuon oli kyllä pakko pitää paikkansa, etteivät he sentään yhtä kauheita voineet olla kuin aikaisemmat laulajat porukastaan. ”Kai se sitten on pakko suostua”, hän vastasi välinpitämättömästi. Ei jotenkaan osannut sanoa eikään tälle suloiselle änkyttäjälle. Lehto luotti siihen, että Riitaoja varmaan toimisi mielellään päätähtenä tämän itse asettautuessa suosiolla lavan pimeimpään nurkkaukseen mumisemaan lyriikoitaan.

Riitaojan silmät kirkastuivat Lehdon myöntymisen myötä. Tämä oli selkeästi harkinnut biisivalintaansa jo pitkään, sillä ei mennyt kuin muutama sekunti, kunnes ryppyinen karaoketoivelappu oli jo vaihtanut omistajaansa.

”Kuulemma noin 35 minuuttia jonoa ja sitten päästään,” Riitaoja hymyili aurinkoisesti istuutuessaan takaisin omalle paikalleen. Lehto ei voinut muuta kuin miettiä, mihinköhän sitä oli taas suostuttu tuon tonttusen takia.

Toisella puolen Lehtoa ja Riitaojaa mietteliäs Koskela seuraili meluisan karaokeravintolan meininkiä. Lähettyvillä ei juuri silloin ollut mielenkiintoista juttuseuraa, sillä Hietanenkin oli kadonnut jonnekin väkijoukon uumeniin. Koskela ei kuitenkaan kovin kauaa ehtinyt viettää aikaa yksikseen, sillä hyväntuulinen Kariluoto ilmestyi kuin tyhjästä hänen viereensä. Tämä ojensi virnuillen oluttuopin toisen matkanjärjestäjän eteen.

”Jaaha, no kiitosta vaan”, Koskela totesi vaivautuneena. Kyllä hän olisi itsekin voinut juotavansa ostaa, vaikka olihan ele kieltämättä ihan kohtelias. Pitäisi tehdä Kariluodolle myöhemmin sitten jokin vastapalvelus, kun mies oli usein niin kovin antelias.

”Noh, mikäs meininki, aiotko mennä laulamaan?” nuorempi mies tapitti Koskelaa vieläkin samalla oudon intensiivisellä katseella, jolla oli katsonut tätä aikaisemmin heidän saapuessaan baariin.

”Kai sitä voisi käydä jotain lurauttamassa sopivan hetken tullen.” Koskela oli silloin tällöin käynyt kotipitäjänsä paikallispubissa laulamassa ja porttikieltoa ei ainakaan ollut tullut, joten oletettavasti hänen äänensä oli jotenkuten siedettävä toisten kuunneltavaksi. ”Entäs itse, vähän olen kuullut huhua, että sinä jopa oikeasti osaisit laulaa. Etkös siellä musiikkiopistossakin ollut silloin aikoinaan?”

”No joo, mutta siitäkin nyt on jo valovuosia aikaa. Enpä ole jälkeen päin enää sen kummemmin harjoitellut laulamista, mutta täytyy vähän katsoa, mihin tämä ilta kehittyy.” Kariluoto oli tosiaan ollut musiikkiopistossa sellistinä sekä poikakuorossa. Laulamisesta hän oli pitänyt siihen saakka, kunnes teinivuosina äänenmurros oli pilannut erään konsertin, johon tämä oli nakitettu esilaulajaksi. Ääni oli päättänyt pettää juuri silloin kun olisi pitänyt saada muodostettua erittäin korkeita nuotteja, jotka olivat harjoituksissa onnistuneet aina erinomaisesti. Itse h-hetkellä murrosiän pirulainen oli kuitenkin päättänyt astua esiin ja epävireinen laulu oli kuulostanut lähinnä jonkin pienen viattoman eläimen rääkkäämiseltä. Järkytykseltään Kariluoto oli jäätynyt täysin lavalle ja kuoronjohtajan oli ollut pakko raahata paniikissa oleva teinipoika pois yleisön edestä. Tapahtuma oli jättänyt niin ikävät muistot, että hän oli suostunut laulamaan ihmisten ilmoilla vasta vuosia myöhemmin.

”Turhaan olet huolissasi. Eipä taida esiintymispaineita olla meillä kummallakaan, ainakaan jos tämä taso pitää paikkansa”, Koskela myhäili samalla kiitollisena siitä, että Markku oli juuri lopettelemassa serenadiaan.

Teatraalisiin nahkahousuihinsa pukeutunut Rahikainen oli päättänyt ottaa Lammio-paran nokittavakseen. Tämä sai jotain suunnatonta tyydytystä nähdessään heidän bussikuskinsa kiukun nousevan jokaisesta teosta tai sanasta, jonka päästi ilmoille.

”Noh, meinaakkos sie meitin Kuovi kultakurkkunen mennä laulammoo?” Rahikainen kuiskutteli oksettavan intiimisti Lammion korvaan viinanhajuisen hengityksen saattelemana. Ahdistelija oli yllättänyt matkanjärjestäjän takaapäin kietoen käsivartensa tämän ympärille tiukkaan halaukseen. Lammiota raivostutti, että hänet onnistuttiin yllättämään jatkuvasti, eikä keksinyt koskaan mitään yhtä nasevaa takaisin. Rahikainen oli vain yksinkertaisesti liian taitava omassa kierossa lajissaan. Tälläkin kertaa Lammio sai sähistyä takaisin vain jotain kiroilun tapaista, mikä tuntui huvittavan hänen inhoamaansa henkilöä vielä enemmän.

Rahikaisen vihdoin häivyttyä Lammio kävi tiputtamassa kaikessa hiljaisuudessa laulutoiveensa karaoke-emännälle. ”Perkele, tuo keikistelijä saisi vielä kuulla kunniansa tänä iltana. Pakko keksiä jotain sen pään menoksi”, mies kihisi itsekseen.

Reilu puolituntinen kului yllättävän vauhdikkaasti ja pian kaikuikin ainakin Riitaojalle mieluisa kuulutus ilmoille:

”Kiitos Anne, siinä kuulimme varsin raikkaan tulkinnan Aikuisesta naisesta. Seuraavana lavalle toivotetaan tervetulleiksi Riitis&Lehtis Aquan kappaleella Barbie Girl.”

Riitaojan pompatessa reippaasti paikaltaan kohti lavaa, Lehtoa alkoi kylmätä. Mikä helvetin Riitis&Lehtis ja mikä tämä kappalevalinta oikein oli? Ei kai hän joutuisi laulamaan sitä imelää tytön ääntä? Helpotukseksi Riitaoja kuiskasi tälle:

”Laula sie vaan ne Kenin osuudet, mie hoitelen Barbien.” Riitaoja oli niin tavattoman itsevarma sanoessaan tämän ehkä kaikkien aikojen oudoimman lauseen, jonka Lehto oli vajaan 30 vuotta kestäneen elämänsä aikana kuullut. Eipä siinä mitään muuta voinut kuin mennä suoraan suden suuhun. Itsepähän tähän oltiin suostuttu.

 _“Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
__Sure Ken_  
_Jump in”_

90-luvun musiikille tunnusomaisten syntikkasoundien myötä tuttu kappale alkoi sovittua uudella persoonallisella tavalla Riitiksen&Lehtiksen käsittelyssä. Värikäs risteilyväki vaikuttikin heti kiinnostuvan kaksikosta, joka oli kaikin puolin eriskummallisen näköinen ja kuuloinen. Toinen heistä, valtavan pitkä mies kimaltavissa vaatteissa, seisoi keskellä parrasvaloja huokuen ylpeyttä laulaessaan tarkasti nuotilleen kimeää naisääntä. Toinen miehistä, lyhyt ja vankka jurottaja, seisoi hyvän hajuraon päässä laulukumppanistaan pimeydessä imitoiden täydellisesti Kenin möreää ääntä. Kertoi varmastikin aikaisempien kappaleiden ja laulajien tasosta, että tämä esiintyjäkaksikko tarjosi kyseisen puljun laadukkaimman performanssin tähän mennessä.

Konekiväärikomppanian miehet olivat syttyneet täyteen liekkiinsä yllätyksellisen esityksen alkaessa, vaikkakin venäläinen naisporukka oli kaikonnut vähin äänin tajuttuaan, että Barbie ja Ken olivat Hietasen ja kumppaneiden kanssa samaa poppoota. Sitä ei kuitenkaan jaksettu kauaa surkutella, vaan Hietanen nousi Rokan kanssa pöydälle laulamaan ja tanssimaan. Lehdon julkinen esiintyminen Barbie-nuken poikaystävänä oli jotain niin käsittämättömän ainutlaatuista, että sitä oli syytäkin juhlistaa.

Vanhala ja Honkajoki olivat hivuttautuneet eturiviin kuvaamaan koko esityksen. Tämä julkaistaisiin varmasti kaikissa mahdollisissa sosiaalisen median kanavissa, kunhan netti jälleen toimisi kunnolla heidän päästessään Tukholmaan.

Koskela ja Kariluoto katsoivat toisiaan hämmentyneinä. Kumpikaan ei olisi ikinä voinut uskoa Lehdon suostuvan moiseen, mutta siellä hän seisoi lavan nurkassa hartiat lytyssä, puristaen keskittyneesti mikrofoniaan. Koskela oli juuri aikeissa murjaista tapahtuneesta jonkin sutjakkaan letkahduksen, mutta ei ehtinyt, sillä Kariluoto alkoi pikkuhiljaa revetä liitoksistaan tapahtuman koomisuuden vuoksi.

”Voi luoja, en kestä tätä meininkiä… nuo pojat ovat kyllä niin elementeissään, katso nyt tuota murisevaa Lehtoa…ja Riitaojakin säkenöi tuolla tavalla…en kestä enää, voi luoja.” Kariluoto yritti kaikin voimin seurata viihdyttävää esitystä, mutta näky oli niin uskomattoman huvittava, että hän ei pystynyt mitenkään enää kontrolloimaan itseään. Tämä upottikin kasvonsa Koskelan olkapäähän räkättäen kyynelten valuessa vuolaasti. Vanhemmalle miehelle teki myös tiukkaa pidätellä enää huvittuneisuuttaan ja tämä yritti epätoivoisesti piilotella näkyvää nauruaan.

Yleensä niin vakavalle Lammiolle teki myös kovin tiukkaa yrittää ylläpitää pokerinaamaansa. Tämä pyrki ajattelemaan mahdollisimman ikäviä asioita, jottei purskahtaisi nauruun ja nolaisi itseään. Kuitenkaan edes iki-inhokkien Rahikaisen ja Rokan ajatteleminen ei onnistunut enää laskemaan mielialaa.

Viimeinen niitti huonosti alkaneelle pokan pitämiselle oli, kun Lehto murahti mikrofoniin:

_“Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!”_

Näiden syvällisten lyriikoiden myötä Lammion oli pakko purskauttaa juuri siemaistu viinikulaus ulos. Naurunremakkaa oli enää mahdoton estellä. Oli niin käsittämätöntä kuulla nuo lauseet Lehdon suusta ja vieläpä näin julkisella paikalla. Tämä oli suorastaan jo historiallista.

Rahikaisen mielestä oli kovin viihdyttävää, että yleensä heidän niin virallisina esiintyviltä johtohahmoilta oli pettänyt pokka näinkin näkyvästi. Olihan se pakko myöntää, että varsinkin Lammion ilakointi oli varsin miellyttävää katseltavaa. Pisteenä i:n päälle loppuyöksi oli vielä säästeltynä upseerimaisen korrekteja miehiä varten kirkkaansininen viinapullo. Rahikainen ei malttanut odottaa.

Lehdon ja Riitaojan myötä karaokekuppilassa oli syttynyt ennennäkemätöntä hypetystä. Karaoke-emäntä oli tahallaan laittanut mikit normaalia kovemmalle ja hihitteli itsekin katsellessaan kiehtovaa esitystä. Mitään vastaavaa hän ei uransa aikana ollut vielä koskaan nähnyt. Eturivissä Vanhalan ja Honkajoen seassa lukiolaiset tanssivat epätahtiin kummallista tanssiaan, mutta kukaan ei juuri sillä hetkellä välittänyt, miltä se näytti. Laulajakaksikon rohkea veto oli vapauttanut myös yleisöä itsekritiikin pauloista.

Varmastikin ainoa, jonka huulilla ei käynyt pieninkään hymyntapainen, oli Lahtinen. Tämä keskittyi liiaksi saarnaamaan kappaleen kaupallisuudesta ja naisia halventavasta arvomaailmasta. Muiden mielestä tämä oli vain niin viihdyttävää parodiaa, eikä kellekään Lahtista lukuun ottamatta ollut tullut edes mieleen ajatella kappaleesta mitään sen syvällisempää.

 _“Oh, I'm having so much fun_  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_  
_Oh, I love you Ken ”_

Loppusanojen myötä Riitaoja muiskautti märän pusun Lehdon poskelle. Pussauksen kohde ei osannut millään tavalla tätä odottaa, vaan jäätyi patsaaksi ja alkoi muuttaa väriään tulenpunaiseksi. Samalla kamerat räpsyivät kiihkeästi ja koko yleisö oli sulaa vahaa. Konekiväärikomppanian pojat taputtivat seisaaltaan samaan aikaan itkien ja nauraen. Osa seisoi pöydillä vieläkin, sillä Barbien ja Kenin hämmentämä järjestyksenvalvoja ei ollut tajunnut puuttua baarin tapahtumiin. Kariluoto oli kaatunut tuolillaan ja Koskela yritti epätoivoisesti nostaa naurusta tärisevää ystäväänsä takaisin ylös.

”Siinä meillä olikin varsin upea performanssi, kiitos Riitis&Lehtis! Toivottavasti tästä duosta kuullaan vielä. Annetaan raikuvat aplodit!”

Korviahuumaavat aplodit kuullessaan Riitaoja oli varma, että käsillä oli hänen elämänsä paras hetki. Pitkä mies kumarsi syvään riemuitsevan yleisön edessä ja hymyili leveästi. Oli ihanaa paistatella väkijoukon suosiossa. Hän oli kovin onnellinen, että Lehto oli suostunut hänen kanssaan tähän.

Poikien poistuessa lavalta takaisin risteilykansan joukkoon, he saivat ensin vastaanottaa konekiväärikomppaniansa ylitsevuotavat suosionosoitukset. Hietanen otti ensimmäisenä molemmat esiintyjät tiukkaan syleilyynsä, samalla pauhaten:

”Se ol kyl niin komias ja rohkia veto, et voi helvet senttä teijän kans. Ja Lehto, en ois ikän uskonu sust, mut hianost toimittu! Kosk tulee albumi?” Mies alkoi olla niin pirteässä nousuhumalassa, että hän halusi vain halailla ja rakastaa kaikkia. Riitaojalle tämä sopi vallan mainiosti, kun taas hellyyttä vihaava Lehto yritti epätoivoisesti kaikota ulos tupakalle vähin äänin, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Heistä oli juuri tullut karaokepaikan suurimmat tähdet.

Halausten ja muiden kamaluuksien jälkeen Lehto huokaisi helpotuksesta heidän vihdoinkin päästyä takaisin omille paikoilleen. Tämä oli aikeissa juuri pummata tupakan Rahikaiselta, kun heidän pöytäänsä lähestyi 10 hengen lukiolaisporukka. Mitä nuo oikein halusivat? Suurin osa heistä kikatteli ujostellen, mutta eräs heistä uskalsi kuitenkin kysyä karaoken supertähdiltä:

”Moi, saataisko me kuva ja nimmarit Riitiksen&Lehtiksen kanssa? Oli ihan huippu tuo esitys, paras tänä iltana!” kysymyksen esittänyt poika painoi samalla katseensa ujosti jalkoihinsa. Oli vaatinut suurta rohkeutta tulla vieraan miesporukan eteen näin. Riitaoja halusi rohkaista heitä ja totesikin aurinkoisesti:

”No totta kai me suostutaan! Ja kiitos kehuista, ihanaa että tykkäsitte. Mekin kyllä Lehtiksen kanssa nautittiin esiintymisestä.”

Lehto toivoi sillä hetkellä, että olisi voinut vajota maan alle. Hemmetti, kun ei ehtinyt Hietasen ja muiden hempeilyjen takia pakenemaan ihmisten ilmoilta aikaisemmin. Oli pakko vain mennä taas Riitaojan talutusnuorassa ja antaa lukiolaisille haluamansa. Toivottavasti tämä kiirastuli loppuisi mahdollisimman pian.

Lukiolaiset räpsivät kaksikosta uskomattoman määrän kuvia ja moni halusi heidän kanssaan ikuistuksen niin yksin kuin erikseenkin. Koko porukankin kuva otettiin, Riitaojan paistatellessa keskellä otosta. Lehto ei voinut ymmärtää tällaista kulttuuria. Mitä iloa hänen kuvastaan olisi muka jonkun tuntemattoman ihmisen puhelimessa tai Instagram-tilillä? Ei hän kuitenkaan halunnut olla ilkeäkään, vaan suostui kuviin mukisematta. Riitaoja oli näyttänyt olevansa kuin kala vedessä kameroiden edessä, Lehdon tuntiessa itsensä lähinnä rannalla sätkiväksi ahveneksi. Miten ihmeessä tuo tonttu oikein osasi tämän? Tämä voisi hyvinkin olla tulevaisuudessa jonkin sortin julkkis.

Ikuisen piinaavalta tuntuneen kuvaussession jälkeen nuoret halusivat Barbien ja Kenin nimikirjoitukset vielä sekä päiväkirjoihinsa että käsivarsiinsa. Lehto saikin kunnian raapustaa paksulla tussilla lukiolaisten käsivarsiin haparoivalla käsialallaan: Toivo Armas Lehto aka Lehtis. Se tuntui äärimmäisen tyhmältä, mutta itsepähän olivat halunneet. Nimmarikierroksen jälkeen mies katosi vähin äänin kauan odotetuille hermosauhuille.

Esiintyjäkaksikon kuvausepisodin aikana kolmen lukiolaistytön porukka oli aloittanut laulamaan jotain mitäänsanomatonta poppikappaletta epäselvästi yhteen mikrofoniin. Konekiväärikomppanian pojat Lehtoa lukuun ottamatta istuivat pöytänsä ääressä nauttien alkoholijuomiaan. Äskeinen esitys oli ollut niin hämmentävä, että kukaan ei oikein keksinyt enää mitään sanottavaa, eikä uusi lauluesitys ollut mitenkään keskittyneen kuuntelemisen arvoinen. Reilun kolmen minuutin lauluesitys vierähtikin kuin huomaamatta ja pian kajahti ilmoille taas uusi laulajakuulutus:

”Seuraavaksi saamme kuulla vähän räppiä, nimittäin lauteille päästetään Henkka Cheekin kappaleella Äärirajoille.”

Lammio nousi selkä suorana astellen dramaattisesti kohti lavaa. Miestä hermostutti niin paljon, että vatsan pohjasta kouraisi, mutta hän pyrki peittämään jännityksensä esiintymällä itsevarmasti. Olihan sitä salaa harjoiteltu räppäämistä kotona ja tehty ajankuluksi omia riimejäkin silloin tällöin. Niitä tosin olivat lähinnä kuulleet hänen kanssaan asustelevat koirat. Risteilyväelle olikin nyt tarjolla harvinainen tilaisuus kuulla ”Henkan” julkinen debyyttiesitys.

Muut pojat katselivat huuli pyöreänä, sillä yllätyksellisiä kykyjä tuntui löytyvän heidän porukastaan kuin sieniä sateella. Hetki sitten välinpitämätöntä Rahikaistakin alkoi kiinnostaa. Kyllä hän tiesi, että Lammio kuunteli Cheekiä, mutta osasiko mies muka räpätä itsekin? Tämä oli niin mehevä tilaisuus, että Rahikaisen oli pakko luikerrella räppärinsä perässä lavan eteen puhelimen videokuvaus valmiina.


	7. My Koskela will go on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lukemattomien tuntien jälkeen sain tämän hävyttömän pitkän chapterin ulos. Sisältää jotain lievää miesromantiikkaa.

Vuosia kestäneen Cheek-fanituksen ansiosta Lammiolle niin tutuiksi tulleet soundit pärähtivät ilmoille huipputeknisten karaokelaitteiden kaiuttimista. Itse räppäri kuitenkin vapisi lavalla kuin haavan lehti. Hitto soikoon, olikohan tässä nyt oikeasti ollut mitään järkeä? Hän ei ollut julkisesti esiintynyt koskaan, joten todennäköisyyden sääntöjen mukaan esitys tulisi olemaan jonkin asteinen fiasko. Pojat varmastikin kettuilisivat hänelle jälkeen päin tästä vielä pitkään matkan jälkeenkin. Eturivissä virnuileva Rahikainen puhelin kourassaan ei ainakaan helpottanut esiintymisjännitystä yhtään sen enempää.

Lammio yritti epätoivoisesti tuijottaa ruudulla viliseviä tuttuja lyriikoita, mutta juuri nyt ne näyttivät epäselvältä puurolta. Ensimmäiset säkeet menivätkin häneltä täysin ohi. Karaoke-emäntä silmäili sivusta tilannetta ja oli valmiina tulossa avuksi paikkaamaan, jollei ramppikuumeesta kärsivä esiintyjä saisi suutaan pian avattua.

”Hemmetti, nyt pitää ryhdistäytyä, ihan vain senkin vuoksi, ettei tuo yksi limainen tuijottelija saisi liikaa hupia epäonnistumisestani”, Lammio psyykkasi itseään sisäisen puheen avulla. Hän vetikin syvään henkeä, sulki silmänsä ja toisteli mielessään kappaleen lyriikoita: _Mun täytyy luottaa ja antaa vaan mennä._

Eturivissä mahdollisimman näkyvällä paikalla seisova Rahikainen nautti suunnattomasti katsellessaan Lammion ahdinkoa. Onneksi hän oli tajunnut taltioida tämän esityksen, sillä siitä voisi ilkeillä vielä pitkään. Tämä mietti nasevia lausahduksia, joilla kiusaisi Lammiotaan koko loppumatkan. Niitä voisivat olla esimerkiksi: ”Jäivätkös ne Kuovin sulosoinnut sinne laivan baariin?” tai ”Veikö kissa kielen, mutta ai niin, eihän Kuovilla edes ollut kieltä alun perinkään.” Letkautuksia tulisi illan aikana keksittyä varmasti lisääkin.

Hupi loppui kuitenkin lyhyeen, sillä aivan kuin taikaiskusta lavalla kököttävän Cheek-kopion hiljaiselo katkesi viimein kiivaan räpin alkaessa:

_”Mun täytyy luottaa, että nää siivet kantaa_  
_Musiikki kuljettaa ku koko elämän sille antaa_  
_Rohkeus ei oo sitä ettei pelota_  
_Vaan et uskaltaa hyppää vaik ei tiedä selviikö elossa_  
_Menin äärirajoille että mun pääni hajoilee_  
_Tiedän et mun paikka maailmas on antaa ääni sanoille_  
_Annan niin kauan kun sillä on välii_  
_Kävi miten kävi voittajat ei pelkää hävii”_

Rahikaisen suu loksahti auki. Tämä ei voinut olla todellista. Taisi olla aika myöntää, että vastoin alkuodotuksia hänen Henkkansa näyttikin hanskaavan tämän homman. Kaiken kukkuraksi tämä oli onnistunut kokoamaan itsensä totaalisesta jäätymisestä huolimatta. Se oli hatunnoston arvoinen suoritus myös muidenkin poikien mielestä, jotka seurasivat esitystä taka-alalla.

”Tää on kyl niin sukkelaa, et millassi kykyi täst meijän porukast oikke on löytyny täsä illan aikan”, Hietanen päivitteli pojille heidän katsellessaan ihmeissään bussikuskinsa esitystä. ”Koht varmaa tyylii joku Honkajokiki menee laulamaa jottai perkeleen death metallii, jos tämne meininki jatkuu viäl.” Turkulainen oli kieltämättä jopa hieman kateellinen muiden poikien taidoista.

Hermosauhuiltaan palaava Lehto oli kuullut jo kauas syvästi inhoamansa artistin kappaleen. Kuka ihme siellä oikein tuota hirveää mölinää hoilotti? Nähdessään reissun aikana liiankin tutuksi tulleen hahmon karaokekuppilan ovelta, hän kääntyi saman tien suosiolla takaisin ulos. Kuovin räppääminen oli viimeinen asia maan päällä, mitä hän nyt kaipaisi.

Lammio ei teknisesti ollut kovinkaan kaksinen laulaja, mutta sen mitä hän tekniikassa hävisi, hän otti takaisin olemalla sangen karismaattinen esiintyjä sekä sujuva räppääjä. Räppi-Henkka olikin saanut varsinkin nuoremman yleisön puolelleen. Monet tanssilavalla pomppivat lukiolaiset pähkäilivätkin salaa, mahtoiko komea riimittelijä olla sinkku.

_”Vien tän äärirajoille, äärirajoille_  
_Vien tän äärirajoille, sua varten_  
_Vien tän äärirajoille, äärirajoille_  
_Vien tän äärirajoille, sua varten_  
_Vi-vi Vien tän äärirajoille, sua varten_  
_Vi-vi Vien tän äärirajoille, sua varten!”_

Reilun kolme minuuttia kestäneen kappaleen tultua päätökseensä, yleisö repesi jälleen kerran raikuviin suosionosoituksiin. Hysteria ei kuitenkaan ollut aivan samankaltaista kuin hämmentävän Riitiksen&Lehtiksen kohdalla, mutta tupa oli selkeästi kuumana Henkan persoonallisen esityksen jäljiltä.

Lammion yrittäessä hiippailla pikkuhiljaa poispäin parrasvaloista, kaksi innokkaan näköistä lukiolaistyttöä olivat juuri lähestymässä häntä selkeästi jotain sanottavaa mielessään. Rahikainen oli kuitenkin ilmestynyt salamana tyttöjen ja esiintyjänsä väliin.

”Sori vuan tytöt, mut hää on miun poikaystävä. Myön pitteepi täst mennökin jo, heippa vaan”, Rahikainen täräytti pettyneen näköisille faneille ja Lammion kauhuksi otti tämän tiukkaan syleilyynsä, pussaten samalla poskelle aivan kuin Riitaoja oli aikaisemmin tehnyt Lehdolle. Lammio pääsi jollain keinolla kiemurtelemaan toisen miehen halauksesta kuitenkaan enää kykenemättä liikahtamaan pois tilanteesta. Tämä seisoikin suuttumuksestaan punaisena keskellä juottolaa nöyryytettynä.

”Siis mitä helvettiä tuo nyt oli olevinaan? Ja en todellakaan ole tuon pervon poikaystävä”, tämä yritti vielä pelastaa tilanteen kailottamalla kovaan ääneen, mutta tytöt olivat jo kadonneet. ”Nyt alkaa saatana soikoon mennä jo vähän liian pitkälle tämä ahdistelusi. Kyllä minä nyt olisin tyttöjen kanssa saanut jäädä hetkeksi rupattelemaan, ei se sinun päätöksesi tosiaankaan ole”, Lammio sihisi aivan Rahikaisen lipevien kasvojen edessä. Jos ei oltaisi oltu näinkin julkisessa tilassa, hän olisi takuuvarmasti sylkäissyt ahdistelijaansa päin.

”Se oli just sitä, milt näyttikin. Siuu on niin hauska kiusata”, Rahikainen vastasi kujeilevasti ja jatkoi juttuaan, ”ja sitä paitsi, saisit kiittää minnuu, meinaan et sie nuitten teinityttöjen hypetystä ois jaksanu pitkään kuunnell. Jottain nimmaria oisit kuitenkin joutunu kirjottelemmoon ja pusuttelemmoon niitten poskia huulet märkinä. En mie halluu, ett sie lähet joittenkin lukiolaisten matkoon, vaan halluun pittee siut ittelläni tän yön.”  

Lammio yritti tyrmistyneenä ottaa selkoa äskeisistä sanoista. Siis mitä tämä tuolla ”pitämisellä itsellään tänä yönä” tarkoitti? Rahikainen kuitenkin selkeytti kysymystä tuota pikaa kuiskaamalla liioitellun dramaattisesti:

”Ihan vuan kosk sie oot niin jumalaisen seksikäs ukko, enkä halluu päästää siusta irti kirveelläkään.”

Noiden käsittämättömien sanojen myötä Lammio tunsi, kuinka koko hänen kehonsa alkoi vaihtaa väriä ja jalat alkoivat täristä ärsyttävästi. Oliko hän nyt kuullut oikein? Oliko Rahikainen äsken tosissaan sanonut häntä ”jumalaisen seksikkääksi ukoksi” vai oliko hän jo muka niin humalassa, ettei erottanut kunnolla puhettakaan?

Tämä alkoi olla jo aivan liian paksua. Oli kuumottavaa ajatella, että edessä seisovalla herralla vaikutti olevan jokin etukäteen mietitty suunnitelma heidän yhteistä yötään ajatellen. Pitäisiköhän suosiolla lähteä ovet paukkuen hyttiin murjottamaan loppuyöksi ennen kuin mitään kamaluuksia tapahtuisi? Tämä matka alkoi muuttaa muotoaan kovin kiusalliseen suuntaan ja se sai Lammion olon epämukavaksi.

”Elä näytä tuommooselta, mennöön takas poikien työ. Miehän sanoin vaan sen, mikä miun mielestä on totta”, Rahikainen heitti loppukommenttina ja otti ihailunsa kohteen käsivarresta kiinni raahaten tämän takaisin heidän pöytäänsä.

Koskela oli harvinaisen tasokkaita esityksiä seuratessaan jo hetken aprikoinut, pitäisikö uskaltautua mennä vihdoin paistattelemaan parrasvaloihin. Itsepähän oli Kariluodollekin aikaisemmin todennut, että suorituspaineita kapakan tasoon nähden tuskin olisi. Useammat juodut oluet sekä shotit olivat puuduttaneet keskushermostoa jo sen verran, että esiintyminen yleisön edessä ei tuntunut enää niin karmivalta ajatukselta. Hetken epäröityään tämä päätti viimein käydä vaivihkaa tiputtamassa kappaletoiveensa.

Hauhian ja Asumaniemen hoilatessa taustalla Robinin kappaletta ”Puuttuva palanen”, Koskela hiippaili takaisin paikoilleen. Tarkkasilmäinen Kariluoto oli valpastunut huomattuaan, että ystävänsä oli käynyt laittamassa viimein laulutoiveensa.

”Noniin, kuullaanhan sitä vihdoin sinunkin lauluasi täällä. Loistavaa, en tosiaan malta odottaa.”

Koskela hivuttautui aivan Kariluodon viereen ja supisi tämän korvaan:

”Jos minäkin nyt uskallan mennä, niin tämä tarkoittaa, että sinunkin vuorosi tulee tänä iltana. Jopa Lammiokin kävi lavalla ja hyvinhän se sujui alkujähmeyden jälkeen.” Kaiken järjen mukaan Kariluodon oli pakko osata laulaa, siitä ei voinut olla epäilystäkään. Miestä vaivaava itsekritiikki oli vain saatava ensin taka-alalle. Koskela paloikin halusta kuulla vieruskaverinsa piilevät kyvyt ja koitti lievästi painostaen saada tätä suostumaan pyyntöönsä.

Nuorempi mies epäröi vieläkin. Mukavasta nousuhumalasta huolimatta huonot lapsuuden kokemukset puskivat pintaan. Koskelan läpitunkevaa katsetta oli kyllä kieltämättä vaikea vastustaa. Tummine silmineen tämä muistutti erehdyttävästi kerjäävää koiraa.

”Mitä minä saan, jos menen?” Kariluoto alkoi tekemään kiusoittelevaa kauppaa omasta laulamisestaan.

”Se jääköön nähtäväksi, onhan tässä vielä yötä jäljellä”, Koskela vastasi salamyhkäisesti.

Kommentin sisältö oli melko mystinen, mutta Kariluodon oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli kovin kiinnostunut ottamaan selvää ystävänsä ajatuksen juoksusta. Haaste olisi siis otettava vastaan, sillä hän ei missään nimessä kestäisi katsella loppuillan tuota varsin suloista anelevaa koiranpentuilmettä.

”No ehkä ihan vain sinun mieliksesi menen, ei tässä varmaan enää muukaan auta”, nuorempi mies naurahti vaivaantuneena ja aloitteli uutta viinilasillistaan. Jos kyse olisi ollut kenestä tahansa muusta, Kariluoto olisi varmasti kieltäytynyt.

”Hieno juttu. Se on nyt sitten sinetöity. Eipä me vielä tiedetä, millainen supertähti sinusta vielä kehkeytyykään”, Koskela virnuili harvinaisen leveästi. Samalla Kariluodon selkää pitkin menivät kylmät väreet aivan kuin joku olisi juuri avannut ikkunan.

Laulujonoa oli kertynyt melkein 45 minuuttia, mutta pitkän odottelun jälkeen omaan vuoroonsa kuulutettiin ”Koskela Suomesta”. Muiden ihmetellessä nimimerkkiä, Hietanen hymisi itsekseen heidän sisäpiirijutulleen.

Nimen alkuperä juontuu erääseen lauantai-iltaan, jota he olivat yhdessä viettäneet Koskelan kotipitäjän paikallisessa. Kyllästyttyään baarissa notkumiseen olivat miehet menneet roskaruuan himoissaan hakemaan yöpalaa Pentinkulman ainoasta kebab-ravintolasta. Yllätykseksi sisällä heitä vastassa oli joukkio ulkopaikkakuntalaisen moottoripyöräkerhon jäseniä. Jostain syystä nämä ottivat turkua puhuvan miehen ja tämän ystävän silmätikuikseen.

”Keitä te oikein luulette olevanne? Jotain homoja varmaan, onhan Turku tunnetustikin Suomen suurin persereikä”, kaapin kokoinen mies murjaisi ystäviensä hekotellessa railakkaasti taustalla.

Ivailun kohteita ei pikkumainen kommentti jaksanut masentaa, vaan hassuttelevalla tuulella oleva Hietanen heitti löylyä takaisin:

”Mua vois oikeestaas kutsuu turkulaiseks ahvenaks ja tää täsä viäres on mun poikaystävä. Sää taidas ol vähä kade, kun tää on niin pirun komias, vai mitä?” Hietanen nikkasi silmää ja käänsi jengiläisen veistä haavassa vielä hieromalla romanttisesti vieruskaverinsa reittä. Ele sai pinkkiä possua muistuttavan homofobisen miehen odotetusti raivon partaalle. Juuri kun tämä oli avaamassa suutaan sanoakseen jotain takaisin, oli Koskela tokaissut tuijottaen miestä humalan lasittamilla silmillään:

”Koskela Suomesta. Niin kova jätkä, että syö rautaa ja paskantaa kettinkiä. Hauska tavata vaan, tässä kullan kanssa haluttaisiin tietää sinunkin nimesi, niin olet tervetullut meidän pelehtimisiin koska vaan.”

Näiden sanojen myötä moottoripyörämies oli menettänyt lopullisesti malttinsa käyden melkein päälle, mutta onneksi he olivat ounastelleet tilanteen eskaloitumisen ja lähtivät juoksemaan niin nopeasti kuin kintuistaan pääsivät. Possua muistuttava ukko oli yrittänyt huudella uhkauksiaan vielä ravintolan ovelta, mutta he olivat ennättäneet onneksi supervauhtia kauas pakoon. Sinä iltana jäivätkin kaksi rullakebabia turkkilaisen pienyrittäjän harmiksi lunastamatta.

Hyvän matkan päässä he molemmat olivat viimein pysähtyneet ja samalla vielä huohottaen räjähtäneet nauruun.

”Sää ole kyl välil niin mystinen miäs, et ei ol todellist. Syö rautaa ja paskantaa kettinkiä…voi helvet, mist sää senki keksisi? Ja mist lähtien me ollaan pelehditty yhdes?”

”Itsepähän kutsuit minua poikaystäväksesi”, vanhempi mies virnuili takaisin ilkikurisesti. Yleensä niin korrektin ja vaisun miehen suusta pääsi aika ajoin yllättäviä asioita.

Onneksi kuitenkaan laivan kapakassa ei sillä hetkellä ollut moottoripyöräkerholaisia, joten Koskela sai esiintyä ilman konflikteja. Tämä oli valinnut laulukseen sota-ajan satiirin Eldankajärven jään. Ei hän mikään sotahullu ollut, mutta isäukolla oli usein tapana kuunnella kyseistä kappaletta pienissä konjakeissa melankoliapäissään ja jostain syystä laulu oli tullut spontaanisti tänä iltana mieleen hänen selatessaan listaa. Mieluiten hän olisi valinnut jonkin Black Sabbathin tai Iron Maidenin kappaleen, mutta epävarman englantinsa kanssa hän oli pelännyt, että esitys olisi muistuttanut liikaa kapteeni Kaarnan kuulutusta.

_”On täällä tallattu, m_ _aata vallattu_  
_On täällä kuokittu, täitä noukittu_  
_On sota tuimaa, ei Juno päätä huimaa_  
_Pum, pum, pum, patteri paukkuu_  
_Ja korohorot haukkuu juu"_

Laulajana Koskela ei ehkä ollut kaikkien aikojen taitavin tai mieleenpainuvin, mutta häntä oli silti miellyttävä kuunnella ja katsella etenkin Kariluodon mielestä, joka ei saanutkaan millään käännettyä lumoutunutta katsettaan pois ystävänsä esityksestä. Maaseudun miehessä oli jotain varsin kiehtovan korutonta estetiikkaa, joka tuntui kiiltokuvamaisiin ihmisiin ja elämään turtuneesta Kariluodosta varsin eksoottiselta.

Oudon kipristelevä tunne vatsanpohjassa oli vaivannut häntä koko illan. Ensin tämä oli ajatellut syöneensä jotain huonoa, mutta tunne tuntui vahvistuvan erityisesti Koskelan ollessa läsnä, joten pelkästä ruuansulatusvaivasta tuskin oli kyse. _Et kai suinkaan olisi ihastumassa,_ jokin alitajunnan ääni kuiskutteli epämukavasti hänen pääkoppansa syövereissä. Kariluoto pudisteli päätään. Rationaalisena ihmisenä ajatus tuntui täysin tuulesta temmatulta. Ei kai varattu mies sentään pitkäaikaiseen ystäväänsä voinut yhtäkkiä laivamatkalla noin vain ihastua? Hän päätteli oudon romanttisuuden johtuvan todennäköisimmin humalasta ja yritti epätoivoisesti hillitä höperöä tunteiluaan.

Lyhyen ja melko askeettisen esityksensä jälkeen Koskela kuunteli kohteliaasti eläkeläisten ja ystäviensä suosionosoitukset, muttei palannutkaan suoraan takaisin pöytään. Tämä lähti sen sijaan talsimaan lievästi huojuen kohti ulko-ovea. Kuumassa ja tunkkaisessa kapakassa oli vietetty jo tarpeeksi aikaa, joten mies kaipasi kipeästi raikasta ulkoilmaa selvittääkseen päätään.

”Mihi sää oikke luules ny meneväs? Mää oisin voinu tost hyväst tarjot sul vaik drinki”, Hietanen huhuili ystävänsä perään.

”Jerusalemiin”, Koskela huudahti takaisin olkansa yli.

Hietanen kohautti olkapäitään hämmästyneenä muiden poikien katsoessa häntä kysyvästi. Ei tuosta nyt ottanut selvää, mutta jotain outoa oli selkeästi tekeillä.

Koskela hoippui ulkokannelle huomaten ilokseen, että saisi olla rauhassa muun risteilyväen kaikottua sisätilojen suojiin. Viileä tuulahdus tuntui varsin virkistävältä verrattuna tunkkaiseen kokolattiamatoilla höystettyyn sisäilmaan. Ajantaju oli kokonaan kadonnut karaoken viemänä. Mitäköhän kellokin jo oli?  

Mies katseli miettiväisenä kaiteen yli mustana liplattelevaa Itämerta. Kaarna oli ollut kuulutuksessaan oikeassa: meri oli harvinaisen tyyni, eikä tuulta ollut nimeksikään. Ulkona oli kuitenkin julmetun kylmä, mutta alkoholi lämmitti sisuskaluja mukavasti, joten ulkotakin unohtuminen hyttiin ei juuri sillä hetkellä hetkauttanut.

Siinä rauhallista merenkäyntiä katsellessaan jostain aivokuoren syvimmistä perukoista Koskelalle tupsahti mieleen Titanic, jonka oli pikkupoikana katsonut veljiensä kanssa särisevältä VHS-kasetilta. Veljet olivat nauraneet katketakseen imelälle rakkaustarinalle ja laivan jäävuoreen osumiselle, mutta herkkää Vilhoa olivat traaginen rakkaustarina ja matkustajien kohtalo järkyttäneet syvästi. Heidän perheessään tunteista ei ollut yleensä tapana puhua, joten hän oli käsitellyt ahdistustaan korkeintaan tärisemällä yksin useampia öitä sängyssään. Laivalle meno oli tuntunut pitkään jokseenkin epämukavalta, mutta onneksi tunne oli saatu vihdoin kuriin iän myötä.

Ajatukset rönsyilivät siinä humalan tilassa ja lapsuuden traumoistaan hän päätyi pähkäilemään kuuluisan elokuvan näyttelijöitä. Mikä se silloin lähes vielä teini-ikäinen pojankloppi olikaan? Eikös se ollut joku Leonardo da Vinci tai vastaava… häntä olivat kaikki heidän luokkansa tytöt silloin aikoinaan rakastaneet. Entäs hänen vastanäyttelijänsä sitten? Ja kuka olikaan se laulaja, joka niin kauniisti lauloi sitä 90-luvun lopulla aivan liikaa radiossa soinutta balladia, jolle hän oli salaa itkenyt muiden poikien näkemättä? Koskela alkoi tapailla huulillaan haparoivalla englannillaan kuuluisan rakkauslaulun sanoja:

_”Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you_  
_I feel you..."_

Samalla päähän pälkähti loistoidea: hän rekonstruoisi elokuvan ikonisen kohtauksen, jossa Kate Winsletin esittämä Rose kapuaa romanttisesti laivan kaiteelle. Tajuamatta sen enempää tilanteen vaarallisuutta, hän nousi varovasti alimmalle kaiteelle ja kuvitteli, kuinka hänen elämänsä rakkaus kannattelisi häntä takaapäin meren aaltojen kuohuessa romanttisesti. Siihen saakka hän ei tosin ollut päässyt, kuka tämä elämän rakkaus voisi olla.

_”Near, far, wherever you areeeee”_

Fiilistely loppui kuitenkin harmiksi varsin lyhyeen, sillä intiimin kaidekohtauksen katkaisi yllättäen takaa kuuluva aggressiivinen huuto:

”MITÄ HELVETTII SÄÄ KOSKELA LUULES OIKKE TEKEVÄS??!!”

Vain sadasosasekunneissa vahvat käsivarret tarttuivat teatraalisesti lanteista vetäen Rosen imitoijan alas kaiteelta jääkylmälle alumiinilattialle polvilleen.

”Voi helveti kuustoist, sää olisi voinu pudot tost kaiteelt ton saatanan Jordaniaan. Tajuak sää kui vaarallist toi oli tääl yksin hoiperrel? Olisis kysyny jonku edes mukkaha, mut herra on ny niin ylppiä, et ei voinu sanno kenellekkä mittä. Olik tää ny se sun Jerusalemis?” Hietanen huohotti ääni väristen heidän ollessaan kontallaan vierekkäin.

”Kaikki oli ihan hallinnassa. Alkoi laivan tunkkaisuus kyllästyttää, niin tulin tänne virkistymään ja tuli sattumoisin vanhoja muistoja mieleen.” Ei Koskela oikein itsekään ollut tajunnut, mitä äsken oli tapahtunut.

”Ny puhus paskaa, se ei ihan näyttäny silt. Mää en tosiaan haluu noukkii sua tualt Itämerest tänä yän. Tul ny luajan tähden takas meijän kans. Kui paljo sää ole oikke jo juanu?”

Koskela hieraisi leukaansa mietteliäänä.

”En vielä kai tarpeeksi.” Koskelan mielestä Hietanen oli tehnyt tilanteesta turhan dramaattisen ja eihän tässä ollut mitään sen pahempaa sattunut loppujen lopuksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut suututtaa ystäväänsä enempää, joten ehkä olisi paras vain totella mukisematta.

Ilta alkoi salakavalasti kääntyä yöksi ja karaokekuppilan väki kaikota omille teilleen. Myös osa konekiväärikomppaniasta oli painunut jo suosiolla nukkumaan, sillä aamulla olisi aikainen herätys laivan saapuessa Tukholmaan. Myöskään kaikkia ei kiinnostanut olla karmeassa krapulassa, kun taas toiset olivat päättäneet ottaa ilon irti tästä yöstä. Ensimmäisenä nukkumaan oli mennyt Mäkilä, joka oli ollut illanvietossa niin hiljainen, että pojat hädin tuskin olivat muistaneet hänen olemassaoloaan. Sentään tämä oli ilmoittanut lähtevänsä, eikä vain kadonnut mystisesti sanomatta mitään. Hietanen oli matkan aikana alkanut pitää tosissaan joukkionsa hiljaisimmasta jäsenestä ja olikin pettynyt tämän lähtiessä.

”Kauhia harmi, et sää menes jo ny nukkumaha, mut kyl mää ymmärrän. Ei toisten ryyppämist jaks selvinpäin paljo kattel. Sää ole kyl Mäkilä oikkest ainoo järkevä täsä porukas, onneks sää tuli tän meijän kans. Toivottavast sul senttä oli hauskaa kaikest hualimat ja hyvää yät!” Tämä halasi vielä kankeaa miestä ennen kuin päästi raukan omille teilleen.

Mäkilän jälkeen porukkaa oli alkanut tipahdella. Vanhalalla ja Honkajoella oli ollut selkeästi mielessään jotain tärkeää puuhaa ja Lahtinen oli kaikonnut Määttänsä kanssa nauttimaan yön riennoista, eli todennäköisesti pauhaamaan Marxiaan sille ainoalle, joka ainakin esitti jaksavansa kuunnella. Rokka ja Susi olivat myös painuneet petiin. Lopulta jäljellä olivatkin enää Koskela (joka oli vannonut käsi sydämellä Hietaselle olevansa loppuyön nätisti Titanic-episodinsa jälkeen), Kariluoto, Lammio, Rahikainen, Hietanen, Lehto sekä tämän kainalossa nuokkuva Riitaoja. Kello alkoi lähestyä uhkaavasti jo kahta.

”Kohta laitetaan karaoke pakettiin, joten jos joku vielä haluaa laulamaan, niin viimeistä vuoroa viedään”, karaoke-emäntä kuulutteli mikrofoniin. Koskela havahtui yllättäen transsistaan ja tönäisi Kariluotoa kyynärpäällään kylkeen.

”Muistatko mitä sovittiin aikaisemmin? Nyt on tilaisuutesi. Ei täällä edes ole paljon porukkaa jäljellä ja sekin vähä alkaa olemaan niin hyvässä tuiskeessa, että tuskin edes muistavat mitään sinun olemassaolostasikaan myöhemmin.” Muutkin pojista komppasivat Koskelaa. Vielä voisi mielellään kuunnella Kariluodon laulun ja päättää sitten, mitä puuhattaisiin. Heillä ei ollut mikään kiire nukkumaan, lukuun ottamatta ehkä Riitaojaa ja Lehtoa. Painostuksen kohde huokaisi liioitellun kuuluvasti ja kirjoitti nopeasti jotain lapulle, vieden sen samalla äkkiä karaoke-emännälle ennen kuin mieli muuttuisi. Enää ei voisi perääntyä.

Siitä alkoi Kariluodon elämän yksi pisimpiä odotuksia. Olotila oli kuin hammaslääkärin odotushuoneessa, jossa joutui spekuloimaan kauhulla kohtaloaan saamatta aikaa pysäytettyä. Ainoa ero oli, että tällä kertaa hän joutuisi nolaamaan itsensä julkisesti, eikä voisi vain liueta paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti rauhoittumaan itsekseen. Hän ei tässä jännityksen tilassa pystynyt keskittymään muihin laulajiin ja ohi menikin muun muassa kahden keski-ikäisen naisen varsin taiteellinen tulkinta Jenni Vartiaisen ”Nettiin”-kappaleesta. Hermostutti niin järjettömän paljon, että olisi tehnyt mieli oksentaa. Hän olisi toivonut voivansa lukittautua vessaan lauluvuoronsa ajaksi, mutta takuuvarmasti heidän pieneksi kutistunut porukkansa pitäisi huolen Koskela etunenässään, että hän ei pääsisi niin vain jänistämään. Kariluoto koitti epätoivoisesti lohdutella itseään: jos jopa Lehto oli suostunut olemaan Ken ja Lammio räppäämään, kyllä hänkin varmasti tästä selviäisi. Koskelakin oli laulanut rennosti. Mitä tässä oikeastaan oli edes pelättävää? Hän sulki silmänsä ja yritti hengitellä rauhallisesti, mutta tapansa mukaan mieleen pulpahtelivat kaikki mahdolliset kauhuskenaariot.

”Älä nyt turhaan hermoile taas, ei täällä ketään ole tuomaroimassa”, Lammio yritti lohdutella samalla muidenkin ladellessa rohkaisuiksi tarkoitettuja latteuksiaan.

Kaikesta huolimatta kello kävi ja piinaava odotus tuli vihdoin päätökseensä. Se olisi menoa nyt.

”Kello alkaa olla sen verran, että lopetellaan pikkuhiljaa tältä illalta. Kiitos kaikille, on ollut sangen upea ilta ja olemme kuulleet hienoja tulkintoja. Päästetään vielä lopuksi lauteille illan viimeinen esiintyjämme. J.K., ole hyvä!”

Kariluoto tunsi liimautuneensa penkkiinsä ja kestikin muutamia sekunteja, ennen kuin hän puoliksi toisien pakottamana sai hilattua itsensä ylös. Nyt koittaisi hänen tulikokeensa, joka ratkaisisi, pääsisikö hän lapsuuden traumoistaan yli vai vajoaisiko maan alle ja unohtaisi kaiken musiikin harrastamisen kokonaan. Hän vilkaisi olkansa yli hermostuneena vielä viimeisen kerran poikia ja näki, kuinka Hietanen ja Rahikainen näyttivät peukkua virnuillen. Helppohan heidän oli ilveillä, kun eivät itse olleet edes käyneet laulamassa.

Vihdoin ja viimein hän seisoi keskellä lavaa parrasvaloissa, humalassa, puristaen kädet hikisinä mikrofoniaan. Hän kiitteli luojaansa, ettei kukaan ollut ainakaan eturivissä kuvaamassa, kuten Lammiolle oli käynyt.

Ilmoille kajahti Stairway To Heaven:in intro, joka tuntui tässä hetkessä vielä normaaliakin pidemmältä. Kariluoto sulki silmänsä, sillä hän ei halunnut katsoa ketään yleisössä. Ajatuskin katsekontaktista jonkun kanssa hermostutti vain lisää. Hän oli oudon tunteellisella päällä ja mietti intron kitarasointuja kuunnellessaan, oliko valinnut nyt turhan pitkän ja melankolisen kappaleen hauskan illan päätteeksi. Eipä sitä enää voinut vaihtaakaan, joten nyt pitäisi keskittyä vain saamaan tämä kunnialla läpi. Voisi olla liian noloa juosta tässä vaiheessa häntä koipien välissä pois.

Alkusointujen hiipuessa vihdoin ja viimein, hän nosti vapisevin käsin mikrofonin ja alkoi laulaa ulkomuistista Led Zeppelinin maailmankuuluja lyriikoita:

_“There's a lady who's sure_  
_All that glitters is gold_  
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there she knows_  
_If the stores are all closed_  
_With a word she can get what she came for_

_Oh oh oh oh and she's buying a stairway to heaven”_

Sillä samaisella hetkellä kun hän oli avannut suunsa, baariin oli laskeutunut harras tunnelma. Kukaan ei hiiskahtanutkaan, sillä uskomattoman taitava laulaja oli saanut yleisön lumoukseensa. Koskela myhäili tyytyväisenä pimeydessä. Hän oli aavistanut oikein: Kariluoto oli selkeästi omassa elementissään. Tämä oli vaatinut vain pienen alkupainostuksen.

Katsellessaan ystäväänsä, joka oli rohkaistunut laulamaan, Koskelan valtasi jokin mystinen lämmin tunne ja hänen silmäkulmansa kostuivat lievästi. Tämä oli loistava lopetus heidän baari-illalleen. Vieressä Hietanen nyyhkytti humalaisessa tunnekuohussaan ja Koskelan olikin pakko asettaa kätensä tämän harteille lohdutukseksi. Lammio ja Rahikainen seisoivat hipihiljaa toisissaan kiinni, Lammion yrittäessä pitää tunteitaan sisällään. Rahikainenkaan ei poikkeuksellisesti keksinyt mitään vitsailtavaa, sillä tunnelma oli kuin kirkossa ja jokin laimea letkautus tähän tilanteeseen olisi kuulostanut kovin epäsopivalta.

Alkujännityksen jälkeen Kariluoto oli kadottanut itsensä laulun syövereihin ja tunne oli jokseenkin hykerryttävä. Tämä hetki oli tässä ja nyt ja koska hän ei katsonut yleisöä, oli helppo antaa musiikin vain viedä tajuamatta edes tilannetta. Hän kävi kyseenomaisella hetkellä läpi epämääräisen voimakkaita tuntemuksia, sillä tämä kappale oli hänelle varsin tärkeä. Siksi se kai oli tullut mieleen ensimmäisenä, kun oli pitänyt hätäisesti raapustaa jotain toivelapulle. Päässä vilisivät ajatukset Sirkasta, hänen viimeaikaisesta työuupumuksestaan, tästä matkasta ja heidän konekiväärikomppaniastaan. Kuitenkin erityisesti eräs henkilö piirtyi hänen mieleensä vahvasti ylitse muiden: Koskela. Nyt hän vasta tajusi, kuinka paljon oli ikävöinyt tätä vuosien aikana ja oli niin äärimmäisen kiitollinen, että tämä oli pyytänyt hänet matkalle mukaan. Salaa hän omistikin laulunsa yleisössä seisovalle rakkaalle ystävälleen.

_“If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_  
_Don't be alarmed now_  
_It's just a spring clean for the May queen_  
_Yes, there are two paths you can go by_  
_But in the long run_  
_There's still time to change the road you're on_  
_And it makes me wonder”_

Pitkä ja progressiivinen kappale jatkui ja jatkui, mutta kaikki janosivat vain kuulla lisää. Hetki sitten melkein nukahtanut Riitaoja oli pelästyttänyt Lehdon ja alkanut itkeä omaan tyyliinsä hyvin vuolaasti. Lehdon oli ollut pakko hakea vessasta kasa nenäliinoja, sillä kyyneleet ja räkä näyttivät valuvan ehtymättömästi.

”Lehto…m-m-mie rakastan sinnuu niin paljon”, tämä töksäytti täysin puskista samalla nyyhkyttäen.

Nyt alettiin jo mennä sellaiselle alueelle, joka oli Lehdolle täysin vierasta. Toki kilometrien päähän oli selvää, että näiden miesten välillä oli jotakin tekeillä, mutta nyt kun se näin konkreettisesti tuotiin ilmoille, Lehto ei osannutkaan sanoa tai tehdä mitään. Heillä oli jo monia vuosia ollut säätöä, ja sängyssä oli toki tehty muutakin kuin nukuttu päiväunia, mutta mitään sen virallisempaa ei oltu sovittu. Lehto ei todellakaan tiennyt, miten tällaisessa tilanteessa pitäisi oikeaoppisesti toimia. Perkeleen Kariluoto, joka niin ylitsevuotavan tunteellisesti lauloi. Hän ei kyennyt muuhun kuin ottamaan Riitaojansa kömpelöön halaukseen ja kuiskutteli tärisevällä äänellä tämän korvaan:

”Ei mitään hätää, mennään kohta nukkumaan. Ei mitään hätää…” Tästä pitäisi puhua sitten selvinpäin kahden kesken vielä myöhemmin sopivammalla hetkellä.

_“And if you listen very hard_  
_The tune will come to you at last_  
_When all are one and one is all_  
_To be a rock and not to roll_

_And she's buying the stairway to heaven”_

Venytellessään viimeisiä lyriikoita Kariluoto uskalsi vihdoin ja viimein avata silmänsä ja häntä kohtasi kovin liikuttava näky. Hietanen ja Rahikainen seisoivat sytkärit kädessä pöydällä toisiaan kaulaillen. Oli ihme, ettei heitä oltu vielä häädetty pois. Lammio seisoi vakavan näköisenä kädet puuskassa Koskelan kanssa ja hekin näyttivät epätyypillisen tunteikkailta. Muutkin kuuntelijat istuivat hiiren hiljaa omilla paikoillaan. Laivalle tyypillisestä kännisekoilusta ei ollut merkkiäkään. Ehkä hän ei sittenkään ollut aivan epäonnistunut.

Kappaleen vihdoin loputtua Kariluoto kumarsi syvään ja kuunteli raikuvat aplodit nolostuneena. Samassa hän huomasi, että jalkojen eteen lensi jokin vaatekappale.

”HYVÄ KARTSA, SÄ OLET JUMALA!!” Hietanen ja Rahikainen huusivat kilpaa pöydällä ja ilmeisesti äskettäin lavalle ilmestynyt hikinen paita kuului jälkimmäiselle, sillä tämä keikisteli jo yläosattomissa. Onneksi he voisivat seuraavaksi häipyä täältä vähin äänin.

Koskela otti laulajansa heti syleilyynsä tämän saavuttua. Kariluoto oli saanut aikaiseksi sellaisen ilmapiirin, että yleensä niin etäinen mieskin oli lämmennyt. Se tuntui varsin imartelevalta.

”Kiitos, olit loistava. Olin aivan varma, että sinä onnistuisit”, tämä mumisi nuoremman miehen korvaan ääni lievästi itkuisena. Jos Kariluoto äsken jo vapisi, tämän myötä häntä alkoi jo pyörryttää. Ei hän osannut vastata mitään järkevää takaisin, sillä valtava adrenaliiniryöppy oli ottanut haltuunsa. Tämä hetki oli varsin täydellinen, sillä hän oli onnistunut hiljentämään itsekritiikkinsä ja olemaan edes vain pienen hetken pää pilvissä. Ainoa asia, joka nyt askarrutti, oli se, että olisi enää kolme päivää jäljellä Koskelan kanssa. Niistä hän halusi ottaa kaiken irti.


	8. Poikien välisestä ystävyydestä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahikainen juottaa pojille mystisiä viinojaan loppuyöstä ja hommat eskaloituvat kiusalliseen suuntaan.  
> Varoitus! Sisältää varsin homoeroottista värähtelyä.

Kariluodon koskettavan esityksen ja sen aiheuttamien hempeilyjen jälkeen olivat pojat liuenneet haipakkaan karaokekuppilasta. Rahikaisen keikistelyä yläosattomissa julkisella paikalla ei oltu katsottu kovin suosiollisesti ja Lammio oli yrittänyt pelastaa tilanteen lainaamalla tälle pikkutakkinsa, sillä hänen mielestään risteilyväellä oli oikeus olla todistamatta toisen rintakarvoja. Lammio oli myös hymyillyt anteeksipyytävästi varsinkin vanhemmalle väelle. Todellisuudessa etenkin keski-ikäisiä naisia heidän toilailunsa oli lähinnä enemmän huvittanut kuin järkyttänyt.

Riitaoja itki vieläkin hysteerisesti, mutta onneksi Lehto oli tämän tukena. Pariskunta siirtyikin suosiolla nukkumaan, kun muu porukka päätti jatkaa yötä Koskelan hytissä. Kaikki halasivat Riitaojaa kannustavasti jopa Lammio mukaan lukien. Lehto näytti ihmeen vakavalta, eikä normaalilta nyrpeältä itseltään. Hän oli selkeästi tunnekuohuissa itsekin, sillä vastoin tyypillistä tylyä kommunikointiaan, tämä toivotti vielä kaikille hyvät yöt heidän erottautuessaan porukasta.

”Voi ei, toivottavasti tuo Riitaoja rauhoittuu. Ei nyt ollut tarkoitus mitään kohtausta aiheuttaa.” Kariluodolle oli tullut paha mieli. Oliko hänen laulunsa laukaissut nyt jotain patoutuneita tunteita muutenkin jo herkän ailahtelevassa miehessä?

”Minä olen aika lailla varma, että tässä on kyse jostain aivan muusta kuin mistään meidän aiheuttamasta. Luulen, että Lehdon ja Riitaojan välillä on jotain selvittämätöntä, joka nyt vain sattui laukeamaan alkoholin ja tunteikkaan esityksesi myötä. Eipä me sille voida mitään. Onneksi heillä on toisensa.” Koskela oli aina tilanteen tasalla, kun oli kyse ihmisten tunteista ja käytöksestä.

Kariluoto nyökkäsi vaisusti. Jälleen kerran taisi Koskela olla oikeassa. Tämä oli välillä pelottavankin taitava lukemaan ihmisiä, mikä oli yksi miehen hurmaavimmista piirteistä.

”Mut kyl mää sanoisi, et Riitaoja on tehny Lehdol pelkkää hyvää, kun aattelee millane yrmy se sillon nuaruudes ol. Eihän se tehny mittää muut ku haukkunu kaikkii ja tappeli. Mut ei sil kyl helppoo ol elämäs ollu, sen määki myännän. Ny se alkaa muistuttaa jo enemmä ihmist ku jottai kivenlohkaret.” Kaikki muutkin olivat samaa mieltä.

Lähestyessään Koskelan hyttiä he kuulivat jo hyvän matkan päästä, kuinka tuntematon nuori mies hakkasi rystyset punaisina samalla käytävällä omaa oveaan. Jostain syystä häntä ei oltu haluttu päästää sisälle ja tämä oli jatkanut elämöintiään jo viimeiset 45 minuuttia. Epätoivoiset nukkumista yrittävät lapsiperheiden vanhemmat katuivat syvästi, miksi olivat ylipäätään edes lähteneet perheen kanssa laivalle humalaisten sekaan hiihtolomaansa viettämään. Ensi vuonna mentäisiin sitten takuulla Kanarialle lapsiystävälliseen hotelliin.

Jostakin läheisestä hytistä eräs kiinalainen oli kerännyt rohkeutensa ja kyllästyttyään kuuntelemaan nuoren miehen systemaattista paukuttamista, tämä tokaisi kuuluvasti heikkojen äänieristysten läpi:

”Why is that guy fucking so loud?”

Vaikka tyttö oli kovasti skarpannut englantinsa kanssa, valitettavasti yhden pienen sanan asettuminen väärään kohtaan lauseessa muutti sen sisällön tahattoman koomiseksi.

”Tuohan olisi varsin aiheellinen kehotus sinullekin, kun niin äänekäs aina tykkäät puuhissasi olla”, Lammio totesi viileän asiallisesti vieressään seisovalle herralle.

”Elä höpötä, tykkäät kuitenkin kuunnella miun sulosointuja. Oisit vuan katteellinen, ku miulla ois hauskaa. Mut arvaappa mitä? Ilomielin siutkin ottaisin tsembaloihin mukaan ihan koska tahansa.” Nämä kukot eivät lopettaisi toistensa nokkimista koskaan. Muun porukan naurunremakka taustamusiikkinaan avainkortti kävi päästäen hilpeällä tuulella olevan miesporukan hyttiin.

Alapunkassa Lahtinen ja Määttä istuivat pelkät kalsarit jalassa sylikkäin viinipullon kanssa, Lahtisen ollessa selkeästi filosofisella tuulella. Ei voinut olla totta, että häntä oli taas häiritty.

”Voi sun perkele…ensin jotain pokeria ja nyt te tulette tänne tuhannen tuiterissa selkeästi jotain mielessä. Koskelankin ootte tällä kertaa saaneet huijattua mukaan. Mitä nyt taas?”

”Myö tultiin tänne jatkoille, kun ei sinne baariin enää kehannut jäädä, kun kuulemma miun yläosaton kroppani julukisesti oli tän yhen ukon mielestä liikaa. Meleko tylysämielistä.”

Tällä kertaa Lahtisella meni lopullisesti hermot. Tämä nappasi reput mukaansa ja heitti dramaattisesti takin suojaamaan paljasta yläruumistaan. Housujaan hän ei jaksanut vaivautua pukemaan.

”Helvetti teidän kanssanne! En tajua, miten tämmöstä voi tapahtua kaksi kertaa saman päivän aikana. Täytyy varmaan siellä vitun Tukholmassa ottaa joku privaattihuone, ettei aina joudu katsomaan teidän naamoja, kun haluaisi joskus olla rauhassakin. Me otetaan hatkat täältä, että paskaa yötä vaan. Toivon mukaan olette hirveässä kankkusessa huomenna.” Samassa ovi paukahti teatraalisesti kiinni hänen perässään.

Hölmistynyt Määttä kohautti olkapäitään katsoen poikia anteeksipyytävästi. Hänen ystävänsä alkoi olla tunteellisella päällä avauduttuaan ennen porukan näyttävää sisääntuloa elämästään, eikä olisi kaivannut nyt mitään biletystä. ”Se on ollut pahalla päällä koko päevän, en mie oikein oo varma mikä on. Parasta varmaan, että myö mennään vähän rauhottummaan Mäkilän hyttiin, siellä ei ainakaan oo mittään bileitä. Hyvvee yötä työlle, elkää olko liian humalassa, niin päästäämpi aamulla joskus liikkeellekin”, tämä sanoi omaan tapaansa pieni pilke silmäkulmassaan. Muut pojat ymmärsivät yskän. Eivät he halunneet, että kenellekään sentään jäisi paha mieli.

Rahikainen hieroi innoissaan kämmeniään yhteen, sillä nyt pippalointi sai jatkua ilman ketään ilonpilaajia. Koko illan odotetun idean saisi nyt toteuttaa. Tämä kaiveli ennätysvauhtia Tax free:n sinisiä miniviinapulloja omista kätköistään.

”Mitä sää oikke ny meinaas?”

”Mie oon säästellyt näitä juhlajuomia koko illan ihan teitiä varten”, tämä katsahti erityisesti Lammioon. Tästä ei voinut seurata mitään hyvää.

Shottilasit täyttyivät jälleen kerran ja pidemmittä puheitta porukka vetäisi drinkkinsä huiviin sen enempää ajattelematta. Ei kai sillä tässä vaiheessa väliä enää ollut ja kai sitä pian voisi nukkumaankin mennä. Pahaa-aavistamattomat matkanjohtajat luulivat pääsevänsä tästä helpolla.

”Mitä ihmettä tämä oikein on? Maistuu melko…siniselle.” Kariluoto tunsi, kuinka viina nousi päähän saman tien ja silmissä sumeni hetkellisesti.

”Special drink, just for you”, Rahikainen vastasi imitoiden Thaimaan turistikojuista tuttujen rasittavien kaupustelijoiden aksenttia. ”Mut tiiättekö työ mitä? Paras ompi vasta tulossa. Mie ajattelin, että voetaisiin pullonpyöritystä ottaa, ei kukkaan tätä pokeria jaksa ainakaan ennää jatkoo.” Pöytä oli sotkuinen vielä aikaisemman ajanvietteen jäljiltä ja Rahikainen heitti välinpitämättömästi edellisen pelin jäljet pois yhdellä pyyhkäisyllä.

”Miksi ihmeessä me jotain teinien pussailupeliä pelaisimme?” Lammio kyseenalaisti ihan vain periaatteesta. Kieltämättä ei hänellä parempaakaan ideaa kyllä ollut. Lisäksi jokin aktiviteetti voisi rauhoittaa Rahikaista juottamasta heitä enempää.

”Minusta se on ihan kokeilemisen arvoinen idea, ei kaikkea aina niin vakavasti tarvitse ottaa. Ihan hyvä, että on vähän aktiviteettia ja ei varmaan kukaan mitään kauhean älyllistä ponnistelua vaativaa jaksa enää.” Porukan vanhimpana Koskela oli yleensä se, jolla oli viimeinen sana, joten väki suostui mukisematta. Rahikainen oli tästä vallan mielissään ja tuota pikaa pullo lähti pyörimään. Ensimmäinen uhri, jota kaikkitietävä artefakti osoitti, oli itse Koskela.

”Tästä se lähteepi sitten! Tottuus vaeko tehtävä?”

”No kai minä sitten sen tehtävän otan.” Koskela oli enemmän tekojen kuin sanojen mies, joten tekeminen tuntui luontevammalta aloitukselta. Porukka alkoi pähkäillä kuumeisesti, mitä keksittäisiin johtohahmonsa pään menoksi.

Hietasen lamppu syttyi. ”Men sää hetkeks ton hytin ulkopualel, niin näet sit koht, mitä saat tehä.” Koskela ei voinut muuta kuin tehdä työtä käskettyä ja mennä odottelemaan kutsua takaisin tekemään hänelle mittatilaustyönä suunnitellun tehtävän. Hän tiesi, että turkulainen ystävänsä nauttisi tästä suunnattomasti, mutta ehkä hän oli sen sitten ansainnut. Tuskinpa tässä mitään liian noloa tapahtuisi.

Koskelan kadottua näköpiiristä, Hietanen selitti ideansa lyhyesti muille: kerättäisiin sekalaisia eväitä, joista Koskela saisi nautittavakseen yöpalan. Hänellä sattui olemaan repussaan kaikenlaista syötävää ja pohjaksi Koskelan ehtoolliselle päätyikin Rainbow:n tonnikalaa chilikastikkeessa. Haju oli melko voimakas pienessä tunkkaisessa hytissä. Repusta löytyi myös tummunut banaani sekä äidin antama puolikas eväsleipä, jotka nekin pääsivät osaksi herkkuateriaa. Lammio löysi povitaskustaan muutaman eukalyptuspastillin ja Rahikainen kaatoi viinaa tonnikalamössön päälle, jolloin ateriasta saatiin varsin taiteellinen keitto aikaiseksi. Hietanen tiesi, että Koskela jemmasi aina suklaapatukoita repussaan ja nappasikin pikkutaskusta yhden Pätkiksen, jonka hän muussasi vielä koristeeksi keitoksen päälle. Vauvan oksennusta muistuttava annos oli valmis ja Hietanen meni hakemaan ystäväänsä takaisin.

”Me sidotaan sun silmät ja sanotaan sit, mitä sun pitää tehä.”, tämä totesi kikatellen. Koskela aavisti, että tuleva koitos ei varmastikaan olisi mitään mieltä ylentävää. Hän sai silmiensä peitoksi Lammiolta tuoksahtavan kravatin ja oli nyt täysin miestensä armoilla. Huoneessa haisi tonnikalalle ja vieressään hän kuuli, kuinka Kariluoto yritti pidätellä naurunpyrskähdyksiään.

”Täs ois nyt sul sit tää viimäne ehtoolline, joka me poikien kans valmistettiin tääl Michelin-ravintolas ihan vaan sua varten. Sun tehtävä on arvat, mitä kaikkee tää sisältää kun mää syötän sua. Valmis?”

Koskela nyökkäsi ja Hietanen alkoi syöttää hänelle tonnikalamössöä aivan kuin pikkuvauvalle. Koostumus ja makujen sekamelska toivat melkein oksennuksen kurkkuun, mutta hän päättäväisesti jatkoi niin kutsutun ruuan makustelua. Olo oli kuin 7. luokan mokukastajaisissa. ”Tonnikalaa ainakin ja jotain imelää siinä seassa. Joku tulinen sivumaku myös”, tämä alkoi olla nopeasti oikeilla jäljillä ja Hietanen jatkoi syöttämistä. ”Oletko sinä tänne Pätkiksenkin laittanut? Olisin voinut sen kyllä syödä myöhemmin ilman näitä lisämausteitakin”, Koskela tokaisi harmistuneena. Suklaa oli hänen yksi harvoja paheitaan.

Liian monen lusikallisen jälkeen todettiin yhteisin tuumin, että heidän uhrinsa oli kärsinyt jo tarpeeksi. Koskelan vatsa oli mennyt sekaisin tästä upeasta ateriasta ja saadessaan silmänsä käyttöön takaisin, oksettavan näköinen sekamelska kohtasi hänet, mikä ei helpottanut etovaa oloa yhtään sen enempää. Lopun moskan hän veti surutta vessanpytystä Itämeren saastuneiden kalojen vatsantäytteeksi.

Ehtoollisen päälle naukattiin vielä nopeasti lisää sinistä shottia ja Koskela oli mielissään saadessaan taltutettua tunkkaista makua pois suustaan. Seuraavaksi oli hänen vuoronsa pyöräyttää pulloa, joka tällä kertaa osoitti Hietasta.

”Noh, mitäs herra mestarikokille saisi olla?”

”No pist ny tehtävä sit, mää ole valmis kaikkeen tänä yän.”

Koskela pähkäili hetken, mutta keksi nopeasti Hietaselle hauskan tehtävän. ”Käyt koputtelemassa vapaasti valitsemaasi hyttiin tällä käytävällä ja jututat siellä olevia henkilöitä. Tyyli vapaa.” Se oli loistava idea, sillä hän tiesi, että Hietanen piti esiintymisestä. ”Ja varmistat ensin sitten, että siellä huoneessa ollaan hereillä. Ei mitään uupuneita vanhempia aleta häiritsemään täällä, heillä on jo tarpeeksi rankkaa muutenkin.”

Joku muu olisi saattanut nolostua, mutta Hietanen lähti innostuneena haasteeseen mukaan. Hän oli ollut salaa kateellinen muiden poikien laulutaidoista ja nyt pääsisi itse vihdoin loistamaan. Tämä olikin vallan mainio keksimään puheenaihetta tyhjästä, mikä oli varsinkin Koskelalle täysi mysteeri.

Puheensa kohteiksi hän valitsi saman hyttiporukan, jonka eräs jäsenistä oli hakannut ovea vielä hetki sitten. Oven avasivat kaksi lukiolaispoikaa selkeästi melko tuhdissa humalassa. Taustalla soi dubstep-musiikki täysillä ja itse hakkaajapoika näytti sammuneen lattialle. Hietanen alkoi jututtaa poikia melodisella murteellaan:

”Oikke hyvää iltaa hyvät herrat! Teil on ny ilo ja kunnia kuul turkulaissi vitsei suaraan alkuperäisasukkaalt. Olettek valmiit?” Pojat eivät osanneet ihmetykseltään muuta kuin suostua. Taustamusiikki laitettiin pois päältä ja sammunutta poikaa lukuun ottamatta muutkin hytissä olleet hivuttautuivat ovelle uteliaina. Konekiväärikomppanian porukka seisoi taustalla Rahikaisen kuvatessa koko tapahtuman. Tämän illan kommelluksista saisi viihdyttävän kollaasin aikaiseksi.

”400 turkulaist Aurajoen pohjas on hyvä alku, 4000 sit taas on jo ongelmajätet”, Hietanen tokaisi alkuperäiskansaansa pilkaten lukiolaisten räjähtäessä liioitellun hersyvään nauruun. Kuivat puujalkavitsit sopivat loistavasti illan jo valmiiksi pysähtyneeseen mentaliteettiin. Koskela alkoi pohtia, oliko Hietasella erikseen muistiyksikkö päässään, joka oli varattu pelkästään turkulaisille vitseille, sillä niitä tuntui tulevan kuin apteekin hyllyltä.

”Tiedättek, kui me turkulaise pistetää sipseihi sualaa?” Kukaan ei tiennyt vastausta, mutta onneksi se saatiin nopeasti: ”Ko siin pussis lukke, et pan suola.” Vieläkin kovempi naurunremakka yltyi, muutamat pyyhkivät kyyneleitä silmistään. Mistä mies repi näin laimeita juttujaan, jotka sopivat aamuyön pimeisiin tunteihin niin täydellisesti?

Vitsejä tuli vielä useampia, joiden jälkeen lukiolaispojat olivat aivan myytyjä ja heidän oli pakko antaa Hietaselle Tobleronea sekä nuuskaa palkkioksi. Hän oli kuin jokin groteski versio nuuttipukista tai virpojista. Muut eivät voineet kuin hämmästellä: nyt oli löydetty Hietasellekin oma lajinsa.

Vitsiniekkojen kuningas oli sangen onnellinen, sillä hän oli saanut toteuttaa mieluisan tehtävän ja saisi keksiä jonkun toverinsa päänmenoksi jotain seuraavaksi. Tämän kunniaksi hän korkkasi oluen ja laittoi pullon taas pyörimään. Tällä kertaa se osoitti Kariluotoa, joka valitsi totuuden. Molemmat vaihtoehdot olivat huonoja ja häntä pelotti, että nyt paljastuisi jotain liian henkilökohtaista, joka aiheuttaisi kiusallisen hiljaisuuden heidän välilleen loppuyöksi.

”Kerros ny sit sun ekast seksikokemuksest sen Sirkkas kans.” Tämä ei ollut kovin mieluisaa itse uhrille, mutta koska heidän välillään nyt vallitsi oudon vapautunut tunnelma, hän päätti kertoa avoimesti. Luojan kiitos totuuden kertominen ei ollut sentään liittynyt Koskelaan. Ajatuskin sai punan nousemaan poskille.

”Noh, silloin yliopiston fuksivuonna eräissä bileissä tavattiin ja toisiamme katseltiin hetken salaa yhdellä keikalla. Jonkun kliseisen iskurepliikin taisin uskaltautua sanomaan sinä iltana ja siitä se sitten lähti. Alettiin koko ajan viihtyä enemmän yhdessä ja tutustuimme nopeasti toisiimme, kun juteltiin niitä näitä ja filosofoitiinkin aina välillä punaviinilasillisen äärellä. Kummallakaan ei ollut intressejä heti aluksi lähteä tosi toimiin, vaan katseltiin rauhassa, miten homma etenee” Kariluoto suuntasi sanansa erityisesti seksihulluun Rahikaiseen, sillä tämä varmastikin piti hidasta etenemistä outona. ”Eräänä iltana sitten maailman kuivimman valtiosääntöoikeuden luennon jälkeen, vietettiin taas iltaa yksiössäni. Meininki alkoi käydä melko romanttiseksi ja muistutimme lähinnä teini-ikäisiä. Rehellisesti sanottuna olin ihan hermona koko ajan, eikä siitä oikein tullut mitään. En minä silloin käytännössä tiennyt, kuinka tällaiset jutut oikein toimivat.” Hänen käsityksensä seksistä olivat peräisin biologian kirjoista ja muutamista salaa selatuista Jallu-lehdistä, joita hän oli isänsä yöpöydän laatikosta joskus löytänyt. ”Siitä oli se paljon mainostettu nautinto aika kaukana ja loppujen lopuksi vaan kikateltiin yhdessä, kun koko homma oli mennyt niin pieleen. Oli se kyllä melko noloa.” Hänen oli pakko siemaista drinkkiään sijaistekemisenä muistellessaan tapahtunutta, jonka olisi halunnut unohtaa. Elokuvissa ja sarjoissa ensimmäinen seksikerta kuvattiin aina maagisena, mutta oikea elämä oli osoittanut hänelle, että osaamisen puutteessa se oli lähinnä ollut säätöä. Hietasta kertomus huvitti ja vastoin pelin sääntöjä, tämä esitti jatkokysymyksen:

”No oleksää koskaa ollu miäheen ihastunu sillai niinku seksuaalisessa miäles?”

”Ei kiusata nyt miestä enempää, eikös totuuteen kuulu vain yksi kysymys?” Koskelan mielestä Hietasen utelut olivat varsin kiusallisia. Yllätykseksi Kariluoto kuitenkin vastasi mukisematta:

”En ole ollut koskaan miehen kanssa, mutta valehtelisin jos väittäisin, etten olisi ollut viehtynyt miespuoliseen henkilöön. Ei kai sillä sukupuolella niin väliä, ihminen siellä sisällä ratkaisee loppujen lopuksi.” Samassa hän tunsi tutun kuumottelun poskipäissään ja vieressä oleva merimaisemataulu oli muuttunut yhtäkkiä kovin kiinnostavaksi. Rahikainen vihelsi ja taputti. Kaikki seksuaalisuuteen liittyvä oli hänen ominaismaastoaan ja oli viihdyttävää kuulla, kuinka yleensä korrektisti esiintyvä henkilö alkoi murentua. Sininen viina toimi selkeästi totuuden eliksiirinä. Ties mitä tänään vielä pääsisi paljastumaan.

Hyttiin oli laskeutunut hivenen vaivautunut tunnelma Kariluodon kerrottua henkilökohtaisuuksia. Hietanen ymmärsi yskän, eikä udellut enää enempää. Ei hän oikein tiennyt, mistä lisäkysymykset olivat tulleet mieleen ja mitä hän noilla tiedoilla edes tekisi.

Kariluoto pääsi seuraavaksi pullon hengettäreksi ja uhriksi joutui tällä kerralla Lammio, joka huokaisi tuskallisesti. Pelaajia oli niin vähän, että todennäköisyys joutua nolattavaksi oli melko korkea joka kerralla. Oliko Koskelan ollut pakko kompata Rahikaisen typerää ideaa? Eipä enää voinut mitään. Kariluodon esittäessä tälle tutuksi tulleen dikotomisen valintamahdollisuuden, Lammio vastasi:

”Valitsen nyt sitten tehtävän. Toivon mukaan tämäkin älyvapaa peli päättyy joskus.”

Kariluodolla oli idea valmiina ystävänsä pään menoksi. ”Hyvä. Tehtäväsi on siis suudella jotakuta tässä huoneessa. Valitset ihan itse, kenet haluat.” Ilmassa alkoi olla havaittavissa pientä eroottista värinää.

Lammio alkoi mittailla huoneessa olevia neljää jäljellä olevaa vaihtoehtoa. Koskelan hän jätti suosiolla laskuista, sillä aikaisemman aterian perusteella tämä saattaisi maistua vielä tonnikalalta, eikä hän viitsinyt heidän sympaattista johtohahmoaan kiusata. Hietasen suuteleminen ei jostain syystä tuntunut mitenkään houkuttelevalta. Jäljelle jäivät siis Kariluoto ja Rahikainen. Hän oli tiedostamattomassa psyykessään tehnyt päätöksensä, joka tuntui itsestään selvältä. Nyt hän saisi vihdoin kostettua tuolle eräälle koko illan jatkuneen härnäilyn. Hidastetusti tämä kurkotti pöydän toisella puolella istuvaa miestä kohden, ja suuteli tätä antaumuksella niin että etuhampaat kalahtivat yhteen. Suutelun kohde ei ollut tosiaan odottanut näin intensiivistä lähestymistä ja ensimmäistä kertaa tänä iltana jäätyi paikoilleen löytämättä sanoja. Rahikainen ei kyennyt muuta kuin haukkomaan henkeään räpytellen yllättyneenä silmiään. Lammio totesi voitonriemuisesti nuollen huuliaan toisen reaktion nähtyään:

”Siitäs sait senkin paskiainen.”

Hietanen räkätti vieressä hysteerisesti.  ”Voi helvet, nyt taidetaan poja nähä jottai historiallist, ku Janne Rahikaisel men jauho suuhu…”

Rahikainen oli totta tosiaan mykistynyt. Yleensä niin sanavalmiilla miehellä oli aina jotain mielessään, mutta tästä Lammion romanttisesta suudelmasta hän ei keksinyt mitään letkautettavaa. Vaikka lähtökohtana oli pelkkä pilailu, oli se tuntunut pelottavan aidolta eikä vain härnäykseltä. Lammiolla oli selkeästi oikeasti tunteita mukana, sillä eihän tämä muuten olisi noin voinut koskaan tehdä. Rahikainen oli yleensä tottunut piilottelemaan tunteitaan perseilyn ja vitsailun kuoren alle, mutta nyt kun hänen koko illan ärsyttämänsä ihastuksen kohde oli näinkin julkisesti lähestynyt, hän mykistyi liikutuksesta. Miehen hurmaavan kettuileva hymy pöydän toisella puolella ei ainakaan tehnyt olotilaa yhtään sen helpommaksi. Rahikainen pyrki kokoamaan itsensä ja kuorensa äkkiä takaisin ja totesi liioitellun rempseästi:

”No joopa joo, se oli semmosta, mut jos myö sit jatkettais.” Lammio säkenöisi tästä koko loppuyön.

Hitaasti, mutta varmasti peli eteni, alkoholia kului ja tunnelma muuttui kuumassa hytissä kovin intensiiviseksi. Rahikainen oli mielissään huomatessaan, kuinka väki alkoi olla jo todella kovassa soosissa. Hän oli tarjoillut drinkkejään pahaa-aavistamattomille uhreilleen ja kaatanut ovelana osan omistaan salaa vieressä olevaan roskikseen. Kyllä hänen silti oli myönnettävä, että ei tässä itsekään ihan selvinpäin oltu siitä huolimatta. Lammion suudelma vaivasi häntä edelleen, vaikka kuinka yritti työntää ajatusta taka-alalle.

Yön aikana pojat pääsivät todistamaan ja kuulemaan muun muassa Koskelan elämän noloimman hetken (kunnioittaaksemme miehen toivetta, sitä ei tuoda julkisuuteen) Lammion valinnat siitä, kenet tappaisi, kenen kanssa menisi naimisiin ja kenen kanssa sänkyyn, sekä Rahikaisen nakujuoksun käytävällä. Kariluoto oli onnistunut seksikertomuksensa jälkeen välttämään armoa antamattoman pullon, mutta vihdoin ja viimein hänenkin kohtalonsa tuli. Tämä oli melkein jo ehtinyt päästä kuin koira veräjästä, sillä meininki oli vaikuttanut siltä, että kohta oltaisiin menossa nukkumaan.

”Ottaakos Kartsa vielä illan viimosena tottuuden vaeko tehtävän?”

”Kokeillaan tehtävää nyt sitten viimeisen kerran kunniaksi”, Kariluoto vastasi tuijottaen lasittuneilla silmillään tyhjyyteen. Katsetta oli todella vaikeaa enää fokusoida mihinkään, mutta hän yritti viimeisillä voimillaan pysyä edes jotenkuten skarppina. Humala ja väsymys alkoivat olla jo melko huikeissa lukemissa ja hän ei uskaltanut edes ajatella, mitä tulevasta matkapäivästä tulisi. Jokin mystinen voima sai kuitenkin jatkamaan tätä typerää peliä, joka oli alkanut muuttaa muotoaan perin ihmeelliseen suuntaan.

”Tanssipas seksikkäästi Koskelalle ja laetat sitten kans kaekki pelliin! Kunnon sylitanssia, eikä mittään vanhojen ihmisten kesyä keinuttelloo.”

Koskelalla meinasi mennä suolapähkinät väärään kurkkuun. ”Miksi juuri minä? Rahikainenhan se tällaisista sylihommista enemmän nauttii.” Vastauksen taisivat kaikki tietää, mutta sitä ei päästetty ilmoille. Koskelan ja Kariluodon välillä oli selkeästi ollut kemiaa tänä iltana ja Rahikainen aivan tahallaan halusikin nähdä, millaisen tanssin heidän juristinsa keksisi Koskelalle. Hietasta pyörrytti ajatus, eikä hän ollut varma halusiko edes katsoa, mitä tässä tulisi tapahtumaan. Hän olisi mielellään itse ollut tanssimassa, mutta sitä kunniaa ei valitettavasti oltu suotu ainakaan tällä kertaa.

”Saamanne pitää sitten hyvät herrat. Tanssiminen ei tosin onnistu ilman musiikkia”, Kariluoto totesi aivan Rahikaisen naaman edessä. Estot olivat hävinneet, joten tämä ei jaksanut enää välittää. Lisäksi hänhän oli aina täydellisyyden tavoittelija, niin tämäkin vedettäisiin kunnialla läpi. Kerran se vain kirpaisee, _perkele_.

”Elä siitä huoli, mie hoian.” Rahikainen alkoi kaivella puhelimestaan jotain sopivaa musiikkia muiden pidätellessä hengitystään. Tämän tilanteen teki niin kummalliseksi se, että Kariluoto ei ikimaailmassa olisi suostunut tähän selvin päin. Ilta oli täynnä varsin legendaarista materiaalia.

Koskela istutettiin piinapenkkiinsä keskeiselle paikalle muiden poikien väistäessä sivummalle. Hän ei tosiaankaan pystynyt katsomaan suoritukseensa valmistautuvaa Kariluotoa, vaan painoi katseensa vaivautuneena lattialle. Noh, kai tästäkin nyt olisi pakko selvitä. Hän veti vielä viimeisen kerran henkeä ennen kuin intensiivinen electro swing alkoi soida Rahikaisen puhelimen särisevistä kaiuttimista.

Alkuun näytti siltä, ettei tapahtuisikaan mitään. Kariluoto seisoi hiljaa paikoillaan keskellä hyttiä tuijotellen tyhjyyteen. Ehkä hän oli sittenkin jäätynyt jännityksestä tai humalasta. Hyvä juttu. Älyvapaa peli saataisiin vihdoinkin päätökseen. Eihän se nyt niin paha ollutkaan loppujen lopuksi.

Juuri kun Koskela meinasi huokaista helpotuksesta, täytenä yllätyksenä Kariluoto alkoi keimailla kissamaisesti ja jatkoi kappaleen kehittyessä erilaisia akrobaattisia liikkeitä. Hän jopa pyörähteli sänkyjen tankoja apuna käyttäen ketterästi. Se oli täysin käsittämätön näky. Miten tuo nyt humalassa onnistui noinkin kinesteettisiin suorituksiin? Koskela tunsi itsensä vanhaksi ja hölmöksi tuijottaessaan nuoremman miehen vetreää kehonhallintaa.

Kariluodon taidot olivatkin perua yliopistoajoilta, jolloin eräs brasilialainen vaihto-oppilas oli pyytänyt tätä mukaansa kokeilemaan tankotanssituntia. ”It has nothing to do with erotic dancing”, tämä oli todennut Kariluodon ensin kyseenalaistaessa koko idean. Tunnilla hän ei ollut tuntenut itseään kyllä tippaakaan eroottiseksi keikkuessaan epätoivoisesti tangolla ruhjoen itseään jatkuvasti. Sen sijaan tiukoissa trikoissaan taitavia temppuja tekevä latino-ohjaaja oli tehnyt sen verran suuren vaikutuksen, että hän oli päättänyt sitkeästi jatkaa harrastustaan. Lopulta hän oli jopa oppinut joitain liikkeitä, muttei ollut päässyt ennen tätä hetkeä todistamaan niitä kenellekään, edes avovaimolleen.

Tuoliinsa liimautunut Koskela ei saanut enää kunnolla henkeä. Onneksi kappale ei kestäisi kauaa, mutta odotus oli silti piinaavaa. Ei niinkään siksi, että Kariluodon katseleminen olisi ollut jotenkin epämiellyttävää, mutta oli häiritsevää ajatella, että hänen pitkäaikainen ystävänsä keikisteli tuossa edessä eroottisesti tanssien vain häntä varten. Ei olisi tosiaankaan tehnyt mieli myöntää, että tämä oli aivan liian seksikästä ollakseen totta. Koskela ei ymmärtänyt yhtään, mistä tällaiset tunteet olivat peräisin. Oliko hän ollut vain liian kauan poikamiehenä höperöityen kotitilalla Pentinkulmalla?

Kariluoto nappasi kauhusta kankean kohteensa mukaan tanssiin ja pyöritteli tätä sujuvasti mitä ihmeellisimmillä tavoilla. Kukaan ei tiennyt, miten tämä onnistui niin pienessä hytissä, mutta mies oli sinisestä viinasta saanut selkeästi jotain yliluonnollisia kykyjä. Koskelan kauhuksi tämäkään ei ollut vielä tarpeeksi, sillä kun Kariluoto päästi uhrinsa takaisin istumaan, tämä itse istui perässä Koskelan syliin hajareisin, laulaen kappaleen remixattuja epäselviä sanoja aivan korvan juuressa. Nyt alkoi mennä pikkuhiljaa jo melkoisen epämukavalle alueelle. Ei auttanut yhtään, että sylissä istuvan miehen paidan napit olivat illan pyörteissä alkaneet aukeilla ja näin läheisessä kontaktissa ei voinut välttyä näkemästä vilausta pinkeistä nänneistä vaaleaa ihoa vasten. Koskela yritti fokusoida kaiken mentaalisen energiansa ajatellakseen jotain mahdollisimman epäeroottista: isäukkoa katselemassa lännen elokuvia piereskellen lauantai-iltana reikäiset kalsarit jalassaan, äitimuoria saunassa monen lapsen imetyksestä roikkuvien tissiensä kanssa tai harvahampaista serkkua, joka tykkäsi arvioida kaikki kylän alle 50-vuotiaat miehet. Mikään ei kuitenkaan tuntunut auttavan. Edessä oleva näky oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa ja hän ei voinut muuta kuin istua paikoillaan nuoremman miehen lukittua tämän reisiensä väliin. Epämiellyttävä paine alkoi nousta alkaen jalkapohjista uhkaavasti kohti haaraväliä. Koskela oli 31-vuotisen elämänsä aikana ehtinyt kokea ja nähdä kaikkea laidasta laitaan, mutta nyt hänelle alkoi tulla epäilys, että selviäisikö tästä koettelemuksesta enää hengissä. Jos nyt saisi käsiinsä aikakoneen, jolla voisi siirtyä siihen hetkeen jona Hietanen oli tätä matkaa ehdottanut, hän kieltäytyisi kohteliaasti. Reissun alkuperäinen tarkoitus ei ollut ihan tällainen. Koskela ei halunnut myöntää, että kaikesta huolimatta hän nautti Kariluodon taitavasta tanssituksesta hävyttömän paljon. Oliko se edes sallittua?

Kaikki hyvä päättyy aikanaan ja kappaleen viimeisten sointujen aikana Kariluoto näykkäisi Koskelaa korvasta kiusoitellen. Lisäksi tämä teki ahtaassa tilassa vielä kärrynpyörän samalla kolauttaen itsensä kipeän näköisesti sängyn laitaan. Se ei kuitenkaan tällä hetkellä jaksanut surettaa. Lopuksi hän nousi ylös kumartaen syvään ja istuutui paikoilleen huohottaen hikisenä, tummanruskeat hiukset villisti sekaisin. Muut pojat olivat sanattomia, eivätkä kyenneet enää edes taputtamaan. He olivat päässeet todistamaan jotain, mitä ei oltu nähty ennen, eikä kovin todennäköisesti nähtäisi enää koskaan myöhemminkään.

”Mää en ymmär täst poja enää mittää…”, Hietanen sopersi katkeran kuuloisella äänellä. Ei ollut enää epäilystäkään, kehen Kariluoto oli viehtynyt ja vaikutti siltä, että Koskela ei ainakaan kovasti vastustellut. Melankoliseksi muuttuneessa mielentilassaan Hietanen joi vielä viimeisen shottinsa, jonka jälkeen hän yritti nousta ylös nukkumaan mennäkseen. Siinä hän kuitenkin epäonnistui ja kaatui lattialle jääden siihen makaamaan. Se taisi olla pullonpyörityksen virallinen lopetusmerkki.

Lammiokaan ei enää pystynyt ajattelemaan mitään järkevästi. Mitä ihmeen myrkkyä Rahikainen oli heille juottanut tänä iltana? ”Tämän komppanian luutnanttina vaadin, että menemme nyt nukkumaan, ettäs tiedätte…” Yritys kuulostaa selvältä oli varsin epäuskottava miehen horjuessa samalla uhkaavasti.

”Mut et sie nyt oo mikkeen helevetin luutnantti.” Ajatus armeijaroolileikistä Lammion kanssa oli Rahikaisen mielestä varsin kiihottava, vaikkei tämä sitä halunnut ääneen myöntääkään.

”Ehkä jossain toisessa elämässä olisin”, Lammio kuiskutteli Rahikaisen korvaan. Eniten tänä iltana ärsytti se, että hänellä oli kutkuttava tunne, että tästä rasittavasta savolaisesta ei pääsisi eroon kirveelläkään. Nyt olisi hyvä tilaisuus liueta ennen kuin tilanne eskaloituisi liikaa, kuten Koskelalle ja Kariluodolle näytti käyneen. ”Ja minä olen nyt nähnyt tarpeeksi, joten siirryn suosiolla omaan hyttiini nukkumaan. Suosittelen teille kaikille myös samaa”, tämä sai soperrettua viimeisillä voimillaan.

Juuri kun Lammio oli lähestymässä ovea, Rahikainen läppäisi tätä persuksille niin lujaa, että siihen jäisi varmasti siisti kämmenen muotoinen mustelma.

”Mitä helvettiä tuo nyt oli? Kai minä nyt saan omaan hyttiini mennä.”

”Et, kun sie luutnanttimies oot miun nyt tän yön, etkö muista?”

”Sellaista en ole muistanut luvanneeni, joten hyviä öitä vaan.” Tämä sai itsensä irti toisen otteesta ja lähti ovet paukkuen. Rahikainen oli niin pettynyt, että rojahti alapunkalle mahalleen, pää edellä tyynyyn ja sammui sen sileän tien.

Likaisella kokolattiamatolla makaava Hietanen oli keksinyt oman runon, jota hän nyt haparoiden lausui Koskelan ja Kariluodon kuullen tehden samalla käsiliikkeitä:

 _“Mää ole piän ahvena vaan, en mä mittään pahaa tarkotaaaa_  
_Mitä jos tää kaik onki kalan untaa vaan? Mää en mittään tiedä enäääää_  
_Kaikil kaloil ja muil elävil mää onnee vaan toivotan täs pahas maailmas_  
_Ja hyvää oloaaaa_  
_Rakastetaan kaikki toisiamme vaaaaan"_

Kömpelö verbaalinen taideteos hiipui kuitenkin aikanaan, jättäen Kariluodon ja Koskelan nyt kahden kesken. Kariluoto katsoi hetken vanhempaa miestä lasittuneilla silmillään, kunnes rojahti takaisin tämän syliin. Siinä oli varsin mukava olla.

”Noh, mitäs tykkäsit minun tanssista”, tämä kysyi samalla silitellen toisen niskahiuksia.

”Eipä siinä ollut moittimista, sinusta on kyllä paljastunut kaikkea yllättävää tällä reissulla.”

Kariluoto kikatteli itsekseen hetken, kunnes vakavoitui. ”Kuule Ville…mä taidan olla…”, hän yritti prosessoida aivoissaan epätoivoisesti seuraavia sanoja, ”ihan vitun kännissä.” Yleensä kirjakieltä puhuvan miehen karkea kielenkäyttö oli kuin hunajaa Koskelan korviin. Se teki tästä sylissä istuvasta miehestä jollain tavalla inhimillisemmän. Hän oli jättänyt roolin taakseen ja uskaltanut tiputtaa kulissinsa. Se oli varsin imarteleva luottamuksen osoitus.

”Näin on tainnut päästä käymään. Ehkä ollaan molemmat, ehkä ei. En minä tiedä mitään enää, kuten Hietanenkin sanoi runossaan.” Samassa he nauroivat yhteen ääneen liioitellun kuuluvasti. Toivottavasti se ei herättäisi Hietasta, joka oli jo valmiiksi järkyttynyt näiden kahden läheisyydestä.

Naurun lakattua he tuijottelivat toistensa kasvoja liian pitkään. Koskela tarkkaili sylikumppaninsa jokaista yksityiskohtaa. Tämä oli totta tosiaan julmetun kaunis ilmestys. Erityisen viehtynyt hän oli ihastuksensa ylähuulen vasemmalla puolella selkeästi erottuvaan luomeen, joka muistutti muotokuvamaalarin loppusilausta onnistuneeseen kokonaisuuteen. Kerrassaan hurmaavaa. Kariluodon kääntäessä kasvonsa katsoessaan johonkin muualle, Koskelan valtasikin halu pussata tätä, mutta ehkä ihan vähän vain poskelle. Ei nyt tarvitsisi enää harjoittaa turhan intiimiä kanssakäymistä.

Epäonnekseen juuri sillä samaisella hetkellä universumi oli päättänyt, että Kariluoto kääntäisi päätään ja viattomaksi tarkoitettu suudelma osui suoraan kohdettaan suulle. Tajuttuaan tapahtuneen, Koskela oli kuin hypnoosista herätetty. Ilta oli ollut kieltämättä varsin outo, mutta nyt taisi mennä jo liian pitkälle. Kuinka typerä idea ylipäätään haluta suudella varattua miestä. Saamattaan katsettaan irrotettua märästä läiskästä toisen huulilla, tämä yritti soperrella jotain pelastaakseen epätoivoisen tilanteen:

”Voi helvetti, anteeksi nyt…en minä tiedä mitä ajattelin, taidan olla vaan liian kännissä…Mitä se Rahikainen oikein oli niihin drinkkeihinsä laittanut…voi helvetti, ehkä minä sitten menen nukkumaan…anteeksi nyt vielä…”

Kariluoto kuitenkin hymyili hurmaavasti väläyttäen valkoista hammasrivistöään. Samalla tämä kuiskutteli kehräten Koskelan korvaan:

”Kuule Ville…mulla on periaate, että asiat tehdään aina kunnolla tai sitten ei tehdä ollenkaan. Ja sinä et tosiaankaan tee poikkeusta tässä, päinvastoin.” Samassa hän tarttui tätä niskasta, sulki silmänsä ja veti heidät yhteen oikeaan suudelmaan, jota ei tosiaan ollut tarkoitettu vahingoksi tai vitsiksi. Kariluoto oli selkeästi ekspertti tälläkin alueella.

Huulien vihdoin erkaannuttua toisistaan, Koskela näki silmissään pelkkää lumisadetta. Sympaattinen hermosto veti omaa maratoniaan ja tuntui, että järjettömällä tempolla hakkaava pulssi ei palautuisi enää koskaan normaaliksi. Mitä ihmettä täällä tapahtui? Oliko Rahikainen juottanut heille jotain lemmenrohtoa? Koskela oli nyt lopullisesti pihalla. Tuntui, että tapahtumien kulku ei ollut enää heidän käsissään. Vielä pisteenä i:n päälle, sylissä istuva mies paloi halusta kertoa jotain sydämellään olevaa:

”Ville…sanoin aikaisemmin siitä mieheen ihastumisesta…niin pakko kai se on myöntää…ne sanat oli suunnattu sulle. Oikeestaan, koko illan olen vaan miettinyt ja katsellut sua…” Tämä siirsi katseensa suoraan nyt Koskelan silmiin ja päästi ilmoille sen, joka hänen sisintään oli puristanut koko illan ajan:

”Helvetti… _taidan olla rakastunut_.”


	9. Henrik Copperfield

Kariluoto siirsi jähmeän käsivarren varovasti sivuun, mikä oli painanut nenää kasaan ikävästi. Selkä ja niska olivat jumissa ja koko kroppaan sattui julmetusti. Siitä huolimatta hän päätti nousta istumaan. Se osoittautui surkeaksi päätökseksi, sillä samassa vihlova päänsärky tuntui lävistävän koko aivokuoren. Krapulaan voi kuolla tai siltä se ainakin nyt tuntui. Näin kokonaisvaltainen paha olo oli ollut viimeksi vinoon kasvaneen viisaudenhampaan haastavan poisto-operaation jälkeen. Ainoa ero oli se, että tällä kertaa naama ei ollut turta. Turpaan ei siis ainakaan oltu saatu. Jotain positiivista sentään.

Aivan tuota pikaa, ehkä johtuen kivusta tai liian nopeasta noususta, hänen oli pakko rynnätä vessaan ennätysvauhtia parilla harppauksella. Sisäelimet huusivat hoosiannaa ja poltteleva myrkky oli saatava ulos elimistöstä sillä sekunnilla. Onnekseen oksennus ehti sentään vessanpyttyyn saakka, sillä vapisevassa olotilassa lattian luuttuaminenkin olisi tuntunut liian suurelta fyysiseltä suoritteelta. Hän tutkaili juuri sisältään tullutta tavaraa, joka oli kauhuksi kirkkaan sinistä. Mitä ihmettä? Hetken aprikoituaan hän muisti, että oli juonut outoa värikästä viinaa melko monta shottilasillista yön aikana. Yhdestä asiasta hän oli nyt täysin varma: väkeviin ei enää tällä reissulla koskettaisi, varsinkaan Rahikaisen tarjoamina.

Kariluoto huljutteli naamaansa jääkylmällä vedellä. Vaikka heikotti, oksentaminen oli sentään tehnyt olosta jotenkuten kohtalaista ja ajatukset lähtivät käyntiin takellellen. Hän vilkaisi itseään peilistä: silmät olivat verestävän punaiset ja naama kalpeampi kuin laivan lakanat. Siinä tuijotellessaan ankeaa peilikuvaansa hän alkoi jäsennellä illan ja yön tapahtumia. Karaokebaarista hän muisti kaiken, sillä eihän siellä oltu kuin korkeintaan mukavassa nousuhumalassa. Hän oli laulanut ja oli ollut hauskaa. Siitä he olivat sitten ilmeisesti Rahikaisen ideasta siirtyneet Koskelan hyttiin.

_Koskela._

Sydän hypähti pari ylimääräistä kierrosta, kun tuon tutun miehen nimi piirtyi hänen mieleensä. Pienin askelin palapelin palaset alkoivat loksahdella paikoilleen ja hän muisti Hietasen vitsit, sekä Lammion suudelman, joka oli saanut Rahikaisen vaivaantuneeksi.

_Suudelma._

Tuostakin sanasta tuli jotenkin kutkutteleva olo.

Pohdiskellessa käsi hieroi samalla jo hetken häirinnyttä kipeää kohtaa reidessä. Hän raotti housujaan ja näki siinä hieman turvoksissa olevan tummuneen kohdan. Muistoja alkoi tulla mieleen yhä vain enemmän. Hitaasti hän kohotti päänsä kauhusta vieläkin kalpeampana ja tuijotti suoraan punaisiin silmiinsä peilin kautta. _Voi helvetti._

Aivot esittelivät yön intensiiviset tapahtumat kuin elokuvatrailerin konsanaan. Hän näki itsensä tekemässä kärrynpyörää eroottisen tanssinsa loppuhuipennuksena ja muisti kolauttaneensa jalkansa johonkin. Tämän jälkeen hän oli sumuisissa olotiloissa istunut Koskelan syliin. Miksei kukaan ollut silloin sanonut mitään? Sitten oli tapahtunut jotain outoa, jonka seurauksena hän oli suudellut toista miestä ahnaasti aivan kuin siinä ei olisi ollut mitään epätavallista. Eikä vain kerran, sillä he olivat olleet siinä melko hyvän tovin ja olipa kielikin tainnut käväistä suutelun kohteen suussa. Kliimaksina oli vielä päässyt ulos jokin haparoiva rakkaudentunnustuskin Koskelalle. _Voi vitun vittu._

Hengitys salpautui lisää jokaisen muiston kohdalla. Missään välissä ei Koskela ollut ainakaan vastustellut yhteistä aktiviteettia ja lopulta he olivatkin nukkuneet lusikassa hädin tuskin 80cm leveässä punkassa, sillä Kariluoto oli hukannut yön tiimellyksessä avainkorttinsa. Ei siis ihme, että paikat olivat vähän kipeinä. Luojan tähden he sentään olivat sammuneet heti, sillä Kariluoto ei uskaltanut edes ajatella, mitä olisi vielä voinut tapahtua siitä eteenpäin. Hän oli menettänyt kaiken itsehillintänsä. Se ei saisi toistua missään nimessä enää.

Kariluoto vilkaisi kelloaan: se oli 6:30. Enemmänkin liskodiskoa muistuttanut nukkuminen ei ollut ehtinyt kestää kolmeakaan tuntia ja virallinen herätys olisi jo puolen tunnin päästä. Raitis ilma voisi olla mainio idea juuri nyt ja sen jälkeen voisi lukittautua omaan hyttiin piiloon Koskelalta.

Toisaalla Riitaoja oli herännyt jo aikaisin lukemaan. Hänen oli ollut pakko siirtyä lattialle kesken unien, sillä Lehto oli vallannut koko pienen laivapunkan itselleen. Eipä se kyllä haitannut, sillä pääasia oli, että oli saanut viettää yön Keninsä vieressä. Nyt saisi hetken vielä rauhassa kikatella älyvapaille fanifiktioille muun hyttiväen kuorsatessa sikeästi. Menossa oli ”My Bloody Venture”-niminen tarina, jossa Twilightin hahmot lähtevät yhdessä roadtripille ja koko homma päättyy häiriintyneeseen kolmiodraamaan ihmisen, vampyyrin ja ihmissuden välillä. Se toi jollain oudolla tavalla mieleen tämän heidän ekskursionsa.

Saavuttuaan yöllä takaisin hyttiin Riitaoja oli ollut kovin poissa tolaltaan ja Lehto ei ollut löytänyt oikeita sanoja, vaikka oli kovasti yrittänyt pohtia ratkaisua tilanteeseen. Tämä olikin päättänyt yrittää helpottaa toisen oloa omalla tavallaan. Alun pienestä silittelystä ja kaulailuista he olivat siirtyneet pikkuhiljaa tosipuuhiin. Rauhallisen lempeä seksi minikokoisessa punkassa oli ollut juuri sitä, mitä Riitaoja oli tarvinnut rauhoittuakseen. Lopuksi he olivat yhdessä hihitellen käyneet mahdollisimman hiljaa suihkussa ja kääriytyneet toisiinsa.

Pariskunta paloi halusta puhua toistensa kanssa asiat halki, mutta viime yö ei ollut sopiva hetki vielä siihen. Lehto oli vaatinut ehdottomasti, että molempien tulisi olla selvinpäin. Riitaoja oli varma, että kohta olisi oikea aika ottaa seuraava askel ja jollain tasolla virallistaa suhde. Hän ei tosin vain tiennyt, missä ja miten ottaisi asian puheeksi. Eiköhän sopiva hetki tulisi viikonlopun aikana vielä vastaan. 

Yhtäkkiä hänen pohdintansa keskeytti ovelta kuuluva vieno koputus. Kuka tähän aikaan oikein kaipasi tänne? Hetken epäröityään Riitaoja hiippaili avaamaan oven. Toivottavasti koputtaja ei onnistuisi herättämään hytin muuta väkeä.

”Huomenta”, Kariluoto sanoi vaisusti ovenraosta.

”No h-huomenta vaan.” Riitaoja ei tiennyt, kuinka reagoisi, sillä toinen näytti siltä kuin olisi jäänyt panssarivaunun alle. Tämä jäikin katselemaan ovella seisovaa etäisesti Kariluotoa muistuttavaa kummitusta silmät sepposen selällään.

Toinen mies rykäisi kiusallisen tarkastelun jatkuttua liian pitkään. ”Tuota, olisiko mahdollista päästä sisälle, minulla on tavarat täällä vielä.”

”No juu, totta kai, anteeksi vaan!” Niin tosiaan, nyt vasta Riitaoja tajusi, että Kariluotohan oli alun perin ollut heidän hytissään. Mitä oli oikein tapahtunut ja missä tämä oli viime yön viettänyt? Nyt ei kuitenkaan kehdannut pommittaa toista kysymyksillä, sillä tämä näytti niin nuutuneelta.

Päästyään sisään Kariluoto sai itsensä ängettyä viimeisillä voimillaan yläpunkalle. Hän veti teolliselta pesuaineelta haisevan peiton korvilleen ja asettautui mahdollisemman pieneksi mytyksi, sillä juuri sellaiselta nyt tuntui. Jos yrittäisi muuttua näkymättömäksi, voisiko olla mahdollista kadota maan päältä? Valitettavasti se taisi kuitenkin olla fysikaalinen mahdottomuus. Onneksi olisi vielä hetki armonaikaa koittaa unohtaa yön sekoilut, sillä laiva olisi alkuperäisestä aikataulusta kaksi tuntia myöhässä. Ehkä Kaarna oli jäänyt ihailemaan Ahvenanmaan maisemia pimeydessä.

Riitaoja rapisteli jotain repustaan ja yhtäkkiä Kariluoto tunsi, kuinka tämä tökki häntä kylkeen.

”Mmh?” Raottaessaan peittoaan hän näki edessään Riitaojan vesimukin ja elämän aikana tutuksi tulleen valkoisen pillerin kanssa.

”Mie vaan aattelin, että näistä saattaisi olla hyötyä.” Tämä osasi lukea tilannetta vallan hyvin. Oliko kaamea kankkunen oikeasti noin selkeästi nähtävissä?

”Kiitos, olet pelastava enkelini juuri nyt.”

Burana katosi elimistöön saman tien. Ehkä tästä vielä selvittäisiin. Kariluoto tarkasteli edessään seisovaa pitkää miestä, joka onneksi näytti jo huomattavasti pirteämmältä kuin heidän tullessaan karaokekuppilasta viime yönä. Totta puhuen tämä näytti säkenöivän oikein positiivista energiaa.

”Miten sinulla menee, oliko teillä mukava yö Lehdon kanssa? Ja anteeksi nyt vielä, jos jostain minun tekemästäni tai sanomastani tuli huono mieli.”

”Ei, ei, ei ollut teidän kenenkään syytä. Meillä on Lehdon kanssa vähän selvittämättömiä juttuja vaan takana ja mie taisin hiukan olla huppelissa itekin yöllä. Mutta loppu hyvin, kaikki hyvin.” Hän hymyili leveästi silmät tuikkien. Tämä ei viitsinyt sentään kertoa kaikkia yön yksityiskohtia, vaan totesi salamyhkäisesti:

”Meillä oli Lehdon kanssa oikein mukavaa sitten lopulta. Saanko mie kysyä, missä sie olit viime yön?” Tämä olisi kuvitellut, että tarkkana miehenä Kariluoto olisi palannut omaan hyttiinsä nukkumaan. Toisaalta hän oli ollut salaa tyytyväinen, että hytissä oli ollut hiljaista Rokan ja Sudenkin ollessa sikeässä unessa heidän uppouduttua Lehdon kanssa omiin touhuihinsa.

Kariluoto huokaisi syvään ja näytti entistä tuskastuneemmalta kuultuaan kysymyksen. ”Se on pitkä juttu.” Jollain tavalla toisaalta olisi tehnyt mieli kertoa kaikki, sillä viime yön tapahtumien jatkuva läpikäyminen omassa pääkopassa tuntui raskaalta taakalta kantaa yksin.

Riitaoja asetteli kätensä leuan alle ja hymyili rohkaisevasti. ”Kyllä mie jaksan kuunnella. Anna tulla vaan.”

Kariluodon ei auttanut muu kuin kertoa viime yön episodista. Toinen mies vaikutti jollain tavalla kovin luotettavalta, joten ehkä tälle uskaltaisi vähän avata sydäntään. Sylitanssin ja suutelun hän kertoi, mutta typerän rakkauden tunnustuksensa piti itsensä ja Koskelan salaisuutena. Tarinaa kertoessaan hän ei voinut katsoa Riitaojaa, vaan mumisi peittoonsa itsekseen. Yllättäen toinen ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt tuomitsevalta, vaan myhäili kertomuksen loputtua.

”No jos totta puhutaan, niin kyllä mie arvasin, että teillä on jotain.”

”Ai, kuinka niin?” Kariluoto kysyi järkyttyneenä.

”Sie et varmaan nähnyt, mutta kun olit laulamassa, niin Koskela tuijotti sinnuu koko ajan. Siis ihan koko ajan. Taisi sillä olla kyyneleitäkin silmissä vähäsen, vaikka se niin kovasti yritti olla vakavana. Sitten kun työ halasitte, niin kaikki näytti niin ilmiselvältä. Teistä kyllä huomaa, että ootte rakastuneita. Niin ihanaa, onneksi olkoon!” Riitaoja kuulosti siltä, että oli jo alkanut päässään suunnittelemaan heidän häätarjoilujaan.

”Hei hetkinen, älä nyt tuollaisia ala puhumaan. Enhän minä sanonut, että ollaan Koskelan kanssa mihinkään etenemässä. Tässä on sellainen ihan pikkuriikkinen mutka matkassa, että minähän olen jo parisuhteessa.” Tämän asian ääneen sanominen tuntui niin perin järkyttävältä. Kariluoto oli aina ihmetellyt ihmisiä, jotka pettivät puolisojaan häikäilemättömästi. Oliko hän nyt itse sitten syyllistynyt samaan? Ajatus sai syvän itseinhon valtaan ja hän huokaisi miljoonannen kerran niin väsyneenä koko soppaan. Pelkkä fyysinen krapula ei ollut näköjään tarpeeksi, vaan siitä oli muotoutunut myös moraalinen haaste.

”En kyllä voi vaan käsittää, mistä sellaisia höperöitä tunteita oikein viime yönä tupsahti. Kai se oli joku kännisekoilu tai sitten olen vaan ollut vähän liian yksinäinen viime aikoina. Minä en tosiaan tiedä.” Syvällä sisimmissään häntä vaivasi se, että pitkäaikainen parisuhde oli ollut viime aikoina melkoisen ailahtelevalla tolalla ja öinen romantiikka toisen kanssa tuntui olevan vain ajan kysymys hankalaan tilanteeseen. Tosin juuri nyt heillä oli Sirkan kanssa menossa parempi vaihe taas, mutta silti oli käynyt näin. Jotenkin Koskelan kanssa oli vain tuntunut niin lämpimältä ja kotoisalta.

Riitaoja näytti mietteliäältä. ”Siun täytyy tehdä niin kuin sydämmes sannoo.”

Niinpä. Juuri nyt Kariluodon sydän tuntui olevan kuitenkin liian sekaisin, että siitä saisi enää mitään tolkkua. Hän tiesi, että odotettavissa olisi kaksi valtavaa sotkua selvitettävänä sekä Koskelan että Sirkan kanssa. Siitä, miten ne ratkaisisi, hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan. Pelottavan kontrolloimatonta.

”Nyt se ainakin sanoo, että pakko levätä tai muuten sekoan tämän krapulan ja ajatusteni kanssa. Jos nukahdan, niin herätä. Täytyy alkaa sitten valmistautua mitä pikimmiten sinne Tukholmaan lähtöön.”

Riitaoja nyökkäsi ja jätti kohteliaasti miesparan omaan rauhaansa.

”Huomenta, god morgon!” kaikui laivan kaksikielisen siivoojan robottimaisen ylipirteä aamuherätys.

Se herätti salamana lattialla epämukavasti makaavan Hietasen Ruususen unestaan. ”Mitä helvettii, onk Suamen ja Ruattin välil syttyn joku sota vai kui tääl tollai elämöidää?” Jähmeän puutuneilla lihaksillaan hän hilasi itseään pystyasentoon ja ihmetteli, miksi ihmeessä oli nukkunut lattialla, vaikka punkka olisi ollut aivan vieressä.

Rahikainenkin alkoi päästellä jonkinlaista murahtelua, joka todennäköisesti merkitsi heräämistä. Vaikka kuinka oli yrittänyt tätä välttää, krapula oli iskenyt salakavalasti häneenkin. Tähän ei auttaisi mikään muu kuin vanha kunnon korjaussarja. Senhän vanha sanontakin kertoi: sillä se lähtee, millä on tullutkin. Hän yritti silmiään siristellen etsiä Lammiota hytistä, mutta pettymykseksi tätä ei näkynyt missään. Hän muistikin yhtäkkiä tämän häipyneen ennen sammumista. Petturi.

Koskela kömpi viimeisenä ylös. Missä hän oli ja miksi oli näin kammottava jysäri? Rahikainen toisella puolella ja lattialla olevat viinapullot toivat muistoja mieleen. Ainiin, se perkeleen sininen viina, joka oli osoittautunut varsin kehnoksi ideaksi. Luojan kiitos hän ei sentään ollut haastanut riitaa kenenkään kanssa tai kellään ei ainakaan silmä näyttänyt olevan mustana näin äkkiseltään katsottuna.

”Jaaha, voisiko joku kertoa, mitäköhän täällä on oikein tapahtunut, kun hytti on kuin atomipommin jäljiltä ja Hietanenkin nukkunut lattialla hävityksen keskiössä?”

Törkyisen tunnelman kruunasi messevä mieshien haju ja ilma tuntui siltä, että sitä voisi leikata veitsellä. Likaisia vaatteita oli lattialla hujan hajan ja Hietasen avaama tonnikalapurkki haisi roskiksessa. Kalan ja hien hajun kombinaatio sai Koskelan voimaan entistäkin huonommin. Tosin hänen oli myönnettävä, ettei tässä itsekään ihan suihkunraikkaana kyllä oltu.

”An mul hetki aikaa muistel tätä koko soppaa, niin mää koitan kertoo sit.” Kyllä Hietanen tykkäsi kuppia ottaa, mutta ei yleensä ihan näin ollut käynyt. ”Mää en kyl ymmär, miten suus voi maistuuki niin pirust kissanpaska. Kauhia nälkäki olis, misäköhä se mun chilitonnikala on?” Kebab olisi nyt heikossa olotilassa jumalten ruokaa, mutta edes tonnikalakin kelpaisi ensiavuksi.

”Jos et nyt satu muistamaan, niin taisit sen ihan omasta päähänpistostasi laittaa minun evääkseni pullonpyörityksessä.” Totta tosiaan, pullonpyöritystä he olivatkin viime yönä pelanneet varsin kosteissa tunnelmissa. Koskela yritti muistella yksityiskohtia, mutta jotkut osaset tuntuivat olevan sankan sumun peitossa.

”Niin kuinkas se yö muuten sitten menikään loppujen lopuksi?”

”Mie annan kaks vihjettä ihan ilmatteeks: Kartsa ja sylitanssi.”

Mitä tuokin nyt sitten tarkoitti? Koskela koitti kovasti pähkäillä, mutta se sai hänen päänsä entistäkin kipeämmäksi.

”Kyllä sie kohta muistat”, Rahikainen sanoi ilkikurisesti ja jatkoi saman tien hänelle tärkeämpiin asioihin. ”Mut mie tästä lähenkin sitä Lammiota herättelemmöö. Nähään joskus, koettakkee selviytyy.” Hän paloi halusta päästä kiusaamaan krapulaista räppääjäänsä.

Rahikaisen lähdettyä kiireellä, Koskela alkoi mielessään koota palapelin palasia. Tosiaan, vähän outo tunnelma oli ollut heidän pelissään. Eikös Lammiokin ollut suuteluhommiin ruvennut? Ja mites se Kariluoto, mihin sekin oli kadonnut? Hän nuuhkaisi peittoaan, jossa ei ollut selkeästikään hänen omaa ominaishajuaan ja tutun hedelmäisen tuoksun myötä viime yön tapahtumia alkoi putkahdella päähän. _Jaaha vai niin, se oli sitten semmoinen tanssi, joka johti lopulta siihen meidän suutelemisjuttuun._ Jollain tavalla tapahtumat eivät tuntuneet edes niin järkyttäviltä kuin olisi ehkä pitänyt. Totta puhuakseen Koskela oli nauttinut yhteisestä yöstä lopulta hyvinkin paljon alun hämmennyksen jälkeen. Kariluoto sitä vastoin taisi olla poissa tolaltaan, kun oli noin haipakkaan liuennut pelipaikalta sanomatta mitään. Mitäköhän tämä oli sillä rakastumishöpinällään tarkoittanut? Ei auttaisi muu kuin kysyä myöhemmin suoraan.

Mäkilä oli luonnollisesti yksi harvoista, joita ei krapulan pirulainen vaivannut millään tavalla. Aina juhlien jälkeen tämä oli varsin tyytyväinen, ettei juonut ollenkaan alkoholia. Eipä tarvinnut sitten kohdata jälkiseurauksia. Yö oli sujunut melko rauhallisesti, sillä hän oli saanut olla yksikseen hytissä kuuntelemassa musiikkia ja podcasteja ennen nukahtamista. Myöhemmin Lahtinen ja Määttä olivat herättäneet hänet Lahtisen pauhatessa kiihtyneenä kovaan ääneen. Sen verran tämä oli ymmärtänyt, että ilmeisesti matkan johtajaporukka oli jatkanut juopottelua vielä Koskelan hytissä. Sitä hän oli aamulla ihmetellyt, ettei Lammio ollut ilmestynyt tänne takaisin yön aikana. Ei mennytkään kauaa, kun oveen koputettiin ja Rahikainen oli Kuoviaan jo kuikuilemassa.

”Ei ole kyllä näkynyt. Oletko nyt ihan varma, että se oli tänne tulossa sieltä teidän pippaloista?” Mäkilän mielestä koko juttu kuulosti epäilyttävältä. Eihän särmikäs Lammio nyt voinut noin vain hävitä kuin pieru Saharaan.

”Juujuu, silleen se sanoi. En mie tiiä, mihin muuallekaan se olis mennyt.” Rahikainen oli pettynyt, ettei ollut löytänyt etsimäänsä. Noh, josko se sitten olisi kuitenkin eksynyt toiseen hyttiin. Hän päätti käydä kysymässä Riitaojalta ja Lehdolta, mutta samanlainen vastaus tuli sieltäkin. Nyt alkoi jo orastavasti huolestuttaa.

Koskela haroi hiuksiaan ihmeissään kuullessaan Lammion katoamistempusta. ”Eipä auta kai muu kuin kerätä väki kokoon ja lähteä etsimään. Ainakin nyt ensin täytyy varmistua, ettei mitään pahempaa ole sattunut. Voisi sieltä infotiskiltäkin kysyä, ovatko nähneet miestä aamun aikana. Jos se olisi vaan yksin johonkin lähtenyt hortoilemaan ja sammunut.”

”Eipä oo kyl mitenkään sen miekkosen tapaista.”

”No ei ol kyl tosiaankaan, mut tääl on kaikkee sukkelaa muutenkin tapahtunu. Mää en kyl ymmär, miten täsä porukas yhessäki päiväs voidaan saad näin pali aikaiseks.” Hietasta puistatti vieläkin mielikuva Kariluodosta keikistelemässä haarat levällään Koskelan sylissä. Toivottavasti se oli ollut vain känninen hairahdus ja Koskela keskittyisi Kariluodon haaravälin sijaan olemaan vastaisuudessa oma järkevä itsensä. ”Ja ny viäl Lammioki on kadonnu ku paraski Copperfieldi. Pahint täsä on se, et se o vähä niinku vastuus meijän kuljetuksest. Mitä me sit tehään, jos ei äijää kerta kaikkiaan vaan löydy?” Siinä oli hyvä kysymys. Rahikaista tosin huoletti jokin aivan muu kuin pelkästään bussimatkan epäonnistuminen. Ehkä sininen viina yhdistettynä pullonpyöritykseen oli sittenkin ollut liikaa heidän kuskilleen.

Koko eritasoista krapulaa poteva porukka saatiin koottua suuretsintöihin mukaan. Nolostunut Kariluoto yritti pysyä mahdollisimman kaukana Koskelasta ja tahallaan lähti toiselle puolelle laivaa etsintäpartioihin. Mitäköhän vanhemman miehen päässä oli liikkunut aamun aikana? Muistikohan tämä viime yön tapahtumien yksityiskohdat? Kariluoto olisi palanut halusta tietää, muttei tosiaankaan uskaltanut kysyä. Uutta päänvaivaa aiheutti bussikuskin mystinen katoaminen ja se ei tehnyt oloa yhtään sen hilpeämmäksi.

Kaikki mahdolliset paikat koluttiin läpi. Oli käyty jopa koputtelemassa lukiolaisten hyttiin, jossa Hietanen oli vitsejään aikaisemmin kertonut, mutta ei ollut miestä sielläkään nähty. Koskela kävi infotiskiltä tiedustelemassa, jos Lammio olisi havaittu hortoilemassa yksikseen käytävillä tai ulkokannella. Jokseenkin oli tosin vaikea keksiä mitään spesiaaleja tuntomerkkejä tälle, mutta onneksi Rahikaisella oli miehestä lukuisia kuvia puhelimessaan viime yön tunnelmissa. Tuntomerkeistä huolimatta mitään uutta tietoa ei saatu. Tilanne alkoi vaikuttaa melko toivottomalta.

”Vaan on se mystinen juttu, että Lammiokin niin vain meni ja katosi”, Määttä pohdiskeli ääneen koko porukan istuessa synkeänä aulassa.

”Mahtaakohan löytyä elävänä edes koko ukkoa enää”, aina yhtä positiivinen Lahtinen vastasi kuivasti.

”Elä nyt piruja maalaile seinille. Ehkä se on vaan jotakin säätänyt ja lähtenyt jonkun toisen porukan mukkaan. Vaan eipä myö voida tietää, miten se yleensä humalassa käyttäytyy.”

Vuokratyöfirman thaimaalainen siivooja oli juuri aloittelemassa työvuoroaan. Tämä ei ollut ehtinyt kovin kauaa olemaan vielä Suomessa ja ihmetteli vierasta kulttuuria kovasti. Vaikutti siltä, että erityisesti laivalla jähmeät ja tylyt suomalaiset tuntuivat menettävän kaiken kontrollinsa alkoholin vaikutuksen alaisina. Häntä hieman jopa pelotti liian tuttavalliset äänekkäät humalaiset, joita oli joutunut jo lukuisia kertoja kohtaamaan. Sellainen käytös tulkittaisiin kotimaassa äärimmäisen häpeälliseksi.

Hän asteli omissa ajatuksissaan kohti liinavaatevarastoa. Hieman jännitti, mitä kummallisuuksia hyteistä vielä löytyisi, sillä jo vain muutaman työpäivän perusteella niistä oli paljastunut ties mitä ihmiselämän synkimpään kastiin kuuluvaa eritettä ja tavaraa. Näistä kulttuurille ominaisista piirteistä ei firman perehdytyksissä kyllä oltu kerrottu mitään.

Avatessaan liinavaatevaraston sieltä tömähti nenään tympeä haju, joka ei tällä kertaa tullut pelkästään teollisesta pesuaineesta. Olipa kummallista. Nyt alkoi olla jo paha aavistus koko hommasta. Henkeään pidätellen siivoojaparka kuitenkin uskalsi sytyttää valot ja kiljaisi sen jälkeen kuuluvasti pudottaen kädessä olleet siivousvälineensä kolisten.

Varastossa makasi tuntematon nuorehko mieshenkilö lattialla omituisessa mytyssä. Tämä yritti mumista jotain huomattuaan naisen, mutta puhe kuulosti vain mystiseltä korinalta aivan kuin tämä otus olisi tullut ulkoavaruudesta. Yleensä aina niin särmässä järjestyksessä olevat lakanat ja tyynyliinat olivat hujan hajan ja yltä päältä sinisessä mönjässä, joka saattoi olla oksennusta. Siivooja ei kyennyt jäämään enää selvittämään tilanteen yksityiskohtia, vaan lähti niin lujaa kuin kintuistaan pääsi juoksemaan käytävällä huutaen samalla apua. Kyllä hän oli kuullut ja nähnyt, että suomalaiset olivat outoja, mutta nyt tuli mitta jo lopullisesti täyteen.

Meluava siivooja kiinnitti myös konekiväärikomppanian poikien huomion. ”Nyt tais tyttö nähäp’ aaveen, ei kukkaan tollain muuten kiljuis”, Rokka totesi ihmeissään. Rahikainen nousi siltä istumalta ja lähti kohti käytävää, josta siivooja oli juuri tullut. Jokin intuitio sai hänet aavistelemaan, että tämä skenaario liittyisi jollain tavalla heihin. Oikeassa tämä olikin, sillä liinavaatevaraston ovi oli jäänyt auki ja sama karmea näky kohtasi Rahikaisen kuin siivoojan äsken: Lammio makaamassa mykyrässä, eritteiden keskellä, liinavaatteiden seassa. Rahikaisen oli pakko tarkistaa, että mies oli varmasti vielä hengissä ja lähti sen jälkeen äkkiä hakemaan muita poikia.

”Vaan löytyipä mies sitten vihdoin ja jotenkuten elävien kirjoissa.”

”Etanoli lisää aivoissa dopamiinin ja endorfiinien eritystä, estää NMDA-reseptoreita sekä aktivoi GABA-A-reseptoreita. Etanolin hapettuessa elimistössä syntyy asetaldehydiä, joka on elimistölle myrkkyä aiheuttaen pahoinvointia”, Honkajoki pähkäili humaltumisen kemiaa.

”Ei jumalauta ole todellista…pitäis siirtyä autokannelle niinku nyt ja kuski makaa vällyjen seassa kuin mikäkin vauva tuossa kunnossa.” Lahtinen ei jaksanut enää edes yrittää pidätellä negatiivisuuttaan. ”Ja mistä helvetistä tuota sinistä tavaraa on noin paljon tullut joka puolelle?”

Jo valmiiksi ankeassa mielentilassaan Kariluodolla alkoi pokka pettää lopullisesti. Myös krapula ja moraalinen paha olo tekivät miehestä normaaliakin tunteellisemman. Jostain syystä hän ajatteli olevansa jotenkin syypää tähän epäonniseen tilanteeseen. Matkanjärjestäjänä oli kuitenkin vastuussa reissun sujumisesta ja nyt oli sitten tullut tällainen koettelemus vastaan. Kaikki se vaiva oli johtanut siihen, jota Kariluoto pelkäsi eniten maailmassa: epäonnistumiseen.

”Voi vitun vitun vitun vitun vittu!” tämä alkoi huutaa, pään hakatessa seinään samassa tahdissa sanojen kanssa.

Koskelalle tuli itsellekin paha mieli, kun toinen noin teatraalisesti otti tilanteen Ei tämä nyt hänen vikansa sentään millään tavalla ollut. Koskela oli pannut merkille, että nuorempi mies oli vältellyt häntä koko aamun, mutta päätti silti ottaa riskin ja otti Kariluodon syleilyynsä. Pakko tuo oli saada rauhoittumaan.

Muukin porukka oli lohduttomissa atmosfääreissä. Tyssäisikö matka nyt tähän? Miten ihmeessä he saisivat bussin ulos laivasta?

”Tuo ukko o tähän kaikkeen syypää!” Rokka karjui osoittaen varastossa makaavaa myttyä. Hän oli aina inhonnut Lammiota ja nyt oli hyvä syy kaataa kaikki henkilökohtainen kauna tämän päälle.

”Ei täsä mittään syyllissi ol järkevä osotel. Nyt täytyy sit vaa keksii jottai muut”, Hietanen sanoi kuin maansa myyneenä. Tätä matkaa oli jo kauan odotettu ja hän ei mitenkään suostunut uskomaan, että se tällaisen takia menisi kokonaan pieleen.

Kaikki katsoivat anelevasti Koskelaan.

”Enpä minä oikein tiedä. Varmaan palataan Turkuun ja toivotaan että Lammio on illalla ajokunnossa. Täytyy vaan varmistaa, onko se bussi sitten jonkun tiellä siellä autokannella. Jos on, niin ei kyllä aavistustakaan mitä tehdään”, tämä totesi murheellisesti samalla silitellen Kariluodon hiuksia. Missä tahansa muussa tilanteessa joku olisi saattanut ihmetellä intiimin näköistä lohduttelua, mutta kukaan ei jaksanut nyt välittää. Oli muutakin ajateltavaa.

Riitaojakin parkui tilanteen lohduttomuutta ja Lehto alkoi muistuttaa entistä vihaista itseään. ”Saatana soikoon, olin satavarma, että Kuovin ottaminen mukaan olisi paskin idea koskaan. Toivottavasti tästä nyt sitten opitaan jotain!”

Pisteenä i:n päälle kajahti kuulutus:

”Peräniemen liikenteen bussin, rekisterinumero TUN-754, kuskia odotellaan autokannelle, kiitos!”

”Voi perkele…” kuului epätoivon huudahdus yhdestä suusta. Aika alkaisi loppumaan ja olisi pakko keksiä, miten edettäisiin.

”No jos mie ajan sitä saatanan bussii, eihän sitä kortil ajeta muutenkaan. On sitä kaiken mualimon rekkoja sun muita koeteltu ennenkin”, Rahikainen ehdotti epätoivoisesti omaa ratkaisuaan.

”Ei ny helvetis mittää laittomuuksii alet harrastaa, se täst viäl puuttuiski!”

Koskelan olisi nyt pakko toimia. Tämä kuiskasi Kariluodolle vielä jotain ja oli juuri irrottautumassa syleilystään, kun samassa väkijoukon perältä ilmestyi anteeksipyytelevän näköinen hahmo, jonka kaikki olivat taas unohtaneet.

”Anteeksi kun näin tulen tähän keskeyttämään…mutta ei tainnut tulla aikaisemmin puheeksi, että minulla on kyllä DE-kortti…seurakunnan porukoita olen joskus kuskannut bussireissuilla. Kun tuo Lammio nyt on tuollaisessa kunnossa, niin jos haluatte, kyllä minä voin siellä Tukholmassa tänään ajaa. Päästään tästä sitten eteenpäin.”

Hetken kaikki olivat hiljaa prosessoiden äsken kuultua. Kariluoto nosti hitaasti päänsä Koskelan kainalosta ja hivuttautui aivan äsken puhuneen henkilön eteen. Tämä tarkasteli miestä krapulan ja itkun punoittamilla silmillään.

”N-niin tuota…voitko vielä toistaa mitä äsken sanoit?”

”Että kyllä minä voin sitä bussia ajaa ja minulla on siihen ihan oikea ajokorttiluokkakin olemassa.”

Kariluodon kasvot vääntäytyivät taas itkuun, mutta tällä kertaa eri syystä kuin hetki sitten. ”Mäkilä…sinä olet pelastanut tämän reissun, kiitos ja vielä tuhannesti KIITOS!” Samassa hän halasi ujoa miestä niin lujasti, ettei tämä meinannut saada henkeä. ”Me olemme kaikki sinulle palveluksen velkaa!”

Tapahtumaa ilakoitiin hetken ja sen jälkeen alkoivat asiat mennä täyttä häkää eteenpäin. Matka olisi vielä pelastettavissa ja se oli saanut miehiin uutta toiveikkuutta.

”Noniin, tämä on hieno juttu, eli matka jatkuu taas! Jos me menemme Mäkilän kanssa nyt sinne autokannelle, niin hoidatteko muut Lammion täältä pois? Tavataan sitten parkkipaikalla kohta.”

Koskelan annettua käskynsä Rahikainen otti Lammion päävastuulleen ja yritti saada tapauksesta jotain tolkkua. Heikossa hapessa oleva mies ei kuitenkaan jostain syystä kyennyt puhumaan selkeästi, mutta sen verran selvää saatiin, että tämä oli venäyttänyt jalkansa niin pahasti, ettei pystynyt nousemaan omin avuin ylös. Lammiolla olisi kyllä paljon selitettävää ja anteeksipyydettävää kun tokenisi. Jotain oli selkeästi käynyt viime yönä, sillä ei kai pelkkä sininen viina nyt noin pahaan kuntoon voinut viedä?

Lisäkäsiksi tulivat vielä Hietanen, Kariluoto ja Määttä ja neljän miehen voimin mies saatiin varastosta ulos. Joukkio kantoi Lammiota kuin rintamalla haavoittunutta. He herättivätkin melkoista huomiota, mutta uteliaiden katseista ei nyt jaksettu välittää sen enempää. Kaikki olivat vain niin äärimmäisen helpottuneita, että matka saatiin jatkumaan lopulta.

Lapset osoittelivat outoa miessakkia ihmeissään.

”Isi, onko tuo mies juonut sitä aikuisten ilojuomaa, josta sinäkin aina alat laulamaan rumia niin että äiti suuttuu?”

”Noh, mennääs sitten,” isä vastasi häkeltyneenä 5-vuotiaan poikansa nokkeluudesta. Lasten suusta pääsi turhankin usein karu totuus.

Ei siinäkään vielä kaikki, sillä infotiskin nainen lähestyi uhkaavasti Lammiota kantavaa poppoota nyrpeä ilme kasvoillaan.

”Oliko tämä nyt se kadonnut mies, jonka meidän siivoojamme löysi liinavaatevarastosta?”

”Juu, sepä se.”

”Kuulkaas, tämä ei nyt jäänyt tähän, sillä meillä on vielä asioita selvitettävänä. Osa varastosta ja liinavaatteista ovat menneet aivan piloille oksennuksesta ja lisäksi saatoimme menettää juuri aloittaneen siivoojamme. Tämä tahraa myös laivayhtiömme mainetta työnantajana. Kuinka ajattelitte korvata aiheuttamanne vahingon ja kärsimyksen?” Varasto oli ollut varsin vastenmielisen näköinen ja laivan työntekijä ei voinut käsittää, mitä tämä miesporukka oli oikein säätänyt viime yönä.

Lammio laskettiin hetkeksi maahan ja Kariluoto alkoi kaivaa lompakkoaan.

”Minä voin maksaa koko homman heti.” Muut olivat järkyttyneitä. Tässä nyt puhuttiin kuitenkin vähän suuremmista summista kuin Rahikaisen hajuvesisekoilun 60 eurosta.

Kariluoto lähti hetkeksi takahuoneeseen laivan työntekijän kanssa. Tuota pikaa yhdellä Visan vingutuksella koko porukka oli päässyt ulos tästä sotkusta. Hietanen ei voinut käsittää, miten maksumies oli voinut suhtautua tilanteeseen kuin olisi juuri ostanut vain pari karkkipussia.

”Hei ei sun sitä ois tarvinnu ottaa niskoilles, kyl me kaik täsä ollaan ihan yht pali kuses. Me kerätään joku kolehti sit sul ja Lammio tiätyst maksaa eniten. Ei tää tunnu ny kauhian reilult.” Hietanen ei uskaltanut edes kysyä, millaisista summista puhuttiin, mutta todennäköisesti monesta sadasta eurosta.

Kariluoto viittasi kuitenkin kintaalla koko tilanteeseen. ”Anna olla. Pääasia on, että päästään täältä nyt mahdollisimman äkkiä vaan pois. Katsotaan sitten myöhemmin, kuka korvaa ja mitä.” Tällä ei selkeästikään ollut pikkurahan puutetta, vaikkei hän varakkuudellaan halunnut leijua.

Ikuiselta tuntuvan odottelun jälkeen Kaarna onnistui ohjaamaan aluksensa turvallisesti satamaan ja päästiin vihdoin tekemään lähtöä. Risteilyväki antoi kohteliaasti tilaa haavoittuneelle ja hänen saattueelleen. Hietanen huomasi ilokseen vielä karaokekuppilassa tavatun Veran ja yritti tervehtiä tätä kauneinta hymyään vilauttaen. Nainen kuitenkin käänsi katseensa häpeillen sivuun. Mitä ihmettä tuolle miehelle oli tapahtunut, jota he nyt kantoivat? Suorastaan vastenmielinen näky. Luojan lykky, ettei hän ollut hairahtanut lähtemään tuon pöljän turkulaisen ja tämän vielä pöljempien kavereiden matkaan eilen illalla. Ties mitä siitäkin olisi seurannut.


	10. Kuin Feeniks-lintu tuhkasta

Melkein matkan pilanneen bussikuskiepisodin jälkeen miehet olivat henkisesti valmiita uuteen nousuun. Pohjalla oli käyty, joten tästä suunta olisi pelkästään ylöspäin.

”Upea juttu, että kaikesta huolimatta päästiin suunnilleen ehjin nahoin tänne bussiin. Matkamme saa nyt sitten jatkua Tukholmassa alkuperäisen suunnitelman mukaisesti. Annetaan vielä kerran aplodit Mäkilälle, sillä ilman häntä olisimme olleet aikamoisessa liemessä.” Kukaan ei enää millään tavalla kyseenalaistanut uuden bussikuskin porukkaan kuulumista, vaan tämä oli lunastanut oman paikkansa miesten sydämissä. Ujosta Mäkilästä kehut tuntuivat kiusallisilta, mutta tämä oli kieltämättä onnellinen ystävystymisestään muiden kanssa. Ei sosiaalisia suhteita vaimoa ja lapsia lukuun ottamatta ainakaan liikaa ollut hänen elämässään.

”Aletaan siirtyä sinne majoitukseen päin. Pidetään pieni breikki nyt ja halukkaat voivat hakea jotain syömistä tai käydä tupakalla ihan miten parhaaksi näette. Puolen tunnin päästä lähdetään ja pitäkääkin sitten huoli, että kaikki ovat ajoissa.” Koskela nappasi vielä kojetaulun vieressä olevan vaaleanpunaisen post it-lapun ja lisäsi: ”Ja kuten Lehdolle luvattiin jo menomatkalla, hänen kappaleensa laitetaan soimaan sitten ensimmäisenä, kun lähdetään taas liikkeelle.” Toiveen esittäjä myhäili salaa itsekseen, sillä tämä oli kuvitellut, ettei Koskela edes olisi muistanut jotain hänen mitätöntä biisiään enää. Taas oli myönnettävä, että heidän johtohahmonsa osasi olla uskomattoman huomaavainen.

”Niin juu, yksi asia tuli vielä mieleen. Sovitaankos, että laivan tapahtumat jääkööt sinne? Tästä noustaan vielä, ei kannata murehtia turhaan. Pääasia, että kaikki säilyivät ehjin nahoin, vaikka monenlaista viime yönä tapahtuikin. Jos joku nyt palaa halusta julkaista materiaalia netissä, niin katsottekin sitten tarkkaan, mitä laitatte ja kysytte luvan.” Koskela osoitti sanansa erityisesti Vanhalalle ja Honkajoelle, jotka tunnettiin miesten keskuudessa myös nimellä ”meemikaksikko”.

Vieläkin kiusaantunut Kariluoto päätti ottaa raitista ilmaa ja tutkaili omissa mietteissään satama-alueella hääräävää ihmismassaa. Krapulan huippukohta oli luojan kiitos jo mennyt ohi, vaikka ei oloa voinut mitenkään sanoa vielä miellyttäväksi. Lammion komeroepisodin aiheuttama hysteerinen itkukohtaus ja Koskelan julkinen lohdutus hämmensivät sisäistä sekametelisoppaa entisestään. Jostain syystä hänestä tuntui siltä kuin viime yön jälkeen mikään ei olisi enää entisensä. Aivan kuin olisi omalla toiminnallaan ylittänyt jonkun näkymättömän rajan Koskelan kanssa. Ajatus sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan hänen selkäänsä pitkin. Miten tästä ikinä selvittäisiin henkisesti ehyenä ja jatkettaisiin elämää edes jotenkuten normaalisti? Kotiinpaluu oli alkanut tuntua yhtäkkiä todella ahdistavalta.

Kariluodolla oli edessään pakollinen paha, mikä oli yksi syy ulos pakenemiselle: hänen olisi avattava vihdoin puhelimensa ja sieltä lähes satavarmasti odottaisivat Sirkan viestit. Ounastelu osoittautuikin oikeaksi ja puhelimen näyttö jumittui hetkellisesti lukuisten viestien pärähtäessä luuriin samaan aikaan.

”No mooooi, ootteko jo hereillä? Soita heti, kun ehdit. Mä oon ajatellut sua koko illan rakas…on niin yksinäistä täällä tyhjässä asunnossa.”

”Mulla on oikeesti niin ikävä sua Jorppa. Vaikka viime aikoina ei oo ollut helppoa meillä kummallakaan, niin seuraavaksi ois aika mennä eteenpäin. Sä tiedät, mitä mä haluaisin ja toivottavasti sulla on samat ajatukset. Meidän on pakko jutella kaikki asiat halki, kun sä tuut takas… Rakastan sua. <3”

Muutaman imelähkön viesti jälkeen tyyli alkoi muuttua huolestuneen käskeväksi.

”Jorppa, kaikki ok? Soita heti, kun pystyt.”

”Voisitko soittaa, eiks teidän pitänyt olla jo siellä Tukholmassa?”

Nyt alkoi tosissaan kuumottaa. _Sä tiedät, mitä mä haluaisin ja toivottavasti sulla on samat ajatukset._ Kaikista maailman hetkistä juuri nyt sitten oli pakko alkaa elätellä toiveita parisuhteen eteenpäin viemisestä. Toki he olivat tästä jo pitkään varovasti puhuneet, mutta juuri nyt täällä harmaalla Tukholman satama-alueella, huulet vieläkin rohtuneina Koskelan kanssa pusuttelusta, ajatus häistä ja perheen perustamisesta tuntuivat niin kovin utopistisilta ajatuksilta. Kariluoto oli muutama kuukausi sitten jo ollut aikeissa ostaa kihlasormukset, mutta jostain syystä hypistellessään niitä kädessään, jokin ääni hänen päässään oli alkanut toistella: _Mieti vielä, älä tee sitä nyt. Et ole valmis tähän._ Tämä olikin perääntynyt aikeissaan, eikä hiiskahtanutkaan tapahtuneesta mitään puolisolleen. Hän ei yleensä uskonut kohtaloon tai muihin epätieteellisiin hömpötyksiin, mutta tilanne oli kieltämättä jäänyt häiritsemään.

Sirkka vastasi puheluun saman tien aivan kuin olisi istunut luurin ääressä koko aamun.

”No moi, mä ehdin olla jo huolissani! Voi rakas, mitä kuuluu, kiusasiko ne pojat sua yöllä pahastikin? Kerro heti kaikki! Ihanaa kun sä soitit”

Kariluoto nielaisi vahingossa kuuluvasti ja toivoi hartaasti, ettei se kuuluisi puhelimen toiseen päähän. Hän keräsi kaiken energiansa ja yritti kuulostaa pirteämmältä, mitä oikeasti olikaan. ”No moikka! Anteeksi kun meni niin myöhään, mutta laiva oli myöhässä, niin päästiin vasta hetki sitten maihin. Jos nyt kaiken kertoisin, niin puhelu saattaisi kestää aika pitkään, mutta sanotaan näin, että kyllähän se aikamoinen ilta olikin poikien kanssa pitkästä aikaa. Kyllä sinä varmaan muistat, millainen meininki tällä porukalla yleensä on.”

Sirkka naurahti heleästi ja töksäytti perään: ”Olitko sä kännissä?”

”Kyllähän pojat aika pöhnässä oli.” Kariluoto ei ihan ymmärtänyt, mitä nainen yritti saada selville kysymyksellään. Kyllä tämä tiesi, ettei miehensä täysin absolutisti ollut, muttei yleensä ainakaan ennen ollut saarnannut juomisesta.

”Sitä en epäilekään, mutta olitko sä?”

”No joo myönnettäköön, ettei sitä ihan selvänä oltu.” Kariluoto naurahti mielessään kuivasti. _Joo, ei totta tosiaan oltu. Tietäisitpä vaan, mitä kunniallinen miehesi on täällä oikein puuhannut…_

”Muistatko sä kaiken, mitä viime yönä tapahtui?”

”Juu totta kai muistan…mutta suurin osa ei varmaankaan muista. Et ikinä muuten usko, mitä Lammiolle kävi täällä.” Ovelasti puhelun suunta saatiin käännettyä komeroepisodiin, joka tuntuikin naurattavan Sirkkaa kovasti. Onneksi nainen ei kysellyt tarkempia yksityiskohtia siitä, mitä he muut olivat tehneet sitä ennen.

Puhelu kesti hyvän tovin ja Kariluoto oli salaa ylpeä itsestään, että sai sisällön pidettyä kevyenä huolimatta aikaisemmista herkistä viesteistä. ”Nyt täytyy alkaa lopettelemaan, kun aletaan sinne majapaikkaan lähteä. Ollaan yhteyksissä ja nähdään sunnuntaina. Minulla menee varmaan silloin aika myöhään, kun laivakin on vasta illalla Turussa.”

”Oli tosi kiva kuulla susta. Pitäkää hauskaa ja kerro pojille terveisiä, erityisesti Koskelalle! Pusipusi rakas, nähdään pian. Laita jotain viestiä taas, on niin sairaan kauhee ikävä…”

Kariluodosta tuntui siltä kuin veistä olisi käännetty haavassa. Oliko Sirkan nyt yhtäkkiä pakko kuulostaa tuolta ihanan rakastettavalta itseltään, joka oli jo hyvän tovin alkanut peittyä siihen riidanhakuiseen ja mäkättävään versioon? Ja vielä terveisiä _erityisesti_ Koskelalle…

”Juu, moikka, nähdään ylihuomenna…”

Onneksi piinaava puhelu päättyi, sillä enempään näyttelemiseen hän ei olisi enää kyennyt. Kariluodolla ei ollut aavistustakaan, miten tästä nyt jatkaisi eteenpäin. Koskelan kanssa hän ei ollut vielä vaihtanut sanaakaan heidän välisestä humalaisesta intiimihetkestä. Toisaalta olisi tehnyt mieli vain esittää, ettei mitään olisi tapahtunutkaan ja jatkaa vanhemman miehen kanssa normaalia ystävyyttä, joka heillä oli ollut ennen koko tätä typerää sotkua. Mikä tässä oli niin vaikeaa? Oliko koko viime öinen ollut vain jotain ohimenevää säätöä? Miksi tuntui niin pahalta se ajatus, että Koskela olisi suhtautunut heidän väliseen jännitteeseensä välinpitämättömästi? Pala kurkussaan Kariluoto katseli kirkkaalle taivaalle. Tulisipa joku viisaampi ja kertoisi, mitä tehdä.

Kuin ihmeen kaupalla koko porukka ilmestyi takaisin bussiin ajoissa ja matka sai taas jatkua. Lehdon toivoma Popedan Ukkometso laitettiin normaalia hiljaisemmalla volyymilla soimaan, sillä valtaosa poti vieläkin kovaa päänsärkyä. Tunnelma oli raukean odottava vastoin menomatkan riemukasta ilakointia. Moni haaveili rötväämisestä ja kunnon yöunista vastapainoksi kovalle juhlimiselle.

Ilmassa leijaili huonolaatuisen rasvan ja valkosipulikastikkeen tuoksu, sillä Hietanen, Vanhala ja Honkajoki olivat päättäneet kaikkien riemuksi nauttia jumalaisista ylihintaisista kebabeistaan. Mussutuksen katkaisi bussin perältä kuuluva sihahdus.

”Sää es Rahikaine voi ol tosissas!” Hietanen huusi toiseen päähän suu täynnä pitakebabia.

”No elä ny, kai mie saan juuan, jos mie halluun.”

Hietanen pyöritteli silmiään. Tehkööt tuo pöljä sitten mitä haluaa. Kunhan ei tarvitsisi sekaantua herran värikkäisiin viinoihin enää ikinä.

Rahikainen oli vastoin omaa luontoaan vakavan mietteliäällä tuulella ja oli korkannut oluen rentouttaakseen kireitä hermojaan. Lammion aiheuttama episodi oli tosissaan pelästyttänyt hänet. Tämä kahdella penkillä makaava mies oli ylipäätään laskenut hänen rehvakkaasti alkanutta reissufiilistään. Rahikainen oli aluksi ajatellut ryyppäävänsä ja liehittelevänsä naisia koko laivamatkan, mutta jostain ihmeen syystä tämä ei ollut halunnut mitenkään päästää ”luutnantistaan” irti. Lammion viimeöinen ilkeilevä suudelma oli laukaissut sisällä jonkin lämpimän tunteen, mitä hänellä ei ollut koskaan ennen tapahtunut kauneimpienkaan naisten seurassa ollessaan. Rahikainen olisi palanut halusta tietää heti, mitä miehelle oli oikein tapahtunut. Sen aika olisi kuitenkin myöhemmin.

Koskela katseli unisin silmin ikkunasta ohi vilahtelevia maisemia. Vieressä istuva Kariluoto oli aikaisemmin ollut silminnähden uupunut ja nukkui nyt huvittavan näköisesti suu auki. Tämä oli ollut kovin vaisu koko aamupäivän ja he olivat keskenään kommunikoineet lähinnä matkan järjestelyihin liittyvissä asioissa. Vaikka olisi kovasti tehnyt mieli, vanhempi mies ei ollut tohtinut kysyä missä mennään. Tämä oli nähnyt Kariluodon puhumassa puhelimessa ja ounasteli, että tämä oli oletettavasti jutellut avovaimonsa kanssa. Oliko Sirkka mahdollisesti saanut jotain selville tapahtuneesta? Perhoset tuntuivat leijailevan ristiin rastiin vatsassa. Koskela inhosi konflikteja ja säätöä ja olisi halunnut selvittää sotkun saman tien ja pyytää anteeksi, sillä hän oli selkeästikin mennyt liian pitkälle mennessään mukaan varatun miehen liehittelyyn. Ehkä olisi ollut vielä mahdollisuus palata takaisin siihen, mitä heillä oli ollut ennen viime yötä. Jokin tuntematon voima kuitenkin esti tekemästä sitä. He olivat yhdessä astuneet uudelle polulle, joka pelottavuudestaan huolimatta tuntui niin kovin houkuttelevalta.  Halusiko heistä kumpikaan ylipäätään palata vanhaan? Koskela painoi päänsä bussin ikkunaan ja huokaisi. Ei hänellä yleensä ollut tällaisia tunteita ketään kohtaan, joten ei ollut mitään tietoa siitä, kuinka tulisi edetä oikeaoppisesti ketään satuttamatta. Oli helpompi vain esittää välinpitämätöntä, vaikka sisällä kuohui.

Vanhala ja Honkajoki olivat päässeet elementtiinsä netin jälleen toimiessa ja sosiaalinen media lauloi kuin viimeistä päivää. Luojan kiitos he eivät olleet todistaneet matkan johtajien hytissä tapahtuneita siveettömyyksiä, sillä kyseenomaisista materiaaleista olisi varmastikin saattanut seurata elinikäinen porttikielto moniin palveluihin lukuun ottamatta ehkä Pornhubia. Harmiksi tai iloksi, miten kukin sen nyt ottikin, pääsi suurin osa pojista kuitenkin julkisuuteen. Erityisesti videoklippi Riitiksen&Lehtiksen esiintymisestä alkoi kerätä tykkäyksiä saman tien tasaiseen tahtiin.

Ruuhkaisen liikenteen takia ajomatka oli kestänyt melkein tunnin, mutta rakkaan naapurimaan pääkaupungin laitamilla sijaitsevaan majapaikkaan saavuttiin vihdoin ja viimein. Taitava kuski sai TUN-754:n parkkeerattua turvallisesti hienostokartanon pihaan hempeän gospelmusiikin soidessa taustalla.

Rokka ja Susi ihmettelivät isoa vaaleanpunaista kartanoa nenät kiinni ikkunalasissa. ”Ollaank myö nyt oikeesa paikas varmast, ettei se olis ollu se kerrostalo lähiö hetki sit?”

”Mikä helkkarin porvaripaikka tämä nyt on? Täällä varmaan laskutetaan paskantamisestakin erikseen.” Lahtinen ei voinut uskoa, että tämä lysti voisi muka maksaa heiltä vain 20 euroa yöltä. Aina skeptinen mies oli varma, että tässä olisi jokin koira haudattuna.

Aivan kuin alakoululaiset luokkaretkellä porukka oli rynnimässä yhtä aikaa pois bussista. Koskela onnistui kuitenkin keskeyttämään touhun ennen kuin kukaan ehti ulos.

”Kuunnellaas nyt sitten. Ei sännätä kuin hyeenat tuonne pihalle, vaan Kariluoto käy ensi töikseen naapurista hakemassa avaimet. Odotellaan siihen saakka ihan rauhassa. Tärkeimmät ja oikeastaan ainoat säännöt ovat sellaiset, että paikkoja ei rikota tai sotketa eikä muutenkaan aiheuteta paheksuntaa naapurustossa. Sitten kun päästään sisälle, niin jokainen pari valitkoon itselleen mieluisan huoneen. Minä voin sitten mennä siihen, joka jää viimeiseksi.”

Tukholmalainen hienostorouva oli jättänyt loma-asuntonsa konekiväärikomppanian käyttöön viikonlopuksi ja Kariluoto ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, miten joku ikinä uskalsi jättää arvokkaan kiinteistönsä suomalaisen rymyporukan käyttöön. Aikamoinen luottamuksen osoitus. Heidän olisi nyt tosiaan tehtävä parhaansa, sillä enää ei kaivattu yhtään enempää vahingon korvauksia tai muuta noloa säätöä.

Avainten haun jälkeen ensi töiksi talutettiin Lammio mahdollisimman nopeasti sisälle, jotta eivät tukholmalaiset pikkuporvarit näkisi, millaiseen kuntoon suomalaiset joivat itsensä laivalla. Sentään mies pystyi jo jotenkuten käyttämään omiakin jalkojaan. Hietanen ilveili naapurin lapsille, jotka olivat uteliaina tulleet ikkunaan kyttäämään silmä kovana oudon näköistä miesporukkaa. Heidän vanhempansa lähinnä toivoivat, että tämä outo sakki lähtisi mahdollisimman äkkiä heidän idyllistä perherauhaansa häiritsemästä. Naapurissa oli aivan turhan usein outoja suomalaisia viikonloppuaan viettämässä.

Sisällä heitä odotti ihmeellinen näky, sillä koko kartano oli juuri remontoitu huippumoderniksi ja kaikki pinnat kiiltelivät uutuuttaan. Muutamat miehistä jopa miettivät, uskalsi täällä tehdä yhtään mitään muuta kuin ihastella paikkoja. Olo oli kuin norsulla posliinikaupassa. Joissain huoneissa oli jopa oma wc sekä poreamme ja Riitaoja nappasi heti ensimmäisenä sellaisen itselleen ja Lehdolle. Kariluoto ei ollut varausta tehdessään tajunnut, että paikka olisi näin upea. Oli tämä kieltämättä kyllä mukavaa luksusta tunkkaisen ja minikokoisen laivahytin jälkeen. Ehkä viikonloppuna voisi jopa ottaa rennostikin mukavissa puitteissa.

Vanhala kipitteli yläkerrassa ja alkoi yhtäkkiä hihitellä tuttuun tyyliin itsekseen. Tämä oli ollut aamun aikana ihmeen hiljainen, mutta alkoi taas päästä vauhtiin. Muutkin tulivat ympärille ihmettelemään ja yhtyivät samaan kikatukseen. ”Nyt taisi löytyä meidän matkanjärjestäjillekin ihan oma sviittinsä, khihih…” Jopa Lahtisenkin huulilla kävi pieni hymyn kaltainen.

Koskela ja Kariluoto vilkaisivat toisiaan ihmetellen. He eivät kumpikaan voineet käsittää, mikä nyt oli mukamas noin hauskaa. Toisaalta Vanhalan yksinkertaisella huumorintajulla vaikkapa ruotsinkielinen Raamattu saattoi herättää turhaa hilpeyttä. Ei auttanut muu kuin mennä katsomaan. Heidän nähdessään naurun laukaiseman kohteen Kariluodon posket muuttivat väriään saman tien. Tämä alkoi päivitellä ääni väristen:

”Tämä ei voi olla enää todellista…”

Huone oli suoraan kuin jostain ällöttävän yliampuvasta romanttisesta komediasta. Seiniä koristivat ihastuttavat ruusutapetit, jotka sopivat täydellisesti Kariluodon sen hetkisten poskien sävyyn. Huoneen sisustuksen värimaailma oli ylipäätään heleän naisellisen pinkki. Verhoja koristivat oksettava pitsiröyhelöt, jotka kartanon omistajarouva oli varmastikin aivan varta vasten halunnut tähän lemmenluolaan. Keskellä kökötti valtavan kokoinen parisänky, jossa kaikki petivaatteet olivat roosan värisiä. Vain ruusun terälehdet päiväpeitteellä puuttuivat. Yöpöydällä oli sydämen muotoisessa rasiassa konvehteja ja monta purkkia epämääräisiä hierontaöljyjä. Kariluoto yritti kuumeisesti pähkäillä, oliko majoittaja voinut jotenkin käsittää, että heillä olisi jokin hääpari porukassaan vai luuliko tämä heitä kenties polttariporukaksi? Hän ei olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella, että he joutuisivat tällaisenkin koettelemuksen eteen, mutta niin vain oli käynyt. Aivan kuin he olisivat jossain typerässä tarinassa, jonka kirjoittaja ei halunnut päästää heitä tosiaankaan helpolla. Näyttäisi siltä, että Koskela ja Kariluoto saisivat viettää seuraavat kaksi yötä laatuaikaa kahdestaan romanttisessa huoneessaan. Salaa sisimmissään Kariluoto oli riemuissaan, muttei halunnut myöntää sitä omalle tietoiselle mielelleen. Sen sijaan hän koetti epätoivoisesti ylläpitää viimeisiä rippeitä korrektista ukkomiehen kilvestään.

Koskela yhtyi muiden miesten kikatukseen alkujärkytyksen jälkeen. Tämän kävi sääliksi Kariluotoa, joka niin kauhistuneelta jälleen näytti. Rehellisesti sanottuna häntä ei haitannut millään tavalla nukkua nuoremman miehen kanssa samoissa lakanoissa. Sentään mies oli hygieniastaan kovin tarkka, eikä varmastikaan keksisi mitään omia yöseikkailujaan. Pahempi olisi ollut vaikka nukkua Hietasen vieressä, joka oli kovin suurpiirteinen ja tykkäsi elämöidä toisten yöunien kustannuksella. Armeijassa ryhmänjohtajana Koskela oli erään kerran joutunut nukkumaan mättäällä kuusen alla kaatosateessa. Niiden koiran unien jälkeen tämä oli päättänyt, ettei valittaisi enää koskaan nukkumapaikasta varsinkaan, jos tarjolla oli puhtaat lakanat, katto pään päällä ja vielä kaiken kruununa komea mies vieressä.

”Anteeksi, en minä mistään tällaisesta ollut sopinut varauksessa. Voin nukkua sohvalla tai lattialla, tämä on jo pöyristyttävää.”

”Älä suotta, kyllähän tuohon kaksi miestä vallan mainiosti mahtuu. Pari yötä menee vaikka päällä seisoen.” Koskelan mielestä tässä oli ihan turha alkaa enää säätää mitään ylimääräistä, sillä he molemmat toivoivat varmastikin vain mukavia yöunia oikeassa sängyssä. ”Kunhan et sitten omi koko peittoa itsellesi.”

”Taas sie ihan turhaan mökötät Kartsa. Pahempihan ois, jos siulla ois vaik piereskelevä vierustoveri niinku tuo meijän Hietanen.” Kaikki muut nauroivat hysteerisesti Rahikaisen letkautukselle lukuun ottamatta vitsin kohdetta sekä Kariluotoa. Hän oli kuvitellut, että saisi vihdoin rauhassa nukkua kunnon unet psykedeelisen laivayön jälkeen, mutta se saattaisi olla lähes mahdotonta ihastuksen nukkuessa melkein kyljessä kiinni.

Hietanen joutui harmikseen jakamaan huoneen Mäkilän kanssa Koskelan asettauduttua hääsviittiinsä Kariluodon kanssa. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että kahden matkanjärjestäjän lähentyminen oli saanut olon suorastaan melankoliseksi. Hietanen ei olisi halunnut myöntää, että hän oli ollut jo useita vuosia enemmän tai vähemmän ihastunut parhaaseen ystäväänsä. Olivat he usein nukkuneet yhdessä ja kännissä vaihtaneet jotain kömpelöitä suudelmia, mutta ilman sen suurempaa vastavuoroisuutta. Asiaa ei oltu koskaan uskallettu ottaa kunnolla puheeksi ja Hietanen olikin lopulta luopunut toivosta epäillen Koskelan olevan jopa aseksuaali. Olikin ällistyttävää, kuinka vanhempi mies oli lämmennyt Kariluodolle saman tien ja se tuntui kovin epäreilulta. Hietanen olisi toivonut niin kovasti, että hän olisi saanut olla Koskelan intensiivisen tuijottelun kohteena. Mitä tuossa helsinkiläisessä juristissa oli sellaista, mitä häneltä itseltään puuttui?

Konekiväärikomppanian valloittamaan kartanoon laskeutui pikkuhiljaa varsin väsähtänyt tunnelma vastakohtana viime yön rankalle juhlinnalle. Osa linnoittautui jättimäiselle divaanisohvalle tuijottelemaan tyhjänpäiväisiä Riitaojan valitsemia sarjoja Netflixistä kun taas osa lähti ulos nauttimaan kirpeästä helmikuun iltapäivästä. Rahikaisen harmiksi pornokanavaa ei kaikesta muusta luksuksesta huolimatta löytynyt, joten tämä meni mököttämään omaan koppiinsa Lammion kanssa, joka nukkui huonoa oloaan ja päänsärkyään pois.

Iltapäivän käännyttyä illaksi Koskela kömpi hääsviitistään hiukset pörröisenä takaisin miestensä seuraan. Tämän oli ollut tarkoitus vain katsella hetki kissavideoita, mutta olikin huomaamattaan nukahtanut puhelin naamallaan kissanpentujen pomppiessa vielä näytöllä. Huoneessa pikaisesti pistäytynyt Kariluoto oli kohteliaasti laittanut puhelimen takaisin yöpöydälle.

”Mitäs suunnitelmia väellä?”

”Täsä alkais kyl kieltämät vähän nälkä olemaa.” Aamulla huitaistu pitakebab oli palanut jo kaloreiksi miehen elimistöön, joten nyt olisi korkea aika saada lisää purtavaa.

”Onko mitään ehdotuksia, lähdetäänkö syömään jonnekin vai koitetaanko väkertää iltaevästä tässä porukalla?”

Kukaan ei oikein olisi jaksanut liikahtaa mihinkään. Vanhala ehdotti jopa kivenheiton päässä olevaa Burger Kingiä, mutta halpa roskaruoka ei jostain syystä onnistunut kutkuttelemaan muiden makuhermoja. Hetken kuunneltuaan pähkäilyä Mäkilä uskaltautui ehdottamaan omaa ideaansa.

”Jos kerätään kolehti kasaan, niin minä voin tehdä iltapalaa.”

”Sinä olet jo nähnyt kauhean vaivan meidän kaikkien eteen, kyllä me muutkin voitaisiin välillä jotain tehdä.” Kariluotoa kieltämättä laiskotti, muttei hän silti halunnut, että Mäkilä joutuisi aina uhrautumaan muiden ollessa krapulaisia tai muuten vaan saamattomia.

”Miusta se on ihan kiva idea, jos se kerta Mäkilälle vaan sopii.” Riitaoja hymyili Lehdon nyökytellessä vieressä. Nälkä alkoi jo kalvaa heitä molempia.

”Kyllä minä mielelläni tekisin ruokaa. Jos nyt vaan joku haluaisi tulla auttamaan, niin ei ihan tarvitsisi yksikseen rehkiä.”

Määttä etevänä leipurina suostui saman tien ja Lahtisenkin oli pakko myöntyä sosiaalisen paineen alaisena. Susi halusi myös auttaa, sillä hän nautti kovasti ruuanlaitosta. Rokka meinasi tulla apumieheksi toverinsa perässä, mutta vain Suden vihainen mulkaisi riitti kertomaan, että tällä ei ollut mitään asiaa köökkiin. Naapurmiästen äänekkäämpi osapuoli kykeni lähinnä juuri ja juuri lämmittämään ranskalaiset ja nakit uunissa, joten tämä todennäköisesti olisi vain tiellä viivästyttäen ruokailua entisestään.

Ruotsin kruunut kerättiin kasaan kuin jumalanpalveluksen kolehti ja kokkipojat lähtivät ostoksille läheiseen kauppakeskukseen. Ei mennyt kauaakaan, kun he jo saapuivat valtavien ruokakassien kanssa hääräilemään keittiöön. Mäkilä oli ehdottanut, että tehtäisiin tortilloja ja se olikin kaikkien mielestä mainio idea. Hietasen oli pakko mennä kokkien aloittaessa heti häiriköimään ja kuikuilemaan keittiöön ylimääräisten maistiaisten toivossa.

”An Mäkilä ny pari kananpalaa, kauhia nälkä alkaa jo olemaa.” Mäkilän paistamat hunajamarinoidut kanasuikaleet tuoksuivat nälkäisen miehen nenään huumaavan herkullisilta.

”Se ei valitettavasti sovi. Täällä on varmasti kaikilla ihan yhtä kova nälkä ja sinäkin saat kyllä odotella niin kuin muutkin.”

”No jos mää tulen sit auttamaan teit täsä urakas. Kyl mää voin vaik vähä jottai vihanneksii pilkkoo. Sanokaa vaan, niin mää jeesaan ihan miälellän.” Ei Hietanen niin reipas ollut, että hyvää hyvyyttään vain halusi auttaa. Todellinen syy oli se, että työnteon lomassa olisi helppo napata kuormasta herkkupaloja.

”Et todellakaan tule! Joudutaan sitten lähtemään Burger Kingiin, jos tuo täystuho tulee polttamaan tänne vedenkin pohjaan.”

Lahtisen tokaisu ei ollut täysin tuulesta temmattu, sillä muistissa oli vieläkin eräs 9. luokan kotitaloustunti, jolloin Hietanen oli saanut suureksi vastuualueekseen keittää perunat. Mitään monimutkaisempaa ruuanlaittoon liittyvää tehtävää tälle ei tosiaankaan olisi uskaltanut antaa, sillä jopa joulutorttujen teko valmiista taikinasta oli osoittautunut lähes rakettitieteeksi. Innokas pojankloppi oli laittanut kattilan levylle ja mennyt omiin puuhiinsa todennäköisesti esiintymään rinnakkaisluokan tytöille. Hetken päästä musta savu oli leijaillut heidän keittiöstään ja hätääntynyt opettaja ihmetteli, miten tällainenkin oli saatu taas aikaan. Konekiväärikomppania oli heidän koulussaan kyllä lähes legendaarisessa maineessa, mutta ennen ei oltu sentään palohälytystä jouduttu poikien takia tekemään. Hietanen oli kuitenkin siinäkin onnistunut. Palokunnan saapuessa paikalle kävi ilmi, että poika oli kokonaan unohtanut laittaa veden kattilaan ja perunat olivat hiiltyneet mustiksi möykyiksi pohjaan. Samalla teflonkattilan kahva oli sulanut ja palanut kiinni liian suureen levyyn. Savunkatku oli karmiva. Vaikka tilanne oli sangen ikävä, palomiehet olivat revenneet nähtyään epäonnistuneen keittoyrityksen jäänteet. Kokkia itseään ei kuitenkaan naurattanut, kun koulu langetti turhan hälytyksen kalliin laskun hänelle. 9. luokan päättäjäisissä Hietanen saikin kyseenalaisen kunnian olla koulunsa historian ensimmäinen, jonka kotitalouden arvosanana todistuksessa komeili 5.

Parin tunnin urakoinnin ja ahneiden suiden hätistelyjen jälkeen sapuskat saatiin vihdoin valmiiksi ja pöytä katettiin kuin pitopalvelufirman toimesta konsanaan. Mäkilä oli tosiaankin ilmiömäinen kokki ja elementissään keittiössä. Kariluotoa liikutti, että tämä oli muistanut tehdä hänelle jopa omat gluteenittomat tortillalätyt.

Miehet asettautuivat pöydän ääreen kuola valuen kuin Pavlovin koirilla konsanaan. Jotkut kuitenkin olivat panneet merkille, että kaksi joukosta puuttuivat vielä. Kukaan ei olisi enää jaksanut turhaan odottaa ja nälkäkiukku aiheutti lapsellista nurinaa. Sitä ei ehtinyt kestää kauaa, sillä kuin tilauksesta mysteerimies Lammio saapui paikalle vaivoin nilkuttaen tukeutuen samalla Rahikaiseen. Liinavaatekomerosta kaivettu mies näytti vieläkin kalpealta ja silmät olivat punaiset kuin juuri ongitulla särjellä. Istuuduttuaan Lammio ei uskaltanut katsoa kehenkään, vaan tuijotti intensiivisesti massiivipuisen ruokapöydän syykuvioita. Hetken vallitsi sangen kiusallinen hiljaisuus. Jokainen paloi halusta kuulla, mitä ihmettä miehelle oli oikein laivapippaloiden jälkeen tapahtunut. Odottavan vaisu tunnelma rikkoutui vasta kun Lammio yskäisi kuivasti ja alkoi puhua karhealla äänellä:

”Ymmärrän hyvin, että taidan olla kaikille selityksen velkaa.” Tuskanhiki pukkasi pintaan sekä krapulan että hermostuneisuuden johdosta. Rahikainen nyökkäsi vierustoverilleen rohkaisevasti ja asetti kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Oli jotenkin käsittämätöntä, miten yleensä aina niin vitsikäs ja sanavalmis pelleilijä muuttui tämän helsinkiläisen koirafanin seurassa aivan eri mieheksi.

”Niin sie saatana totta tosiaan olet”, Rokka tiuskaisi tapittaen julmasti inhoamaansa henkilöä pöydän toiselta puolelta. ”Meinasi kuule ukko koko reissu mänt pilal törttöilyjes takkii! Ilman Mäkilää myö oltais jou’uttu lähtemää maitojunal kotio häntä koipien välissä. Olis sitä eukkokin voinu ihmeetellä pikkasen!”

Susi yritti rauhoitella kiihtynyttä toveriaan vieressä. ”Elä nyt Antero, kuunnellaan ensin, mitä miehel ompi sanottavaa. Kaikkeen löytyy varmasti selitys.”

Lammio kuunteli nöyränä häneen kohdistuneen vihanpurkauksen. ”Sinä olet Rokka kyllä aivan oikeassa. Käyttäydyin todella ajattelemattomasti ja minun takiani matkan jatkuminen vaarantui. Pyydän teiltä jokaiselta siis vilpittömästi anteeksi.” Tämä uskalsi vihdoin vilkaista muihin miehiin pikaisesti. Ainakin Kariluoto ja Koskela varmaan olisivat ymmärtäväisiä, jos kukaan muu ei hyväksyisi hänen selitystään. ”Voimme varmaan itse kukin myöntää, että viime yö oli melkoisen outo ja viinaa tuli nautittua aivan liikaa. Tästä jupakasta saan kyllä syyttää ihan vain itseäni. Olisi pitänyt osata lopettaa vain ajoissa. Myönnän, että yliarvioin huonon viinapääni ja överiksihän se sitten meni niin että heilahti.”

Lammio alkoi pala palalta koota tarinaansa. Tämä oli kohtalokkaan laivareissun aamuyön tunteina häivyttyään hytistä törmännyt railakkaasti juhlivaan sotilaspoliisiporukkaan. Huuruisissa mielentiloissaan hän oli napannut yhden miehen kädestä drinkin ja huitaissut sen huiviinsa saman tien kysymättä lupaa. Alun hämmennyksen jälkeen juhlajuomansa täysin vieraalle miehelle menettänyt sotilas oli alkanut raivota, mihin Lammio oli vain keimailevalla äänensävyllä kuiskannut tämän korvaan:

”Älä nyt pienestä suutu. Kyllähän sinä aina konekiväärikomppanian luutnantille voit ilmaisen drinkin tarjota. On se vaan kuule niin helvetin hyvä komppania, että kyllä teidän tissiposkikerhonne jää selkeästi tässä taistossa kakkoseksi!”

Tämän myötä koko armeijaporukka oli käynyt Lammion päälle, sillä saavutuksistaan ylpeinä he eivät tosiaan pitäneet siitä, että edustamalleen aselajille naljailtiin noin röyhkeästi. Myllystä oli kuvitteellinen luutnantti jollain mystisellä kyynärpäätaktiikallaan onnistunut luikertelemaan pois. Hän oli siitä lähtenyt juoksemaan täysillä päämäärättömästi käytävällä eteenpäin ja silmissä oli samalla näkynyt pelkkiä tähtiä. Lammio ei tiennyt yhtään, mitä hän oli edes äsken oikeastaan juonut, mutta ei se ainakaan hyvää ollut tehnyt Rahikaisen drinksujen jälkeen. Sotilaat olivat jääneet huutelemaan perään vielä jotain, mutta mies ei ollut kuullut enää mitään. Varmistuttuaan siitä, että porukka oli jäänyt reilusti taakse, tämä oli avannut ensimmäisen vastaan tulleen oven ja höpötellyt tuttavallisesti seinille luullen niitä hytissä nukkuviksi tovereikseen. Lopun kruunasi se, että Lammio kompastui kynnykseen nyrjäyttäen samalla nilkkansa ja kaatui kummallisessa mytyssä maahan tiputtaen lakanoita hyllyiltä. Loppu onkin sitten jo historiaa.

”Voi saatana sun kanssas, ymmäräksää et täsä ois voinu käyd aika pahastiki?” Hietanen kävi mielessään kauhuskenaarioita rokkarityylisestä oksennukseen tukehtumisesta lähtien. ”Kui sää sillai niil äijil rupesis uhoomaa ilma mittää syyt? Ja mikä ihmeen luutnantti, oonk mä missannu jonku jutu?” Hietanen oli ollut niin järkyttynyt hytin homoerotiikkaa tihkuvista tapahtumista, ettei oikeastaan muistanut edes keitä muita paikalla oli ollut ja mitä he olivat tehneet.

”Se oli sellaista typerää kännistä höpinää kaikki. Ja tiedostan, että olisi voinut käydä vieläkin huonommin. Onneksi ei käynyt, sillä te minut sieltä lopulta pelastitte.”

Kertomusta pöydän toisessa nurkassa tarkkaan kuunnellut Kariluoto ei olisi jaksanut setviä tilannetta enää enempää, sillä kaikki oli kääntynyt kuitenkin lopulta parhain päin. ”Kiitos, että kerroit koko tarinan niin ei tarvitse kenenkään meidän turhia spekuloida. Minä ainakin otan anteeksipyyntösi vastaan ja koko säätö on omasta puolestani loppuun käsitelty. Kuten Koskelakin sanoi aikaisemmin bussissa, niin laivan tapahtumat jääkööt sinne. Nyt olisi aika miettiä jo muuta.”.

”Kiitos. Kuulin, että olit ne vahingonkorvaukset maksanut. Ei olisi tosiaan tarvinnut. Olen sinulle kyllä velkaa enemmänkin kuin pelkän rahasumman.” Miehet olivat tehneet hänen törttöilynsä takia niin paljon, että Lammiota nolotti suunnattoman paljon. Miten ihmeessä hän pystyisi korvaamaan tämän kaiken vaivannäön?

”Jos nyt syödään ja jätetään asia tältä osin. Vahingonkorvauksista sun muista voidaan sitten sopia yhdessä myöhemmin. Minä ainakin myös hyväksyn anteeksipyynnön ja kehotan muita tekemään samoin. Mies on kärsinyt jo tarpeeksi.” Diplomaattisen Koskelan mielestäkään tilanteessa ei ollut enää mitään voivoteltavaa, sillä ei sitä enää pystynyt perumaankaan.

Vastaukseksi mumistiin yhteen ääneen jotain epäselvää, joka todennäköisesti tarkoitti myöntymistä. Rokka jatkoi kiukutteluaan vielä hetken aikaa heidän syödessään, mutta koska kukaan ei reagoinut mitenkään, ei hän viitsinyt kauaa jatkaa turhaa napinaansa.

Lammion suureksi helpotukseksi ruokailun aikana siirryttiin hänestä sujuvasti muihin keskustelunaiheisiin mielialan yleisesti noustessa hyvien eväiden myötä. Kanssakäyminen alkoi lähennellä jo normaalia ja aamun kauhea krapula taittui pikkuhiljaa pelkän väsymyksen puolelle. Poikien kokkaustaitoja kehuttiin kovasti ja Mäkilä paljasti varovasti, että hänen firmassaan olisi taitaville kokeille pari paikkaa auki. Määttä innostui ajatuksesta, mutta ideologisesti työtön Lahtinen olisi aivan mielellään elellyt hyvällä omallatunnolla Kelan rahoilla vaikka hamaan tappiin saakka. Määttä päättikin ottaa tehtäväkseen suostutella toverinsa kanssaan töihin, jotta tämä saisi muutakin sisältöä elämäänsä kuin paasata yhteiskunnan rappeutuneisuudesta.

Maittavan aterian jälkeen väki alkoi olla melko raukeaa ja muutamat siirtyivät privaattikammioihinsa kukin omiin touhuihinsa. Karmaisevaa tiskivuorta ei jätetty kokkien murheeksi, vaan hyvittelevällä tuulella oleva Lammio lupasi hoitaa urakan loppuun Rahikainen apunaan.

Olohuoneessa Lehto ja Riitaoja ottivat kivi-sakset-paperin siitä, katsoisivatko he vielä loppuiltana romantiikkaa vai sotadokumentteja. Riitaoja voitti muiden katsojien pettymykseksi kisan ja päätti, että halusi katsoa La La Land:in. Hän paloi halusta kuolata maailman seksikkäimmäksi mieheksikin tituleerattua Ryan Goslingia Lehdon harmiksi. Mitä hänen tonttunsa muka tuollaisessa kliseisessä Hollywood-komistuksessa näki? Osa jäi katsomaan elokuvaa, mutta Koskela painui suosiolla petiin, sillä silmät eivät tahtoneet pysyä auki. Eipä sitä enää 31-vuotiaana jaksanut jatkuvaa valvomista.

Kariluodonkin olisi tehnyt mieli mennä nukkumaan, mutta tämä päätti kiltisti odottaa, että huonetoverinsa nukahtaisi. Olisi liian noloa mennä samaan aikaan, sillä hän ei uskaltanut ajatellakaan, kuinka kiusallinen tunnelma heidän välillään saattaisi olla kahden. Musikaalin alkaessa hän alkoi saman tien nuokkua ja taustalla pauhaava Justin Hurwitzin sävellys sekoittui sekavaan uneen, jossa hän tanssi Koskelan kanssa monimutkaisia koreografioita puistossa niin kuin elokuvan päähenkilöt. Tanssikohtaus päättyi kiihkeään suuteluun, josta tuli mieleen taas viime yö. Hän mumisi samalla itsekseen jotain siansaksaa, joka alkoi ärsyttää Lehtoa. Tämä tökkäisikin tokkuraista miestä kyynärpäällään.

”Olisikos herran jo aika mennä koisimaan?”

”Mmh, joo, niin totta tosiaan.” Ajantaju oli kadonnut kokonaan.

Unenpöpperössään Kariluoto meinasi laittaa huolimattomuuttaan valot päälle heidän hääsviitissään. Onnekseen tämä muisti aivan viime hetkellä, että ei ollutkaan yksin, sillä Koskela tuhisi jo omalla puolellaan makeaa untaan. Hipihiljaa Kariluoto riisuutui ja kömpi varovaisesti saman peiton alle ihastuksensa kanssa. Vaikka hän oli yrittänyt mennä toiselle puolelle sänkyä, toisen miehen lämpö tuntui selkeästi omallekin puolelle. Kuunnellessaan Koskelan tasaista hengitystä Kariluotoa alkoi kuumottaa ajatus siitä, mitä tällaisessa valtavassa parisängyssä yleensä tehtiin. Pöydälläkin vielä hierontaöljyjä sopivasti muistuttamassa… Hän puristi reisiään yhteen, kun varsinkin teini-iästä tuttu paine alapäässä alkoi muuttua turhan häiritseväksi. Hän yritti väkisin saada unen päästä jälleen kiinni, mutta se tuntui nyt yhtäkkiä aivan äärimmäisen vaikealta väsymyksestä huolimatta. Sulkiessaan silmänsä hän näki sekavia flashbackeja aamuyön kohtalokkaista tapahtumista ja päässä kaikuivat ne nolot sanat, jotka olivat omasta suusta putkahtaneet: ”Helvetti… _taidan olla rakastunut_.” Siihen ei ollut Koskela vastannut mitään ranskalaisia suudelmia lukuun ottamatta.

Kariluoto voihkaisi epätoivoisesti päässä toistuville muistoille, jotka eivät tuntuneet jättävän millään rauhaan. Tästä tulisi pitkä yö.


	11. Faktaa ja (fani)fiktiota

Vaahtoa. Sitä tuntui olevan joka puolella melkein lattiasta kattoon. Imelän mansikka-aromin katku leijaili jo kylpyhuoneen ulkopuolellekin. Lehto pudistelisi varmasti päätään, kun näkisi tämän sotkun. Linnunmaitoa muistuttavassa kylpyvedessä makaava mies ei kuitenkaan murehtinut, vaan oikaisi pitkät jalkansa liian pienessä ammeessa ja huokaisi taivuttaen samalla päätään taaksepäin: tämä se vasta elämää.

Riitaoja nautti olostaan suunnattoman paljon, sillä mikäs tässä oli ollessa tukholmalaisessa hienostokartanossa ystäviensä kanssa viettämässä mukavaa viikonloppua ja vieläpä samassa huoneessa poikaystäväkandidaattinsa kanssa. Tämä oli jäänyt nukkumaan Riitaojan hipsiessä hiljaa sipsutellen aamukylpyynsä. Mies naurahti mielikuvalle: hän itse rakasti aikaisia aamuja, mutta vastakohtana Lehto heräsi mielellään niin myöhään kuin mahdollista eikä suostunut kommunikoimaan ennen pakollista sysimustaa kahvikupillistaan.

Pitkä mies loiskutteli mukavan lämpöistä vettä ja lauleli itsekseen kauniin heleällä äänellään:

_”Kun silmäni mä auki saan ja sinut siinä nään mä ihan lähelläin_  
_Niin lämpimänä oot sä vasten minun kylkeäin_  
_Siihen mä jään_  
_Sä tuot niin hiljaa kätes kädellein_  
_Sanot kultasein, mä näin tahdon olla vain…”_

Pahaa-aavistamaton kultakurkku jatkoi laulamistaan antaumuksella kiinnittämättä huomiota siihen, että häntä oli jo tovin tiirailtu. Vastoin perinteisiä tapojaan hänen huonetoverinsa oli herännyt jo aikaisin ja päättänyt järjestää pienen yllätyksen.

”Huomenta vaan!” Lehto huudahti liioitellun pirteästi astuen samalla kylpyammeeseen, joka oli jo yhdellekin miehelle liian ahdas. Lattialle loiskahtikin vettä jättäen siihen ison lätäkön.

Pelästytetty laulaja pomppasi melkein kattoon ja alkoi tokeennuttuaan nauraa yhdessä stalkkerinsa kanssa. ”Elä enää ikinä tee noin, jookos?”

”No miksen muka, hauskaahan sinua on välillä vähän häiritä.” Lehto siirtyi lähemmäs kylpykaveriaan ja kuiskasi vielä: ”Saisit kyllä useamminkin laulaa, mukavahan tuollaista enkelinääntä on kuunnella.”

”Höpsö”, Riitaoja tirskahti roiskien vettä toisen päälle.

Miehet muuttuivat veden ja kylpyvaahdon myötä jälleen hetkellisesti 5-vuotiaiksi ja roiskuttelivat hyvän tovin vettä ja vaahtoa toistensa päälle villisti kikattaen. Lehdosta tuntui, että vaahtoa oli silmissä ja sieraimissa saakka. Hauskojen vesileikkien hiipuessa he pikkuhiljaa vakavoituivat ja siirsivät katseensa ujostellen toistensa silmiin. Molemmilla oli kasa asioita painamassa sydämellään, mutta kumpikaan ei oikein tiennyt miten aloittaisi.

”Niin, siellä laivalla tai’ettiin jottain puhuakin…kun mie sillain itkin. Anteeksi vielä, jos pelästytin. Ei ollu tarkoitus.”

”Riitaoja…muuttaisitko Tampereelle?” Lehto ei totta puhuakseen hallinnut hienovaraista kanssakäymistä, vaan miesmäiseen tyyliin töksäytti asian heti tapetille.

Riitaojan silmät laajenivat tästä suorasta ehdotuksesta lautasen kokoisiksi. ”N-niin siis mitä tai siis Tampereelle mutta k-koska ja siis..? Tai kyllä siun kanssa voisin muuttaa mutta…?”

Lehto rykäisi ja yritti jatkaa juttuaan selkeämmin:

”Tässä nyt mietin siellä laivalla ja muutenkin…kun nyt ollaan tässä säädetty, niin olisko aika mennä eteenpäin? Tai siis jos vaikka…oikeasti nyt alettaisiin seurustelemaan? Ja jos se vaan sopii, niin voisit muuttaa Tampereelle. Siellä on kämpillä ihan sopivasti tilaa.” Mitä tällaisessa tilanteessa yleensä tulisi kysyä? ”Alax olee?” Ärsyttävää kun ei osannut.

Riitaoja räpytteli silmiään liikuttuneena. Aina niin äijämäinen Lehto oli kovin suloinen ollessaan epävarma puhuessaan vakavista asioista. ”Kyllä miun mielestä myö ollaan ihan oikeasti seurusteltu jo tovin, mutta jos nyt täytyy sitten ääneen se julkistaa, niin totta kai mie halluun olla virallisesti yhessä.”

Lehto oli pakahtua onnesta ja meni aivan kiinni Riitaojaansa. ”Eli muutat sitten Tampereelle minun kanssa?”

”No kai myö sitten voi’aan niinkin sopia. Vaatii vaan vähän järjestelyjä herraseni, en mie ihan vaan kaikkia kimpsuja ja kampsuja tuosta nuin pakkaa ja häippäse Jyväskylästä. Täytyy kämppistenkin kanssa puhua. Mut mitä pikimmiten, mie luppaan!”

”Asia on sitten sillä sovittu, rakas tonttuseni”, Lehto kuiskasi intiimisti ja näykkäisi nyt virallisesti julkistettua poikaystäväänsä korvalehdestä. Hetken päästä Riitaojan kikatukset alkoivat muuttua eroottisempaan suuntaan ja seuraava aktiviteetti ei jättänyt kenellekään arvailun varaa.

Aamuvirkku Mäkilä istui olohuoneessa sohvalla juoden teetään mietteliäänä. Tämä yritti sivuuttaa viereisestä huoneesta kuuluvan epämääräisen lotinan ja ähkinän. Mies hymähti itsekseen: mikäs siinä, jos huoneen asukeilla oli hauskaa keskenään. Oman seurakunnan väki saattaisi olla eri mieltä. Kohteliaana miehenä Mäkilä laittoi ruotsinkielisen aamu tv:n päälle huoneesta kuuluvat sulosoinnut peittääkseen, mutta ajatukset olivat jossain aivan muussa kuin blondin juontajan kertomissa naapurivaltion ajankohtaisasioissa.

Heidän luokkansa oli aina ollut kovin avomielinen ja jos totta puhutaan, kovin homoseksuaalisuuteen suuntautuva. Mäkilä itse taisi olla ainoa ydinporukasta, joka ei tuntenut vetoa miehiin. Muiden suhteen asenne oli vapaamielisempää. Useista homotteluista ja kiusaamisesta huolimatta pojat eivät olleet koskaan jaksaneet välittää haukuista, vaan toteuttivat itseään oman mielensä mukaan. Hietanen jopa tykkäsi yläkoulussa ristiinpukeutua rinnakkaisluokan tyttöjen kanssa ja oli heidän ihastuksekseen kysynyt meikkausvinkkejäkin. Yritykset olivat tosin johtaneet lähinnä naamiaisiin kelpaavaan ulkoasuun.

Mäkilän seurakunta oli vanhoillinen ja tuomitsi kaiken perinteisen ydinperheen ulkopuolisen seksuaalisuuden. Jos seurakunnan vanhat patut tietäisivät, mitä täällä heidän reissullaan oikein harrasteltiin, koko konekiväärikomppania tuomittaisiin todennäköisesti helvetin liekkeihin poltettavaksi. Pelottelemisesta huolimatta Mäkilä itse ei niinkään välittänyt. Jokainen sai olla hänen puolestaan sellainen kuin oli. Sitä hän ei osannut sanoa, miksi juuri tästä porukasta tuntui niin paljon pariskuntia löytyvän. Lehto ja Riitaoja oli yksi ilmiselvä kaksikko ja jälkimmäisen suuntautuminen oli ollut tiedossa jo pitkään. Kuitenkaan yläkoulun ahdistavassa ilmapiirissä tämä ei ollut uskaltanut olla oma itsensä ja oli pysynyt turhan kauan kaapissa oman mielenterveytensä kustannuksella. Lammio ja Rahikainen vaikuttivat myös lähentyneen yllättäen. Vaikka jälkimmäiselle ketkulle tuntuivat kelpaavan kaikki, jostain syystä eritoten heidän bussikuskinsa oli varastanut paikan tämän sydämessä kaikesta kukkoilusta huolimatta. Rokalla ja Sudella oli kotopuolessa vaimot ja lapset, mutta eipä se silti heitä estänyt viettämästä laatuaikaa poikien kesken aina kuin mahdollista. Kai asiat olivat sitten sovittavissa ja eipä sitä tiennyt, mitä heidän vaimonsa keskenään puuhailivat ukkojen ollessa viihteellä keskenään. Reissun aikana oli alkanut kulkea huhua, että Kariluodon ja Koskelan välillä olisi jotain sutinaa ja kieltämättä he olivat suhtautuneet toisiinsa oudon jähmeästi eilen. Se ei tosin Mäkilälle kuulunut mitä heidän välillään tapahtui, mutta hän toivoi, että he saisivat välinsä selvitettyä kaikesta huolimatta.

Mäkilä hymyili itsekseen pakkasaamun ensimmäisten auringon säteiden tunkeutuessa sälekaihtimien välistä. Oli miten oli, omalla tavallaan hän rakasti tätä hömelöä porukkaa ja halusi kaikille pelkkää hyvää. Hän toivoi, että he pitäisivät yhteyttä vielä reissun jälkeenkin, ja järjestäisivät useammin yhteisiä kokoontumisia.

Poikien herätessä he olivat kovin liikuttuneita Mäkilän ahkeruudesta, sillä touhukas ensimmäinen herääjä oli laittanut kaikkien yllätykseksi aamupalaa eilisistä ruuantähteistä. Tämä vain kohautti olkapäitään vastaukseksi. Ei hän oikein osannut laiskotella ja oli mukavaa tuottaa hyvää mieltä kaikille.

Yökukkuja Hietanen heräsi viimeisenä ja oli onnellinen, ettei vaihteeksi tarvinnut kärsiä kaameasta kanuunasta. Vieläkin puistatti ajatus heräämisestä tonnikalan hajuisessa hytissä. Nyt kaikki näytti paljon eilistä valoisammalta ja jopa Koskelan romantiikka toista miestä kohtaan ei harmittanut enää niin paljon. Tortilloja mussutellessaan tämä alkoi yllättäen uteliaaksi aivan eri aihepiiristä.

”Riitaoja?”

”Noh?

”Saankmää kyssy sult jottai?”

”Juu, kysy pois vuan.” Riitaoja oli hieman hämillään, mutta oli utelias kuulemaan, mitä mies halusi häneltä udella.

”Ku sää sitä kännykkääs kattelet ja jottai epämääräst sielt vissii luet, niin mitä sää oikein siel netis touhuut?” Hietanen tutkaili usein tarkkaan toisten puuhia ja olikin varsinaisen Ulla Taalasmaan maineessa.

Riitaojan posket punehtuivat vienosti, mutta tämä vastasi silti reippaalla äänellä: ”Ficcejähän mie sieltä luen.”

Hietanen ei käsittänyt. ”Ficcei siis häh? Valista ny tyhmää turkulaist, et mitä semse oikke o?”

Riitaoja oli juuri vastaamassa, mutta Kariluoto ennätti ensin. ”Ficci on lyhenne fanfictionista, eli fanien kirjoittamasta tarinasta käytännössä ihan mistä tahansa maan ja taivaan välillä ilman rajoituksia.”

Hietanen käänsi hämmästyneen katseensa äsken puhuneeseen mieheen. ”Ja mist sää ton sit tiäsis?”

”Luuleeko teistä joku tosiaan, että ihan pelkkiä koulukirjoja luin silloin aikoinaan?”

Koskela tyrskähti tahattomasti nuoremman miehen vastaukselle. Tämä muuttui hetki hetkeltä vaan kiinnostavammaksi. Ties mitä kaikkea silotellun pinnan alta löytyisikään.

”Juu, tismalleen näin. Yleensä niissä tarinoissa onpi aika paljon romantiikkaa ja eri sarjoja voi yhistelläkin keskenään ristiin rastiin”, Riitaoja lisäsi.

”Mitä sää siält ite lues yleensä?”

”Noo vähän kaikkee, mutta vampyyrijuttuja varmaan eniten.” Hietanen nosti kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi vastauksen kuultuaan. Vai vampyyrijuttuja…

Rahikaistakin alkoi kiinnostaa erikoinen keskustelunaihe. ”Mistäpä näitä ’ficcejä’ voipi sit lukkee?”

”Esimerkiksi Tumblr:ista ja AO3:sta.”

Tumblr oli uteliaalle miehelle tuttu, mutta jälkimmäinen ei herättänyt mitään muistikuvia. ”AO3? Mitäpä se sit meinaa? Anaali ompi oekein oevaa?”

Riitaoja pyöritteli silmiään typerälle kommentille. ”Archive of Our Own. Käy kattomassa, jos kiinnostaa.”

Rahikainen avasi salamana puhelimensa ja alkoi selailla suosituimpia fandomeita. Hän vislasi kuuluvasti. ”Kaekki nää on jottai homppelijuttuja.” Tämä näytti Lammiollekin naureskellen ficcien tageja. Toinen mies näytti lähinnä nyrpeältä, sillä tämä ei voinut käsittää, miksi joku tuollaisia jaksaisi vaivautua lukemaan, kun maailmassa oli niin paljon oikeaakin huippukirjallisuutta tarjolla.

”Onko näiden tarkoitus olla jotain nuorten tyttöjen fantasiointia?” Lammio kysyi epäluuloisesti.

”Kirjoittajia on kyllä kaikenikäisiä ja sekä miehiä että naisia”, Kariluoto vastasi. Hän ei pitänyt yleistämisestä.

Hietanen oli innoissaan ajatuksesta. ”Voisko joku sit meistäkin kirjottaa semsen ’ficin’?”

”Totta kai, mistä vuan voi kirjottaa.” Riitaoja alkoi unelmoida siitä, millaisen tarinan hänen ja Lehdon romanttisista seikkailuista saisikaan. Tosin nimet pitäisi varmaankin muuttaa, sillä tuore poikaystävänsä ei varmastikaan haluaisi itseään yhtään enempää julkisuuteen. Jo lukiolaistyttöjen Instagram-päivitykset laivan karaokesta tekivät Lehdolle tiukkaa.

”Mää kirjotan täst reissust jonku stoorin ja julkasen sen siäl anaali kertaa kolme-sivustol!”

”Se on yhä edelleen Archive of Our Own, niin kuin Riitaoja sanoi!” Kariluoto ei voinut muuta kuin ihmetellä, miksi tässä porukassa jutut eskaloituivat aina johonkin rivouksiin.

”Onkohan se nyt ihan fiksua ja ketä muka meistä kiinnostaisi lukea, kun ei me mitään fanituksen kohteita olla kukaan kuitenkaan?” Koskelan mielestä ajatus oli täysin typerä ja tämä pelkäsi, että Hietanen toteuttaisi idean oikeasti. Tällä oli paha tapa mennä usein pöljiin juttuihin mukaan. Ajatus siitä, että tämän reissun intiimijutut tulisivat kaiken kansan nähtäville, ei ollut kovin houkutteleva.

”Kyllä joku pervo kai sitäkin sitten lukisi”, Lahtinen totesi kuivasti väliin.

Hietasen luovuus lähti kukkimaan uusille urille. ”Tai mitä jos ottais nää meijän äijät ja kirjottais jostain muust aikakaudest! Vaik sillai, et oltais oikeest konekiväärikomppania!”

”Ai joku inttitarina? Siihen et meikäläistä sitten ainakaan laita missään nimessä.” Lahtinen oman tiensä kulkijana ei halunnut profiloitua millään tavalla isänmaalliseen instituutioon.

”Tai olisimme oikea komppania jatkosodassa? Jalot konekiväärikomppanian miehet taistelemassa pahoja ryssiä vastaan?” Honkajoki heitti väliin unelmoiva katse silmissään. Vanhalaa nauratti vieressä.

”Meistä ei saisi kyllä jaloja millään muulla kuin ehkä Jaloviinalla, khihihi…”

”Sää ole Honkajoki kyl oikeest nero, meinaan toi vois olla aika kova!” Hietanen näki itsensä uljaana sotilasjohtajana, joka johdattaisi joukkonsa halki vaarojen ja täpärien tilanteiden voittajana. Hänen omassa tarinassaan Kariluoto dumpattaisiin pois (ei nyt sentään tapettaisi, mutta haavoittuisi niin, että joutuisi takaisin kotirintamalle) ja hän itse saisi Koskelan vain itselleen. Hietanen hykerteli ajatukselle, jossa he pelehtisivät keskenään teltassa kipinävahdissa. Nyt hän alkoi kipeästi kaivata näppäimistön äärelle, sillä loistotarina oli syntymässä.

”Mie en kyllä tykkäis siitä ideasta. Puolethan sit kuolis!” Riitaoja nyyhkytti.

”Ei siin tart kenenkään kual. En määkään missään metäs haluais kual unohdettun.” Niin tosiaan, Hietanen ei ollutkaan ajatellut sodan ankean realistista puolta miettiessään vain romantiikkaa teltassa.

”Aika epäuskottavaa, jos tällainen lössi miehiä ja kukaan ei muka kuolisi.” Lehdon mielestä sotatarina ei ollut mitään, jos ei veri roiskunut. Riitaoja tökkäsi toista miestä kylkeen. Verijuttuja ei nyt todellakaan kaivattu.

Kariluoto ei oikein tiennyt mitä ajattelisi tällaisesta ideasta. Miten hän olisi muka koskaan pärjännyt sodassa? Hän näki kauhuskenaarion itsestään panikoimassa sotatantereella turhan tärkeänä huudellen käskyjä miehilleen. Voi luoja mikä idea taas. Kuumottelun katkaisi kuitenkin Koskelan maan pinnalle palauttava kommentti.

”Noh, ei kai nyt ruveta mässäilemään millään väkivaltaisilla tarinoilla. Onneksi nyt sentään ollaan vuodessa 2019, eikä ole sotaa. Konekiväärikomppania nyt on vaan semmoinen typerä lempinimi siltä yhdeltä opettajalta. Ei sitä ihan kirjaimellisesti tarvitse ottaa.”

Tuolta kantilta ajatellen Koskela oli kyllä oikeassa. Hietanen jätti kuitenkin salaa telttakohtauksen muhimaan päähänsä ja kehitteli uusia ideoita. ”Ehkä me ei kuitenkaan haluta olla sodas mukan. Mut entä jos olis joku tulevaisuuteen sijoittuva sci-fi tarina? Voitais olla vaik Star Warsis!”

Honkajoki suurena sci-fi:n kuluttajana oli kovin mielissään ideasta. ”Minä olisin ehdottomasti huipputekninen droidi.” Mielessään tämä alkoi jo kehittelemään droidin piirustuksia. Siinä olisikin vallan mainio projekti, kun pääsisi takaisin keksijän verstaalleen. Korkeakoulussa teilattu ikiliikkujan idea oli jäänyt hieman tauolle, sillä Honkajoki ei ollut vielä tarpeeksi perehtynyt hydrauliikan saloihin.

Hietasen oli pakko alkaa keksiä muillekin rooleja tarinassa. ”Rahikainen olis ehdottomasti Emperor ja johdattelis Anakin Skywalkerinsa Lammion pimeäl pualel.”

”Tai ainakin liinavaatteiden pimeälle puolelle, khihih…” Vanhalan heitto sai muut itse liinavaatekomeroon tutustunutta miestä lukuun ottamatta tyrskähtelemään.

”Itte sie oisit Hietanen R2D2 – suu käy koko ajan, mut mitteen järkevää sielt ei tuu.”

”No älä ny, mää voisin ol Han Solo!”

Rahikainen meni aivan kiinni Hietasen naamaan. ”Se rooli onpi kuule varattu miulle ja Lammio saa olla miun ihkaoma prinsessa.” Vähäpukeinen Lammio tyrmään kahlittuna sai tämän ketkun vatsanpohjaan varsin hykertelevän olon.

Ennen tilanteen eskaloitumista Koskelan oli pakko puuttua tähän jotenkin. ”Nyt pojat sitten ihan oikeasti”, tämä tuhahti pudistellen päätään nauraen. Aivan älyvapaata taas. Miksi tämmöinenkin piti ottaa niin tosissaan? ”Olisikos järkevämpää droidien ja prinsessojen sijaan miettiä mitä tänään tehtäisiin? Koko päivä kuitenkin aikaa käyttää ihan mihin vain haluamme.”

Hietanen oli kiusoittelevalla tuulella, eikä suostunut lopettamaan keskustelua heti seinään. ”Joojoo, yhel ehdol. Vastaa sää, et mikä hahmo ite olisis?”

Koskelalla löi aivan tyhjää yllättävän kysymyksen kuultuaan. No, kai tähän nyt jotain sitten pitäisi sanoa, jotta ei keskustelu jatkuisi loppuiltaan saakka. Tämä oli juuri avaamassa suunsa vastatakseen jotain ympäripyöreää, mutta Kariluoto huoneen toiselta puolelta ennätti ensin.

”Ilmiselvästi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Paljon viisaampi kuin kukaan muu meistä ja hädän hetkellä kaikkien tuki ja turva.” Samassa nuorempaa miestä alkoi punastuttaa vimmatusti. Ei kai kukaan luulisi tästä mitään romanttista? Kariluoto pähkäili, olisiko hänen korrekti imagonsa lopullisesti tuhottu tämän reissun jälkeen.

Koskela hymyili kauneinta hymyään takaisin. ”Ja jos sinullekin nyt Kariluoto joku hahmo pitäisi keksiä, niin Luke Skywalker. Rohkea kaikkien kaveri. Söpö höpsö, mutta hyvällä tavalla.”  Lopuksi tämä vielä vinkkasi silmää.

Lahtista alkoi oksettaa tällainen imelä siirappisuus. Häntä ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa heidän johtohahmojensa rönsyilevä romanssi. Harrastelisivat sitä keskenään sitten niin paljon kuin huvitti, perhana soikoon. Tämä oli omaan tapaansa heittämässä jonkin töykeän kommentin, mutta Määttä, joka tunsi toverinsa varsin hyvin, halusi kääntää aiheen muualle.

”Vaan Koskela, pitikö sitä päivän ohjelmaa miettiä? Oliko jottain ehotuksia?”

Kariluoto oli varsin helpottunut Määtän käännettyä keskustelun pois hänen ja Koskelan välisestä jännitteestä. Tämä oli jo suunnitellut lukittautuvansa vessaan piiloon.

”Mää ole ain halunnu käyd ABBA-museos!” Hietanen kiljui.

”Sinulta ei kysytty”, Lammio tokaisi ärtyneenä. Aina tuon turkulaisen piti olla suuna päänä joka paikassa ehdottamassa omia tyhmiä ideoitaan.

Koskela oli totuttuun tapaansa avoin kaikelle. ”No, jos ei parempaakaan ideaa tule, niin kai siellä museossa voisi käännähtää ja vaikka käydä iltapäivällä yhdessä syömässä. Ne tulkoot, jotka haluavat. Kyllä ainakin minä voin sinne mennä Hietasen seuraksi.”

Määttä suostui tähän, mutta Lahtinen työttömänä nurisi kalliista pääsylipuista.

”Vittu, 24 euroo että pääsee laulamaan jotain paskaa karaokea tai pukeutumaan johonkin muinaisiin esiintymisasuihin vahanukkien kanssa!”

”Vaan elä huoli. Kyllä mie kuule maksan sen sinulle”, Määttä kuiskutteli toverinsa korvaan. Vaikka Lahtinen vaikutti yleensä kovin nyrpeältä, pohjoisen mies sai usein tämän suostuteltua melkeinpä mihin vain.

Lopulta jopa Lammio ja Lehto saatiin kynsin hampain suostumaan ja pojat siirtyivät omiin kammareihinsa pakkaamaan. Mäkilä tarjoutui kuskiksi, sillä Lammion nyrjähtäneestä nilkasta oltiin vieläkin huolissaan.

Koskela ihmetteli huoneessaan, miksei Kariluoto tehnyt elettäkään lähdöstä vaan istui sängyllä mietteliäänä. ”Mitäs sinä meinaat, lähdetkö meidän kanssa sinne museoon? Ei ole tosiaankaan pakko, kyllä siellä muutakin puuhaa varmasti on.”

”No minä ajattelin, että olisin voinut jäädä tänne huilaamaan.”

Koskela kurtisti kulmiaan huolestuneena ja kyyristyi aivan huonekaverinsa eteen katsoen tätä silmiin. Täysin puskista hän asetti kätensä hellästi Kariluodon olkapäälle ja kysyi:

”Onko kaikki hyvin?”

Toinen mies oli säpsähtänyt yllättävää kosketusta, mutta koitti silti vastata mahdollisimman rennon kuuloisesti. ”Juu, ei tässä mitään. Vähän vaan väsyttää vieläkin, niin ajattelin että voisi hetken aikaa olla vaan ihan yksikseen. Vähän lukea ja käydä vaikka kävelemässä.”

Koskela nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti. ”Ymmärrän hyvin. Olisi vaan ollut kiva, että olisit tullut mukaan.”

”Voidaan sitten illalla tehdä jotain yhdessä porukalla. Totta puhuakseni, ei ABBA kyllä kiinnosta ihan hirveästi.” Ehkä sadasosasekunnin Kariluoto oli jopa miettinyt, pitäisikö sittenkin muuttaa mielensä, mutta hän oli yksinkertaisesti liian väsynyt. Laivalla valvominen ja bilettäminen olivat verottaneet voimia.

Koskela naurahti. ”No ei kyllä minuakaan, mutta kai sitä noiden poikien perään täytyy vähän katsoa.” Se oli kyllä täysin totta. Kenenkään ei ikimaailmassa olisi suositeltavaa päästää kyseistä lössiä seikkailemaan keskenään. Ehkä juuri ja juuri Lammioon voisi luottaa, mutta komeroepisodi oli todistanut, että tälläkin oli pimeä puolensa.

Pikaisen pakkaamisen jälkeen innokas väki lähti lampsimaan bussia kohti, mutta Hietanen jäi ihmettelemään, miksi Kariluoto jäi ovensuulle seisomaan.

”Eksää haluu lainkka tul mukkaha?” Kysymys oli lähinnä kohteliaisuus, sillä salaa Hietanen oli onnellinen, että saisi pitää Koskelan edes hetken itsellään.

”Ei, menkää te vaan, niin minä jään vähän lepäilemään. Pitäkää hauskaa!”

Eipä siinä Hietasella ollut vastaansanomista. Hän heilautti kättään vielä Kariluodolle ja juoksi bussiin innokkaana. Viimeisenä tuli Koskela, joka vielä lämpimästi hymyillen tokaisi:

”Nähdään sitten illalla. Koita sinäkin vähän rentoutua, niin jaksaa taas.”

”Samat sanat. Äläkä minusta ole huolissasi, kyllä tässä pärjäillään. Eri ääni varmasti kellossa illalla, kun on energiaa taas.”

Koskela nyökkäsi ja käänsi selkänsä. Hetken hän mietti, mitäköhän tästäkin päivästä taas tulisi. Varmastikin ihan hauskaa loppujen lopuksi.

Viimein melu ja hälinä rauhoittui ja kartanoon laskeutui kauan odotettu hiljaisuus. Kariluoto rojahti huokaisten sohvalle. Hän oli kieltämättä aivan poikki ja yksinolo tekisi hyvää tällä hetkellä. Pakko oli myöntää, että vaikka hän pojista niin paljon pitikin, oli sosiaalisesti raskasta olla heidän kanssaan koko ajan ilman yksityisyyttä. Mutta mitä sitä sitten keksisi puuhata kallisarvoisella joutilaalla ajallaan? Hän kaivoi taskustaan puhelimen ja otti esille vanhan tutun AO3:n. Kirjauduttuaan sisään tunnuksellaan, jota ei ollut koskaan paljastanut kenellekään läheiselleen, ”Jorkka91” saapui ficcien maailmaan, mikä oli hänen omaa valtakuntaansa. Aina salaa, kun Kariluoto ei jaksanut ajatella mitään järkevää, hän luki jos jonkinmoista älyvapaata fiktiota.

Sen enempää ajattelematta Kariluoto kirjoitti hakukenttään ”risteily” ja kokeili onneaan, josko jotain löytyisi. Pari risteilytarinaa osui silmiin, mutta erityisesti yksi kuulosti kiinnostavalta.

_”Muumit meren aalloilla – Muumipeikon ideasta se lähti: Muumilaakson väki päättää vaihtaa vapaalle ja lähteä risteilemään kaukaisuuteen. Kaikki ei kuitenkaan mene putkeen, sillä Muumipappa sekaantuu tahattomasti viinatrokarien touhuihin ja Nuuskamuikkunen katoaa mystisesti yön pimeimpinä tunteina.”_

Tämä kuulosti niin ennenkuulumattomalta, että Kariluoto päätti laittaa aivonsa hetkeksi narikkaan ja uppoutua Muumien risteilyyn.


	12. Tukholma-syndrooma

Lehto oli viimeiset kaksi tuntia viettänyt räpläten puhelintaan. Oli pelattu rasittavat pelit läpi, selattu some-palvelut ja luettu masentavat iltapäivälehtien lööppiotsikot jo useampaan kertaan. Siitä huolimatta hän selasi samat jutut yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan. Itsensä viihdyttäminen alkoi pikkuhiljaa olla jo vähissä. Tilanne tuntui jokseenkin epätoivoiselta.

”Ei vittu, voitaisiinko sitten jo oikeesti lähteä”, mies ärisi nostamatta katsettaan puhelimen sinisestä valosta.

Samalla penkillä puoliksi torkkuva Koskela säpsähti yhtäkkiä kun hänelle puhuttiin. ”Mmh, niinpä… Ei kai noita voi täältä väkisinkään häätää, kun niin paljon näyttävät nauttivan olostaan.”

Menossa oli interaktiivinen Be the fifth ABBA-karaoke, johon Hietanen ja Riitaoja olivat menneet esiintymään jo kolmannen kerran. Kyllästyneen näköinen työntekijä oli kynsin hampain suostunut päästämään intoa puhkuvat pojat vielä lavalle, mutta tämä saisi varmastikin olla viimeinen kerta. Tunkua oli sen verran, että suomalaiset saisivat kyllä seuraavaksi väistyä toisten halukkaiden tieltä.

ABBA-museo oli osoittautunut toisille paratiisiksi, kun taas osa oli liuennut paikalta jo saman tien muihin puuhiin. Mäkilä, Määttä, Lahtinen, Honkajoki ja Vanhala olivat lopulta suosiolla skipanneet koko poppimuseon ja sen sijaan menneet ihastelemaan käsitetaidetta. Vanhala jaksoikin hihitellä jatkuvasti vessateemaiselle kansallismielistä politiikkaa kritisoivalle näyttelylle. Lammio, Rahikainen, Rokka ja Susi olivat hetken viihtyneet ABBA:n parissa, mutta pirullinen nälkä oli iskenyt niin lujaa, että he olivat lähteneet kaupungille seikkailemaan ja etsimään sopivaa ruokapaikkaa. Koskela oli hetken miettinyt, oliko välttämättä hyvä, että porukka oli jakaantunut, mutta ei hän voinut toisia pakottaa jäämäänkään. Kai Lammio ja Mäkilä suoriutuisivat tehtävistään vallan mainiosti.

Aika oli vierähtänyt kuin siivillä ja tunti sitten olikin Mäkilä laittanut viestiä, koska oltaisiin lähdössä. Siihen Koskela oli vastannut vain, että mahdollisimman pian. Se olikin melko häilyvä käsite ja nyt tuntui siltä, että he eivät pääsisi mitenkään liukenemaan täältä ennen sulkemisaikaa. Se tuntui suututtavan erityisesti Lehtoa, joka oli suostunut tähän jälleen kerran vain Riitaojansa mieliksi.

Sitkeästi olivat Koskela ja Lehto kuitenkin jääneet pitämään seuraa innokkaille ABBA-faneille. Oli yhdessä tehty tietovisaa, ihmetelty studiota, kokeiltu kitaroita (joka taisikin olla mielenkiintoisin osuus koko puljussa ainakin Koskelan mielestä) ja käyty hyppimässä tanssilattialla, jossa taukoamatta jumputtivat ruotsalaisen poppi-ihmeen hitit. Lehto oli tosin lopettanut tanssimisen saman tien, kun vieras ruotsalainen tyttöporukka oli osoitellut heitä nauraen ja alkanut ottaa kuvia. Laivan karaokessa saatu julkisuus karmi vieläkin selkäpiissä ja hän pelkäsi joutuvansa kirjoittamaan jälleen nimmareita jonkun käsivarteen.

Ihmeellisimmäksi oli osoittautunut virtuaalinen karaoke, jossa sai tanssia ja laulaa itse ABBA:n jäsenten hologrammien kanssa. Riitaoja oli yrittänyt epätoivoisesti suostutella Lehtoa kanssaan lavalle, mutta poikaystävänsä ei ollut enää taipunut. Barbie Girl oli vienyt viimeisetkin mehut miehestä. Koskela oli suostunut menemään ensimmäisellä kerralla Hietasen kanssa keikistelemään, mutta ei nähnyt siinä kyllä mitään pointtia. Heidän molempien laulu oli kuulostanut kamalalta ja pisteenä i:n päälle Koskelan rallienglanti oli tehnyt esityksestä tahattomasti vieläkin koomisemman. Koko farssi oli tuonut Koskelalle mieleen Duo Naapurmiästen esityksen laivalla. Hänen kävi sääliksi kaikkia, jotka olivat tämänkin joutuneet todistamaan. Olisiko vihdoin aika kieltää surkeita karaokelaulajia esiintymästä julkisesti? Se olisi kaikkien etu.

Sitä ei olisi Koskelakaan kyllä uskonut, että pojat olisivat rakastuneet virtuaalikaraokeen niin paljon, että menisivät lavalle useamman kerran. Ja miten ihmeessä työntekijät siihen olivat suostuneet? Mene ja tiedä. Ehkä ainoa syy oli Riitaojan vokaalinen kyvykkyys, jossa ei ollut kyllä moittimista kellään.

Laulu onneksi loppui lyhyeen ja vaikka kukaan ei jaksanut taputtaa, esiintyjäkaksikko elehti kuin mitkäkin suurimmat maailmantähdet.

_Nyt saa perkele jo riittää._

”Nyt raahataan nuo pojat vaikka väkisin pois. Itsensä vaan nolaavat täällä”, nälkäkiukkuaan pidättelevä Lehto tokaisi päättäväisesti harppoen kohti virtuaalista esiintymislavaa. Koskelaa huvitti, miksi yrmeän tamperelaisen piti tämäkin ottaa niin vakavasti.

”Ei varmaan niitä väkisin kannata raahata, mutta jos vaikka houkutellaan ne tuonne myymälään. Hietanen ainakin mainitsi haluavansa ostaa jotain fanikrääsää. Eikös se olisi ihan hyvä taktiikka?”

”Rahansa vaan tuhlaavat sellaiseen ylihinnoiteltuun halpispaskaan.”

”No eivät ole sentään meidän rahoja.”

Lehto kohautti olkapäitään. ”Ihan sama, kunhan täältä vaan päästäisiin vittuun mahdollisimman äkkiä.”

Kartanolla Kariluoto nautti omasta seurastaan. Ei hän edes muistanut, milloin viimeksi olisi saanut olla rauhassa ilman, että piti olla jotain puuhailemassa. Nyt sai olla vaan ilman sen kummempia velvoitteita, mikä tuntui suorituskeskeisessä elämässä harvinaiselta herkulta. Hän oli saanut Riitaojalta luvan käyttää heidän huoneensa kylpyammetta ja olikin pienen kävelylenkin jälkeen nautiskellut mansikka-aromisesta vaahtokylvystä. Onneksi Kariluoto ei tiennyt, mitä kylpyhuoneessa oli aiemmin aamupäivällä puuhattu, sillä se tieto olisi saattanut pilata nautinnollisen hemmotteluhetken.

Kylvyn raikas mies istahti heidän hääsviitissään olevan pienen työpöydän ääreen ja avasi kovia kokeneen päiväkirjansa. Vuosia jatkunut kirjoittaminen oli muodostunut hänelle tärkeäksi tavaksi vuodattaa niin hyviä kuin huonojakin hetkiä privaatisti ilman pelkoa toisten reaktioista. Ei hän oikein ollut varma, mistä harrastus oli alun perin lähtenyt. Todennäköisesti jossain välissä osana yläkoulun teiniangstia. Niihin aikoihin päiväkirjan kirjoittamista pidettiin lähinnä tyttöjen romanttisena hölynpölynä, mutta onneksi Kariluoto oli saanut salaisuutensa pidettyä visusti piilossa. Jos hänen imelän romanttiset runonsa olisivat tulleet silloin julkisuuteen, ne olisi varmastikin kuulutettu keskusradiossa Lehdon ja Rahikaisen toimesta.

Kariluoto vilkuili päiväkirjansa sivuja. Siellä oli kömpelöitä piirustuksia, runoja ja lyhyitä tekstinpätkiä. Jotkut kirjoitukset olivat luokkaa: ”Tänään olin lenkillä ja sitten tuijoteltiin Sirkan kanssa telkkaria. Mukava päivä. :)” Loppua kohden merkinnät alkoivat saada melankolisempaa sävyä ja joukossa oli syvällistä pohdintaa jopa oman elämän tarkoituksesta tai tarkoituksettomuudesta. Varsinkin pimeä ja loputtomalta tuntuva syksy oli ollut alakuloisuuteen taipuvalle Kariluodolle haastavaa aikaa. Eritoten viime syksynä tuntui, että kaikki oli alkanut kaatua päälle. Hänen oli ollut vaikea myöntää, että jossain välissä mitta tulee väkisinkin täyteen kaiken tekemisen ja suorittamisen tiimellyksessä. Muistuttamassa tästä väsymyksestä ja ahdistuksesta, päiväkirjassa oli yksi mustaksi sutattu sivu, jonka keskellä luki isolla:

**”MÄ EN JAKSA ENÄÄ”**

Kariluotoa alkoi puistattaa muistellessaan sitä olotilaa, joka tuon kirjoituksen aikana oli vallinnut. Se liittyi suurimmalta osin työuupumukseen, jonka vuoksi hän oli mennyt hetkeksi todella heikkoon kuntoon ja ollut töistä pois useamman viikon. Yksittäinen sairaslomajakso ei kuitenkaan ollut tuntunut olevan tarpeeksi, sillä uupuminen oli lähinnä oire monista muista asioista lapsuudesta saakka. Kovia vaatineen konservatiivisen ja menestyneen isän varjossa kasvaminen oli kylvänyt Kariluotoon perfektionismin siemenen ja sen hintaa hän joutui katkerana aikuisena maksamaan.

Yksityiskohtia oli melko hankala muistaa, sillä viime syksy oli ylipäätään tuntunut menneen sumussa. Se oli sisältänyt ainakin terveydenhuollon ja läheisten jatkuvaa huolehtimista rasittavuuteen saakka. Isän kommentti poikansa uupumiselle oli lähinnä ollut: ”Koitahan ottaa itseäsi niskasta kiinni, kyllä muutkin pärjää ihan hyvin.” Tyly kommentointi oli aiheuttanut lisää syyllisyyttä jo valmiiksi vaikeaan tilanteeseen: miten aikuinen mies ei pystynyt pitämään itsestään huolta ja hoitamaan elämäänsä mallikkaasti niin kuin kuului? Häpeän leima oli vieläkin läsnä ja kenellekään konekiväärikomppanian pojille Kariluoto ei ollut kertonut mielenterveyden haasteistaan. Tosi asiassa he olisivat varmastikin ymmärtäväisiä, mutta aihe tuntui vieläkin tabulta.

Uupumisen sivuoireena hänen ja Sirkan pitkäaikaisen parisuhteensa liekki oli salakavalasti alkanut hiipua hiillokselle. Se oli ilmennyt useampina riitoina, seksuaalisen kanssakäymisen puutteena sekä ylipäätään arjen painostavuutena. Välillä tuntui, että he olivat vältelleet toisiaan tarkoituksella ja painuneet suoraan nukkumaan pitkän päivän jälkeen. Kun lopulta Kariluoto oli murtunut ja joutunut sairaslomalle, oli välillä tuntunut, että Sirkka joutui huolehtimaan hänestä kuin jostain säälittävästä pikkulapsesta. Se oli myös ollut kolhaus miehiselle itsetunnolle, sillä ollessaan henkisesti rauniona Kariluodolle oli valjennut oma riittämättömyytensä. Hän ei ollutkaan onnistunut siihen kaikkialla toitotettuun vahvan ritarin rooliin, jonka mukaan hänen olisi pitänyt olla kotinsa ja puolisonsa tukena ja turvana kaikissa tilanteissa. Sen sijaan hän oli itse heikko ja haavoittuvainen, mikä oli tuonut pintaan ajatukset omasta kuolevaisuudesta ja inhimillisyydestä. Hän ei koskaan voisi olla täydellinen. Kaikki ennen koetut onnistumiset olivat pyyhkiytyneet kuin savuna ilmaan. Kariluoto pystyisi varmastikin luettelemaan vaikka päiväkirjallisen verran epäonnistumisia ja puutteitaan, kun taas omia hyviä puolia ja onnistumisia oli vaikea tuoda esiin. Tosi asiassa ulkopuolelle hän vaikutti menestyvältä ja kadehdittavalta ihmiseltä, millaisena konekiväärikomppaniankin pojat häntä olivat aina pitäneet.

Kariluoto sulki silmänsä ja pidätteli kyyneleitään voimakkaiden tunteiden noustua yhtäkkiä pintaan. Jos hän jostain sentään oli tällä hetkellä onnellinen niin tästä reissusta, joka oli tullut täydelliseen saumaan. Välillä ilmapiiri töissä ja kotona tuntui painostavalta ja oli ollut mainio idea tuulettua hetken. Samat vanhat kuviot olivat alkaneet ahdistaa ja ihmeellinen puristava olo sydämessä tuntui voimistuvan päivä päivältä. Kariluoto tiesi hyvin, että asialle pitäisi tehdä jotain, mutta ei hän todellakaan tiennyt mitä. Oliko hän vain totaalisen epäonnistunut ihminen tuntiessaan näin?

Edessä oli tyhjä päiväkirjan aukeama. Tekstin aloittaminen tuntui melkein ylitsepääsemättömän vaivalloiselta ja useammat yritykset oli suutuspäissään sutattu yli. Lopulta mies kuitenkin luovutti ja alkoi kirjoittaa tajunnanvirtaansa:

_Erityisesti viime aikoina minusta on tuntunut siltä, etten ymmärrä mistään enää yhtään mitään. Ne asiat, joita olen luullut olevani, ovat pirstaloituneet palasiksi. Lopulta on vain herännyt ajatus, että tunnenko oikeasti edes itseäni? Olenko vain painanut jossain sumussa menemään kaikki nämä vuodet? Mitä minä olen oikein pelännyt?_

_Ehkä johtuen viimeaikaisista tapahtuneista, olen huomannut muutosta itsessäni. Muutosta, josta en tiedä, onko se hyvää vai huonoa. Minusta tuntuu, että paluu vanhaan saattaa olla mahdotonta. Kaipaanko edes oikeasti paluuta? Olenko ollut onnellinen silloin joskus vai teeskennellyt? Niin moni asia on tuntunut teeskentelyltä ja haluaisin, että sen aika alkaisi olla pikkuhiljaa jo ohi. En halua toistaa sitä samaa kulissia, jota vanhempani ovat mantran lailla minulle toistelleet ja todistelleet olevan ainoa oikea tapa elää ja olla._

_Sisälläni kannan salaisuutta. Salaisuutta, jota en haluaisi sanoa ääneen. Se tuntuu repivän sisintäni kappaleiksi, sillä en tiedä, miten etenisin. Palatako vanhaan kuin ei mitään olisi tapahtunut vai siirtyäkö rohkeasti kohti uutta? Ehkä tämä on merkki siitä, että minun pitäisi siirtyä johonkin uuteen, mutta en todellakaan uskalla. Olisinko sitten tyytyväinen vanhassakaan? Tuskinpa asiat muuttuvat, mutta minä olen muuttunut._

Teksti näytti niin hävettävän sekavalta, mutta silti Kariluoto päätti jättää sen sellaiseksi. Päiväkirjan tarkoitus oli puhua tunteistaan avoimesti eikä olla kirjallinen taidonnäyte. Hieman käsi täristen hän jatkoi vielä, sillä tuntui kuin ei olisi enää kontrollia omaan tekstiinsä. Aivojen sekamelska vain purkautui paperille ennakoimattomalla tavalla.

_Joistain asioista voin sentään olla varma. Rakastan tätä koko porukkaa ja nyt vasta tässä parin päivän aikana olen tajunnut, kuinka paljon olenkaan heitä ikävöinyt vuosien varrella. En haluaisi myöntää, että kuitenkin yksi on ylitse muiden. Yksi, joka on alkanut täyttää ajatuksiani päivin ja öin, varsinkin näinkin fyysisessä läheisyydessä. Se mies, jonka ensimmäistä kertaa kohtasin niissä surkeissa kotibileissä vuosia sitten. Onko tämän tunteen siemen kylvetty jo aikaisemmin, vai mistä se on tullut? Minä en todellakaan tiedä, mutta en voi loputtomiin kontrolloida tai kieltää sitä._

_Ja se yksi helvetin hyttiyö…Se yö, joka kummittelee varmastikin loppuelämäni. Yksi yö ja yksi ääliömäinen humalainen tanssi, joka todennäköisesti käänsi elämäni suunnan. Toisaalta hävettää myöntää, etten sitä haluaisi vaihtakaan. Jotain uutta ja kutkuttavaa syttyi sisälläni sinä yönä ja sitä paloa en saa sammutettua viimeisilläkään tahdonvoiman rippeilläni. Se tulee olemaan nyt osa minua ja osa historiaani ja elämääni, meni se sitten mihin suuntaan tahansa. Sinä olet näyttänyt minulle uuden tien, joka tuntuu syyllisen houkuttelevalta. Sen tien, jossa minä näen itseni hyväksyttynä ja rakastettuna ilman ulkoisia saavutuksia tai paineita. Siitä tunteesta minä nyt elän ja hengitän. Millään muulla ei ole väliä._

Spontaanisti ajatus pulpahti päähän ja kuin automaatiolla hän vielä kirjoitti:

_Halusin tai en, sinä tulet olemaan osa minua, koska rakastan sinua Ville Koskela._

Naiivin runollinen teksti alkoi saman tien kaduttaa. Kariluoto ei enää pystynyt pidättelemään kyyneleitään ja viskasi päiväkirjansa huoneen nurkkaan. Miten hän saattoikin päästää ulos noin ala-arvoista tekstiä? Ehkä hän polttaisi paperin saunanpesässä myöhemmin illalla. Tosi asiassa kyse taisi olla siitä, että häntä pelotti olla näin rehellinen. Hän tunsi itsensä haavoittuvaiseksi ja voimattomaksi tunteidensa edessä.

Toisaalla Tukholman vilkkaassa keskustassa orastavaa päänsärkyä poteva Lammio oli onnistunut johdattelemaan nälkäkiukusta kärsivän porukkansa vihdoin pitseriaan. Ruokapaikan löytäminen oli tuntunut melkein salapoliisityöltä, sillä mikään ei tuntunut seurueelle kelpaavan. Lammio oli jo alkanut epäillä, oliko Rokka vain kettuillakseen kieltäytynyt niin ruotsalaisesta kotiruuasta kuin lukuisista aasialaisista ravintoloistakin. Lopulta taisi kiukuttelevan miehenkin nälkä olla jo niin huimissa lukemissa, että Luigi’s Trattoria oli kelvannut mukisematta.

Miehet olivat jo jonkin aikaa sitten saaneet annoksensa tilattua ja vieraassa maassa rohkean röyhkeästi käyttäytyvä Rahikainen kuvitteli, että hän voisi suomen kielen turvin ladella mitä tahansa tuli mieleen.

”Mikäköhän helevetti niillä hurreilla taas kestää? Ei nää ulukomaalaiset mittään ossaa. Onneks ei oo sentään mittään ähälämejä töissä, mie en jaksais niit käsikarvoi noukkii pitsast sit millään.”

”No äläp muuta viserrä! Nälkäki niin saatanallinen. Varmast tahallaan tuovat pitsat viimisenä, kun tajuavat myön olevan Suomen poikkii.”

”Antti, jos sie et kuitenkaan tuommosia puhelis tääl ihimisten ilimoil. Näyttävät tarjoilijat vaan olevan kiireissi. Kyll ne pitsat tulloo ennemmin taip myöhemmin, elä murehi.” Susi haisteli toverinsa käytöksestä, että tämä kohta nostaisi älämölön turhasta, jos ei saisi haluamaansa eli ruokaa ja vähän äkkiä.

Lammio pelkäsi, että hän saisi migreenikohtauksen tämän sakin kanssa. Olisi vaan pitänyt jäädä ABBA-museoon silläkin uhalla, että olisi joutunut kuuntelemaan Hietasen laulua loppuillan. ”Herrat voisivat nyt käyttäytyä kunnioittavasti ja odottaa niitä pitsoja rauhassa kuin aikuiset ihmiset. Kuten Susikin sanoi, kyllä ne sieltä tulevat varmastikin tuota pikaa.”

”Jos ei tuu, niin mie suttaan tussilla niitten vessat kostoks ja paskannan pytyt niin täyteen, ett saavat ruottalaiset putkimiehet sit ahertaa viel ens kuussaki. Suomi Finland perkele!” Rokka laukoi kovaan ääneen nyrkkiään heristellen kuin MM-jääkiekkopelissä konsanaan.

”Antti, nyt sie alat puhhuun jo ihan pehmosii…ei kai myö nyt tuommosia tehtäs…”

”Sie et Tassu ymmär näist jutuist mittään. Ulkomail voi käyttäytyy just niinku halluu, ainakin kato ku ollaan maksavii asiakkait.”

Rahikainen ei ollut kuunnellut keskustelua, vaan keskittyi sen sijaan tiirailemaan tarjoilijatyttöjä mielissään. ”Ruottalaiset lehemät päästetty laitumel! Katos mikä ahtervärkki tuollakin onpi.”

Lammio löi nyrkillä pöytään. ”Nyt alkaa olla jo aika esineellistävää käytöstä jopa sinulta. Hiukan voisit vaikka edes kerran elämässäsi kunnioittaa toisia ihmisiä.” Tahattomasti tämän ääni alkoi koventua eksponentiaalisesti kiukun noustessa.

”Henkka, sie pillaat ain kaiken hauskuu’en. Ja ei tuolla lehemällä niin hyvä perse ol ikkän ku siul. Sitä pääsinkin kokkeilemmaa sillo saman hyttiyön, kun Kartsan eroottinen pual pääs kunnol valloilleens”, Rahikainen sanoi Lammion suureksi häpeäksi aivan liian kovalla volyymilla. Jotkut ymmärsivät varmastikin suomea täällä, sillä moni pää kääntyi heidän mölytessään.

Rokka kiinnostui mystisestä hyttiyöstä, johon hän ei ollut valitettavasti päässyt mukaan. ”Jaa, mitäs siel teitin hyttiyön sit tapahtuip’? Kerro kaik yksityiskohat, mie palan halust tietää.”

Rahikainen alkoi selittää liian yksityiskohtaisesti kohtalokkaan yön tapahtumia. Lammion kävi Kariluotoa ja Koskelaa sääliksi. Ei kai se heidän vikansa ollut, että typerä pullonpyöritys ja kännääminen olivat johtaneet jo legendaarisiksi muodostuneisiin tapahtumiin. Jos Lammio ei olisi ollut jo valmiiksi niin pois tolaltaan, tämä olisi varmastikin maininnut jotain Rahikaisen suutelusta, jonka tämä oli kertomuksestaan ovelasti pyyhkinyt. Lipevä mies tyytyi vain leijumaan hyttiyön alastonjuoksullaan, mutta herkästä suudelmasta hän ei maininnut sanallakaan.

Tilanne alkoi ryöstäytyä käsistä. Rokka ja Rahikainen arvioivat kilpaa tarjoilijatyttöjen (ja poikien) takamuksia ja Susi näytti siltä kuin yrittäisi sulautua kameleontin lailla punaisen samettisohvan väriseksi. Lammiolle riitti. Oli parasta häipyä ennen kuin mitään peruuttamatonta tapahtuisi. Pitsat eivät olleet vieläkään tulleet, joten tämä päätti kysyä, josko ne saisi mukaansa niin pian kuin mahdollista.

”Ursäkta, kan vi ha….”

”Joo me kyllä ymmäretään ja puhutaan ihan suomeakin täällä”, tarjoilija vastasi happamasti Lammion yrittäessä kommunikoida ruostuneella ruotsillaan.

Puna alkoi nousta miehen poskille. Hän oli siis ollut oikeassa, että todennäköisesti törkypuheet eivät olleet menneet kuuroille korville. ”Anteeksi, saisimmeko pitsat mukaan, niin menemme tästä muualle syömään. Olen kovin pahoillani, ei tässä nyt ihan näin pitänyt käydä.”

Tarjoilija ei vastannut mitään, vaan alkoi pakata pitsoja laatikoihin. Näytti jopa siltä, että tämä olisi joka tapauksessa halunnut häätää heidät pois, vaikkei Lammio olisi erikseen tullut mitään sanomaankaan. Pitsansa he olivat kuitenkin maksaneet, mutta niiden antamisen jälkeen porukan saisi hyvällä omallatunnolla potkittua ulos muita asiakkaita häiritsemästä.

Rahikainen ihmetteli, miksi Lammio tuli pöytään takaisin neljä pitsalaatikkoa sylissään.

”No hyvä, että pöperötkin vihoista viimein tul. Mut meinaak sie et myö niit noist laatikoist einehditään?”

”Nyt lähdetään täältä helvettiin ja vähän äkkiä.” Lammio tyrkkäsi kiukunpuuskassaan pitsalaatikon jokaisen syliin.

”Mut misä myö muka niit syyään, tuol pakkases vai? Nyt Kuovi sie et oo taaskaan aatellut mittään”, Rokka sanoi pilkallisesti.

”Rokka voi ihan itse miettiä sitä omassa pääkopassaan, jossa ei mitään tunnu koskaan liikkuvan. Nyt vaan ulos joka iikka ja vähän äkkiä.”

Ovella Lammio ei todellakaan kehdannut edes katsoa kehenkään vaan häipyi epämääräisen porukkansa kanssa helmikuiseen pakkaspäivään. Ulkona oli melkein -20, mutta se oli nyt sitten aivan sama. Syökööt pitsansa vaikka bussissa. Lammiolta itseltään oli joka tapauksessa ruokahalu jo mennyt.

”Voi vitsi, että on se Kalle niin ihana. Mä toivoisin tänä iltana niin paljon, että saisin sen ruusun. Ne treffitkin siellä uima-altaalla meni niin putkeen…”

Kariluoto pötkötteli isolla divaanisohvalla kartanolla katsellen Unelmien poikamiestä pelkässä ylisuuressa t-paidassa ja kalsareissa. Tunteikkaan päiväkirjan kirjoittelunsa jälkeen hän oli päättänyt, että nyt pitäisi saada jotain hömppää ja muuta ajateltavaa. Herkkyyttä tihkuva teksti oli piilotettu visusti matkalaukun pohjalle. Sitä ei saisi kukaan ikimaailmassa nähdä.

Hän oli hetken aikaa jo odotellut poikia ja ihmetellyt, mikä heillä oikein kesti. Koskela oli puhunut jotain yhdessä syömisestä, mutta päivä oli selkeästi kääntynyt jo illaksi, joten hän oli paistanut itselleen sisäfileepihvin ja söi jälkiruuaksi suoraan purkista jäätelöä. Yleensä terveellisiä elämäntapoja noudattavalle miehelle se ei ollut millään tavalla tyypillistä, mutta pää oli jotenkin niin sekaisin, että hän halusi nyt vain rentoutua ja nollata. Sentään hän oli kaupan runsaasta valikoimasta pyrkinyt valitsemaan vähiten lisättyä sokeria sisältäneen vegaanisen jäätelön.

Unelmien poikamiehen jakaessa ruusuja televisiossa pojat saapuivat odottamattomasti takaisin. Kariluoto ei hämmästykseltään tajunnut edes sammuttaa tv:tä. Sentään hänellä oli viltti päällään, joten ihan kalsareissaan ei tarvinnut olla ystäviään vastassa.

Tämä oli juuri tervehtimässä porukkaa, mutta ei ehtinyt, sillä hän jäi ihmettelemään, miksi Lammiolla näytti olevan niin kova kiire. Tämä meni huoneeseensa paukauttaen oven kuuluvasti kiinni perässään. Kariluodolla oli paha aavistus, että jotain oli mennyt päivän aikana pieleen.

Muut pojat saapuivat perässä ja Hietasella ja Riitaojalla oli isot ABBA the Museum-kassit mukanaan.

”Ilmeisesti oli hieno museokäynti?”

Riitaojan silmät säihkyivät unelmoivasti tämän vastatessa: ”Sie et kuule uskokaan kuinka uppeeta siel oli! Myö oltiin karaokessakin.”

”Ja olisik ikän uskonu, et Koskela ja Lehtokin ol koko sen ajan meijän kans”, Hietanen lisäsi ylpeänä. ”Koskela ol mun kans karaokessaki. Ol se vaan niin hianoo, et pakko pääst joskus viäl uudestaanki!”

Innokkaat ABBA-fanit jatkoivat matkaansa höpötellen kokemuksistaan. Viimeisenä sisälle saapuneet Koskela ja Lehto eivät näyttäneet niin vakuuttuneilta.

”Paska reissu, mut tulipahan tehtyä”, Lehto totesi nyrpeänä. Hänelläkin oli kädessään yksi ABBA-kassi, mutta Kariluoto järkeili, että se kuului mitä todennäköisemmin hänen poikaystävälleen. Lehto istahti sohvalle ja alkoi sepustaa kauhukokemuksiaan:

”Jumalauta noita kahta ei meinannut saada sieltä pois kirveelläkään. Siellä vaan sitten jorattiin ja karaokessa oltiin niin kauan, että työntekijöitäkin alkoi varmasti vituttaa. Sitten kun Koskela äkkäsi, että viedään ne sinne kauppaan, niin siellä oltiin sit puoltoista tuntia. Rahaa paloi ihan hävyttömän paljon. Uskomatonta.” Lehto pudisteli päätään. Ei hän voinut käsittää, kuka näki jotain hohtoa tuollaisessa krääsässä ja tavallisissa t-paidoissa, joista voitiin pyytää kaksinkertainen hinta vain koska niihin oli painettu Ruotsin kuuluisimman bändin logo.

Avautuessaan Lehto ei ollut tajunnut, mitä kartanolle jäänyt mies oli puuhailemassa.

”Mitä ihmettä sä oikein katot?” Tätä alkoi samalla naurattaa, että hän oli saanut korrektin johtohahmon kiinni venyneessä t-paidassa syömässä jäätelöä ja katsomassa Unelmien poikamiestä.

Kariluoto tajusi vasta silloin sammuttaa tv:n. ”Jotain hömppää vaan, teki mieli rentoutua.” Hänet valtasi halu uppoutua syvemmälle pehmeään vilttiinsä.

Lehto kohautti olkapäitään naureskellen häipyessään keittiöön kurkkaamaan, josko jääkaappiin olisi jäänyt vaikka yksi olut häntä varten. ”Joopa joo, vai hömppää…kaikkea sitä.”

Seuraavaksi saapui Koskela nojailemaan sohvan taakse aivan lähelle. Juuri pakkasillasta pelmahtanut mies toi mukanaan kylmän tuulahduksen ja Kariluoto pystyi haistamaan tämän tutuksi tulleen ominaistuoksun, eikä kehdannut katsoa päinkään, kun tämä jutteli hänelle.

”Noh, mites täällä on mennyt? Näyttäisi siltä, että ihan hyvin.”

”Juu ihan mukavaahan tässä on ollut rentoutua.” Kariluoto ei oikein keksinyt mitään sanottavaa itseensä liittyen, joten tämä koitti vaihtaa lennosta puheenaihetta. ”Mikä Lammiolla oikein on, sattuiko teillä jotain?”

”En oikein tiedä. Porukka jakaantui, kun nuo eräät halusi siellä ABBA-museossa olla pidempään ja me sitten Lehdon kanssa jäätiin kiltisti sinne. Siitä reissusta taisit kuullakin jo jotain. Kyllä sieltäkin luojan kiitos päästiin viimein pois. Lammio meni Rahikaisen, Rokan ja Suden kanssa syömään ja kun ne tuli bussiin, Lammio kiukutteli koko matkan, eikä puhunut kenellekään mitään. Täytyy vähän jututtaa Rahikaista tästä.”

”Kuulostaa aika ikävältä. Toivottavasti asiat selviää.”

”Niinpä.” Koskela oli hetken aikaa hiljaa tuijotellen sammutettua tv-ruutua. ”Muuten, saikos se Kalle sen unelmien naisensa jo?”

Kariluoto yritti esittää, ettei hän tiennyt mistä puhuttiin. ”Mikä ihmeen Kalle?”

Koskela kuiskasi aivan toisen korvan juureen leikittelevään sävyyn: ”Niin että onhan tuo Unelmien poikamies varsin mukavaa viihdettä, kun ei jaksa mitään järkevää ajatella. Kiva, että sinäkin otat välillä rennosti.”

Nuorempi mies ei pystynyt hämmästykseltään vastaamaan mitään vaan räpytteli silmiään ihmeissään. Hänen viimeisetkin korrektiuden rippeensä oli varmastikin tuhottu tällä reissulla.

Rahikainen näytti kovin vaisulta ja yritti esittää kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Oli kyllä varsin merkillistä, ettei tällä ollut mitään hauskaa letkautettavaa esimerkiksi Unelmien poikamiehestä, jota katselemasta Kariluoto oli juuri käräytetty.

Koskela viittoili miehen luokseen, sillä tämä halusi ehdottomasti selvittää, mitä oli oikein tapahtunut. Rahikaisesta tuntui kuin hän olisi taas ollut alakoululainen rehtorin kuulustelussa.

”Voisitkos kertoa, mitä siellä pitsapaikassa oikein tapahtui? Toki Lammio usein kiukuttelee, mutta ei sentään yleensä ihan noin pahasti. Mies on selkeästi poissa tolaltaan.”

Rahikainen raapi päätään hermostuneena ja yritti miettiä, miten saisi asian kerrottua järkevästi. ”No siel sattu vähän väärinkäsityksii, pikku juttu vaan. Henkka nyt tais ottaa vähän liian tosissaan myön pilailun.”

Koskela tapitti toista miestä silmiin sen näköisenä, ettei ollut todellakaan vakuuttunut kuulemastaan, vaan vaati lisäselvitystä.

”No joo, taisin mie vähän pahasti sannoo, kun sielt ravintolast lähettiin aika haipakkaan. Tai siis vähän niinku myöt häädettiin sielt, kun Rokan kaa vähän innostuttiin. Mut ei myö mittään pahhaa tarkotettu!”

”Mitä te sitten sanoitte?” Koskela kysyi rauhallisesti.

”No myö taiettiin vähän kiroilla ja sen semmosta lapsellista…vähän innostuttiin ja sit lopulta tajuttiinkin, et ne hurrithan ymmärs kaiken, mitä suomeks puhuttii.”

”Mitä te sanoitte?”

”Vähän haukuttiin ruottalaisia ja ulukomaalasia…sit oli niin kauhee näläkä, et taiettiin ne tarjoilijatkin haukkua siinä sivussa, kun pitsoissa kesti niin pirun kauvan.”

Ei mitenkään yllättävää, Koskela totesi mielessään. ”Tehty mikä tehty ja ensi kerralla voisi vähän miettiä mitä sanoo. Saatte kyllä molemmat pyytää Lammiolta anteeksi. Mies on kokenut jo ihan tarpeeksi ja en minä ainakaan halua, että hänelle jää paha mieli reissusta.”

”Joo, mie luppaan puhhuu sen kanssa”, Rahikainen sanoi alistuneesti.

Lammio makoili sängyllä näppäillen ikivanhaa puhelintaan, jonka oli hätäisesti lainannut veljeltään oman älypuhelimen hajottua ennen reissua.

”Oisko siunkin aika siirtyä nykyaikaan”, hänen toverinsa kysyi pelmahdettuaan takaisin huoneeseen.

”Olisiko sinunkin aika pitää kerrankin vaikka turpasi tukossa.”

Rahikainen huokaisi ja istui sängylle aivan poikaystäväkandidaattinsa vierelle. Hän oli selkeästikin pahoittanut tahattomasti toisen mielen.

”Siitä tän päiväsestä…en oikein tiiä, mikä miuun meni, mut jotenki, kun se Rokkaki silleen höpötti, niin mie innostuin ja lähti vähän lapasesta.”

”Turhaan siinä enää selittelet. Nolattiin itsemme kuitenkin jo”, Lammio tiuskaisi ja siirtyi sängyltä ikkunan viereen murjottamaan kädet puuskassa katsomatta Rahikaiseen päinkään. ”Tästä et kyllä ihan pelkkää Rokkaa voi syyttää, itsekin siellä törkeyksiä latelit ihan kiitettävästi.”

”Mie tiiän, et sie oot ymmärrettäväst vihanen ja halluun pyytää anteeks ihan vilipittömäst. Mie olin typerä mulukku. Kuitenkin tunnet miut sen verran hyvin, että varmaan jo tiiät, että oon tällanen saatanan teinipoika ain välil.”

”Mistä sinä sen välillä sait?”

”No usein mie oon semmonen. Mut en mie tarkota mittään pahhaa. Aina ei vaan tajuu, mitä sammakoit suustaan päästellee.”

Lammio tuijotti tiukasti ikkunasta ulos niiskuttaen ja pyyhkien kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan.

”Sinä et tajua kyllä yhtään mistään mitään. Vituttaa, kun joka kerta kun vaan haluaisi, että asiat toimivat ja menevät mukavasti, niin tuntuu, että pieleen ne menevät. Välillä ei jaksaisi edes yrittää mitään, kun aina vaan epäonnistuu. Ja usein tuntuu, että minä sen paskan saan niskoilleni loppujen lopuksi, vaikka muut perseilisi. Minä olen aina se syntipukki.”

Rahikainen lähestyi varovasti toista miestä ja asetti käden tämän olkapäälle lohdutukseksi.

”Hei ei siun tarvis ain ottaa kaikkee niin vakavast. En miekään ota ja ihan hyvin oon pärjänny elämäs.”

Lammio ei ottanut toisen sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan jatkoi purkautumistaan:

”Hävettää niin helvetisti vieläkin se komeroepisodi. Näen kyllä poikien silmistä, että eivät ne ole antaneet anteeksi. Asetin teidät kaikki hirveään liemeen typerällä toiminnallani. En anna sitä koskaan itselleni anteeksi. En myöskään tajua, miksi tuon Rokan täytyy aina vaan vittuilla. Minä haluaisin vaan, että kaikki sujuisi mutkattomasti ja kaikilla olisi mukavaa. Ehkä minä sitten olen tosiaan oikea pahan ilman lintu, niin kuin Lehtokin aina on sanonut.”

”Elä Lehon sanoja ota ittees, se on itte semmonen pahan iliman lintu. Ja Rokan sie tiiätkin, ettei se kettään kunnioita. Sie et oo teheny mittään väärää.”

”No kyllä minä sen tiedän, mutta kyllä sitä silti jotenkin aina ottaa itseensä, vaikka kuinka yrittäisi”, Lammio sopersi kyyneleiden valuessa vieläkin vuolaammin. Häntä oli aina ärsyttänyt se, miten toiset pystyivät ottamaan asiat niin rennosti hänen stressatessaan kaikesta useimmiten turhaan. Rahikaisen elämänasenne oli tosiaan melko kadehdittava. Asiat menivät yhtä lailla hänen kohdallaan pieleen, mutta ero oli vaan se, että toista ei olisi voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Minkään ei tarvinnut olla niin justiinsa.

”Henkka rakas, elä oo murheellinen. Mie olin idiootti ja myönnän sen. Mut en mie halluu, et sie oot surullinen tämmösen takkii.” Ujosti maahan katsellen tämä vielä lisäsi: ”Kun mie tykkään siusta niin kauhiasti, et on välil vaikee ollakin.”

Lammio kääntyi ja tuijotti ihmeissään aivan selässä kiinni seisovaa miestä.

”Siis mitä sinä juuri äsken sanoit?”

Vastoin tyypillistä pilkallista äänensävyään Rahikainen sanoi täysin vakavissaan:

”Sitä vaan, että mie välitän siusta kauheesti, enkä halluu et oot vihanen. Mie olen ollu ääliö ja aina tuun olemahan. Mut jos sie hyväksyt tän ääliön tällasena, niin mie oisin kauheen onnellinen. Koska taian olla ihan pikkiriikkisen rakastunu sinnuun.”

Huoneen keskusteluista tietämätön Koskela oli jututtanut Rokkaa jo hyvän tovin. Vain tämä ja toverinsa Susi olivat maailman kaikkeuden ainoat ihmiset, jotka saivat itsepäisen miehen päähän jotain tolkkua puhuttua. Pitseriassa röyhkeästi käyttäytynyt mies oli piinallisen puhuttelun jälkeen vihdoin uskonut, että ehkä hän oli ihan vähän tehnyt sitten väärin ja ollut röyhkeä. Tämä suostui pyytämään anteeksi, sillä hän itsekin nyt sentään tajusi, että ei tällaisten takia haluttu reissua pilata.

Koskela koputteli Lammion ja Rahikaisen huoneen ovelle, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Varovasti tämä raotti ovea ja oli juuri sanomassa jotain, mutta näki huoneen nurkassa miehet niin herkissä tunnelmissa, että sulki sen kohteliaasti.

”Ei taida olla nyt hyvä hetki, odotellaan pieni tovi vielä”, Koskela sanoi hämmästyneelle Rokalle. Ovelta kurkannut mies ei kertonut, että huoneessa oli sen verran himokkaat suutelusessiot menossa, että parasta olisi antaa heidän nyt nauttia hetken keskenään toisistaan keskeyttämättä. He olivat sen ansainneet kaiken tämän sotkun keskellä.


	13. Saunavuoro

Kariluoto oli juuri ennättänyt saada tyylikkäät pyjamahousut jalkaansa, kun Koskela saapui huoneeseen. Vanhempi mies rojahti saman tien sänkyyn selälleen. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen tämä alkoi pitää outoa voimistuvaa nyyhkytyksen sekaista ääntä. Kariluoto huolestui aluksi, mutta äkkäsi, että oikeasti toinen nauroikin vedet silmissä.

”Huh huh, mikä päivä”, tämä sai vaivoin sanottua naurultaan.

”No mitäs?”

Koskela pyyhki kyyneleitä silmäkulmistaan. ”Niin absurdia touhua. Istutaan jossain museossa, Lehto mököttää, Rahikainen ja Rokka perseilee niin, että Lammio suuttuu. Mäkilä näytti kuvia jostain vessanpyttynäyttelystä, jossa ne oli käyneet. Honkajoella oli kovat analyysit siitä bussissa, mistä kukaan ei kyllä ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään. Kyllä tässä välillä tuntuu, että melkoinen lastentarha tämäkin. En minä silti ketään teistä vaihtaisi, niin persoonallisia olette. Ei käy koskaan aika pitkäksi.” Elämä oli kieltämättä välillä vähän yksinäistä ja rutiininomaista, joten reissu oli ollut varsinainen piristysruiske. Koskela ei muistanut, koska olisi viimeksi nauranut näin paljon kuin tämän viikonlopun aikana.

Hetken hekoteltuaan itsekseen vanhempi mies kääntyi kyljelleen ja kysyi: ”Mitäs sinä olet puuhannut täällä, kun me oltiin pois? Anteeksi, että kesti niin kauan.”

”No ei kai mitään ihmeellistä, kävin kävelyllä ja kylvyssä ja sitten vähän kirjoittelin. Loppuillasta katsoin sitten vaan hömppää kun odottelin teitä.” Koskela oli pannut merkille jo heidän saavuttuaan, että nuorempi mies oli ollut jotenkin normaalia vaisumpi.

”Mitä sinä kirjoittelit?”

”Sellaista vanhaa päiväkirjaa, ihan tyhmä juttu”

”Saako niitä sinun tekstejä katsoa?”

”Ei missään nimessä!” Kariluoto huudahti tahattoman kovaa. Toisen miehen vilkaistessa ihmeissään, tämä lisäsi: ”Tai siis se on peräisin yläasteelta. En ole koskaan näyttänyt sitä edes Sirkalle. Siellä on aika…henkilökohtaisia juttuja. Eikä se mikään kirjallinen taidonnäyte ole, kun sitä itselleni teen.”

”Ymmärrän”, Koskela sanoi hymyillen. Jotenkin tämä ounasteli, että päiväkirja oli arka paikka, eikä udellut siitä enempää. ”Haluaisitko vaikka nähdä kuvia ja videoita meidän reissulta?”

”Joo, voisi olla ihan hauskaa.” Kariluoto oli helpottunut, että keskustelu oli kääntynyt pois hänen asioistaan.

Koskela kaiveli puhelimensa esiin ja teki tilaa sängylle viereensä. Toinen mies asettautui hyvän hajuraon päähän ja yritti olla niin normaalisti kuin pystyi, vaikka sydän löi turhan kovaa ihastuksensa läheisyydessä. Vaistomaisesti Koskela kuitenkin hivuttautui lähemmäs, jolloin heidän kylkensä hipaisivat toisiaan. Kariluoto pidätti hetken hengitystään ja yritti fokusoitua katsomaan videoita.

Videolla Hietanen ja Riitaoja lauloivat Mamma Mia:a sydämensä kyllyydestä ja välillä kamera kuvasi Lehtoa, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi nielaissut 15 sitruunaa kerralla. Tämä pudisteli päätään epätoivoisena.

”Lehto, mikä meininki ABBA-museossa?” Koskelan ääni särisi keskinkertaisen kännykkälaadun takia. Vastauksena toinen mies näytti kansainvälistä käsimerkkiä, minkä jälkeen zoomattiin takaisin Riitaojaan.

”Eli hauskaa taisi olla kaikesta huolimatta?” Kariluoto kysyi. Kieltämättä vähän harmitti, ettei ollut itse mennyt mukaan.

”No olihan siellä sitten lopulta. Kerran elämässä -kokemus. Riitaoja ja Hietanen saavat kyllä ensi kerralla luvan mennä keskenään.”

Hetken miehet katselivat toisiaan hymyillen osittain hauskan videon takia ja osittain ihan vaan toistensa takia. Kariluoto toivoi sillä hetkellä, että asiat voisivat olla taas normaalisti heidän välillään, että he voisivat olla ystäviä. Nauraa yhdessä tyhmille jutuille ja rentoutua toistensa seurassa ilman hermoilua ja kiusallista hiljaisuutta.

Kariluoto käänsi katseensa vihdoin johonkin tyhjyyteen ja kysyi koittaen kuulostaa rennommalta mitä oli: ”Mitäs suunnitelmia loppuillaksi?”

Koskela pomppasi nopeasti sängyltä ja lähti kiireen vilkkaan keittiöön. ”Ainiin juu, pitääkin käydä Rokalta kysymässä siitä”, tämä mumisi itsekseen. Nuorempi mies jäi ihmettelemään, mitäköhän siellä oli taas suunniteltu.

Rokalle ja Sudelle oli annettu tärkeä tehtävä: saunan lämmittäminen. Viimeistä iltaa haluttiin juhlistaa korkkaamalla perinteinen pihasauna, joka oli harvinaista herkkua erityisesti kaupunkilaispojille. Koskelalla oli tässä myös taka-ajatus, sillä hän tiesi, että Rokalle teki hyvää purkaa energiaansa johonkin fyysiseen tekemiseen ja näin tämä pysyisi myös hyvän hajuraon päässä Lammiosta. Toimelias mies ei oikein sopinut sääntöjä ja rajoituksia vilisevään kaupunkiympäristöön ja olikin ollut kuin elementissään pilkkoessaan puita ja sytytellessään saunanpesää.

Lehto oli ehdottanut ikävän pitseriatapauksen kuultuaan, että he menisivät yhdessä Rokan kanssa ostamaan virkistäviä juomia koko porukalle ikään kuin sovinnon elkeenä. Poikien saapuessa tyytyväisinä takaisin lastinsa kanssa Mäkilä katsoi epäilevästi uhkaavan näköistä kasaa olutta, viiniä ja Riitaojalle varattua paria siideriä.

”Eikös huomenna pitänyt olla kuudelta herätys?”

”No elä sie Mäkilä semmottist välit. Kato kun ossaa ottaa kohtuu’el, niin kyl myö pärjätään”, Rokka sanoi nikaten silmää. Mäkilä ei ollut kovin vakuuttunut muistellessaan laivalla harrastettua ”sivistynyttä” juomakulttuuria. Noh, ei kai hän voinut siihen puuttua, mitä aikuiset ihmiset tekisivät.

Saunaa odotellessa lätkittiin korttia ja katsottiin Riitaojan valitsemaa hömppäkomediaa Lehdon harmiksi. Haluamiaan sotadokumentteja tämä ei ollut vieläkään saanut, vaan tuntui, että poikaystävänsä ehti aina ensin. Tyhjänpäiväistä viihdettä ei onneksi kauaa jouduttu pälyilemään, sillä löylyihin päästiin vielä ihmisten aikoihin, kiitos ahkerien lämmittäjien. Erillinen piharakennus oli itsessään jo kuin oikea asunto ja Hietanen ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, miten pelkästään tämä mökki oli paljon isompi kuin hänen kaksionsa Turussa.

”Niin juu, haittaakos ketään, jos ollaan alasti saunassa?” Koskela kysyi kohteliaisuuttaan. Kysymys oli tarkoitettu lähinnä hartaan uskovaiselle Mäkilälle, sillä ei hän epäillytkään, että muita haittaisi alastomuus millään tavalla.

Rahikainen pysähtyi ihmeissään housut kintuissa, Karjala-pyyhe olallaan. ”Mites sitä yleensä muka muuten sit saunotaan, jos ei alasti?”

”Ei haittaa”, Mäkilä vastasi ja sujahti nopeasti höyryntäytteiseen pimeään huoneeseen.

Ilokseen vuoroja ei tarvinnut jakaa, vaan koko konkkaronkka mahtui nippanappa samaan aikaan lauteille.

”Ihan kuin oltais kanat orrella,khihihi…” Vanhala sanoi tyypillisen kikatuksensa säestämänä.

”Nyt laetetaan pojat liha ritisemmöön!” Rahikainen kiljui innoissaan heittäen samalla löylyä hivenen liikaa. Se sai Suden ja Mäkilän häipymään suosiolla jo heti kättelyssä. Lammiokin sihisi jotain kirosanojen tapaista käpristellessään liian polttavassa kuumuudessa.

Rokka koitti viritellä jutun aihetta, sillä eihän saunassa sentään kuulunut olla kuin jossain pyhäkoulussa. ”Kanoist tuliki mielehen, et mites Koskela siel Pentinkulmal mennee?”

”Mitäpä siellä mitään ihmeempiä. Työtä riittää ja keväällä elukoiden poikimiset ja peltojen kylvöt alkaa, niin kyllä siinä saa taas hommia paiskia oikein urakalla. Äitee on vähän ollut huonovointinen ja isäukon kanssa sitten painetaan. Vanhaksi sekin alkaa käymään, onneksi naapurin Teuvo saadaan avuksi aina silloin tällöin.”

”Jaa, että siel ois mahollisest työmiehen paikka auk?”

”No eivät ne apukädet olisi yhtään pahitteeksi.” Koskela ei viitsinyt kertoa tarkemmin, että vanhempansa olivat oikeasti kovinkin huolissaan, jäisikö Ville-raukka yksikseen tilaa pitämään vanhan isäntäparin potkaistessa joskus tyhjää. Seurusteluasiaan liittyvä kiusallinen keskustelu oli hiljattain käyty eräänä lauantaiaamuna kahvipöydässä.

Akseli oli omaan tapaansa lukenut Maaseudun Tulevaisuutta keinutuolissa Elinan häärätessä keittiössä. Ville oli mutustellut leipäänsä mietteliäänä ja hörppinyt rauhassa kahvia. Oli mukavan rauhallista.

Aivan kuin puskista Koskelan melko suorasukainen emäntä oli möläyttänyt pojalleen:

”No, onkos Ville seurustelurintamalta mittään uutta?”

Kahvit meinasivat mennä väärään kurkkuun. Ville oli luullut jo pääsevänsä tästä aiheesta iäksi eroon. Täyttäisihän hän jo 32 tänä vuonna, joten luulisi, että vanhemmat olisivat jo luovuttaneet. ”Millä seurustelurintamalla?” tämä sanoi loukkaantuneena.

”Elä nyt ittees ota, mut me vaan ukon kanssa ollaan huolissaan, että sinä jäät tänne yksin.”

Ville huokaisi. Sinnikkäästi he näköjään olivat sitten mielessään olleet huolissaan tästä iänikuisesta aiheesta, vaikkei siitä oltukaan hetkeen mitään ääneen mainittu. ”Kyllä minä äitee pärjään ihan hyvin, älä siitä murehdi. Onhan tässä näitä naapureita ja kavereita, joilta voi sitten apua pyytää kun tarvitsee.”

”En minä sitä epäilekään, mutta kun et nyt vaan yksin jäisi tänne kaiken tämän työmäärän kanssa. Ja kyllä ne illat aika yksinäisiä ruppee jossain välissä olemaan, jos sinä täällä metän keskellä vietät loppuelämäsi. Kuka sinusta sitten huolehtii, jos jottain sattuu?”

Mitä ihmettä äiti nyt tällä haki takaa? Järjestettyä avioliittoa? Tosi asiassa Elina oli aina ollut vähän ihmeissään, ettei poikansa ollut seurustellut tai edes osoittanut mitään romanttista kiinnostusta ketään kohtaan. Vaikka tämä oli jo aikuinen, oli pikku-Ville aina heidän poikansa.

Ville jätti tahallaan vastaamatta. Se olkoon hänen oma asiansa. Seurustelun ja romanttisen rakkauden kiemuroista hän ei ollut koskaan päässyt jyvälle ja oli ihan tyytyväinen yksikseen. Tietty joskus sukulaisten häissä tai ristiäisissä oli pienen pieni kaihoisuus herännyt, millaista olisi elää puolison ja perheen kanssa. Ei se sinäänsä hullummalta tuntunut ja varmasti olisi mukava jakaa arjen ilot ja surut jonkun kanssa. Sopivaa henkilöä ei vaan koskaan ollut ainakaan vielä tullut vastaan, eikä sitä väkipakolla voinut ketään ottaa muodon vuoksi itselleen. Rakkaus vaikutti kauhean monimutkaiselta säädöltä, jollaista hän ei elämäänsä juuri nyt muiden kiireiden keskellä kaivannut.

Elina istui vielä pöytään poikansa viereen ja sanoi tälle vakavasti:

”Kun me ei Ville välitetä tuon taivaallista, että onko se sitten nainen taikka mies. Meille on tärkeintä, että sinä vaan saisit sen omankin rakkaasi joskus. Maailma on julma paikka yksikseen.”

”Joojoo äiti.” Keskustelu sai olla tässä.

Koskelan pähkäillessä kiusallisia muistojaan Rokka oli siirtynyt vaivihkaa puhumaan lempiaiheestaan eli itsestään. Tämä jutteli ylpeällä äänensävyllä puuverstaastaan, jossa toimi toistaiseksi osa-aikaisena yrittäjänä tehden pieniä tilaustöitä. Tämän suuri unelma oli heittäytyä kokonaan puusepäksi, mutta vielä lasten ollessa pieniä se ei ollut mahdollista.

”Enpä mie tiiä, mitä se eukko siit sitten ajattelis. Ei se viimeks ainakaan kauhian innoissaan ollu, vaik mie vakkuutin, et kyl niil karhuveistoksil ja kynttilänjaloil ois tilaust meijänkin kylil.”

Kovaäänisen miehen höpötys kuului vielä kuistille saakka Koskelan hiippaillessa vilvoittelemaan kirpeään pakkasiltaan, joka oli pian kääntymässä yöksi.

Runsasluminen talvi oli mahdollistanut odotetut ulkoaktiviteetit ja pojat olivat haltioissaan hyppimässä lumihankeen ja tekemässä toisilleen lumipesuja. Jopa Lehto heitteli lunta innoissaan Riitaojan ja Rahikaisen niskaan. Koskela itse tyytyi katselemaan touhua sivusta Lammion kanssa.

Lukuisten lumienkelien innostama Rahikainen tuli tökkimään Lammiota, joka olisi rauhassa halunnut juoda kivennäisvettään. ”Tuisit nyt siekin mukkaan vähän vilivottelemmaan.”

”En tule.”

”Henkka hei”, Rahikainen sanoi anelevasti mutristaen suutaan.

”En näe tuossa mitään pointtia.”

”Ei kaekessa aina tarviikaan olla. Ja sitä paitsi, paremmin jaksaa saunoo, kun vähän käy hanges. Tuu nyt koettammaan, mie pyyän oekeen nätist.”

Lammio huokaisi. Hän ei tajunnut, miten tuo niin ärsyttävä mies sai hänet aina suostuteltua kaikkeen.

”Ja muistaks sie, et myö just puhuttiin, et ois hyvä ottaa vähän rennommin.”

”Niin puhuttiin.” Mies ei kuulostanut vieläkään vakuuttuneelta sinnikkäästä suostuttelusta huolimatta.

”Tuisit nyyyyy”, Rahikainen aneli söpöimmällä ilmeellään ojentaen kättään.

Lammio oli hetken hiljaa ja tarttui lopulta päihitettynä toisen käteen. ”No tämän kerran sitten.”

Ulkona käytiin riehumassa muutamia kertoja ja Mäkilän helpotukseksi alkoholia ei väsähtänyt porukka jaksanut nauttia niin tiukkaan tahtiin kuin laivalla. Juomia jäi jopa runsaasti yli väen alkaessa olla valmiita painumaan vällyjen väliin. Rokan ja Lehdon suurimpana huolen aiheena tuntui olevan se, mitä ylimääräisille juomille tapahtuisi. Kariluoto oli ehdottanut, että ainakin viinipullot voisi jättää kohteliaasti talon emännälle kiitokseksi tai seuraaville vieraille.

”No ei missään nimessä hyviä viinejä jätetä jonkun ruotsalaisen eukon juotaviksi”, Lehto oli sanonut närkästyneenä. Hän suunnitteli, että lastin voisi kai hyvällä omallatunnolla ottaa bussin tavaratilassa mukaan.

Suurimman osan luovuttua saunomisesta viimeisinä lauteille jäivät enää Koskela, Hietanen, Kariluoto ja yllättäen myös Riitaoja. Lehto oli tätä houkutellut jo nukkumaan, mutta pienessä solukämpässä arkensa viettävä mies halusi vielä hyvät löylyt pihasaunassa kun se kerrankin oli mahdollista. Sitä heitettiinkin vähän inhimillisemmin Rahikaisen painuttua petiin Lammionsa kanssa kerrankin hyvissä ajoin.

Pojat istuivat suomalaiseen tyyliin hiiren hiljaa lauteilla, kunnes yllättäen Riitaoja rikkoi jään:

”Pojat, mie vaan haluaisin sannoo…mie olen niin kauhian onnellinen, että saan olla semmonen kuin olen eikä teijän kans tarvii esittää mittään.”

Hietasella kävi hetken ajatus, että oliko toinen juonut jo liikaa, kun tuollaisia alkoi hempeillä. Hän äkkäsi kyllä tuota pikaa, että Riitaojalle oli heidän porukastaan helpointa puhua tunteistaan, joten tällainen avautuminen taisi olla ihan tyypillistä.

”Niin mitä sää tol meinaas?”

”Sitä vaan meinaan, ett kun aina on pitäny esittää jottain muuta, mitä oikiasti sisimmässään on. Työ kun miut tunnette niin tiiätte, etten mie oo sellanen tavallinen suomalainen mies millään taval. Kouluaika oli pahinta aikaa miun elämässä, kun piti vaan yrittää olla normaalisti, vaik koko ajan tuntui siltä, etten oo onnellinen. Jotenkin sitä vuan…valehteli ittelleen. Ja sit siitä joutui kärsimään niin paljon, et miun on vieläkin vähän vaikia puhhuu siitä”, mies sanoi ujosti. Aihe oli tälle selkeästi arka paikka.

”Aina mie oon tiennyt sydämessäni et…mie tykkään pojista, mut en oo sitä nuorempana hyväksynyt, kun aina puhuttiin, että teinipoikien kuuluu tykätä tytöistä ja silviisii…ja kyl mie yritin, mut ei siitä tullu yhtikäs mittään. Onneks nykyään, aika pitkälti teijän ansiosta, ehkä alan tajuumaan, etten mie oo viallinen tai väärä. Siitä mie olen niin kauheen onnellinen.”

Muutaman saunaoluen herkistämää Hietasta liikutti toisen tunteilu. ”Se on kyl hianoo kuul, et sää oles menny ettepäin ja hyväksyny ittes. Ei sullakaan kyl oo helppoo ollu koskaan, kyl mää sen tiiän. Mut en mää kyl ymmär, et kui sun pitäis tollast hävet. Kai kaik saa tykät kenest haluu. Pääasia, et tykkää ja on rakkaut elämäs.”

Heitettyään vähän lisää löylyä mies lisäsi vielä: ”Jaa niin juu, en mää muistanu aikasemmi sannoo, mut onneks olkko sul ja Lehdol. Oikke hiano uutinen, et te olet yhes ny vihdoin ja viimein. Kyl sekin miäs on muuttunu niin pali ihan vaan sun ansiost.”

”Kiitos.”

”Oikeestas, helvetti soikoon, kyl mää sit rakastan teit kaikkii poja. Misä mekin oltais ilman toisiamme.”

”Niin miekin. Kiitos, kun työ ootte olemas.”

Hietasen molemmin puolin istuvat Kariluoto ja Koskela eivät olleet hetkeen sanoneet mitään. Koskela oli vaikuttunut kauniista sanoista, muttei hän oikein tiennyt, miten reagoisi. Kyllä hänkin tätä porukkaa rakasti, ei siitä ollut epäilystäkään.

”Riitaoja, arvostan tosi paljon rohkeuttasi olla oma itsesi”, Kariluoto sanoi ja pienen tauon jälkeen lisäsi hiljempaa: ”Voinko minä myös kertoa teille jotain?”

”No totta kai”, Riitaoja ja Hietanen sanoivat yhdestä suusta.

”Kun…tästä en ole teille kertonutkaan tai oikeastaan kellekään Sirkkaa lukuun ottamatta, mutta… minun elämässä ei ole mennyt kauhean hyvin tässä lähiaikoina. Viime syksynä olin tosi uupunut työhön ja varmaan koko elämääni muutenkin ja olin sairaslomalla hetken aikaa. Hetkeen en päässyt edes sängystä ylös ja Sirkka joutui pitämään minusta huolta kuin jostain mielisairaasta ja se…hävettää vieläkin.”

Muut pojat kuuntelivat myötätuntoisina vahvana ja menestyksekkäänä pitämänsä henkilön kertomia kipeitä asioita. Koskelan olisi tehnyt mieli rutistaa toinen halaukseen saman tien. Tämä oli joutunut kokemaan niin kovia. Hietanen oli aivan äimän käkenä, sillä tämä oli aina ajatellut Kariluodon olevan itse herra täydellinen ja välillä oli siitä jotain kettuillutkin. Miehellä oli selkeästikin olemassa haavoittuva puolensa, jota Hietanen ei ollut koskaan huomannut, sillä Kariluoto oli aina ollut loistava piilottamaan omat tunteensa ja väsymyksensä, mikä oli sitten näköjään lopulta kostautunut näin.

”Niin on ollut sitten vähän…parisuhteessakin rakoilua. Tai noh, ei meillä Sirkan kanssa kauhean hyvin ole mennyt. Olen jotenkin niin voimaton tämän tilanteen kanssa, se on syönyt minua sisältä jo jonkin aikaa.” Hieman itkunsekaisella äänellä tämä vielä lisäsi: ”Kun haluaisin olla vaan se täydellinen mies, mutten vaan pysty, vaikka kuinka yrittäisin. Ja tiedän, että Sirkka on tosi pettynyt minuun. Kun hänellä oli tietty käsitys minusta ja nyt sitten tosi asiassa olenkin vaan…heikko ja epäonnistunut. Täysi nolla”

”Et oo missään nimessä huono. Miusta tuommoset ajatukset vaan todistaa, että sie oot ihiminen kuten me kaikki muutkin. Ei kukkaan pysty olemaan täydellinen ja sie oot just hyvä tuommosena”, Riitaoja sanoi myötätuntoisesti.

Hietanen nyökytteli vieressä. ”Saank mää kyssyy, et mitä sää meinaas täst eteenpäi ku mennää takas kottihi?”

Kariluoto oli samaa pohtinut itsekseen niin lukemattomat kerrat, että päähän jo sattui. ”En todellakaan tiedä. Pakko kai vaan yrittää mennä päivä kerrallaan. Sirkka kovasti haluaisi tekohengittää meidän parisuhdetta ja on tässä alkuvuodesta ehkä hitusen paremmin mennytkin. Mutta…jotenkin pelottaa niin helvetisti, että kaikki alkaa taas mennä alamäkeä keväällä. En vaan tiedä, jaksanko enää sitä samaa rumbaa uudestaan. Jotain pitäisi varmaan muuttaa, mutta en minä oikein tiedä, mistä lähtisin liikkeelle.”

Yllättäen Koskelakin yhtyi juttuun. ”Etpä sinäkään voi kaikkea kontrolloida ja kaikkesi olet tehnyt. Se riittää. Sinä riität sellaisena kuin olet meille kaikille.”

Kariluoto nyökkäsi ujosti ja sanoi: ”Kiitos Ville ja kiitos teille kaikille…tämä reissu tuli kyllä täydelliseen saumaan minun elämässä”,

Hietanen oli hämmentynyt, eikä osannut sanoa mitään lohduttavaa. Häntä alkoi kaduttaa, että oli joskus jopa kiusannut Kariluotoa tämän menestymisestä. Tosi asiassa hän oli aina ollut kateellinen ja ajatellut toisen päässeen niin helpolla kaikesta. Tämä oli lapsellisesti tehnyt oletukset toisen elämästä ja ajatuksista, vaikkei niistä mitään ollut todellisuudessa tiennytkään.

”Aatelkaa kui sukkela tääkin maailma on. Kaikkee pitäis ol ja sit kun sitä on, niin sit ei vaan millään jaks pittää kaikkii palikoi käsis. Ei kai me olla mittään helvetin koneit sit kuitenkaan, vaik siihen suuntaan meit koitetaan viäd. Pitää ol hyvä koulus, kilpailla tyäpaikast, ol iso rahapussi ja kaunis vaimo, pari mukulaa ja komia talo. Sit kun ne on, niin sit tuntuuki vaa tyhjält. Tavallissii ihmissii taidetaa sit kaik ol lopult kaikkine vikoinemme päivinemme. Mul niit ainakin piissa vaik toisil jaettavaks. Ja sul ei ol Kariluato kyl mittään häppemist. Sää ole kovaa tyät tehny ain ja silti jaksanu meit muitaki kannustaa. Ehkä sun pitäis ottaa vähän huilii omast elämäst välil ja keskittyy muuhunki ku suarittamisee.”

”Älä muuta sano”, Koskela sanoi vielä Hietasen sanojen jatkeeksi.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui saunaan kaikkien pureskellessa mielessään äskeistä keskustelua. Ilmassa oli haikeaa tunnelmaa, sillä odotettu reissu oli pian tulossa päätökseensä. Heidän välisestä vahvasta siteestään oli todisteena, että he pystyivät puhumaan näinkin henkilökohtaisista ja raskaista aiheista luottamuksellisesti. Kaikki olivat hiljaa mielessään vahvasti sitä mieltä, että tämä porukka pitäisi, vaikka mitä tulisi elämässä.

”Saank mie heittää viel viimäsen löylyn?” kysyi Riitaoja lopulta. Kukaan ei vastannut mitään, joten tämä tulkitsi sen myöntymisen merkiksi.

Viimeisen löylyn vihdoin hiivuttua Koskela sanoi: ”Jaaha, kai sitä nukkumaan pitäisi sitten mennä.”

Pukuhuoneessa istuttiin vilvoittelemassa vielä hetken aikaa. Hietanen oli haikealla päällä, eikä olisi halunnut uskoa, että huomenna pitäisi jo erota tästä rakkaasta porukasta. ”Kai me järjestetään usseemminkin jottain kokoontumisii? En mää ainakaan pistäis pahitteeks.”

”Se olisi vallan mainio idea. Sellainen tuli tässä mieleen, että kyllä meilläkin torpassa on aina tilaa, jos siellä haluttaisiin juhlia joku viikonloppu, jos ei meidän porukat haittaa ketään. Pohditaan huomenna sitten tarkemmin kaikkien kanssa.”

”Oi, se oiskin ihanaa nähä se teijän maatila ja niitä elukoita!” Riitaoja sanoi silmät säihkyen.

Raukeat miehet toivottivat toisilleen vielä hyvät yöt ja halasivat onnistuneen päivän päätteeksi. Koskela ihmetteli, miksei Kariluoto tullut vielä nukkumaan.

”Minä katson vielä paikat kuntoon, ettei aamulla tarvitse säätää, mutta tulen tuota pikaa”, tämä sanoi hymyillen muiden painuessa petiin kauhulla odottamaan aamun aikaista herätyskellon soittoa ja viimeistä matkapäivää.


	14. Rajan ylitys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imelää Koskiluoto-siirappia injektoituna suoraan suoneen. You have been warned.

Kariluoto koitti hiipiä mahdollisimman hiljaa huoneeseensa viimeisenä. Mies oli hivenen neuroottisuuteen taipuva ja hänen oli ollut pakko tarkistaa, ettei ensinnäkään mitään hävyttömyyksiä tai sotkua ollut jäänyt mihinkään tai esimerkiksi hella tai kahvinkeitin olleet jääneet päälle. Osa pojista oli niin hajamielisyyteen taipuvaisia, että hänen oli oman mielenrauhansa takia kurkattava paikat läpi. Kierroksensa tehtyään hän oli oikein tyytyväinen, että pojat eivät olleet tuhonneet tai sotkeneet mitään, vaan kaikki oli yllättävänkin hyvässä kunnossa. Huomenna saisi siis palautettua kartanon avaimen omistajalle hyvin mielin.

Koskela oli yllättäen vielä hereillä kelmeän yövalon valaistessa hänen kasvojaan. Vanhempi mies näytti olevan syvissä mietteissään ja tuijotteli kattoon vaiteliaana. Kariluodon kömmittyä omalle paikalleen kumpikaan ei heti sanonut mitään.

Heitä molempia syvästi vaivaavan keskustelunaiheen esilletuonti tuntui olevan vain ajan kysymys, sillä saunan herkät keskustelut olivat saaneet kielenkannattimet löysemmiksi. Kariluodosta tuntui, ettei hän joka tapauksessa saisi heti nukuttua.

”Ville….” seurasi pieni kiusallinen hiljaisuus kun nuorempi mies yritti muodostaa sopivia sanoja päässään.

”O…olen tosi pahoillani siitä, mitä silloin laivayönä tapahtui.”

Koskela ei reagoinut heti mitenkään ja Kariluoto tunsi olonsa kiusaantuneeksi. Hänen oli pakko jatkaa:

”En tiedä yhtään, mikä minuun meni…jotenkin ne Rahikaisen viinat yhdistettynä johonkin outoon tunteiluun… kai minä sitten olen viime aikaisten tapahtumienkin takia ollut vähän herkillä. Olen tosi pahoillani, kun aiheutin sinulle sellaista hämmennystä. Lupaan, ettei tule toistumaan. Se oli joku ihan tyhmä juttu. Ja olin kyllä tosi kännissäkin silloin.”

Nyt Koskelakin tuntui heränneen takaisin tähän maailmaan ja kääntyi kyljelleen tuijottaen intensiivisesti suoraan päin. ”Sinun ei tarvitse olla pahoillasi mistään. Päinvastoin.”

Kariluoto tunsi, kuinka hengitys alkoi salakavalasti tihentyä. Vanhemman miehen katse oli niin intensiivinen, että vaikka olisi kuinka halunnut irrottautua siitä hän ei pystynyt, vaan tapitti tuttuja tummia silmiä, jotka huonossa valaistuksessa näyttivät mustilta. Tämä yritti vielä selitellä hämmentyneenä:

”Tarkoitan vaan, että toivottavasti se ei muuttanut asioita meidän välillämme. Toivoisin, että oltaisiin vielä ystäviä kaikesta huolimatta.”

Koskela siirtyi lähemmäs ja tuli nyt suoraan Kariluodon yläpuolelle katseen irtoamatta hetkeksikään toisen silmistä. Oliko tuo nyt parista saunakaljasta tullut noin humalaan vai mitä ihmettä oikein oli meneillään?

”Mitä sinä haluat?” vanhempi mies kysyi odottamattoman suoraan.

”Mitä väliä sillä on. Unohdetaan koko juttu. Ollaan niin kuin ennenkin.”

”Olisitko sitten tyytyväinen?” Koskela kysyi tiukasti. Kariluoto ei pystynyt vastaamaan ja kauhukseen vanhempi mies otti tämän käden omaansa ja tunnusteli ranteesta hellästi pulssia.

Toinen hymyili oudon viekkaasti, jopa voitonriemuisesti. ”Vai niin. Nyt taisit jäädä kiinni.” Fysiologinen valheenpaljastin ei koskaan valehdellut, vaikka sanat olisivat olleet mitä tahansa. ”Mahtaako herra uskoa enää itsekään siihen, mitä äsken sanoi?” Koskela kuiskasi.

Kariluoto ei kyennyt reagoimaan mitenkään, vaan haukkoi epätoivoisesti henkeään kuin kala kuivalla maalla pulssin kiihtyessä ennätyslukemiin. Ei hän voinut enää sanoa mitään puolustuksekseen, sillä toinen näytti lukevan häntä kuin avointa kirjaa.

”Hyvä on sitten, kysyn vielä viimeisen kerran. Haluatko sinä tosiaan, että pyyhitään nämä meidän väliset tapahtumat pois? Oletko sitä mieltä, että lopetetaan tämä pelleily, kun se meitä molempia näyttää kiusaavan niin paljon?” Lempeästi Koskela silitteli nuoremman miehen kättä ja lisäsi: ”Kun sinun kehosi ja sanasi ovat täysin ristiriidassa. Olen vaan hämmentynyt. Mutta kertoisitko minulle, missä mennään?”

 _Voi vittu perkele saatana._ Ei tämän nyt näin kuulunut mennä. ”En minä halua, että sinä häivyt, eikä tämä meidän välinen ole missään nimessä mitään pelleilyä”, Kariluoto sai vaivoin sanottua itkunsekaisella äänellä.

Koskela toisti saman kysymyksen kuin aikaisemmin: ”Mitä sinä sitten oikein haluat?”

Vanhempaa miestä oli äärimmäisen vaikea lukea ja Kariluoto tunsikin itsensä idiootiksi. Alkoi kaduttaa koko juttu. Jos hänen monimutkaisen rakkautensa kohde ei olisi ollut jo hänen päällään, hän olisi kääntänyt kylkensä ja mennyt suosiolla nukkumaan. _Unohdetaan koko juttu._

Kariluoto yritti vastata jotain, mutta sanat takertuivat kurkkuun: ”Mä…minä…en mä tarkoittanut…en tiedä…”

 _Mutta kyllähän mä nyt jumalauta tiedän. Mä haluan sut._ Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt sanomaan ääneen, vaan meni täysin lukkoon ja alkoi nyyhkiä holtittomasti.

Koskela pyyhki kyyneleitä nuoremman miehen poskipäiltä ja silitteli samalla tämän hiuksia. Kariluodon epävarmuus ja estojen putoaminen oli jotain niin julmetun liikuttavaa. Tämä mies hänen allaan oli koruttoman epävarmassa tunteellisuudessaan täydellinen, vaikkei itseään sellaisena pitänytkään.

Yhtäkkiä kuin päässään pyörineiden ajatusten jatkumona Koskela sanoi unelmoivalla äänellä: ”En ole koskaan nähnyt mitään noin kaunista kuin sinä.” Tämä hivuttautui aivan korvan juureen ja kuiskasi vielä: ”Hemmetti soikoon, sinä olet niin täydellinen. Rakastan sinua.”

Hetkeksi tuntui, että aika pysähtyi noiden sanojen myötä. Kariluodon päässä ei kulkenut enää mitään järkevää ajatusta ja aivan kuin kliseisessä Hollywood-elokuvassa konsanaan, hän painoi huulensa toisen huulia vasten. Molemmilta pääsi ensimmäisen ei-humalaisen suudelmansa myötä epätoivoinen huokaus. Tuntui kuin olisi ollut jo hyvän tovin veden alla ja sai nyt vihdoin vetää keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa. Niin paljon he olivat toisiaan kaivanneet ja tarvinneet ja niin ihanalta se tuntui olla toisen kosketuksessa _vihdoin_.

Rakastuneen kehon tykittämien endorfiinien tarjoamasta euforisesta tilasta huolimatta Kariluoto tiesi tasan tarkkaan sisimmässään, että tämä oli moraalisesti ja eettisesti väärin. Primitiivisiä fysiologisia reaktioita oli kuitenkin lähes tulkoon mahdoton kontrolloida. Koskelakin tuntui olevan täysin henkisesti pois täältä jossain toisessa maailmassa. Nyt ei voinut mitenkään enää syyttää humalaa, sillä eivät he olleet paria saunakaljaa enempää juoneet. Näiden miesten välillä oli säkillinen syvälle sisimpään kätkettyjä tunteita ja se säkki avautui nyt hallitsemattomasti.

Alun varovaisesta tunnustelusta heidän suutelunsa alkoi mennä vaarallisemmille vesille ja he tuntuivat melkein kuin jo syövän toisiaan. Kariluoto maistoi raudan suussaan ja huomasi, että suutelu oli yltynyt jo siihen pisteeseen, että alahuuleen oli tullut halkeama. Kumpikaan ei siitä kuitenkaan välittänyt, vaan jatkoivat ahnehtimistaan kirjaimellisesti veren maku suussaan.

Mikä pahinta nuorempi mies tunsi, kuinka pyjamahousujen haarasauma alkoi kiristää. Se perkeleellinen elin, joka tuntui ajattelevan täysin itsepäisesti, halusi päästä valloilleen. Asiaa ei auttanut yhtään se, että toisen miehen kalu oli hinkannut reittä vasten jo hyvän tovin heidän kiehnätessään toistensa päällä.

Tuntui kuin olkapäillä seisoisivat vastakkain enkeli ja piru kuiskutellen ristiriitaisia neuvojaan:

_Ihan sama, päästä irti. Ero kuitenkin tulee, kun menet kotiin._

_Sä et voi tehdä tätä Sirkalle. Sä pilaat nyt kaiken, jos annat primitiivisten tunteiden viedä. Älä tee sitä, sä et ole tällainen mies._

_Ihan vitun sama, kaikki on mennyt päin persettä jo kuitenkin._

_Sä et voi nyt vaan ajatella itseäsi!_

Pää oli aivan pyörällä.

Tilanne oli perkeleellisen tukala. Siinä vaiheessa, kun Koskela nappasi ensin nännin etuhampaidensa väliin ja hivuttautui sitten pikkuhiljaa napaa kohti Kariluoto tiesi, että tästä eteenpäin suunta olisi niin fyysisesti kuin psyykkisestikin vain alaspäin, jos hän ei itse laittaisi tälle stoppia. Hermoimpulssit syöttivät yhtä ainoaa viestiä ympäri kehoa: _Mä haluan seksiä ja vähän äkkiä tuon jumalaisen miehen kanssa. Nyt tarjoutui se tilaisuus vihdoin. Anna mennä. Päästä irti._ Ja niin hän luojan tähden halusikin. Hän himoitsi seksiä hävyttömän paljon. Kunnollista seksuaalista kanssakäymistä ei ollut paljoa näkynyt sitten hänen uupumisensa ja Sirkan kanssa suunta oli ollut tasaista alamäkeä muutenkin. Ennen tätä sotkua heillä oli vielä kuitenkin ollut toivoa ja pieni kipinä koittaa paikata murenevaa parisuhdettaan. Nyt Kariluodosta kuitenkin tuntui, että joku tai jokin kiusasi häntä tahallaan.

Päätös oli pakko tehdä, sillä jotain peruuttamatonta oli tapahtumassa aivan tuota pikaa.

Viimeisillä tahdonvoiman rippeillään hän sai kakistettua ulos:

”Ville…rauhotu.” Ääni kertoi kuitenkin kaikkea muuta, sillä se muistutti lähinnä enemmän epätoivoista voihkaisua kuin käskyä lopettaa. Koskela ei ottanut sitä kuuleviin korviinsa, vaan jatkoi puuhastelua omassa transsissaan.

Nuorempi mies kokosi itsensä vielä viimeisen kerran ja sanoi tomerasti:

”VILLE, RAUHOTU!” Silloin Koskela pysähtyi ja tuijotti häntä täysin hämmästyneenä.

Vanhemmasta miehestä tuntui, kuin olisi juuri herännyt hypnoosista. Mitä ihmettä hän oli tekemässä? Voi helvetin helvetti, hänhän oli nuolemassa varattua miestä ja houkuttelemassa tätä seksiin kanssaan. Tällaista ei ollut ikinä ennen tapahtunut. Toisen äänensävystä päätellen tämä oli melkoisen poissa tolaltaan ja syystäkin. Tuntui kuin olisi ottanut toisen ilman lupaa omien mielihalujen ohjaamana. Koskela ei ikimaailmassa halunnut olla sellainen ja häntä hävetti syvästi.

Hän halveksui itseään.

Salamana Koskela pomppasi Kariluodon päältä kuin pelästytetty rusakko. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän otti tyynynsä ja paiskasi oven kiinni perässään.

_Voi vittujen vittu._

Kariluoto haukkoi vieläkin henkeään jäätyään yksin. Mitä äsken oikein oli tapahtunut? Tuntui, että päässä surisi ja silmissä näkyi pelkkää lumisadetta. Niin hämmentynyt hän oli. Kylmä hiki alkoi nousta pintaan, kun yritti vaivoin analysoida tapahtumia: oliko Koskela luullut, ettei hän ollut halunnut tätä? Miksi hän oli noin hätäisesti lähtenyt sanaakaan sanomatta? Koko jupakka oli täynnä väärinkäsityksiä. Miten tähänkin oltiin nyt päädytty?

Olohuoneeseen päätynyt järkyttynyt Koskela makasi sohvalla pää tyynyyn painettuna ja koitti vaimentaa nyyhkytystään. Miten hän saattoi olla niin typerä? Hänen ja Kariluodon ystävyys taisi olla lopullisesti pilalla. _Hienosti toimittu helvetin urpo_ , tämä soimasi itseään hiljaa mielessään.

Yhtäkkiä kuului askeleita ja Koskela toivoi sydämestään, ettei viereisessä huoneessa punkkaava Lehto ollut herännyt. Voisipa kadota sohvan verhoilujen uumeniin ikiajoiksi.

”Ville?” tuttu ääni huhuili. Hetken Koskela jopa mietti, jos ei vastaisi mitään, vaan jäisi murjottamaan tyynyynsä. Se tosin ei ollut mahdollista, sillä hänet bongattiin sohvalta tuota pikaa.

Kariluoto istahti vierelle ja laittoi kätensä Koskelan olkapäälle. ”Hei, ei mitään hätää.”

Vanhempi mies nyyhkytti tyynyään vasten katsomatta päinkään. ”Olen niin pahoillani, tämä meni niin reisille kuin olla ja voi, anteeksi. Taidan olla vaan ihan sekaisin tästä kaikesta. En vaan…jotenkaan pystynyt hillitsemään itseäni enää sitten yhtään. Olen niin hemmetin järkyttynyt ja vihainen itselleni. Kohtelin sinua jonain omien himojeni kohteena kuuntelematta mitä sinä olisit halunnut. Olen niin vitun idiootti!”

Kariluoto oli hetken hiljaa ja koitti muodostaa jotain järkeviä lauseita, jotta tämä ihmeellinen tilanne saataisiin purettua. Ei varmaankaan auttanut muu kuin olla rehellinen, sillä hän ei jaksanut enää teeskennellä.

”Sinä et ole tehnyt väärin. Minä olen ehkä ollut vähän outo tässä parin päivän aikana, myönnetään.” Pienen prosessointitauon jälkeen hän vielä lisäsi hiljaisemmalla äänellä:

”Vaikka kuinka kieltäisin ja yrittäisin sitä peitellä niin…pidin ihan hävyttömän paljon siitä, mitä äsken tapahtui. Et sinä siinä ollut mukana yksin, kyllä taidettiin ihan molemmat innostua yhtä paljon. Missä tahansa toisessa tilanteessa en olisi epäröinyt hetkeäkään mennä loppuun saakka sinun kanssasi. Helvetti soikoon, sinun kanssasi menisin ihan mihin vaan, siltä se nyt vaan tuntuu.”

Koskela kääntyi tyynyltään ja katsoi pimeässä ihmeissään nuorempaa miestä, joka jatkoi juttuaan:

”En voi itselleni enkä sinulle enää valehdellakaan. En jaksa esittää ja teeskennellä, sitä on ollut minun elämässäni jo ihan tarpeeksi. Jos häipyisit elämästäni, se särkisi jo valmiiksi palasina olevan sydämeni. Lupaa, ettet mene koskaan pois.”

”Totta kai lupaan”, Koskela sanoi epäröimättä. ”En ole vaan saanut selvää sinun käytöksestäsi viime päivinä. Siksi halusin vaan tietää, mitä sinä oikein haluat. Kuten sanoin jo aikaisemmin, puheesi ja kehosi viestittävät eri asioita. Minä olen yksinkertainen ihminen, joten en ole ymmärtänyt, mitä sinä oikein haet takaa. Pelkään vaan, että sekoitanko minä sinun elämääsi lisää. Olisiko sinun helpompi vaan olla ilman minua.”

Kariluoto huokaisi syvään ja hymähti turhautuneena. ”Kuuntelitko yhtään, mitä äsken sanoin.”

”No kuuntelin, totta kai, mutta vaan ajattelin…”

”Muistatko, mitä sanoin sinulle silloin hyttiyönä sen jälkeen, kun oltiin suudeltu?”

”Muistan.”

Kariluoto tuijotti tyhjyyteen sanoessaan: ”Se on totta. Kaikki se mitä puhuin. Humalan taakse en voi piiloutua, vaikka kovasti olen koittanut itselleni uskotella, että olin vain kännissä ja ei sen enempää.”

Koskela oli nyt aivan äimän käkenä. Eli toinen mies halusi olla hänen kanssaan vai häh? Oliko hän jo päättänyt erota puolisostaan? Miten tästä eteenpäin toimittaisiin?

Aivan kuin tämä olisi lukenut ajatuksia, sillä Kariluoto vastasi tuota pikaa:

”Ville-rakas, pyydän hartaasti, että antaisit minulle nyt aikaa miettiä tätä kaikkea. Odotetaan, että saan asiat kotona selvitettyä. En halua olla sellainen mies, joka lähtee ovet paukkuen toisen mukaan. Edetään hitaasti, sillä pääni on nyt täysin pyörällä ja tarvitsen hetken rauhaa. Mutta kaikesta säädöstä huolimatta…sinulla on erityinen paikka sydämessäni. Älä mene koskaan pois.”

Koskelan vatsanpohjaa kipristeli. _Sanoiko toinen äsken häntä rakkaaksi?_ Hämmentyneenä tämä vastasi ääni väristen: ”Totta kai annan sinulle aikaa ja minäkin vaan toivoisin, että saataisiin asiat selvitettyä. En vaan tiedä, mikä minuun meni äsken…”

”Ei sillä väliä, ei sille enää mitään mahda. Pyydän itsekin anteeksi.”

Koskela tuijotti toista miestä haltioituneena. Hän oli tyytyväinen, että heidän kiusalliseen tilanteeseensa oli tullut edes jotain selvyyttä. Aikaa, sitä he juuri nyt tarvitsivat. Helvetti, hänhän olisi valmis odottamaan vaikka maailman tappiin asti. Niin tärkeästä ihmisestä tässä oli kyse.

”Voi Jeesus, mihin liemeen ollaan toisemme sitten laitettu”, Koskela sanoi naurahtaen hermostuneesti tilanteen rauettua.

Kariluoto ei sanonut mitään, vaan painoi huulensa hellästi toisen miehen huulille. Vastoin hetki sitten tapahtunutta suorastaan himokasta kanssakäymistä tämä suudelma oli täysin toista maata. Se oli sovinnon ja sitoutumisen merkki ja symboli siitä, että he hyväksyivät tämän tilanteen sellaisena kuin se oli. Kaikkea ei voinut kontrolloida, mutta asian kanssa oli mahdollista elää.

Kun jonkinmoinen järki oli viimein palannut rakastumisesta huumaantuneisiin aivoihin, miehet tajusivat, että voisi olla parasta hiippailla omaan sänkyyn, jottei kukaan muista pojista sattuisi näkemään heitä tässä yleisellä paikalla hempeilemässä.

Kariluoto nukahti kaikesta hässäkästä uupuneena saman tien tällä kertaa Koskelan kainaloon eikä toiselle puolelle valtavaa sänkyä. Vanhempi mies ei nukahtanut väsymyksestään huolimatta heti, vaan mietti vielä itsekseen illan tapahtumia. Ei hän ollut koskaan kokenut tai tuntenut mitään tällaista ketään kohtaan. Romanttista rakkautta hehkutettiin joka puolella kyllästymiseen saakka ja nyt hän ymmärsi viimein miksi. Se sai olon tuntumaan siltä, että oli jotain, mitä odottaa tulevaisuudelta. Elämässä oli jotain sisältöä. Joku välitti juuri _hänestä_ , pienestä Pentinkulman maalaisjuntista, joka oli jo alkanut hyväksyä, että hän varmaan viettäisi loppuelämänsä vanhempiensa ja eläinfarminsa seurassa. Niin ei ollut kuitenkaan ilmeisesti käynytkään, vaan tässä sitä oltiin. Tunne oli niin hykerryttävän hämmentävä, että melkein pyörrytti. Sitä ei käsittänyt todeksi mitenkään. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin äkkiä, mutta silti tämä kaikki oli tuntunut niin luonnolliselta. Aivan kuin he olisivat vain odottaneet sitä sopivaa hetkeä, jona liekki syttyisi. Ei Koskela tiennyt, oliko hetki sopiva, mutta näin sen varmaankin kuului sitten mennä.

Näkymätön raja oli viimein yhdessä ylitetty.


	15. Itämeren Tietonikkarit pt. I

Aamu ei ollut alkanut kovin vahvasti. Aina virkeä Mäkilä oli pompannut sängystä ylös jo 5.55, viisi minuuttia ennen herätyskellon soittoa Hietasen jäädessä kääntämään kylkeä. Kellon lähestyessä uhkaavasti seitsemää Mäkilä oli vielä yrittänyt herättää miestä tuloksetta. Lopulta oli jouduttu hakemaan Koskela hätiin.

Hietanen tunsi kuinka joku ravisteli ja toisteli hänen nimeään.

”Mihi me ollaa oikke menos? Vissii helvettihi ast”, tämä mumisi aamuisen käheällä äänellään.

”Huomenta vaan sinullekin. Ei nyt sentään helvettiin mennä, mutta kotiin päin pitäisi sitten pikkuhiljaa kai lähteä”, tuttu ääni vastasi. Se sai Hietasen pomppaamaan salamana pystyyn.

”Oi saatana, mitä kello jo oikke o? En mää tiäd, et kui en mää sitä herätyskello lainkka huamannu.”

”6.55. Viiden minuutin päästä pitäisi olla jo menossa.”

”Mää pistän vipinää kinttuihi sit saman tiän.”

Hietanen kiskoi hätäisesti vaatteita päälleen, kun olisi jo oikeasti pitänyt olla bussissa. Voi hemmetin hemmetti. Elintärkeää aamukahviakaan ei ehtinyt juomaan ja mies oli varma, että se kostautuisi myöhemmin. Hampaat hän sentään ehti pestä jopa nopeammin kuin armeijan supertehokkaina aamuina.

Hävetti saapua kymmenen minuuttia myöhässä muiden odotellessa jo valmiina paikoillaan. Yleensä aikatauluista pilkuntarkka Kariluoto viittasi kuitenkin kintaalla turkulaisen pyydellessä vuolaasti anteeksi. ”Äsh, eipä se nyt niin minuutin päälle ole. Hyvinhän tässä on vielä aikaa.” Hietanen oli ihmeissään vastauksesta, sillä se ei sopinut normaalisti takakireälle miehelle sitten yhtään. Jotain outoa oli meneillään muutenkin, sillä Kariluoto näytti ärsyttävän pirteältä, suorastaan sädehtivältä.

Lammio oli jälleen bussin puikoissa sekoiluistaan selvinneenä. Tämä oli luvannut Mäkilälle mojovan korvauksen, sillä häntä hävetti matkan aikainen kuskisäätö niin suunnattomasti. Serkun soitellessa eilen illalla reissun kuulumisia Lammio ei todellakaan ollut kehdannut sanoa, ettei hän tosi asiassa ollut edes ajokunnossa puolia matkasta, vaan vakuutteli kaiken sujuneen erinomaisesti.

Koko piinaavan reilun puolituntisen matkan ajan Hietanen himoitsi kahvikupillistaan. Vatsakin kurni ikävästi, sillä aamupalaksi ei ollut ehtinyt syömään mitään eikä repussakaan enää ollut ylimääräisiä eväitä jäljellä. Hän oli varma, että Vanhalalla olisi jotain jemmassa ja hiippailikin hihittelevän miehen luo herkkujen toivossa. Hänen oli kuitenkin vaikea keskittyä kommunikoimaan Vanhalan kanssa, sillä katse oli kiinnittynyt Koskelaan ja Kariluotoon, jotka kuhertelivat kuin mikäkin tuore aviopari. Mitä ihmettä? Aiemmin kaksikko oli ollut niin kovin kiusaantunut, mutta nyt näytti olevan eri ääni kellossa. Hietanen ei uskaltanut edes ajatella, mitä viime yönä oli oikein mahtanut tapahtua.

Turkulainen meni tahallaan häiriköimään pariskuntaa juuri kun Koskela oli ilmeisesti kuiskannut jotain niin kauhean hauskaa Kariluodolle, sillä tämä nauroi ja hymyili varsin aurinkoisesti. Se ärsytti vielä lisää, sillä aamu oli jo mennyt niin perustavanlaatuisesti pieleen, ettei olisi huvittanut katsella toisten onnea juuri nyt.

”No, mikä ny noi hauskaa muka o?” närkästynyt mies tiuskaisi ja huomasi kauhukseen, että matkanjohtajat istuivat käsikkäin aivan kiinni toisissaan.

”Ville vaan kertoi hauskan jutun sieltä teidän ABBA-reissulta”, Kariluoto vastasi herttaisella äänellä.

”Voi jeesus teijän kans”, Hietanen märisi itsekseen näykkien samalla Vanhalalta nyysittyä berliininmunkkia. Aamu taisi olla lopullisesti pilalla.

Laivalla ylihinnoitellulla aamupalalla Lahtinen valitti jälleen omaan tuttuun ja turvalliseen tapaansa kaiken kalleudesta.

”Miten helvetissä yks sämpyläkin voi maksaa kahdeksan euroa? Perkele, roskiin noita menee kuitenkin kauheet määrät loppupäivästä, mutta silti ei voi herrat jakaa niitä heikompiosaisille, vaan aina pitäis rahalla ostaa, että isot firmat hyötyy. Ei hyvää päivää. Ilmastonmuutos tulee ja meidän kaikkien loppu samalla.”

Määttä ei jaksanut vängätä vastaan toverinsa avautumiseen, vaan nappasi tarjottimelleen kaksi kahdeksan euron hintaista sämpylää. Valittavaa Lahtista vieläkin pahempi oli nälkäinen valittava Lahtinen.

”Vaan vaikka se ilmastonmuutos tulisi juuri nyt, niin kyllä meijän silti pittää kuule syyä.”

Riitaoja oli lastannut tarjottimelleen kaikki mahdolliset hedelmät ja vihannekset ja vegetaristina nyppi harmissaan kinkkua voileipänsä välistä. Tämä ihmetteli, ettei Lehto ollut ottanut mitään syömistä, vaan tyytyi pelkkään sysimustaan kitkerään kahvikupilliseen.

”Eks sie syö mittään? Voi tulla vähän pitkä päivä.”

”En mä yleensä syö aamuisin mitään. Kahvi ja rööki kelpaa vallan hyvin, kiitos vaan kysymästä.”

”Mut aamupalahan on päivän tärkein ateria!” Riitaoja huudahti huolestuneena poikaystävänsä huonoista elintavoista. Kahvi ja tupakka näyttivät maistuvan, mutta ruoka sitten taas ei. Asia saisi muuttua, kun hän muuttaisi samaan huusholliin Lehdon kanssa.

”Höpöhöpö. Ravitsemusterapeuttien pölinää. En oo vielä ainakaan kuollut, vaikken aamulla mitään oo koskaan tykännyt syödäkään.”

Riitaoja pudisteli päätään turhautuneena. ”Kuule, sitku mie muutan sinne siun kämpille, niin tähän tullee muutos.”

Lehto meni kiinni poikaystävänsä korvanjuureen ja kuiskasi: ”Sopii yrittää.”

”Mie en yritä, vaan mie saan muutoksen siussa rakas aikaseks”, toinen mies vastasi kiusoittelevaan sävyyn.

Lehto murahti mukamas loukkaantuneena ja hörppäsi kahvikuppinsa ykkösellä alas kiirehtien sen jälkeen mielenosoituksellisesti tupakalle. Mukavaahan se oli, että Riitaoja muuttaisi hänen kanssaan, muttei sentään mitään terveysvalistusta tarvinnut aikuiselle miehelle alkaa antamaan.

Aamupalasta selvittyään osa porukasta väsähti ja osa pärisi menemään Suomen suosituimman piristeen voimalla. Koskelaa kieltämättä vähän harmitti, ettei paluumatkalle oltu otettu hyttiä. Nokoset olisivat nimittäin olleet paikallaan tässä vaiheessa. Perillä oltaisiin vasta illalla, joten luppoajan kuluttaminen laivan käytävillä tuntui melko pitkäveteiseltä. Menomatkalta tuttu korttiporukka päätti laittaa pelin pystyyn eikä mennyt aikaakaan, kun sama vanha tuttu henkilö oli taas ensimmäinen häviäjä.

”Sie se et Hietanen tosiaan oppinu viime kerrast sitte mittään”, Rahikainen sanoi naureskellen.

”Ei se must johdu, vaan ku tua saatanan Rokka pelaa tota bluffipeliään! Pelais ny joskus ees rehellisest.”

”Kyl mie ihan rehellisesti pellaan, mut sie itte tartteet vaan vähän harjotust”, korttihai vastasi syytöksiin.

”Haista _sie_ pitkä paska”, Hietanen tuhahti pilkaten miehen paksua itäsuomalaista murretta.

Koskela oli löytänyt pitkän etsinnän jälkeen käytävältä mukavan torkkunurkkauksen. Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun Kariluoto pamahti myös paikalle.

”Mitä ihmeen tekemistä täällä oikein keksii? 10 tuntia pitäisi vielä yrittää palloilla ennen kuin päästään maihin. Ehkä olisi sittenkin pitänyt ottaa se hytti”, nuorempi mies päivitteli.

”Mmh, kai se näinkin menee ihan sujuvasti. Pojat ainakin näyttävät keksineen puuhattavaa. Ehkä pitää sitten itsekin mennä korttia lätkimään jossain välissä.”

Kariluoto ei noteerannut vastausta, vaan jatkoi: ”Alan kyllä olemaan samaa mieltä Lahtisen kanssa, että mitä järkeä koko risteilyn konseptissa on. Ryypätään, mässäillään ja shoppaillaan viimeisetkin rahat. Varsinainen rappion keidas.”

”Kieltämättä tuo kuulostaa jo Lahtiselta enemmän kuin sinulta”, Koskela sanoi hymyillen vinosti.

Molemmat nauroivat hetken ja lopulta höpinänsä lopetettuaan Kariluoto asettautui makoilemaan Koskelan vatsan päälle. Viimeöisen avautumisen jälkeen he uskalsivat vihdoin hakea vapaammin huomiota toisiltaan, mikä tuntui varsin mukavalta.

Yhdessä he seurailivat ihmisvirtaa ja ihmettelivät laivan käytöskulttuuria. Vaikka oli aamu ja vielä sunnuntai, osa väestä oli jo melkoisessa tuiskeessa. Kännisen väen joukosta heitä lähestyi Raunoksi esittäytyvä 55-vuotias vaimoltaan piiloon lähtenyt mies. Hän tuli pällistelemään kahden yhtä humalaisen ystävänsä kanssa outoa miesporukkaa ja Koskelan tehdessä melko selväksi, ettei nyt kiinnostanut kommunikoida heidän kanssaan, nämä siirtyivät innokkaina seuraamaan korttijengin touhuja.

”Kyllä sää vaan hienosti osaat tota… pelata”, Rauno sopersi laskien kätensä Rokan olkapäälle, ”ja hienoja jätkiä ootte te kaikki muutkin! Oikein, oikein hienoja…”

”No tot hitos myö ollaan, ei siit ol eppäilystäkään”, Rokka vastasi välittämättä humalaisen ukkelin hipelöinnistä.

”Niin mikäs se…sun nimi olikaan?”

”Rokkahan mie, Antero etunimi, mut Antiks sanotaan.”

”Rokka…vähän niinku hernerokka…papusoppa”, Rauno sanoi ja hänen känniset kätyrinsä hihittivät kuin johtohahmonsa olisi letkauttanut vuosisadan vitsin.

”Nnniin… mikäshh porukka… te…te olittekaan?” Raunon kaveri kyseli vaivalloisesti artikuloiden.

”Konekiväärikomppaniahan myö ollaan.”

”Konekivääri…siishh häh? Joku…joku armeijaporukka vaikö?”

”Eei, kun se on näät semmonen lempinimi meijän kouluajoilt. Pitkä juttu.” Rokka ei jaksanut nyt alkaa selittämään heidän alkuperänsä tarinaa pelin ollessa jännittävässä kohdassa.

Rauno nousi seisomaan epämääräisesti huojuen ja tokaisi vielä kaikille: ”Hyvää reissua sitten vaan koko konekiväärikomppanialle…ja hyvää kalaonnea ja jotain…peace and love… Hernerokka ja kaverit…”

Hetken aikaa pojat pudistelivat päitään. Raunosta ja kumppaneista jäi vielä muistuttamaan ilmassa leijaileva etanolin liuotinmainen löyhkä.

”Vaan ollaan me suomalaiset kummia, kun sunnuntaiaamuna täytyy olla jo tuommosessa kunnossa”, Määttä sanoi.

”Ei tuo ukko vaan jaksanu emäntäänsä kattell, niin paremp vettää kunnon persseet olal”, Rokka lisäsi ironisesti.

Hietanen tallusteli ympäri laivaa. Kaikki kolkat olivat tulleet jo tutuiksi menomatkalla eikä häntä kyllä huvittanut ryypätäkään. Mitä ihmettä sitä oikein keksisi? Korttipeliä hän ei halunnut jatkaa, sillä oli jo ihan tarpeeksi hävitty ja Rokan ja Rahikaisen jatkuvaa nälvimistä oli rasittavaa kuunnella.

Mies tuijotti käytävän näytöllä pyörivää hajuvesimainosta ja naureskeli itsekseen muistellessaan Rahikaisen aikaisempaa sekoilua. Toivottavasti samaa ei tapahtuisi enää uudestaan, sillä siinä tapauksessa lipevä mies joutuisi palaamaan kotiin todennäköisesti persaukisena, hän tuumaili.

Juuri kun Hietanen oli kääntymässä takaisin mainoksen loputtua, näytölle pärähti erehdyttävästi Alexander Stubbia muistuttava tekoruskettunut oranssi naamataulu.

”Hyvää huomenta arvoisa risteilyväki! Muistuttaisin teitä tänään ravintola Kimalluksessa kello 14 järjestettävästä Itämeren Tietonikkarit-tietovisasta. Kilpailuun saa osallistua kahden hengen joukkueena ja kysymysten aihealueet ovat laidasta laitaan. Laajaa tietämystä ja osaamista tarvitaan!

Palkintona voittajajoukkue saa haalia tax free -myymälästämme niin paljon tuotteita kuin saa kahdessa minuutissa ostoskärryyn mahtumaan. Ei koske alkoholia, nikotiinituotteita eikä äidinmaidonkorvikkeita.

Tervetuloa osallistumaan! Ilmoittautuminen avataan kello 12 Kimalluksessa.”

Mukava oleilu ja torkkuminen tyssäsivät Hietasen melkein jo hätääntyneeseen huutoon.

”Poja, poja, kuulkka, mää keksisi meil tekemist!”

Koskela nousi niska kipeänä oudosta asennosta istumaan Kariluoto puoliksi päällään. ”Jaaha. No mitäs sellainen sitten voisi olla?”

”Tääl järjestetään tänäpe tiatokilpailu ja kahelttoist olis ilmottautumine. Kaks henkilöö kuulemma pitäis valit joukkueeseen.”

”Mitäs siellä tietokilpailussa pitäisi sitten tietää?” Koskela kysyi epäluuloisesti.

”En mää sen tarkemmin tiäd, siin vaa sanottiin, et jottai laajaa tiätämyst tarvitaan kai.”

Rahikainen paloi halusta tietää kaikkein tärkeimmän. ”Mut mitä siit sitte voe voettaa?”

”Niin pali tuatteit täksfriist ku kerkke kahes minuutis ottama ostoskärryhy.”

Rahikaisen silmissä syttyi ahne kimmellys kuin Klonkulla konsanaan, kunnes Hietanen vielä lisäsi: ”Mut ei saa ottaa viinaa eikä tupakkii eikä äidinmaidonkorvikkei.”

Miehen naama lysähti pettymyksestä. ”No mitäs illoo siin sit on?”

”No mut karkkiahan sitten vaan niin paljon kuin kärryyn mahtuu, khihiih…” Vanhala sanoi.

Kaikki miehet asettautuivat yhdessä rinkiin omilta paikoiltaan tuumailemaan äsken kuulemaansa.

”Ei kai meillä parempaakaan tekemistä ole. Mutta ketäs sinne sitten haluaa osallistua, onko vapaaehtoisia?” Koskela kysyi.

Honkajoki otti askeleen tärkeän näköisenä keskelle.

”Arvoisat herrat”, tämä sanoi samalla kumartaen japanilaiseen tyyliin syvään, ”minä olen valmis uhrautumaan tämän komppanian ja isänmaani puolesta.”

”Selvä se sitten on, mutta ei sentään tarvitse uhrautua”, Koskela sanoi hymyillen miehen teatraaliselle ilmoittautumiselle.

”Kiitos. Keskusyksikköni on rasvattu ja valmiina taistoon.”  Honkajoelle älyllistä kapasiteettia vaativa mittelö oli vakava asia.

”No kukas sitten menee Honkajoelle kaveriksi, jos kaksi piti siinä joukkueessa olla?”

”En mää ainakka. Mää en ol elämässän lukenu ku Turun sanomi ja sen yhen Salkkari-kirjan pualiks ysiluakal. Eks sää Koskela menis?”

”En minä kyllä mihinkään nippelitietoa vaativiin teoriakysymyksiin osaa vastata.”

Osallistumisinto oli melkoisen nihkeää. Ainoa, joka olisi mielellään mennyt, oli Honkajoen paras ystävä Vanhala. Vaikka kyseessä olikin leikkimielinen mittelö, pojilla oli sen verran kunnianhimoa, ettei sentään penaalin tylsimpänä kynänä pidettyä miestä lähetettäisi kisailemaan ihan omankin maineensa takia.

”Henkka, menisiks sie?” Rahikainen yritti suostutella poikaystäväänsä.

”En.”

”No mikset muka? Kyl siul nyt sen verran päätä olis tuommoseen.”

”Ei kiinnosta, enkä tiedä, mitä kysymyksiä siellä sitten edes lopulta on.” Todellisuudessa Lammio pelkäsi itsensä nolaamista sen verran, ettei halunnut mennä julkisesti esiintymään enää laivalla, vaikka hänellä varsin kattavaa tietoutta eri aihealueista olikin.

Rahikainen katseli ympärilleen ja hänen lamppunsa syttyi yhtäkkiä. ”Kartsa, eks sie vois mennä? Sie se meistä oot eniten persettäs kuluttanu siel yliopiston penkeil.”

Kariluoto oli tuijotellut jo tovin ikkunasta välinpitämättömän näköisenä sanomatta mitään poikien pähkäilyyn. ”No niin kai, muttei se silti tarkoita, että minä siinä kilpailussa pärjäisin.”

”Kato nyt tosissas tätä porukkaa. Keksiks sie muka parempaakaan vaihtoehtoo?”

”En minä tiedä. Kai joku oikeasti halukas voisi osallistua.”

”Perkele, mie meen sitten, jos ei kukkaan muu suostu!” Rahikainen huudahti.

”Ei helvetis!” Hietanen tuhahti järkyttyneenä ja kääntyi Kariluodon puoleen. ”Eks sää ny millää suastuis, ettei toi yks ny oikkest men sin laval sekoilemaha?”

”Jos ei Kartsa suostu, niin sit mie meen. Kyl myö nyt joka tapaukses osallistutaan”, Rahikainen sanoi ylpeänä.

Koskela nappasi Kariluotoa käsivarresta ja veti tämän sivummalle. Hän otti nyt parhaat suostuttelutaitonsa käyttöön.

”Menisitkö nyt? Kuten Rahikainenkin sanoi, ei tässä porukassa oikein ole ketään muuta sopivaa. Sen varmasti myönnät itsekin.”

”Äh, no kun en minä tiedä, osaanko sitten yhtään mitään tai jäädynkö siinä yleisön edessä.”

”Äläs nyt. Hyvinhän se laulaminenkin meni karaokessa.”

Kariluoto naurahti. ”Joo, otahan huomioon, että taisin olla pikkuisen humalassa silloin.”

”Mietipäs nyt ihan tosissasi mitä voi tapahtua, jos Rahikainen menee sinne lavalle. Mitä todennäköisimmin hän sanoo tai tekee jotain typerää taas kerran. On sata kertaa vähemmän noloa, jos sinä menet Honkajoen kanssa sinne etkä edes sano mitään kuin se, että Rahikainen menee sinne törttöilemään. Pahimmassa tapauksessa joudutaan taas maksamaan vahingonkorvauksia. Ja ei kai sillä ole mitään väliä, vaikkei me voitettaisi. Rennosti vaan”, Koskela sanoi ja käänsi päätään anelevasti sivulle näyttäen taas ärsyttävän paljon söpöltä kerjäävältä koiralta. Siinä vaiheessa Kariluoto oli jo mennyttä.

”Hyvä on sitten, ihan vain sinun takiasi”, tämä sanoi huokaisten.

”Loistavaa”, Koskela kuiskasi aivan korvan juuressa ja painoi kevyen pusun nuoremman miehen otsalle.

Miehet tulivat takaisin porukkaan ja Koskela julisti: ”Meidän tietovisatiimissämme ovat nyt sitten Honkajoki ja Kariluoto.” Kuului vaisuja taputuksia. ”Hietanen voisi käydä heidät sitten ilmoittamassa, kun sinä tästä muutenkin paremmin tiedät.”

Kariluoto ei tiennyt pitäisikö itkeä vai nauraa. Taas sitä mentiin, eikä tiennyt yhtään oikeastaan edes mihin. _Perhanan Koskela._

”Litiumsulfaatti liukenee veteen melko poikkeuksellisesti: Lämpötilan kasvaessa liukoisuus pienenee, koska liukeneminen tapahtuu eksotermisesti. Tämä ominaisuus tunnetaan vain muutamilla muilla epäorgaanisilla yhdisteillä kuten lantanoidien sulfaateilla. Hyvin hyvin mielenkiintoinen ominaisuus totta tosiaan…” Honkajoki tavaili ääneen Wikipedian satunnaisia artikkeleja ohittaen kaikki kulttuuriin liittyvät tekstit, sillä tämän mielestä luonnontieteet olivat se oikea tieteenhaara muiden ollessa turhaa hölynpölyä.

”Oletko tosiaan sitä mieltä, että tuosta lukemisesta on vielä hyötyä?” Vaikka Kariluoto ei nähnyt pointtia satunnaisen tiedon pänttäämisessä vielä viime tinkaan, hänellä oli silti huono omatunto ja tuntui siltä, että pitäisi kantaa kortensa kekoon tiiminsä puolesta.

”En ole varma, mutta kaikkeen on aina hyvä varautua. Todennäköisyys, että litiumsulfaatista tulee kysymys tässä tietovisassa on 0,0000001.”

”Mistä sinä sen voit tietää?”

”Jos tietovisaa on järjestetty vuodesta 2017 lähtien tällä laivalla kerran kuukaudessa, ja jokaisessa kisassa on osanottajia kuusi kappaletta ja eri aihepiireistä tulee tasaisesti kysymyksiä, niin voidaan olettaa kemiaan liittyvän kysymyksen todennäköisyydeksi 0,05. Täten Bayesin teoreeman kaavaa P(B **|** A)=P(A|B)P(B) jaettuna P(A):lla hyödyntäen voimme päätellä, että litiumsulfaattiin liittyvän kysymyksen todennäköisyys olisi likimäärin 0,0000001.”

Kariluoto pudisteli päätään naureskellen. Hän ei ymmärtänyt Honkajoen höpinöistä yhtään mitään, mutta luotti kuitenkin siihen, että tämä olisi varmastikin elementissään tietokilpailussa.

”Arvoisa risteilyväki, tervetuloa seuraamaan Itämeren Tietonikkarit-kilpailua! Täällä meillä odotteleekin aivot raksuttaen kolme joukkuetta, jotka kilpailevat huippupalkinnosta”, kuulutti takavuosien Onnenpyörän Janne Porkan näköinen ja oloinen juontaja, jonka vierellä keimaili parhaat vuotensa nähnyt entinen Miss Suomi pelkissä bikineissä.

”Kilpailun säännöthän menevät niin, että esitän täältä yhdelle joukkueelle kysymyksen, jonka miettimiseen on aikaa puoli minuuttia. Jos mietinnän jälkeen vastausta ei löydy, niin kysymys siirtyy seuraavalle joukkueelle. Oikeasta vastauksesta saa kolme pistettä. Puolittain oikeiden vastausten pisteistä neuvotellaan tilanteen mukaan eli aina kannattaa yrittää, vaikkei varmaa tietoa olisikaan takataskussa. Luonnollisesti lopussa eniten pisteitä saanut joukkue on voittaja.

Pidemmittä puheitta aika esitellä kilpailijamme!

Ensimmäinen joukkueemme on team Cerebellum, johon kuuluvat Marjatta ja Eeva-Liisa! Annetaan oikein raikuvat aplodit!”

Erikoinen nimi juontui siitä, että tiimiläiset olivat eläkkeelle jääneitä neurologeja. Heti jo hienon tieteellisen nimen kuultuaan Kariluoto tunsi itsensä todella typeräksi. Noh, ei vielä voinut tietää, millaisia kysymyksiä sieltä olisi tulossa ja ei kai joukkueen nimi sentään koko totuutta kertonut jäsentensä kyvykkyydestä.

”Toinen joukkueemme tänään on nimeltään Encyclopedia Fennica, johon kuuluvat Elisa ja Tanja!”

Kyseessä oli historiaa opiskeleva larppaamista harrastava pariskunta, joka näytti aivan kuin suoraan keskiajalta revityltä.

”Ja viimeisenä, mutta ei suinkaan vähäisimpänä, meillä on team KooKoon Ahvenat ja kisailijoina siinä Jorma ja Aarne!”

_Team KooKoon Ahvenat._ Hienojen tieteellisten joukkueiden jälkeen Hietasen heille keksimänsä titteli, jota tämä ei ollut paljastanut etukäteen, tuntui päiväkotiryhmän nimeltä. _Ei voi olla todellista._ Pahimmassa tapauksessa joku yhdistäisi heidät vielä Ku Klux Klaaniinkin kookoon takia. Kariluoto huomasi, kuinka toisten joukkueiden osallistujat tyrskähtelivät nauruun ja kuiskivat toisilleen todennäköisesti heidän tiimistään. Hän katsoi murhaavasti yleisössä hurraavaa Hietasta, mutta tämä ei innostukseltaan noteerannut mitään.

”Eiks ol komia nimi meijän joukkueel? Mää keksisi sen ihan itte”, Hietanen ylpeili vieressään istuvalle Mäkilälle.

”No jaa, kieltämättä ainakin mieleenpainuva”, mies vastasi hymyillen.

”Onnea nyt sitten vaan”, Kariluoto kuiskasi viimein Honkajoelle toivuttuaan lievästi shokeeraavasta esittelystä. Vastaukseksi tämä nyökkäsi sanomatta mitään. Hänen keskittymisensä oli tällä hetkellä vain ja ainoastaan kilpailussa, joka oli lähestulkoon pyhä asia nippelitietoa palvovalle miehelle.

”Aika aloittaa tiukka visailumme. Onnea kaikille hienoille joukkueille!

Ensimmäinen kysymys menee Cerebellumille. Millä sanoin alkaa Suomen rikoslaki?”

_Voi hemmetti, toivottavasti nuo eivät tiedä,_ Kariluoto mutisi mielessään, sillä useita vuosia lakia päntänneenä hän oli takuuvarma, että muistaisi kyseisen litanian vähän muistista kaivelemalla. Nyt sopi vain toivoa, että he saisivat kysymyksen itselleen.

Puoli minuuttia kului. ”Ohi”, vastasi Marjatta surkean kuuloisena.

Kysymys siirtyi seuraavaksi historian opiskelijoille, jotka yrittivät monimutkaista aloituspartta muistella, mutta eivät onnistuneet hyvästä yrityksestä huolimatta.

”No kylläpäs on totta vie paha kysymys! Sattuisiko meidän Ahvenoilla olemaan vastaus tähän?”

Honkajoki katsoi ihmeissään Kariluotoon, joka silmät kiinni etusormi painettuna ohimolle vastasi nopeasti:

”Me Aleksander Kolmas, Jumalan Armosta, koko Venäjänmaan Keisari ja Itsevaltias, Puolanmaan Zsaari, Suomen Suuriruhtinas, y.m., y.m., y.m. Teemme tiettäväksi: Suomenmaan Valtiosäätyjen alamaisesta esityksestä tahdomme Me täten armosta vahvistaa seuraavan rikoslain Suomen Suuriruhtinaanmaalle, jonka voimaanpanemisesta, niinkuin myöskin rangaistusten täytäntöönpanosta erityinen asetus annetaan.”

”Se on…aivan oikein, kolme pistettä Ahvenoille!”

Konekiväärikomppanian pojat elämöivät yleisössä heidän tiiminsä avattua pistetilin.

”Tää on niin jännittävää!” Riitaoja kiljui painautuen poikaystäväänsä kiinni.

”Kuunnellaas nyt tonttu sitten mitä tapahtuu seuraavaksi”, Lehto vastasi koittaen peitellä hermostuneisuuttaan. Tämä oli esittänyt välinpitämätöntä aikaisemmin, mutta nyt kilpailun alkaessa hänenkin oli pakko myöntää, että hän tosissaan toivoi heidän joukkueensa menestystä.

Historian opiskelijoiden vastattua oikein maantieteeseen liittyvään kysymykseensä seurasi ensimmäinen oma kysymys Ahvenoille.

”Seuraavaksi vähän kansalliskulttuuria! Mikä on Suomen tunnetuin sotakirja ja kuka sen on kirjoittanut?”

Kariluoto huokaisi. ”Ja sinä Aarne olit sitä mieltä, että kulttuuri ja kirjallisuus on turhaa.”

”No kyllähän se yleensä onkin, tämän kysymyksen todennäköisyyttä en osannut ennustaa. Tiedätkö sinä vastauksen?”

Kariluodon päässä alkoi raksuttaa. Vastaus oli aivan huulilla, mutta se ei mitenkään muistunut mieleen. ”Nyt on kyllä pakko sanoa, etten muista.”

”Arvataanko sitten vain jotain? Todennäköisyys, että se menee oikein on 0,00000015.”

”No aina voi yrittää.”

Puolen minuutin tuuminta-ajan hiivuttua Honkajoki heitti hatusta omasta mielestään loogisen kuuloisen arvauksensa:

”Mika Waltarin Nuutunut Sotamies”

Juontaja, muut tiimiläiset ja yleisö räjähtivät nauruun. Honkajoki oli yhdistellyt ensimmäisen mieleen tulleen kuuluisan suomalaisen kirjailijan nimen ja järkeillyt sille kaunokirjallisuuteen sopivan teoksen nimen. Kariluoto oli hävetä silmät päästään. Olisihan tämä yleissivistyksenä pidetty teos nyt herra jumala sentään pitänyt tietää.

”Nuutunut Sotamies…Mika Waltari… voi jestas sentään, kyllä nyt luovuus kukkii…” juontaja hekotteli ja yritti epätoivoisesti kerätä itseään.

”Voi helvetti, tuon jopa mäkin olisin tiennyt”, Lehto kuiskasi Riitaojalle yleisössä.

Juontajan rauhoituttua kysymys siirtyi neurologien pähkäiltäväksi ja Honkajoki kuiski kiihtyneenä Kariluodon korvaan:

”Ainahan kannattaa yrittää ja ei sitä koskaan tiedä, josko se olisi osunut edes lähelle oikeaa. Henkilökohtaisesti olen sitä mieltä, että kirjallisuus on yliarvostettua ja vie vain turhaa aikaa tärkeämmiltä eli luonnontieteeltä ja tekniikalta. Mitä minä muka tuollaisella tiedolla teen, kun sotaromaaneja tuskin koskaan tulen lukemaan?”

”Ja vastaus oli aivan oikein, kolme pistettä Cerebellumille!”

”Aarne, minä olisin mielelläni kuullut tuon vastauksen sinun supinasi sijaan.” Nyt Kariluotoa jäi tosissaan häiritsemään, mikä Suomen kansallisklassikoksi tituleeratun romaanin nimi oikein olikaan.

”No kyllä sen Wikipediasta voi myöhemmin tarkistaa.”

”Ahvenoille kuitenkin vielä puolikas piste loistavasta arvauksesta. Mika Waltari… totta tosiaan, ei olisi kyllä tullut mieleen…” juontaja naureskeli vieläkin itsekseen.

”Noniin, eihän se nyt turha arvaus ollut, vaikka sinä epäilitkin”, Honkajoki kuiskasi vahingoniloisesti Kariluodon näyttäessä hapanta naamaa.


	16. Itämeren Tietonikkarit pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vähiin käy poikien risteilymatka, eli viimeisiä viedään! Kiitos Savagewoman aivoriiheilystä, kun oma pää alkoi lyödä tyhjää tämän osan kanssa turhan pitkään.

”Deoksiribonukleiinihapon lyhenne on DNA.”

”Vastaus on oikein, jälleen kolme pistettä Encyclopedia Fennicalle!”

Ahvenoiden joukkueen pistetili laahasi pahasti jäljessä verrattuna varsin eteviin tuleviin historioitsijoihin. Kulttuurikysymykset olivat Honkajoen harmiksi osuneet juuri heidän kohdalleen, eivätkä he olleet saaneet toisten kysymyksiä varastettua itselleen. Seuraavaksi oli tulossa oma kysymys, joten nyt olisi pakko skarpata.

”Seuraavaksi testataan Ahvenoiden suomalaista musiikkitietoutta! Kuinka monta Emma-palkintoa räppäri Cheek on saanut vuoteen 2019 mennessä?”

Honkajoki meinasi jo nostaa älämölön. ”Mikä on Cheek ja miksi näitä kulttuurikysymyksiä nyt meille satelee? En ymmärrä. Aion valittaa tästä myöhemmin.”

”Tuuripeliähän tämä on. Noh, mikä on todennäköisyys, että tämä saattaisi mennä oikein?”

”En tiedä, kun en edes ymmärrä, mikä tuo Poski-artisti oikein on.”

Altavastaajana oleminen oli sytyttänyt Kariluodossa taistelutahdon, joten vaikka hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan vastauksesta, hän päätti heittää jotain. Honkajoesta ei tässä aihepiirissä ollut apua, joten hän olisi nyt omillaan.

”30 sekuntia on mennyt! Ja mikäs on vastaus?”

Kariluoto epäröi hetken ja heitti ilmoille ensimmäisen mieleen tulleen numeron.

”15”

”Se on…aivan oikein! Kolme pistettä Ahvenoille!”

Pojat olivat jälleen päässeet palkinnonsyrjään kiinni Kariluodon satunnaisen arvauksen ansiosta.

”Kovia poikia”, Koskela sanoi hymyillen yleisössä.

Lammio nyökkäsi. Hän ei itse kehdannut myöntää kenellekään, että olisi tiennyt vastauksen heittämällä, sillä hän oli lukenut kaikki artistista kertovan kirjallisuuden sekä seurannut räppärin uraa jo pitkän aikaa.

”Ja uusi kierros alkaa! Cerebellum: mitä pelkää heksakosioiheksekontaheksafobiasta kärsivä ihminen?”

Honkajoki oli ollut Cheek-kysymyksen jälkeen hetken hiljaa ihmeissään. ”En vain käsitä, miten sinä tuon osasit.”

”En minä osannutkaan, arvasin vaan jotain.”

Kisa eteni kovaa tahtia. Vaikka Cheek-kysymykseen oli tuurilla vastattu oikein, seuraava kysymys meni mönkään, joten Ahvenat olivat taas hieman jälkijunassa. Historian opiskelijoiden kerrottua oikein Suomen presidentit kronologisessa järjestyksessä oli jälleen KooKoon poikien vuoro.

”Noniin, siirrytään tilastotieteen ihmeelliseen maailmaan! Kysymys kuuluukin, mikä on kahden riippumattoman muuttujan regressioanalyysin kulmakertoimen b1 kaava?”

_Siis mitä helvettiä. Näiden kysymystenhän piti olla yleistietoa, eikä mitään hepreaa._ Kariluoto vilkaisi epätoivoissaan Honkajokeen 30 sekunnin tikittäessä taustalla uhkaavasti. Oli hän joutunut tilastotieteen alkeita toki opiskelemaan oikeustieteellisessä tiedekunnassa, mutta kaikki tieto oli kadonnut kuin savuna tuuleen. Lisäksi useamman muuttujan regressioanalyysi oli jo tilaston peruskauraa syvällisempää tietoa.

”Minulla ei ole aavistustakaan vastauksesta. Miten ihmeessä voi edes olla tämmöisiä kysymyksiä? Tosi epäreilua”, Kariluoto päivitteli.

Honkajoki ei kiinnittänyt tiimikaverinsa avautumiseen huomiota, vaan raapusteli harakanvarpaillaan suttupaperiin kryptisen näköistä kaavaa. Hän sai nyt olla elementissään epäonnistuneiden kulttuurikysymysten jälkeen.

Ajan loputtua Honkajoki nosti paperin näkyville ja lausui tärkeän kuuloisena:

”Herra juontaja, ilmiselvä vastaushan tuohon on sigma x2 toiseen potenssiin kertaa sigma x1y miinus sigma x1x2 kertaa x2y ja tämä jaetaan sigma x1 toiseen potenssiin kertaa sigma x2 toiseen potenssiin miinus sigma x1x2 korotettuna toiseen potenssiin. Lisäksi haluaisin muistuttaa, että tätä kaavaa käytettäessä kaikkien muuttujien arvot tulee keskistää.”

Vastauksen kuultuaan juontaja oli puulla päähän lyöty. Hän katsoi vuoroin Honkajoen kirjoittamaan kaavaan ja omaan lappuunsa. _Ei perkele, sehän tiesi sen._ Mies oli lyönyt vetoa Kimalluksen työntekijöiden kanssa, ettei kukaan varmastikaan osaisi vastata hänen epäreilun vaikeaan kysymykseensä. Hän oli kilpailijat nähdessään päättänyt, että halusi esittää tämän kysymyksen erityisesti hölmölle Ahvena-joukkueelle. Näyttävästi nyt oli vastoin kaikkia ennusteita käynytkin niin, että hän oli velkaa lupaamansa pitkän kaavan illallisen koko henkilökunnalle. Ilmeisesti tämä hänen aliarvioimansa nörttimies olikin sattumoisin tilastotieteen nero.

”Se…se on aivan oikein, kolme pistettä Ahvenoille”, juontaja sai sanottua järkytykseltään.

”Miten ihmeessä sinä tuon tiesit?” Kariluoto kuiskasi ihmeissään.

”Ei se ollut vaikeaa, sillä tilastotiede on hyvin kiehtova aihealue. Helpompi tuo oli kuin se Cheek vai mikä se nyt olikaan. Ollessamme Tukholmassa luin Schaum’s Outline of Probability and Statistics -teoksen, joka auttoi valottamaan aihetta entisestään. Suosittelen sinuakin tutustumaan”, tämä sanoi aivan kuin tuossa ei olisi ollut mitään ihmeellistä. Tietokoneen keskusyksikköä muistuttava mies pystyi muistamaan uskomattoman määrän tilastokaavoja vaikkei tiennyt, kuka oli kirjoittanut Suomen kuuluisimman sotakirjan tai kuka oli Cheek. Käsittämätöntä.

Lopulta kaikkien yllätykseksi Ahvenoiden joukkue pääsi totta tosiaan kilpailemaan palkinnosta, sillä neurologit olivat pahasti jääneet jälkeen. Fiksuja nämä toki olivat, mutta tällä kertaa kysymysten aihealueet eivät vain olleet suosineet heidän erityisosaamistaan. Fennican vastattua jälleen kerran oikein maantieteeseen liittyvään kysymykseen koitti ratkaisevan hetken aika.

”Noniin, jännittävät hetket ovat käsillä, sillä Ahvenat ja Encyclopedia Fennica ovat tasoissa. Tämä viimeinen kysymys sitten ratkaisee, keistä leivotaan Itämeren helmikuun 2019 Tietonikkarit!

Viimeinen kysymys kuuluukin: Mikä on litiumsulfaatti ja mitä sen ominaisuuksista voidaan sanoa?”

Konekiväärikomppanian pojat haukkoivat henkeä yleisössä.

”En mää ois ikän arvannu, et nää kysymykse täsä kisas on näin sukkelii”, Hietanen sanoi selkeästi hämmentyneenä kysymysten tasosta.

”Honkajoki on kyllä ihan uskomaton tietokone, eiköhän sieltä vastaus löydy”, Koskela ounasteli. Hän luotti heidän tiimiinsä täysillä, sillä olivathan he onnistuneet jo aikaisemmin erinomaisesti ja päässeet kirimään ylöspäin.

Riitaoja vapisi hikoillen penkissään. ”Mi...mie en kestä enää tätä jännitystä! Myö ollaan niin lähellä voittoa…apua!” tämä kiljahti painaen samalla päänsä Lehdon kainaloon.

”Ollaas nyt sitten hiljaa ja kuunnellaan vastaus”, Lehto käskytti silitellen samalla rauhoittavasti poikaystäväänsä.

”Noniin, tässähän se sitten tuli, vaikka sinä epäilit litiumsulfaatin olevan turhaa tietoa. Koskaan ei saa aliarvioida todennäköisyyksien voimaa”, Honkajoki sanoi ylpeästi virnistäen Kariluodolle.

”Okei, ehkä myönnän olleeni nyt sitten väärässä. Ehkä vaan pitäisi uskoa enemmän niihin todennäköisyyksiisi. Anna mennä vaan, tämä olkoon nyt sinun tähtihetkesi.”

30 sekunnin jälkeen Honkajoki suoristi selkänsä ja julisti juuri aamupäivällä lukemansa jutun nyt kaikelle kansalle teatraalisen vakavalla äänellä:

”Herra juontaja, litiumsulfaatti on rikkihapon litiumsuola, kemiallinen merkki Li2SO4. Sen ominaisuuksista erikoista on, että lämpötilan kasvaessa liukoisuus pienenee, koska liukeneminen tapahtuu eksotermisesti eli lämpöä vapauttavasti. Tämä on epäorgaanisille aineille poikkeuksellista.”

Juontaja oli jälleen ihmeissään Honkajoen vastauksesta, sillä tämä oli oikeastaan vastannut kysymykseen jopa vaadittua tarkemmin. ”Se on….AIVAN OIKEIN! Onneksi olkoon Ahvenat, te olette vuoden 2019 helmikuun Itämeren Tietonikkarit!”

Alun perin Miss Suomeksi luultu bikinimimmi osoittautuikin takavuosien perintöprinsessaksi, jonka ura ei ollut koskaan lähtenyt odotettuun nousuun. Tämä viittoili lanteitaan keinutellen voitokkaat Ahvenat keskelle lavaa parrasvaloihin ja ojensi molemmille pronssiset pystit sekä kömpelösti kirjoitetut diplomit osallistumisesta. Epämääräistä kasaa muistuttavan pystin pohjassa luki: ”Made in China”. Eipä tämän enempää oltu sitten jaksettu voittajiin panostaa, Kariluoto mietti naureskellen itsekseen. Kauhuksi heistä otettiin vielä kuvia muovisesti hymyilevän perintöprinsessan kanssa Honkajoen puristaessa ylpeänä pystiään. Hän varmastikin laittaisi sen verstaalleen näkyvälle paikalle, jotta kaikille vierailijoille tulisi selväksi hänen menestymisensä risteilyn tietokilpailussa. Diplomi myös kehystettäisiin paraatipaikalle. Muiden tiimien jäsenet kättelivät heitä ja erityisesti hyvin lähelle heidän pisteitään päässeet historian opiskelijat näyttivät silminnähden katkerilta onnittelusanoista huolimatta.

”Kartsa, Kartsa, Honkkis, Honkkis!!” kuului imarteleva huutokuoro vähän matkan päästä. Tuota pikaa olikin koko konekiväärikomppania jälleen koossa lavalla, kiitos Rahikaisen festareilla oppiman kyynärpäätaktiikan.

”Honkajoki, mikä helvetti se siun regressiopaska oli?” Rahikainen kysyi puristaen samalla tilastoneroa olkapäistä. Hän oli sanoinkuvaamattoman ylpeä heidän pojistaan ja myönsi hiljaa itsekseen, ettei olisi ikimaailmassa osannut vastata yhteenkään tietovisan kysymykseen.

”Sattui vain tulemaan kysymys minua kiinnostavasta aihealueesta, siinä kaikki. Voin näyttää sinulle tilastotieteestä lisääkin, jos olet kiinnostunut, minulla on Schaumin teos mukana…”

”Kyllähän se vuan mielenkiintoista olis, mutta ei kiitos nyt”, Rahikainen vastasi mukamas kiinnostuneena, vaikkei hän edes tiennyt - aikoinaan A:n kirjoittaneena matematiikasta - mitä todennäköisyys tarkoittaa.

Koskela otti Kariluotonsa tiukkaan syleilyyn. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli suudella nuorempaa miestä intohimoisesti, muttei sentään viitsinyt aiheuttaa kiusallista tilannetta kaiken kansan edessä. ”Voi jestas mikä kisa, hienosti pärjäsitte. Miten ihmeessä sinä sen lakijutunkin muistit noin hyvin? Vähän kyllä övereitä kysymyksiä kieltämättä.”

”Joo kiitos…vaan”, nuorempi mies sai vaivoin sanottua, sillä toinen puristi häntä niin tiukasti sylissään, että oli vaikea hengittää. Silti tuntui hyvältä olla ihastuksena imartelun kohteena.

Halausten ja onnentoivotusten jälkeen tietonikkarit olivat täysin pyörällä päästään. Tunnelma oli suorastaan hurmoksellinen.

”Mut tiedättek mitä poja? Meil olis sit seuraavaks paras viäl jäljel, eli palkinto!” Hietanen huudahti. Monien sormet syyhysivät jo karkille ja muille ylimääräisille herkuille, joista he pääsisivät aivan tuota pikaa nautiskelemaan.

Porukassa oli yksimielisesti päätetty, että myymälävarkauden alkeet hallitseva Rahikainen hoitaisi palkintokierroksen tax free -myymälässä. Tämä otti kunniatehtävän vastaan vakavissaan ja lupasi tehdä parhaansa komppaniansa eteen.

”Eli kaksi minuuttia aikaa ja ei alkoholia, nikotiinituotteita, eikä äidinmaidonkorvikkeita. Muuten saat sitten latoa tuolta niin paljon kuin ehdit kärryyn. Onko ymmärretty?”

”Joo, antaapi mennä vuan”, Rahikainen sanoi silmät kiillellen. Hän oli päässään jo muodostanut karttakuvan myymälästä, jotta saisi haalittua mahdollisimman paljon tavaraa.

”Aika… alkaa… nyt!”

Merkkiäänen törähdettyä ostoskärryjä lykkäävä mies kiisi järkyttävää vauhtia myymälän liukkaalla käytävällä. Hän juoksi nopeasti viina- ja hajuvesiosastot läpi ja pääsi vihdoin haluamalleen karkkihyllylle. Kaksin käsin tämä haali tavaraa oikeastaan edes katsomatta, mitä lähti mukaan. Tutkitaan sitten myöhemmin, hän tuumi. Perinteisen karkin lisäksi mukaan tarttui muitakin eväitä sekä t-paita. Vielä juuri ennen ajan loppua hän nappasi vielä pari jättikokoista pehmolelua mukaansa. 

Rahikaisen suoritusta oli tullut seuraamaan runsas yleisö ja erityisesti lapset olivat haltioissaan miehen haalimasta valtavasta määrästä karkkia.

”Ei saatana, tää on kyl selkeesti sun lajis”, Hietanen sanoi vaikuttuneena nähdessään rojua pursuilevan ostoskärryn. 

Itse hamstraaja alkoi innoissaan purkaa haalimiaan tavaroita kysymättä keneltäkään aluksi mitään.

”Olisikos nyt kuitenkin reiluinta, että meidän tietonikkarit saisivat ensimmäisinä ottaa palkintonsa?” Koskela sanoi epäillen, että tavaroiden haalija nappaisi parhaat palat ensin itselleen.

Rahikainen nurisi aluksi, mutta muut olivat vankasti samaa mieltä Koskelan kanssa. Totta kai heidän tietokisassa ahertamansa toverit saisivat ensin valita palkinnot itselleen, sillä heidänhän vuoksi koko voitto oli ylipäätään saavutettu.

Kariluoto oli kovin vaivaantunut, sillä hän ei keksinyt mitään, mitä ottaisi. Hän ei välittänyt sokeria ja piilorasvaa sisältävistä herkuista ja Rahikaisen nappaama t-paita oli varmastikin niin mauton, ettei sitä kehtaisi käyttää edes remonttitalkoissa.

”Äh, en minä tarvitse mitään. Olen ihan tyytyväinen meidän menestykseen näin”, tämä sanoi ujosti.

Koskela ei kuitenkaan ollut vakuuttunut. ”Kyllähän nyt meidän tietonikkarin pitää jotain muutakin saada kuin diplomi ja lämmintä kättä perintöprinsessalta.”

”Ei kun kyllä ne riittävät ihan hyvin. Honkajoki ottakoon minunkin osuuteni, hän kuitenkin suurimman osan kysymyksistä tiesi.”

Hetken aikaa kaikki olivat hiljaa, kunnes Koskela nousi ja nappasi ostoskärrystä isomman pörröisen nallen.

”Tämä olkoon sitten minun lahjani sinulle”, vanhempi mies sanoi ja halasi vielä kerran voittajaansa.

Kariluodon posket lehahtivat punaisiksi jälleen kerran ja hän oli kuulevinaan jopa korkean vihellyksen taustalla. ”K..kiitos Ville, muttei olisi oikeasti tarvinnut...” Muuta hän ei osannut sanoa kauniista eleestä.

Honkajoki otti itselleen tyytyväisenä viinikumeja sekä jonkin epämääräisen mukateknisen leluvekottimen, jonka Rahikainen oli saanut napattua myös mukaansa vahingossa. Kuivalihat jaettiin Lehdon ja Rokan kesken, ja Hietanen halusi ehdottomasti ottaa haisevan juustokimpaleen mukaansa kotiin nautittavaksi. Koskela olisi muuten puuttunut tähän, mutta koska turkulainen ei osallistuisi enää bussimatkaan, hajuvaaraa paluumatkalla ei ollut. Saakoot Hietanen siis juustonsa, hän oli päättänyt. Vanhala nappasi tyytyväisenä niin paljon suklaata ja nallekarkkeja kuin sai ottaa. Suklaarusinarasian tämä korkkasi heti siltä istumalta. Miehen moottori vaikutti käyvän vallan mainiosti pelkän glukoosin voimalla.

Rahikainen vetäisi ylpeänä nappaamansa kokoa liian suuren t-paidan muiden vaatteiden päälle. ”Tää on nyt miun ihan ikioma. Eikö oo Henkka tyylikäs?” tämä julisti.

Lammion oli pakko vilkaista uteliaisuuttaan, mitä ihmettä tuo mies nyt taas oli keksinyt. Nähdessään t-paidan tekstin hän muutti väriään keitettyä hummeria muistuttavaksi miljoonannen kerran tämän reissun aikana.

”Nyt sitten ihan oikeasti…jotain rajaa…”

”No mitä? Vähän huumoria elämään! Enkä mie sitä tekstiä ees nähny siinä kiireessä”, Rahikainen koitti puolustella t-paitaansa, johon hän oli ihastunut saman tien vetäistyään sen päälleen.

Lammio tavasi tyrmistyneenä poikaystävänsä paidassa komeilemaa tekstiä:

”EN OLE GYNEKOLOGI, MUTTA VOIN VILKAISTA…Et sitten mauttomampaa voinut valita.” Teksti oli niin iso, että sen näkisi kilometrinkin päähän. Todennäköisesti paidastaan ylpeä mies käyttäisi sitä seuraavat kaksi viikkoa putkeen mahdollisimman julkisella paikalla.

”Elä ny, et sie voe väettää, ettei se nostais ees vähän hymyä siun kauniille huulille.”

Taas kerran Lammio ei voinut kuin kiroilla itsekseen, miksi hän oli päättänyt laittaa hynttyyt yhteen Suomen ja todennäköisesti maailmankaikkeuden ällöttävimmän, pervoimman ja röyhkeimmän henkilön kanssa. Jotain sairasta hänessäkin taisi olla, koska tuo vetosi häneen niin voimakkaasti.

Hän kääntyi poispäin kiukustuneena. Taas nolotti niin vietävästi. Onneksi saisi pian olla kotona omassa rauhassaan koirien kanssa.

Rahikainen katsoi tilaisuutensa tulleen ja halusi lepyytellä ihastustaan. Tukholmassa Lammion kiukuttelu oli tosissaan pelästyttänyt hänet, eikä hän halunnut aiheuttaa enää pahaa mieltä.

Murjottava mies tunsi halauksen takaapäin ja odottamatta silmien edessä oli yhtäkkiä jotain pientä ja pörröistä. ”Mut en mie siua tietenkään unohtanut”, Rahikainen sanoi hymyillen ojentaen samalla toisen nappaamistaan nalleista poikaystävälleen lahjaksi. Eihän tuolle ällötykselle pystynyt enää olemaan edes vihainen, Lammio manaili itsekseen esittäen vieläkin kiukkupussia.

Lopulta onnistuneen palkintojen jaon jälkeen Kariluoto ja Koskela päättivät mennä juhlistamaan voittoa kahdestaan nauttimalla lasillisen pienessä jazzbaarissa. Kimallukseen he eivät halunneet jalallaankaan enää astua, sillä siellä koetut kiusalliset tapahtumat saisivat nyt siirtyä jo pikkuhiljaa historiaan. He halusivat mieluummin viettää laatuaikaa keskenään ilman kommelluksia. Vastuu porukasta lankesi heidän poissaolonsa ajaksi Hietaselle ja Lammiolle ja he luottivat siihen, että enää ei varmastikaan voisi sattua mitään vakavampaa. Väki alkoi olla jo niin väsähtänyttä, että Rokka ja Rahikainenkin tyytyivät laiskaan kortinpeluuseen kepposten keksimisten sijaan.

**Jarmo Kariluoto on osallistunut menestyksekkäästi helmikuun 2019 Itämeren Tietonikkarit-kilpailuun.**

”Eivät ne sitten sinun nimeäkään osanneet oikein kirjoittaa”, Koskela sanoi hymähtäen tavatessaan ääneen Kariluodolle myönnettyä rumalla fontilla kirjoitettua diplomia.

”No, ei kai sillä nyt niin kauheasti ole väliä.” Kariluoto ei ollut koskaan pitänyt vanhahtavasta etunimestään, joten hän suhtautui virheellisesti kirjoitettuun diplomiinsa lähinnä huvittuneesti. ”On se kyllä vaan tämäkin pysti hirveä. Mihin tällaisen muka kotona laittaa?” hän totesi naurahtaen samalla pyöritellen todennäköisesti kiinalaisessa hikipajassa lapsityövoimalla valmistettua artefaktia. Tällaisen turhan ja epäeettisen esineen vastaanottamisesta oli tullut jopa hieman huono omatunto.

”Noh, ajatus on tärkein. Upeasti sinä kyllä pärjäsit, mutta eihän siitä ollut hetkeäkään epäilystä. Onneksi sain sinut lopulta suostuteltua. Ajattele nyt, jos Rahikainen olisi siihen kisaan osallistunut. Siitä ei olisi tullut kyllä yhtään mitään. Varmaan ei oltaisi koskaan kehdattu enää näyttää naamaamme tällä laivalla.” Koskelan kommentti oli samalla imarteleva ja huvittava ja yhdessä he nauroivat muistellen Rahikaisen matkan aikana sattuneita toilailuja.

Hämyisen jazzbaarin tunnelma oli täysin vastakohta verrattuna humalaisen risteilykansan miehittämään Kimallukseen. He olivat ujuttautuneet kahdestaan kaikista kauimmaiseen pöytään, jonka pitsisellä valkoisella pöytäliinalla paloi kliseisesti kynttilä. Rauhallinen musiikki soi taustalla, jonka Kariluoto tunnisti Chet Bakerin vanhasta kappaleesta tehdyksi remixiksi.

_I fall in love, too easily,_

_I fall in love, too easily,_

_I fall in love, too easily…_

Trumpettiriffin alkaessa hän vilkaisi salaa Koskelaan, joka katsoi takaisin lempeästi hymyillen tällä kertaa muutenkin kuin pelkillä silmillään. Heidän katseensa jäivät kiinni toisiinsa ja hetken tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt.

Kariluoto tajusi uppoutuessaan noihin tuttuihin tummiin silmiin - joissa oli ihastuttava pieni kynttilänvalon tuoma tuike - että heidän yhteinen aikansa olisi vain muutaman tunnin kuluttua ohi. Hauska risteilymatka, ystävien kanssa vietetyt hetket sekä odottamaton romanssinpoikanen vaihtuisivat pian arjen pakerrukseen. Hän ei todellakaan ollut varma, olisiko vielä valmis siihen. Kotona selvitettävä sotku hirvitti jo valmiiksi. Noh, eipä hän sille voinut juuri nyt mitään. Tämä miellyttävä hetki olkoon tässä ja nyt, nautitaan siitä. Jos hän jotain oli tämän matkan aikana oppinut, niin sen, ettei hän pystynyt kontrolloimaan kaikkea. Se oli omalla tavallaan pelottavaa, mutta myös helpottavaa, melkein jopa lohdullista. Koko ikänsä niin hänen ankara isänsä kuin myöhemmin hän itsekin olivat potkineet eteenpäin, tavoittelemaan taivaita, ja pyrkimään kontrolloimaan elämää neuroottisuuden puoleenkin kääntyvällä asenteella. Näiden poikien - erityisesti elämänsä rennosti ottavan Koskelan - asenteiden myötä, hän oli kuitenkin ehkä vihdoin myöntämässä itselleen, ettei liiallisessa nipottamisessa ollut mitään järkeä. Hän oli sen saanut kokea jo kantapään kautta ja asioiden olisi vihdoin muututtava. Hänen itsensä ja elämänsä oli mentävä nyt eteenpäin. Se, mihin suuntaan, oli vielä täysi mysteeri.

Yhtäkkiä vanhempi mies kumartui eteenpäin ja otti mietteisiinsä uponneen Kariluodon käden omaansa. ”Kiitos sinulle Jorma tästä matkasta ja…kaikesta muustakin. Tämä on ollut varsin ikimuistoista.” Loppumatkasta he olivat alkaneet puhutella toisiaan etunimillä, vaikka yleensä jostain syystä tuntemattomasta heidän porukkansa puhutteli toisiaan sukunimillä aivan kuin olisivat oikeasti olleet armeijassa.

”Ville, kiitoshan tästä kuuluu sinulle…tehän Hietasen kanssa tämän koko homman alun perin keksitte”, nuorempi mies vastasi hieman nolostuneena vuolaista kohteliaisuuksista, joita Koskela oli tuntunut latovan hänelle koko päivän.

”Mutta sinähän se järjestit kaikki käytännön asiat. Turhaan stressasit, sillä hyvinhän kaikki sitten meni pienistä mutkista huolimatta. Sinä se vaan osaat ihan mitä vaan. Luota vaan itseesi, niin kyllä elämä kuljettaa eteenpäin”, vanhempi mies kuiskasi.

”K..kiitos…” Kariluoto ei tiennyt enää, mitä pitäisi sanoa, ja mihin tilanne nyt taas oli menossa.

Hän rykäisi liioitellun kuuluvasti. ”Tota, otetaanko vielä toiset lasilliset?” Ei hän oikeastaan olisi halunnut enää juoda, mutta jotain piti äkkiä keksiä, sillä hommat näyttivät taas taipuvan romantiikan puolelle. He tuntuivat väkisinkin vetävän toisiaan puoleensa magneettien lailla.

”No mikä jottei. Eiköhän ne pojat siellä pärjää ilman meitäkin.”

Kariluoto tuli tuota pikaa takaisin pöytään kaksi punaviinilasillista kädessään ja jäi seisomaan pöydän päähän. Hän teki eleen kilistelläkseen laseja.

”Eikös sitä jotkut ranskalaiset ole sanoneet, ettei viinilasillisia saisi kilistellä? Väittävät kai, että siitä seuraisi epäonnea tai jotain.”

Kariluoto nojautui aivan Koskelan korvanjuureen ja sanoi: ”Paskat me mistään säännöistä ollaan ennenkään välitetty. Tehdään omalla tavallamme.” Vanhempi mies tirskahti odottamattoman röyhkeälle kommentille. Kaikenlaisia uusia jännittäviä puolia oli tullut esille hänen nuoremmasta rakastetustaan vain muutaman päivän aikana. Varsin kutkuttavaa.

Lasit kohotettuina Kariluoto runoili omaan tyyliinsä heidän vaihtaessaan intensiiviset katseet keskenään.

”Malja tälle reissulle, ystävyydelle ja eritoten…”, hetken hän epäröi, viitsisikö sanoa, ”meille kahdelle. Kiitos Ville vielä kerran.”

Kauniiden - jo suorastaan imelien - sanojen jälkeen, lasillisista otettiin sivistynyt siemaus. Molemmat olivat hetken hiljaa, kunnes Koskela rikkoi jään laittamalla kätensä Kariluodon poskelle. Hän tunsi oman pulssinsa lisäksi nuoremman miehen pulssin kiihtyvän hieroessaan peukalollaan jo niin tutuiksi tulleita kasvoja.

”Eipä tässä voi oikein muuta kuin…antaa tämän meidän jutun rönsyillä vapaasti. Kyllä se siitä lutviutuu”, Koskela kuiskasi samalla nostaen varovasti Kariluodon päätä ylöspäin leuan alapuolelta katsoen tätä silmiin, jotka vaihtelevasti eri valoissa saivat vihreän ja sinisen eri sävyjä.

Kariluoto ei tajunnut edes nolostua, kun aivan kuin automaatiolla Koskela painoi huulensa hänen huuliaan vasten. Yhdessä he jakoivat pienen punaviinin makuisen suudelman ensimmäistä kertaa julkisella paikalla ja helvetti sentään, kuinka hyvältä se tuntui.

Klubilla soinut kappalekin oli jo ehtinyt vaihtua.

_Your lips were made for kisses so tender,_

_I’m almost in love tonight_

_When we are close, my heart says surrender_

_I’m almost in love tonight…_

Sitä he eivät enää tosin noteeranneet, sillä heidän hetkensä oli tässä ja nyt.


	17. Tervemenoa sitten vaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaikki hyvä loppuu aikanaan - niin myös Konekiväärikomppanian kauan odotettu risteilymatka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yli 52 000 sanaa, 177 sivua, 17 chapteria, 7 kuukautta. Verta, hikeä ja kyyneleitä. Lukemattomia kirjoitus- ja asiavirheitä sekä vaihtelevan tasoisia murteita. Yliahvena V. Linna pyörimässä satavarmasti haudassaan. Kaikkein tärkeintä on kuitenkin se, että mahdotonkin muuttui lopulta mahdolliseksi: ikuisuusprojekti on saatettu vihdoin loppuun.
> 
> Tämä on ollut aikamoinen matka itsellenikin. Tämän ficin avulla pääsin riivaavasta itsekritiikistäni ja julkaisupelostani eroon ja päätin vuosikausia ihmisten upeita ficcejä stalkanneena, että helkkari soikoon, alan kirjoittaa - enkä tällä kertaa pelkästään läppärini synkimmän syöverin kansioon. Iso harppaus on otettu eteenpäin ja tämän ficin rohkaisemana olen uskaltanut alkaa kirjoittaa myös englanniksi.  
> Jatko-osia olen pyöritellyt pääkopassani jo tovin, mutta luulen, että Konekiväärikomppanian tarinat menevät tauolle - jatkoa seuraa, kun siltä tuntuu. Enpä laita ollenkaan pahakseni, jos lukaiset toki muitakin rustailujani. ;-)
> 
> Tuntematon fandomin kautta olen tavannut mitä mielenkiintoisimpia ja sydämellisiä ihmisiä. Enpä olisi ennen tällaistakaan uskonut löytäväni, mutta niin tässäkin sitten kävi. Lämmin kiitos niin kaikille tykkääjille, kommentoijille kuin hiljaisille stalkkaajillekin!
> 
> ps. Jos haluat päästä vielä risteilyfiiliksiin, niin tälle ficille on myös oma soundtrack, joka löytyy täältä: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYkCPkccXFOnpN9NnM-lN1rrpjEYJ2b9f&disable_polymer=true

”Mää olen niin onnellinen, et mää olen saanu jakaa tän kaiken teijän kans…kyl tää vaan niin hieno reissu on ollu, kiitoksi vaa kaikil gauhia bali”, Hietanen sopersi bussin särisevään mikrofoniin. ”Ja kiitoksi erityisest kaikil meijä järjestäjil ja Lammiol täst bussist. Kaik men lopult hyvin vastoinkäymisist hualimat.”

Puhetta seurasivat vaimeat taputukset sekä nyyhkintää erityisesti Riitaojan suunnalta. Lopuksi kaikki vielä halasivat poistuvaa turkulaista ja Koskela seurasi tätä auttamaan tavaroiden kanssa.

Koskelaa ihmetytti, miksi ystävänsä vaikutti kovin vaisulta – näkikö hän jopa oikein, että toisen silmät kiiltelivät kyyneleistä? Toki hän ymmärsi, että kauan odotetun matkan loppuminen harmitti. ”Noh, äläs nyt sure, kyllä näitä reissuja vielä varmasti tulee”, vanhempi mies koitti lohduttaa saamatta vieläkään mitään vastausta. Sen sijaan Hietanen nappasi jääkiekkokassinsa olalleen tavaratilasta ja tuhahti: ”Hääonnee sit vaan teillekin.”

Koskela jäätyi paikalleen hämmentävän töykeän kommentin kuultuaan. ”…siis mitä ihmeen hääonnea? Olenko minä nyt missannut jotain?”

”Mää saatan ol tyhmä, mutten sokkia sentään.”

”Kuule, en ole ajatusten lukija, joten voisitko ystävällisesti selventää, mitä ihmettä sinä nyt höpiset?”

Hietanen tuli aivan Koskelan naaman eteen ja sihahti, melkein sylkien toisen päälle: ”Et kilometrin päähän kyl näkkee, et teil on jottain pelii sen sun ihanan _Jormas_ kans.”

Koskela huokaisi. _Ai tästäkö nyt sitten oli kysymys._ ”Jos ei nyt kuitenkaan puhuttaisi siitä.”

Hietanen käänsi selkänsä ja lähti harppomaan autolle, jossa Marja-täti jo odottelikin häntä. Koskelaa jäi kuitenkin vaivaamaan yleensä niin hyväntuulisen ystävänsä tyly käytös. Hän ei ollut ihan tällaisia hyvästejä toivonut.

Vanhempi mies nappasi Hietasta käsivarresta ja sanoi itselleen epätyypillisen tuimalla äänensävyllä: ”Tiedätkös, nuo äskeiset sanasi olivat aika loukkaavia. Mistä nyt kiikastaa?”

Hietanen ei katsonut päinkään, vaan tuijotti jalkoihinsa kyyneleiden valuessa jo näkyvästi. ”Mää en vaan ymmär täst jutust enää mittään…tuntuu jotenki, et…sää olisit pettänyt mut.”

”Siis mistä jutusta ja…mitä ihmeen pettämistä?” Koskela yritti tivata. Häntä alkoi tosissaan ärsyttämään toisen lapsellinen käytös. Vaikka hänellä oli paha aavistus siitä, mistä tässä saattoi olla kyse, ei hän silti olisi halunnut vetää vielä Kariluotoa tähän mukaan. Mies oli kärsinyt jo aivan tarpeeksi.

Hietanen heitti laukkunsa dramaattisesti maahan ja levitti kätensä aivan kuin antautuakseen. ”Saatana soikoon sun kanssas! Kaikki nää vuadet, mitä ollaan tunnettu, etkä sää vieläkään oo tajunnu…”

”Tajunnut mitä?”

Pienen aikaa Hietanen keräili ajatuksiaan ja katsoi sitten suoraan Koskelaan. ”Että vaikka mää kuinka yritän sen kieltää, niin mää…rakastan sua. Oon aina rakastanut. Siitä helvetin hetkestä saakka, kun me siel koulun pihal sillon törmättiin kun mää ja Rahikainen koitettiin saada joku meil viinaa ostamaan.”

Koskela oli puulla päähän lyöty. ”Siis, anteeksi…mitä?”

Hietanen nyökkäsi alistuneesti. ”Mää en jumalauta voi sil mittään, et se tuntuu niin pirun pahalt nähä sut ja Kariluato…sillai. Ja mää näen kyl teijän molempien silmist, et varmasti bylsisittekin silloin Tukholmas kun mää jouduin kuuntelemaan Mäkilän kuarsaust.”

”Hei kuule...e-en…” Koskela yritti aloittaa, mutta sanat jäivät kurkkuun.

”Mut niinku mää sanosi, hääonnee vaan”, Hietanen sai sanottua tärisevällä äänellä ennen kuin kääntyi taas.

”URHO!” Koskela huusi ja juoksi tämän perään. _Ei perkeleen perkele, miksi tuon pitikin nyt heittäytyä tuommoiseksi draamakuninkaaksi._ Satama-alueella pörräävät ihmisetkin alkoivat kiinnostua kahden miehen keskustelusta, jonka volyymi oli uhkaavasti alkanut nousta.

Saadessaan ystävänsä kiinni Koskela alkoi paasata kiihtyneellä äänellä: ”Minä en jumalauta itsekään tiedä, mistä tässä on kyse. Luuletko sinä tosissasi, että ihan sinua ärsyttääksesi olen varatun miehen kanssa alkanut hempeillä? Älä unta näe. Jumalauta, kun tämä maailma ei pyöri pelkästään sinun ympärillä, että anteeksi vaan.”

”M-mut-mut… en mää ny ihan sitäkään tarkottanu…”

Mutta toinen mies ei kuunnellut, vaan jatkoi juttuaan: ”Tässä ei ole kyse mistään sinuun kohdistuvasta. Se nyt vaan tapahtui, enkä minä ole mitään tahallani tehnyt ketään ärsyttääkseni. Ja jos nyt välttämättä haluat tietää, niin minun ja Kariluodon välillä ei ole tapahtunut…mitään lopullista.” Sanottuaan tämän Koskela tunsi vatsanpohjassa ikävän nytkähdyksen muistellessaan kohtalokasta yötä yhdessä Tukholmassa.

”Ei saatana…” oli ainoa asia, jonka Hietanen sai sanottua hämmennykseltään.

Hetkeen mitään ei tapahtunut ja Koskela ei oikein tiennyt, miten hän tilanteen ratkaisisi. Hän kääntyi vielä viimeisen kerran ystäväänsä kohti kuin avun tarpeessa. ”En tiedä miten tämä juttu etenee…Pahimmassa tapauksessa menetän yhden parhaista ystävistäni ja rikon vielä pitkäaikaisen parisuhteenkin kaupan päälle törttöilylläni. Kariluodolla on ollut ihan tarpeeksi vaikeaa ilman meikäläistäkin ja nyt sitten vielä tämä sotku…arvaa vaan, syytänkö itseäni siitä joka ikinen sekunti, mutta silti, en voi tälle yhtään mitään. Jumalauta, kun voisinkin, niin antaisin ihan mitä vaan. Palaisin entiseen.”

Hietasta alkoi nyt nolottaa oma käytöksensä. Ei hän toki ollut ihan tällaistakaan toivonut. Totta puhuakseen, ei hän ollut edes varma, miksi oli sellaisia sammakoita päästellyt suustaan. Ehkä huonosti nukuttu yö yhdessä pitkän laivamatkan kanssa oli tehnyt tehtävänsä – itsehillintä oli alkanut pettää.

Koskela jatkoi juttuaan katsoen Hietaseen pelottavan intensiivisesti: ”Ja jos vielä luulet, että jotenkin nautin tästä tilanteesta, niin en tiedä, voinko kutsua sinua enää ystäväkseni sen jälkeen. Kaikki nämä vuodet, mitä ollaan oltu ystäviä, niin en vaihtaisi niitä mihinkään. Minäkin rakastan sinua, ehkä en niin kuin sinä haluaisit, mutta…kaikesta huolimatta, pyydän, _rukoilen_ suorastaan, että et lähtisi minun rinnaltani.

Minä en tajua mistään enää yhtään mitään, en tiedä mitä ajatella. Ja jos nyt sinäkin päätät minut hylätä, niin mitä minulla sitten on enää jäljellä. Ei yhtikäs mitään.”

Hietanen tuijotti kauhuissaan ystäväänsä, jonka silmistä valuivat kyyneleet. Koskela oli yleensä heidän porukastaan se, joka viimeisenä näytti syvimpiä tunteitaan, joten vihdoin Hietanenkin oli ehkä tajunnut, että oli osunut liian herkkään paikkaan lapsellisella avautumisellaan. ”E...en mää tajunnu, että se ihan tommosta olis…antteks…En mää tietenkään haluu sua jättää…mut en mää kai omillekaan tunteille voi mittään.”

”Urho, olen pahoillani ihan kaikesta. Ei ole ollut mitenkään tarkoitus satuttaa sinua.”

Miehet katselivat toisiaan hämmentyneinä – tilanteeseen ei pystynyt mitenkään löytämään sopivia sanoja, eikä kumpikaan halunnut alkaa laukomaan tyhjänpäiväisiä latteuksia. _Paska tilanne, mutta minkäs teet,_ Hietanen toisteli mielessään. Hänellä oli usein taipumus ylireagoida.

Kuin äänimerkkinä turhan draamailun lopettamiseksi parkkipaikalta kuului tööttäys. ”Sori ny kauhiast, mut mun on oikkest pakko men. Marja on vähän äkkipikanen ja jos se ny pistää kaasun pohjaan, niin en mää tiär, millai mää pääsen kottiin. Huamen pitäis olla yheksält taas työkkäris ruinaamas rahaa, niin täytyy men ajois nukkumaan, vaik mää kui mielellän täsä sun kans pauhaisin vaik kui myöhää ehtoosee.”

Koskela halasi ystäväänsä vielä pikaisesti. ”Kiitos kaikesta ja pyydän, älä ole vihainen.”

”En mää ol…ja antteks, kun mää olin taas tämmönen.”

”Eipä sille enää mitään voi, mutta menes nyt sitten. Nähdään taas. Koitetaan selvittää tätä paremmalla ajalla.”

”Joo…nähään.”

Niin poistui heidän reissunsa yksi avainhenkilöistä takaisin arkielämänsä pyörteisiin. Siinä tuijottaessaan ystävänsä loittonevaa selkää Koskela tajusi, että matka alkaisi olla lopullisesti ohi. Vaikka todellisuudessa se olikin kestänyt vain neljä päivää, tuntui kuin he olisivat olleet yhteisellä matkallaan jo yli puoli vuotta.

Murheellisen näköisenä hän kiipusti takaisin bussiin.

”Kaikki hyvin?” Kariluoto kysyi nähdessään vieruskaverinsa punoittavat silmät.

”Ei tässä mitään”, vanhempi mies vastasi välinpitämättömästi, niistäen nenäänsä poispäin ihmisten näkyviltä.

Kariluoto ei viitsinyt udella enempää, vaan käpertyi Koskelan viereen nojaten päätään tämän olkapäätä vasten. Se tuntui varsin mukavalta tässä mielentilassa, vaikka Koskelaa äskeinen keskustelu kovasti häiritsi. _Eipä voi mitään_ , hän yritti järkeillä mielessään.

Heidän hempeilyhetkelleen ei kuitenkaan siunaantunut kovin suurta tovia, kun takaa jo kuului yskäisy ja tuttu korrekti ääni. ”Tervehdys, herrat Koskela ja Kariluoto.”

”No terve vaan, mutta ei yhä edelleenkään tarvitse meitä sentään herroitella”, Kariluoto sanoi huvittuneena Honkajoen yllättävästä ilmaantumisesta. Eihän tuolle voinut olla edes vihainen, vaikka mukava hetki olikin keskeytynyt.

”Muistin juuri, että kappalettani ei ole soitettu vielä bussissa. Vieläkö sen ehtisi kuuntelemaan? Olen miettinyt toivekappaletta jo hyvän tovin ja luulen, että olen vihdoin valinnut sen.”

”Pistä soimaan vaan.”

Honkajoki kumarsi kohteliaasti omintakeisella tyylillään ja meni räpläämään Vanhalan Ipadia. Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun epämääräinen hiljainen tunnelmointi täytti bussin.

Bussin takaosasta kuului katkera tuhahdus: ”Voeko tämmöstä kutsua ees enää musiikiks? Ei tämmösiä tuutulauluja nyt kaevattais tähän syssyyn.”

Koskela huusi takaisin: ”Rahikainen tietää vallan hyvin, että täällä on kaikilla kyllä lupa kuunnella mitä tahtoo.”

Epämääräinen tunnelmointi jatku ja jatkui. Ikuisuuden jälkeen kitarariffi kajahti vihdoin ilmoille – se tuntui herättävän bussilastillisen uneliaita miehiä haaveiluistaan. Koskela ja Kariluoto vilkaisivat hölmistyneinä toisiinsa.

”Älä vaan sano, että…” Kariluoto aloitti.

”Kyllä se vaan Pink Floydin Shine On You Crazy Diamond taitaa olla”, Koskela vastasi ja he molemmat nauroivat yhteen ääneen.

”Sehän…kestää yli 25 minuuttia, jos Honkajoki sen koko kappaleen laittoi soimaan.”

”Niin kestää.”

”Eikös menomatkalla sovittu, että ei yli kolmen minuutin kappaleita?”

”Sovittiin.”

Kariluoto hekotteli itsekseen. ”Joo-o…”

”Antaa nyt miehen kuunnella Pink Floydinsa, ei siitä nyt mitään haittaakaan ole. Ja hyvähän kappale tämä on joka tapauksessa.”

Kariluoto huokaisi ja kömpi takaisin kiinni Koskelaansa. Kun lauluraita vihdoin alkoi, hän tapaili mukana niin hiljaa, että vain vieruskaverinsa saattoi kuulla sen:

_"Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun,_  
_Shine on you crazy diamond._  
_Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky,_  
_Shine on you crazy diamond..."_

Kuunnellessaan legendaarisen yhtyeen progressiivista kappaletta Kariluoto muisteli elämänsä tähtihetkiä. Silmät suljettuina hänen mielensä valkokankaalle piirtyi muistoja: hetkiä Sirkan kanssa, kun parisuhde vielä kukoisti. Ensimmäinen tapaaminen Koskelan kanssa teini-ikäisenä, kun hän oli piiloutunut Rahikaiselta ja Hietaselta saunaan kotibileissä. Mutta kaikkein selvimpänä piirtyi se _heidän_ hetkensä sinä kohtalokkaana yönä Tukholmassa, josta tuntui olevan jo niin pitkä aika, vaikka todellisuudessa siitä ei ollut vielä vuorokauttakaan.

Koskelan sanat kaikuivat päässä kuin sinfoniaorkesteri. _”Hemmetti soikoon, sinä olet niin täydellinen. Rakastan sinua.”_

Kariluoto avasi silmänsä ja tuijotti ikkunasta ulos katuvalojen vilistessä moottoritien reunassa. Hän huokaisi. Nyt hänen oli kuitenkin pakko hillitä itsensä ja antaa aikaa. Hän oli _jumankauta_ valmis odottamaan vaikka hamaan tappiin saakka. Herkässä mielentilassa tuntui, että pehmeä-ääninen brittilaulaja lauloi juuri hänelle:

_You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon._  
_Shine on you crazy diamond._  
_Threatened by shadows at night, and exposed in the light._  
_Shine on you crazy diamond..._

Mukisematta – lukuun ottamatta Koskelan muutamia tiuskaisuja erityisesti Rahikaisen suuntaan – Pink Floydin 25 minuutin konsertto saatiin taputeltua loppuun saakka. Honkajoki myhäili tyytyväisenä saadessaan oman hetkensä vihdoin läpi, sillä hän oli koko laivamatkan miettinyt sopivaa kappaletta. Vieruskaverinsa Vanhala oli luovuttanut jo ensimmäisten sointujen kohdalla ja painanut kuulokkeet syvälle korviinsa. Hänen ystävänsä älykkyys meni joskus pikkuruisen ohitse. Honkajoki ei olisi Vanhalan poppimusiikista voinut välittää tuon taivaallista – progressiivinen ja jazz olivat ainoat tyylilajit, joka tyydyttivät hänen monimutkaista teknisen laitteen lailla raksuttavaa pääkoppaansa.

Väki alkoi käydä levottomaksi bussin tunkkaisessa ja väsähtäneessä ilmapiirissä. Muutamat olivat toivoneet pissataukoa ABC:llä ja lopulta siihen tarjoutui tilaisuus tuttujen keltaisten kylttien hohtaessa helmikuun pimeydessä moottoritien reunassa. Lammiollekin teki hyvää päästä bussikuskin penkiltä jaloittelemaan.

Vanhala hihitteli itsekseen porukan tupakoidessa ja rupatellessa niitä näitä ympäri Suomea syövän lailla leviävän liikenneasemaketjun pihassa.

”Noh, mikä nyt taas naurattaa?” Lehto kysyi nyreästi. Huonoa itsetuntoaan peittelevänä hän usein kuvitteli jonkun hihitellessä, että siinä oli aina kyse jostain henkilökohtaisesta.

”Kun mietin vaan, että khihihih…” Vanhalan oli vaikea puhua normaalisti, niin paljon häntä nyt huvitutti. Hetken keräiltyään itseään hän sai jatkettua: ”Että voisko se Lehtis ja Riitis esittää sen Barbie Girlin vielä, se oli niin upee siellä laivan karaokessakin…”

Lehto muuttui lakananvalkoiseksi. ”Ei vitussa.”

Riitaoja oli kuitenkin eri mieltä. ”No, mikä jottei. Eiköhän Lehtiskin siihen vielä suostu”, tämä sanoi katsoen samalla merkitsevästi poikaystäväänsä.

”Kaksi sanaa: En todellakaan.”

”No, mikset muka?”

”Ihan tarpeeksi nolattiin itsemme siellä laivalla. Ja kaikkihan löytyy videoituina, katsokaa ja naurakaa sieltä sitten.”

”Hei rakaaaas, ei sitä niin vakavasti tarvii ottaa…”

”En tule, en suostu. Mene yksin, jos menet.”

”No kuka muka on yhtä hyvä Ken kuin sie?” Riitaojan äänestä oli havaittavissa pettymystä. Hän ei käsittänyt, mikä tässä nyt oli ongelmana.

Lehto kohautti olkapäitään vastaukseksi. ”En tiiä, ota vaikka Kuovi siihen kaveriksi.”

”Kuule, se paikka on ihan yksinomaan sinulle varattu”, heidän bussikuskinsa totesi ivalliseen sävyyn.

Kaikki olivat salaa harmissaan, sillä kieltämättä Barbie Girl olisi tähän tilanteeseen sopinut kuin nakutettu. Sitä paitsi, bussissa ei ollut ketään muita heidän porukkansa lisäksi, joten ei Lehdolla ollut mitään syytä hävetä – itsensä totaalinen nolaaminen oli tapahtunut jo paljon aikaisemmin.

Tupakkansa sauhuteltuaan ja tyhjänpäiväiset keskustelut jauhettuaan porukka lampsi takaisin bussin hellään huomaan. Lammio oli juuri aikeissa käynnistää menopelinsä, muttei ehtinyt, sillä Riitaoja lampsi varmoin askelin bussin eteen napaten Ipadin pitkiin sormiinsa. ”Ei lähetä vielä, mie esiinnyn sitten itekseni, jos ei tuo yks suostu.”

_Voi helvetin helvetti, mitä se tonttu nyt taas meinaa_ , Lehto mietti kauhuissaan.

Kaikki tuijottivat edessä hääräilevää pitkää miestä hipihiljaa. Tunnelma oli suorastaan kuin kirkossa – kukaan ei tiennyt, mitä tässä oli odotettavissa. ”Meinaak sie nyt ne molemmat roolit vettää ihan itekseen?” Rahikainen huuteli, mutta Riitaoja oli niin keskittynyt Ipadin räpläämiseen, ettei noteerannut toisen kysymystä.

Konekiväärikomppanian karaoketähti löysi ilmeisesti lopulta etsimänsä, sillä tämä virnisti ja tokaisi: ”Tämä on omistettu _miun_ Toivolle.”

Ei mennyt aikaakaan kun Lammion serkun bussissa raikuivat 90-luvun poppibiisin sulosoinnut, jotka eivät tällä kertaa kuitenkaan olleet peräisin Aqualta.

_"Under the lover's sky, gonna be with you_  
_And no one's gonna be around._  
_If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until_  
_'til the sun goes down..."_

Riitaoja lauloi täyttä kurkkua imitoiden jo aikoja sitten unohdetun tähden, LeAnn Rhymesin, nenästä kumpuavaa lauluääntä. Poikien oli tosin pakko myöntää, että heidän laulajansa oli 1000 kertaa parempi kuin alkuperäisesittäjä.

”Voi jeesus sentään”, Lammio mutisi itsekseen nauraen. Tämän porukan toilailuista ei mikään enää jaksanut yllättää häntä.

Kertosäkeen alkaessa huippuesiintyjä roihahti täyteen liekkiinsä: tämä heilutti lantiotaan seksikkäästi stripparin elkein, laulaen silmät kiinni niin hyvin kuin osasi. Muun porukan rooliksi jäi henkensä haukkominen penkkeihinsä liimautuneina.

_"You can try, to resist_  
_Try to hide from my kiss._  
_But you know, but you know that you_  
_Can't fight the moonlight!"_

Imelien sanoitusten edetessä karaokekuningas lähestyi uhkaavasti Lehtoa, joka katseli mielenosoituksellisesti ulos ikkunasta pimeyteen. Toki hänenkin oli pakko myöntää, että rakastettunsa oli varsin hyvä laulaja ja huikea esiintyjä. Hän kuitenkin mieluummin esitti hapanta ulkopuolisten silmissä, jottei vaikuttaisi liian tunteilevalta. _Tehkööt tonttu mitä lystää, ei se mua liikuta._

Jörön roolin vetäminen alkoi osoittautua melkoisen tukalaksi ylläpitää uunituoreen puolisokandidaatin istahtaessa odottamattomasti jalat haarallaan syliin.

”Mitä vittua sä oikein nyt teet? Ei kai täällä nyt kaikkien edessä…” Lehto sihisi Riitaojan korvaan. Tämä ei kuitenkaan vastannut mitään, vaan jatkoi laulamista samalla hinkaten lantiotaan epämiellyttävän nautinnollisesti haaraväliä vasten. Olotila alkoi olla varsin tukala, mutta koska poikaystävänsä oli lukinnut Lehdon haarojensa väliin, ulospääsyä ei ollut.

” _You can try, to resist, to hide from my kiss…”_ Riitaoja lauloi provosoivasti viimeistä säkeistöä. Lehto ei enää tiennyt, kykenikö hengittämään. Tilanne oli aivan liian intiimi – hänestä tuntui, että koko bussilastillisen silmät olivat fokusoituneet ainoastaan heihin.

_Helvetin kuustoista, mitä se nyt näin julkisella paikalla…_ Ikävä kuumotus tuntui jalkojen välissä haarasauman kiristäessä uhkaavasti. Tämä piina kostettaisiin Riitaojalle myöhemmin mahdollisimman nöyryyttävällä tavalla.

Hoilotuksen loputtua Riitaoja veti vielä Lehtonsa syvään kielisuudelmaan. Taustalla kuuluivat hurraukset ja Lehdon onneksi hän oli liian kiireinen huomaamaan, että Vanhala oli kuvannut koko komeuden aikeissaan julkaista se mitä erinäisemmillä sosiaalisen median kanavilla. Hän oli juuri kuullut sivustosta nimeltään Tumblr, jossa homoeroottisen materiaalin janoiset bloggaajat ilmeisesti majailivat mielellään – se voisikin olla mitä täydellisempi alusta julkaisulle.

”Mie rakastan sinnuu niin paljon”, Riitaoja kuiskutteli näykkiessään sylikaverinsa kaulaa kiusoittelevasti.

”No niin kai mäkin sitten sua, senkin pösilö”, Lehto sai murahdettua vastaukseksi. ”Mutta älä sitten todellakaan luule, että pääset tästä näin helpolla…”

Riitaoja jatkoi kiusallista hempeilyään. Ei se toki Lehtoa olisi muuten haitannut, mutta näin kaiken kansan edessä se tuntui hieman epäsopivalta. ”Risto, jos nyt kuitenkin odotettaisiin kotiin saakka…” tämä yritti kuiskia toisen korvaan, vaikka mieli huusi jotain täysin vastakkaista.

”Mitä jos mie en halluu oottaa kotiin saakka…”

Lehto meni täysin sanattomaksi. Mitä tuo nyt oikein halusi? Eivät kai he nyt tässä kaikkien edessä uteliaiden katseiden alla voineet…

Onneksi Koskela pelasti tilanteen yskäisemällä hieman vaivaantuneena. ”Jaaha, kai sitä sitten pitäisi tästä alkaa lähtemään, niin pääsee väki joskus kotiinkin. Annetaan vielä raikuvat aplodit meidän tähdelle.”

Lammion käynnistäessä bussin Riitaoja hyppäsi takaisin omalle penkilleen ja virnisti ilkikurisesti. ”Tän kerran sitten. Et aavistakaan, mitä perillä oottaa…” Lehto käänsi katseensa pois yrittäen jäähdytellä poskiaan, joilla olisi voinut hyvinkin kuvitella paistavansa pari omelettia.

Loppu bussimatka Helsinkiin sujui varsin raukeissa tunnelmissa. Rokka yritti hiippailla laittamaan vielä Säkkijärven polkan soimaan reissun lopun kunniaksi, mutta onneksi Koskela ehti hätiin laittaen hätäisesti soimaan Rammsteinin ihmissyönnistä kertovan kappaleen. Saksan kielen taitajia ei onneksi bussista löytynyt, joten porukka tyytyi jammailemaan piiskaavan 4/4 rumpukompin tahdissa välittämättä häiriintyneistä lyriikoista. Lammio huomasi silmiensä painuvan salakavalasti kiinni, mutta sitkeästi hän raskaiden kitarariffien virkistämänä ajeli varsin yksitoikkoista tietä yrittäen motivoida itseään ajattelemalla koiriaan, joita olikin jo kova ikävä.

Loppuviimein Peräniemen liikenteen elämää nähnyt bussi pääsi kotitallilleen ja useiden tuntien istumisen väsyttämät miehet pääsivät vihdoin pois tunkkaisesta bussista venytellen epämukavista nukkumisasennoista jumiutuneita lihaksiaan.

”Leidiis and gentölmen, wii häv ärivaid tuu tö testination!” Rahikainen julisti parhaimmalla rallienglannillaan korkaten juhlallisesti taskulämpimän Lapin Kullan.

Koskela nappasi särisevän mikrofonin viimeistä kertaa käteensä. ”Noniin, perillä Helsingissä ollaan. Katsokaa jokainen roskat pois ja huolehtikaa omista ja kavereidenkin tavaroista.

Kiitetään vielä kerran Lammiota tästä bussista ja kaikesta muustakin.

Minun puolesta oikein turvallista kotimatkaa sitten vaan ja kiitos matkaseurasta kaikille.”

Bussi saatiin tyhjäksi ja kello tikitti uhkaavasti, joten sen suurempia hempeilyjä ei enää jaksettu vaihtaa. Suomalaisen miehekkääseen tyyliin halattiin vaivautuneesti vain toisella käsivarrella sopertaen epämääräisiä kiitoksia. Koskela yritti olla kiusaantumatta kehuista. ”Ei kai tuossa nyt mitään, en minä nyt yksin tätä järjestänyt”, hän mumisi vastaukseksi kohteliaisuuksiin.

Suurin osa porukasta oli varautunut jäämään Helsinkiin yöksi – Rokka ja Susi olivat jo aikoja sitten varanneet yhteisen hotellihuoneen, jottei heidän tarvitsisi enää lähteä susirajalle ajamaan. Määttä nohevana oli hoitanut hänelle ja Lahtiselle yöpaikan kaveriltaan – ilmaisen, totta kai, jottei tarvitsisi taas kuunnella ystävänsä valitusta siitä, kuinka Helsingin herrat vievät työttömän päivärahoja hävyttömästi omiin taskuihinsa.

Näytti kuitenkin siltä, että yksi heistä ei ollut omaan tuttuun tyyliinsä suunnitellut kotiinpaluutaan tuon taivaallista. Muiden lähtiessä omiin majoituksiinsa Rahikainen siemaili Lapin Kultaansa aivan kuin välittämättä yhtään mistään mitä ulkopuolella tapahtui.

”Noh, hyvä reissu oli ja nähdään sitten taas…jossain välissä”, Lammio yritti hyvästellä mahdollisimman korrektisti.

”Mitä sie nyt tuommosia hyvästejä, kun en mie oo mihinkään tästä lähössä.”

Lammio ei käsittänyt, mitä toinen tarkoitti. ”Niin, että kai sinullakin nyt joku yöpaikka on?”

”Ei”, Rahikainen vastasi aivan kuin siinä ei olisi ollut mitään ihmeellistä.

”Et sinä nyt herran isä voi tänne pakkaseenkaan jäädä! Kai sinä nyt Helsingistä tunnet jonkun, jonka luo voit mennä?” Lammio näki mielessään kauhuskenaarioita Rahikaisesta tienaamassa rahaa kadulla pakkasyössä mitä luovemmilla – ja kyseenalaisimmilla – tavoilla.

Rahikainen hivuttautui lähemmäs ja sanoi imelästi: ”No kyllä mie itse asiassa yhen tunnen.” Rento mies ei yleensä välittänyt suunnitella asioita – ne menivät omalla painollaan. Lisäksi hän oli varma, että saisi tässä tapauksessa haluamansa pienellä suostuttelulla ja kauniilla hymyllä.

Lammio ravisteli päätään. ”Ei ole todellista…” _Mihin ihmeeseen minä tuon kanssa vielä joudun?_

”Kyllä mie voen johonkin kauppakeskukseen mennä nuokkummaan tai Mäkkärissäkin voi pyöriä aamuyöhön. Kai sieltä joku miulle ilimaset pirtelöt tarjoo kun mie vaan hymyilen nätisti.”

”No tule sitten jumalauta minun luo yöksi”, Lammio täräytti viimeisen vastauksen alistuneena.

”Eihän siun nyt ois Henkka tarvinnu, mut ehkä tämän kerran sitten…”

”Lopeta turha paskanjauhaminen ennen kuin muutan mieleni. Sohvalla on aina tilaa.”

Rahikainen oli juuri kommentoimassa jotain siitä, että hän mielihyvin nukkuisi muualla kuin sohvalla, kun hänet keskeytti vieras miesääni heidän takanaan.

”No terve Henrik, mites se reissu nyt sitten sujui?”

Bussifirman omistaja, Lammion serkku, saapui koirien kanssa jutellen samalla tuttavallisesti. Koirien näkeminen sai heidän bussikuskistaan aivan uudenlaisen puolen esiin. Rahikainen olisi varmastikin nauranut katketakseen, ellei yleensä niin hapan mies olisi ollut vaan kertakaikkisen vastustamaton leperrellessään koirilleen.

”Voivoi, kukas se siinä on, onko ollut iskää ikävä?” Lammio sopersi kimeällä äänellä koirien haukkuessa innostuneina nuollen isäntänsä kasvoja. ”Tuitui…”

Serkun kanssa vaihdettiin muutama sana ja Lammion onneksi tämä ei kysellyt enempää yksityiskohtia. Bussi oli sentään ihan kelvollisessa kunnossa luovutettavaksi.

”Noniin, se on sitten tervemenoa vaan kaikille”, Koskela tokaisi ja vilkutti Rahikaisen ja Lammion lähdettyä omille teilleen. Matkanjohtaja yritti verhota tunteellisen olonsa kepeän kuuloisen ilmaisuun. Pitkään odotettu reissu oli nyt sitten totta tosiaan ohi.

Erityisesti Riitaojaa harmitti. ”Kai me vielä joku yhteinen reissu tehhään toistekin?”

Koskela katsoi lasittunein silmin taivaalle. ”Mahdollisesti, katsotaan nyt sitten. Voidaan siellä Whatsapp-ryhmässä jutella ja sopia tarkemmin.”

Riitaoja nyökkäsi kyyneleet silmissään. ”Miun tulee niin kauhia ikävä teitä kaikkia…”

”Pösilö, kyllä me nyt sitten taas nähdään kaikki. Koitetaas mennä sitten, niin päästään Tampereellekin joskus. Morjesta vaan kaikille”, Lehto huudahti vetäen poikaystäväänsä perässään autoon ennen kuin tilanne uhkasi eskaloitua liian tunteelliseksi.

Koskela katseli parkkipaikalla tönöttävää laatikkomaista Volvoaan. Oli jo niin myöhä, että hänen kannaltaan parasta olisi ollut sanoa vielä nopeat hyvästit Kariluodolle ja lähteä ajamaan Pentinkulmalle, mutta jostain kumman syystä hän ei sitä nyt tehnyt. Sen sijaan he seisoivat ainoina porukasta jäljellä olevina autiolla bussitallilla.

”Niin, ovat sitten jotain lumimyräkkää ennustaneet tälle illalle”, Koskela mumisi väkinäisesti ja harmitteli samalla, miksei häntä oltu siunattu kepeän jutustelun taidolla. Ilmassa tosiaan leijaili jo lumihiutaleita, jotka hetkenä minä hyvänsä olivat valmiina yltymään myräkäksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan nyt jaksanut edes välittää, vaikka todennäköisesti joutuisikin liukastelemaan pimeillä maalaisteillä kulahtaneilla talvirenkailla tänä yönä. Mielessä oli jotain aivan muuta.

Kariluoto vastasi epämääräisellä ynähdyksellä. Hänkään ei tehnyt elettäkään poistuakseen vaan tuijotti kädet puuskassa kelmeää katuvaloa.

Koskela jatkoi juttuaan yrittäen olla tiirailematta liian tarkasti ystävänsä silhuettia. ”Joo, no se oli semmoinen reissu sitten…kyllä se aika vaan vähän liian nopeasti taas meni. Olisihan sitä teidän kanssa vaikka viikon voinut olla, niin hauskaa oli.”

”No niin meni”, nuorempi mies vastasi vihdoin kryptisesti ja käänsi katseensa pois katuvalosta. ”Niin se totta tosiaan meni.”

Rohkaistuneena siitä, että oli saanut edes jonkinlaisen vastauksen, Koskela astui askeleen lähemmäs. ”Noh, mikäs fiilis nyt sitten?”

”Ihan ok. Entäs itsellä?”

”Kyllä kai tässä sitten pärjäillään.” Koskela raapi päätään kiusaantuneena vältellen nuoremman miehen katsetta. ”Joo-o, kai sitä tästä sitten pitäisi alkaa kotiin päin…lähteä tai jotain. Onhan tuo kellokin jo niin paljon.”

Kariluoto naurahti hermostuneesti. ”Niinhän se pitäisi nukkumaankin kai joskus mennä.”

Molemmat tuijottivat hetken jalkojansa, kunnes odottamattomasti Kariluoto otti Koskelan käden omaansa ja kuiskasi: ”Ville…kiitos.”

”Joo, kiitos vaan…itsellesi.” Yllättävä läheisyyden osoitus hämmensi niin pahasti, ettei Koskela keksinyt mitään järkevää sanottavaa.

”On tämäkin nyt taas ollut…vähän tämmöistä säätöä, mutta eipä voi mitään”, Kariluoto sanoi.

”Niin se näiden poikien kanssa tuppaa usein olemaan.”

”Nyt en ihan tarkoittanut sitä.”

Koskelan vatsan pohjasta kouraisi. Kyllä hän tiesi, mistä Kariluoto jutteli, mutta esitti silti hölmöä. ”Niin mitä sitten?”

”No, tätä mitä…tässä meidän välillä nyt on ollut.” Nuorempi mies ei ollut varma, millä termillä _tätä_ tulisi oikeaoppisesti kutsua.

Lumihiutaleet putoilivat jatkuvasti tiuhempaan tahtiin. Näytti totta tosiaan siltä, että luvattu myräkkä oli tuloillaan. Koskela yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jotain nasevia loppusanoja, mutta mitään ei tullut mieleen. Sen sijaan hän keskittyi tuijottamaan Kariluodon mustan villakangastakin hihaa, johon lumihiutaleet sulivat samaan tahtiin kuin niitä ilmestyi.

”Koskas sitten seuraavan kerran nähtäisiin?” Koskela kysyi hiljaa. ”Meillekin voi aina tulla kyllä käymään, vaikkei paikat niin prameita olekaan ja äitee ja isäkin siellä pyörii. Vähän oli siitä pääsiäisestä puhetta, mutta toki sinä olet tervetullut ihan koska vaan.”

”Kiitos. Kuin myös.”

Kumpikaan ei ollut huomannut, että he puristivat toisiaan käsivarsista aivan kuin eivät tahtoisi päästää tästä hetkestä irti millään hinnalla.

Koskela huokaisi. ”Noniin, koita nyt sitten jaksella…tai koitetaan molemmat”

Kariluoto nosti katseensa vihdoin toisen miehen silmiin hymyillen samalla. ”Eiköhän se tästä lutviudu sitten taas.”

”Varmasti.” Koskelan mielestä oli liikuttavaa, että hänen keksimänsä ilmaisu ”lutviutumisesta” oli nyt tarttunut Kariluodonkin sanavarastoon.

Molemmat huomasivat hengityksen tihentyvän sitä mukaa, kun väistämättömät jäähyväiset lähestyivät. Päässä jyskytti, mutta mitään järkevää sieltä ei tuntunut nyt löytyvän. _Koita nyt jumalauta sanoa edes jotain,_ Kariluoto komensi itseään sisäisesti. Pala kurkussa alkoi painaa ikävästi enemmän, eikä hän oikein ymmärtänyt, mitä itkemistä tässä nyt oli – kyllähän he voisivat olla yhteydessä vaikka joka päivä ja tavatakin toisiaan niin usein kuin vain muilta kiireiltään ehtivät.

Kariluoto avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. _Voi perkele._ Verbaliikan sijaan hän päätti turvautua johonkin muuhun – pelkkä morjenstaminen hyvästiksi tuntui aivan liian vähältä. Hän nojautuikin Koskelaa vasten ja suuteli tätä hellästi poskelle. Samalla toinen mies tunsi Kariluodon vapisevan ja käänsi huolestuneena hänen kasvonsa itseensä päin. ”Hei, ei mitään hätää, kyllä me joku ratkaisu tähän keksitään.”

”En vaan tiedä, olenko valmis tähän…tuntuu, ettei mikään ole ennallaan enää”, Kariluoto nyyhkytti. ”En tiedä, mitä tästä kotiinpaluustakin nyt tulee…on jo ikävä valmiiksi.”

Koskela ei sanonut mitään vaan veti ystävänsä – vai pystyikö hän enää Kariluotoa sillä termillä kutsumaan? – tiukkaan syleilyynsä ja silitti tämän selkää. ”Ei mitään hätää…” tämä mumisi.

Tiukasta halauksesta erkaannuttuaan he tuijottivat toisiaan aavemaisessa hiljaisuudessa. Lumi vaimensi ylimääräiset äänet ja tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt.

Ilman ennakkovaroitusta Koskela veti nuoremman miehen suudelmaan ja huomasi, että kyyneleiden ikävä polte oli nyt hänenkin silmillään. Hän ei voinut kuin nauraa ironisesti mielessään, miten Kariluoto oli tehnyt hänestä yhtäkkiä niin tunteellisen. Ehkä kyse oli enemmänkin siitä, että tunteet olivat aina olleet olemassa, mutta hänen perheessään niistä ei koskaan puhuttu: mentiin vain eteenpäin hammasta purren.

Vielä heidän pitäessään kiinni toisistaan Koskela sanoi: ”Nyt taitaa olla kyllä pakko lähteä ajelemaan, vaikkei yhtään jaksaisi. Ollaan…yhteyksissä. Sano Sirkalle terveisiä.” Hitaan vastahakoisesti tämä irrotti otteensa ja Kariluodon pää löi vieläkin tyhjää. _Mä rakastan sua,_ hän olisi toivonut pystyvänsä sanomaan, muttei yksinkertaisesti kyennyt. Sen sijaan hän nyökkäsi ja sanoi niin hiljaa, että sitä tuskin kuuli: ”Ollaan joo yhteyksissä.”

”Niin tehdään.”

Kariluoto jäi töllistelemään ihmeissään parkkipaikalle Koskelan astellessa käynnistämään ikivanhaa Volvoaan. Salaa hän jopa olisi toivonut, ettei vanha rotisko olisikaan käynnistynyt – mielihyvin hän olisi voinut ottaa Koskelan kotiinsa yöksi. Toisaalta, siitä olisi voinut mahdollisesti seurata liian kiusallisia tilanteita Sirkan kanssa.

Ihmeen kaupalla ajokki käynnistyi ja hirveän kitinän säestämänä Koskela kurvasi pois parkkipaikalta samalla kiroillen tulevaa jarrupalaremonttia, jonka hän oli reissun aikana jo ehtinyt unohtaa.

_Se oli sitten siinä,_ Kariluoto mietti haikeana jäätyään yksin lumisateen keskelle.

* * *

Kotipiha näytti niin vieraalta, ettei Kariluoto tiennyt, miten olisi suhtautunut paluuseen. Toisaalta oli mukava olla kotona omassa rauhassaan, eikä jatkuvasti kuunnella Rahikaisen ja Hietasen mukahauskoja letkautuksia, joita oli saanut kuulla jo aivan tarpeeksi pidennetyn viikonlopun aikana. Toisaalta taas hänen oli pakko myöntää, että hänellä oli ikävä ystäviään jo nyt, mutta oli hänellä Sirkkaakin ollut ikävä kaikesta huolimatta. Laivalta hän oli ostanut avopuolisolleen tuliaiseksi suklaalevyn ja nallen ja toivoi hartaasti, etteivät ne vaikuttaneet liian väkinäisiltä. Koskelalta saadun jättinallen hän piilotti auton takakoppaan. Se menkööt lakimiestoimistolle maskotiksi.

Whatsapp-ryhmä kävi kuumana, vaikkei heidän erostaan ollutkaan muutamaa tuntia pidempää aikaa. Vanhala oli ladannut kaikki parhaat palat katsottavaksi, mutta juuri nyt Kariluoto ei kehdannut niitä katsoa – ties vaikka mitä perverssiä materiaalia sieltä saattaisi löytyä.

Hän yritti hiipiä sisälle mahdollisimman hiljaa. Sirkka oli jo nukkumassa ja juuri nyt hän ei jaksanut kysymysten tulvaa, mitä oli odotettavissa tasavarmasti huomenna aamulla ensimmäisenä. Kariluoto oli päättänyt, että hän kertoisi koko totuuden jossain välissä, mutta juuri nyt, vielä hauraassa mielentilassa, se ei ollut mahdollista. Sen jälkeen tapahtukoon, mitä tapahtuu. Juuri nyt hän ei siitä jaksanut murehtia – oli mahdoton kontrolloida täysin elämäänsä, vaikka hän oli sitä niin sitkeästi vuosien mittaan yrittänytkin.

Kariluoto jätti laukkunsa ja muut tavaransa vastoin tyypillistä käytöstään lattialle levälleen ja hymähti itsekseen – normaalisti hän olisi neuroottisen tarkkana tässä vaiheessa jo siivonnut ja alkanut jo pyykkäämäänkin likaisia vaatteita. Sen sijaan hän rojahti sohvalle pyöritellen päässään kaikkea näkemäänsä ja kokemaansa. Poikien rento elämänasenne oli varmasti jo neljän päivän aikana tehnyt tehtävänsä: eipä se ollut aina niin justiinsa.

Iltatoimet suoritettuaan oli aika laittaa vielä viimeinen viesti ryhmään, jonka nimen Rahikainen oli vaivihkaa juuri vaihtanut ”Tuntemattoman risteilyn kuumimmiksi kolleiksi”. Ryhmän kuvana oli otos Lammiosta tanssimassa humalassa Kimalluksessa. Kariluoto kiitti luojaansa, että Rahikainen ei ollut sentään laittanut materiaalia hänestä profiiliin.

_Kiitos paljon pojat teille kaikille. Oli oikein virkistävä ja mukava reissu, eipä ole tullut hetkeen näin paljon naurettua. Laittakaa vaan kuvia tulemaan, mutta Vanhala muistaa sitten kysyä luvan ennen kuin laittaa Instagramiin tai mihinkään muuallekaan mitään julkaisuun…Hyvää yötä kaikille!_

Viimein hän sulki puhelimen ja laski sen pöydälle – kenenkään ei tarvinnut enää häntä tavoittaa. Kariluoto huokaisi ja sulki silmänsä. Päässä pyörivät koetut kommellukset ja hienot hetket. Reissun – ja oikeastaan heidän koko porukkansa – motoksi sopisi hyvinkin: ”Kyllä se siitä lutviutuu.” Ehkä hänen pitäisi kehystää se seinälle Koskelan kuvan kanssa.

_Koskela. Rakas, rakas Ville Koskela._ Hän oli täysin varma, että heidän tarinansa oli vasta aluillaan. Vaikka se varsin kivinen saattoi ollakin, niin hän oli avosylin valmis vastaanottamaan kaiken, mitä kohtalo oli hänen – _heidän_ – varalleen keksinyt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiiiiitooooooossss! <3


End file.
